Jornada para o passado
by Krika Haruno
Summary: CONT de Sete dias p...Um destino implacável reservava para os santos de Atena um futuro sombrio. O santuário junto com a Terra transformariam em ruínas, contudo havia esperança, uma pessoa que poderia mudar o destino de todos. Será que conseguirá? ULT CAP
1. Chapter 1

**Jornada para o passado.**

**Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada.**

**Continuação de " Sete dias para uma eternidade."**

_Resumo: Um destino implacável reservava para os santos de Atena um futuro sombrio. O santuário junto com a Terra transformariam em ruínas, contudo havia esperança, uma pessoa que poderia mudar o destino de todos. Será que con_seguirá?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Breve resumo da fic "Sete dias.." para quem esqueceu. **

**Passaram-se 3 anos desde a guerra santa, Saga ainda sofre pelas coisas que fez e tem pesadelos com Ares. Um dia aparece no santuário uma garota de nome Ana que passa a freqüentar o local, fazendo amizade com todos, exercendo influência em MM e despertando sentimentos no geminiano que a evita de todo jeito. Começa a ocorrer fatos estranhos com Ana e ao final descobrem que ela é uma deusa, mas não sabem sua identidade. **

**Para a surpresa de todos aparece diante dos dourados e de Atena, os três juizes do submundo que raptam Ana, mais tarde numa batalha feroz descobrem que Ana na verdade é a Niké, deusa da vitória que veio a Terra auxiliar sua protegida. Niké consegue salvar a todos a custo de sua imortalidade, contudo consegue cumprir sua missão que era lacrar Ares definitivamente, pois caso isso não acontecesse ele se uniria a Hades e o mundo mergulharia no caos.**

**Passada a batalha Ana e Saga descobrem que estão apaixonados, mas por algumas razoes acabam se separando. Passa-se uma semana e Saga resolve procura-la, os dois voltam para o santuário e algum tempo depois Ana descobre que está grávida. No Olimpo, Caos pede a Nix, deusa da noite, que não conte que Niké que ainda é uma deusa.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero que gostem dessa nova jornada de Ana, Atena e os dourados.**

**Prólogo**

O por do sol indicava o fim de mais um dia. Uma jovem andava apressada por entre as ruínas do que outrora fora o majestoso santuário. A estátua imponente da deusa jazia em pedaços no chão, o templo estava parcialmente destruído e as ervas daninhas se espalhavam. As dozes casas encontravam-se no mesmo estado lamentável. O passado glorioso em que Atena com ajuda dos seus cavaleiros combatia todos os deuses e os venciam, trazendo paz a Terra não existia mais. Tudo agora não passava de lenda. Os responsáveis? Inimigos que julgavam derrotados, mas que só esperavam o momento certo de atacar. A vila Rodória, lar dos servos que trabalhavam no santuário, estava as cinzas... num ato de crueldade os novos governantes da Terra mandaram queimar todas as casas e matar seus moradores.

Passando por Áries, a jovem alcançou o Coliseu, ou o que restou dele, indo em direção a uma pequena cabana perto de um penhasco. Abriu a porta lentamente pois seu mestre já poderia estar dormindo porem encontrou-o sentado perto da janela. Olhava com uma profunda tristeza os resquícios do santuário. Ali era seu lar, ali enfrentara batalhas terríveis, mas com Atena ao lado conseguira vencer. Ali moraram seus amigos, seus discípulos, ali era sua vida. Passou a mão na perna, por pouco não a perdeu na batalha, mas ficara invalido, não passava de um velho invalido, como assim se intitulava.

- Não deveria andar a essas horas. - continuou olhando pela janela. - É perigoso.

- Não se preocupe mestre. - colocou um embrulho em cima da mesa. - Eu sei me cuidar. Esqueceu quem foram meus pais?

- Por isso mesmo. - disse levantando um homem de longos cabelos verdes. - corre um grande perigo.

- Ninguém vai me descobrir. Não oculto bem o meu cosmo? - disse sorrindo.

Firmando numa bengala, o homem aproximou.

- Mestre, não faça esforço.

- Tem o sorriso de sua mãe e a coragem de seu pai. - a abraçou. - prometi a eles que nada aconteceria a você. - a abraçou mais forte. - Só me resta você... - os olhos roxosderramaram uma lágrima.

- Por isso falei com Caos.

- Caos? - ele a soltou.

- Sim. Nix intermediou o encontro.

- E o que ele disse?

- Disse que tudo o que esta acontecendo foi por culpa de minha mãe. Mais cedo ou mais tarde o que ela impediu iria acontecer, ele só não imaginava que a situação ficasse do jeito que está. Caos conversou com Cronos e ele concordou. Vou poder voltar.

- Tem certeza disso? - sentindo uma dor na perna sentou.

- Sim. É a única forma de mudar o nosso presente e o futuro. - foi até a janela. - Esse caos que o mundo está vivendo não pode continuar. Tudo foi arrancando de nós... a treze anos que vivemos nesse inferno.

- Eu sei... - o homem suspirou. - perdemos muitas vidas valiosas. Quando parte?

- Hoje a noite. - voltou para junto dele.

- Sei que não posso impedi-la, só peço para tomar cuidado.

- E o senhor também. Estamos protegidos aqui por causa do cosmo de Nix, mas queria que não ficasse aqui na minha ausência. Consegue teletransportar até Jamiel?

- Consigo.

- Então vá, por favor, ficarei mais tranqüila ao saber que está bem.

- Trista.

- Sim?

- Cuidado para não assustar comigo. - ele sorriu. - Vai me ver com vinte e um anos.

- Vinte e um? - o olhou surpresa.

- É. Não vai se apaixonar por mim.

Ela sorriu.

- Adeus mestre Shion.

- Cuide-se.

Trista pegou o embrulho em cima da mesa e amarrou por dentro da roupa. Parada na porta olhava as estrelas, costumava junto com o seu pai a observá-las todos os dias... como sentia falta dele apesar de não se lembrar bem do seu rosto.

- Juro que mudarei essa situação, assim como minha mãe mudou.

E com essa intenção Trista partiu para o passado para tentar mudar o futuro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**E assim inicia-se a aventura de Trista.**_

_**Está fic vou demorar mais a atualizar porque vou dar prioridade a "Caminhos tortuosos". Então sejam pacientes. **_

_**Resolvi postar tudo de novo, porque fiz algumas alterações, nada muito relevante. As reviews do prólogo e do capitulo 1 referem as reviews postadas anteriormente.**_


	2. Chapter 1: A estranha

**Capitulo 1: A Estranha**

- Eu? Nunca! - disse Miro convicto, descendo as escadas de Áries. - nunca vou me amarrar a uma mulher, eu sou de todas.

- Olha lá hein. - disse Aioria. - olha que se apaixona e ainda casa.

- Nunca! Nem em um milhão de anos!

- Miro nunca vai casar. - sorriu Aldebaran. - não tem mulher doida para fazer essa besteira.

- Não precisa ofender Deba. - saiu de perto dos amigos. - Vamos treinar logo.

- Ficou com raiva. - sorriu Aioria.

- Gente o Miro tem coração.- brincou Shura. - ele é sensível.

Começaram a rir.

O santuário mergulhara na tranqüilidade novamente, não havia ficado nenhum resquio da batalha de Niké contra Ares, todos retomaram suas vidas. Logo após o anuncio da gravidez de Ana, o assunto era o novo cavaleiro ou a nova amazona que iria nascer, todos davam palpites de qual armadura ele ou ela deveria possuir. MM na qualidade de padrinho, já adiantara que ele seria responsável pelo treinamento, mesmo que certo geminiano não concordasse. Desde o anuncio Saga havia transformado. Se não deixava ninguém chegar perto de Ana, grávida nem passavam perto. A deusa teve que brigar com ele para que deixasse o canceriano ser padrinho, quase iniciando uma nova guerra. Era verdade que Saga e Ana davam-se muito bem, mas quando mudavam o humor, a igualdade do signo aflorava e os dois viravam verdadeiras "cargas elétricas opostas" que se repeliam fortemente.

E em todas quase sobrava para Kanon, que já pedira diversas vezes ao brasileiro abrigo. Nem a madrinha Atena na qualidade de deusa da sabedoria intervia na briga dos dois. Afinal, como ela dizia: " Ana está com os ânimos alterados por causa da gravidez." E desse jeito a vida continuava.

- Ana.

- Na cozinha.

- Não deveria estar descansado? - indagou o geminiano encostado na soleira da porta.

- Não estou doente. Não começa.

- Não falo mais nada.

- O treino já acabou?

- Já. - foi até o armário e pegou um copo.

- Eles..

- Nãoooo. - enchia o copo. - se deixar, eles almoçam aqui todos os dias. São uns folgados.

- Coitados Saga.

- Coitados, se não tivessem casa. - sentou a mesa.

- Seu sem coração. - fez cara de indignada.

- Sem coração? - ele a puxou, de modo que ela sentasse em seu colo. - sou sem coração?

- É sim. - sorriu.

- Sou sem coração porque o te dei.

- Ah não Saga. - fitava aqueles olhos verdes que tanto gostava.

- Para você. - entregou-lhe uma caixinha.

- O que é?

Ana foi para pega-la, mas Saga a puxou.

- Adivinha.

- Vai fazer mistério?

- Vou.

- Saga!

- Não é assim que você faz comigo?

- Não vale... - fez bico. - ai, ai. - levou à mão a barriga.

- Ana, o que foi? - começou a desesperar e com isso colocou a caixinha sobre a mesa.

- Peguei.

Num movimento rápido ela a pegou e levantou.

- O que comprou?

- Ana.

- O que será?

- Ana. - disse sério.

Ela o olhou. Saga a fitava sério.

- Desculpa.

- Não brinque desse jeito.

- Desculpa. - voltou a sentar no colo dele. - não faço mais.

Continuou impassível e pela expressão dele sabia que ele ficara com raiva.

- Oh Saga desculpa... - os olhos ficaram marejados. - não faço mais...

- Não precisa chorar. - limpava as lagrimas dela. - tudo bem.

- Tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim. Abra.

Abriu um sorriso. Saga a observava, por causa da gravidez, Ana andava meio sensível e por qualquer motivo abria a boca.

- "Sempre estarei enxugando suas lagrimas." - pensou.

- Saga! É lindo. - tirou da caixinha uma correntinha com um pingente em formato de coração.

- Gostou?

- Amei. - virando o pingente viu uma inscrição. - ' Viver por você.' - leu.

- Gostou mesmo?

Os olhos encheram de água.

- Muito...muito mesmo... - as lagrimas desciam.

- Devia ter comprado era uma caixa de lenços.

- Bobo.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- Obrigada. - ela o beijou. - também vivo por você.

Saga a puxou intensificando o beijo, porem...

- Ôh Saga! Ana.- gritou uma voz vinda da sala.

- Miro... - ela sorriu.

- Juro que o mando para outra dimensão.

Como estava ficando de praxe os dourados iam para a terceira casa almoçar. Saga quase surtava quando isso acontecia, mas por Ana ficava calado. O almoço ocorreu com as brigas de sempre e ameaças do tipo: ' vou te mandar para outra dimensão', 'vai para o Meikai', 'Miro vai virar um esquife de gelo', etc. Depois da barriga cheia, desapareciam rapidamente.

Na primeira casa Shaka, Mú e Miro conversavam sobre o treino quando foram interrompidos por Kiki que subia afobado as escadas.

- Mestre! Mestre Mú.

- O que foi Kiki, por que essa agitação?

- Uma moça! Tem uma moça caída no Coliseu!

- O que? - indagou Miro.

- Que brincadeira é essa Kiki?

- É sério mestre Mú, tem uma moça no chão.

Mú o olhou desconfiado, sabia das brincadeiras de seu pupilo.

- Vamos. - disse Shaka descendo as escadas.

Mú e Miro não deram muita confiança, mas já que Shaka queria conferir, foram. Chegando lá, correram a ver uma jovem caída no chão. O ariano ajoelhou ao lado dela, aparentemente ela parecia estar bem.

- Ei, moça. Acorda.

- Eu não falei. - disse Kiki. - nem acreditaram em mim.

- Vamos levá-la para sua casa. - disse Shaka.

O escorpião a olhava estático e não disse nada, o ariano a carregou e dirigiram-se para a primeira casa. Entrando em seu quarto e tendo todo cuidado Mú a deitou.

- Ela não parece ferida. - disse Miro abrindo a boca pela primeira vez.

- É... - Mú colocou a mão na testa dela. - a temperatura está normal.

- Quem será?

- Vamos chamar Atena. - disse Shaka.

- Nem precisa, a rede de fofocas do santuário já deve ter espalhado a noticia.

Miro e Shaka olharam o amigo sem entender.

- Kiki. - suspirou Mú. - é melhor esperarmos lá fora.

O ariano saiu seguido de Shaka, Miro fitava a porta e ela, não entendia por que seu coração batia tão forte, sentindo-se desconfortável saiu de lá.

Como previsto em pouco tempo todos estavam na casa primeira casa incluindo Atena e Shion.

- Miro quem é ela? - perguntou Shura.

- Não sei. - respondeu sem dar muita confiança.

- Como ela esta? - perguntou Atena.

- Aparentemente bem Atena. - disse Mú. - não tem ferimentos.

- Cosmo? - indagou Saga.

- Não.

- Vamos esperá-la acordar e saber de quem se trata. - Atena sentou-se.

- Como ela é? - indagou Ana.

- Tem cabelos pretos compridos e lisos e a pele morena.

Sentindo a claridade batendo em seus olhos, a jovem abriu os olhos. Não se mexia livremente, pois sentia os membros um pouco dormentes, olhou ao redor e se assustou por não saber onde estava, poderia ter sido pega e levada para o templo do inimigo. Se isso tiver acontecido todos os seus planos seriam frustrados. Levantou lentamente e foi até a janela, tendo a visão da escadaria que levava até a próxima casa.

- Esse lugar... Estou no santuário de Atena.

Olhou ao redor, o quarto era simples, mas a energia que emanava dele era capaz de tranqüilizar qualquer pessoa, sentiu uma paz que há muito não sentia. Fitando um canto viu uma caixa dourada.

- A julgar pela caixa... é um cavaleiro de ouro. - disse escondendo dentro da blusa uma corrente. - tomara que... - suspirou aliviada ao constatar que o cavaleiro era de Áries. - é o Mú.

Sentiu que perto dela havia vários cosmos, lembrou-se que tinha que manter o seu oculto o maximo que pudesse.

Na sala continuavam a discutir quem era a jovem misteriosa quando silenciaram ao vê-la na porta. Ela vestia uma calça e blusa de manga cumprida azul e sandálias a moda grega. _**(n/a: a roupa que o Kanon usa na saga de Hades**_. Seus cabelos eram negros, os olhos verdes bastante expressivos destacavam sobre a pele morena.

Todos os dourados a olharam de cima em baixo.

- " Nossa que gata!" - pensou Miro.

A garota analisava a todos, mas deteve seu olhar num rapaz de cabelos verdes compridos. Que a olhava intrigado.

- " Não tem muita diferença com 21 anos." - pensou.

- Oi meu nome é Miro. - o escorpião deu um passo, chamando a atenção dela. - e o seu?

- É Trista...

- Que bonito nome. - sorriu. - Tem quantos anos?

- Miro. - Aldebaran deu um beliscão nele.

- Só perguntei.

- Fique calado. - disse Kamus no seu tom frio habitual.

- Eu não falei que tinha uma moça no Coliseu?

Trista olhou para onde vinha a voz, ficou surpresa ao ver um menino de cabelos alaranjados e olhos azuis.

- Oi eu sou o Kiki. - ele apareceu diante dela.

Trista sorrindo, abaixou para ficar da mesma altura dele.

- Oi, sou Trista. - a garota brincou com os cabelos dele. - sabia que é muito lindinho?

- Obrigado. - corou um pouco.

- Trista não é? Meu nome é Ana, você esta bem?

A jovem a olhou e ficou paralisada. Atena notou isso. Olhando para as duas ficou perplexa.

- " Não pode ser..."

Trista olhou para Atena como se pedisse socorro.

- Ela parece estar bem, mas precisa descansar. Depois todos conversaremos com ela. Vamos Trista?

A jovem afirmou com a cabeça e conduzida por Atena e Shion foram para o décimo terceiro templo.

- Sabe que não pode usar a telecinese. - a deusa disse baixo no ouvido dela.

- Sei.

Os outros continuaram mais um pouco na casa de Áries.

- Mais uma estranha. - disse Kamus.

- Que estranha! - sorriu Miro. - linda!

- Disseram que a encontraram caída no Coliseu?

- Sim Aiolos. - respondeu Shaka. - muito estranho.

- Não deve ser nada. - disse Ana. - vocês se preocupam demais.

- Mas é melhor ficarmos em alerta. - disse Saga.

- Saga! - Ana o cutucou.

- Só estou sendo precavido.

Na saída da primeira casa Trista olhava maravilhada para os complexos de templos que jaziam acima dela.

- É lindo! - exclamou sorrindo. - lindo... - uma lagrima rolou.

- Esta tudo bem Trista? - indagou a deusa, estranhando a reação dela.

- Está. - a olhou sorrindo.

- Então vamos.

Atena seguiu a frente acompanhada por Shion, Trista atrás observava cada detalhe, cada forma das casas. Tudo era lindo e perfeito. Tinha tanto tempo que vivia nas trevas que agora aquilo tudo parecia os Elíseos.

Subia as escadas e as vezes parava para admirar a vista ou algum detalhe. A frente Shion a olhava discretamente, aparentemente parecia ser uma pessoa normal, mas ficaria de olho nela.

- É lindo!! - exclamou ao ver o templo de Atena. - " Nem me lembrava de como aqui era lindo."

Esquecendo completamente que estava na companhia da deusa e do mestre do santuário, Trista saiu correndo até a beirada. A vista era esplendida e podia se ver todo santuário mais a vila Rodória. Atena estranhou o comportamento dela, parecia que ela conhecia o lugar.

- Vem Trista.

Ela acompanhou a deusa, a medida que entrava ficava mais fascinada até que parou em frente a porta dourada. Seu coração estremeceu e tristes recordações surgiram na sua mente.

- Trista? - chamou a deusa.

Ela continuava a fitar a porta, aquele lugar lhe trazia péssimas sensações.

- Algum problema? - indagou o mestre.

- Não...

A porta foi aberta e foi como que se um filme passasse a ser exibido, os gritos, os barulhos das pilastras ruindo, as risadas diabólicas, os corpos indo ao chão...

- Trista. - chamou Atena fazendo-a acordar.

- Desculpe.

Voltaram a andar. Cada passo era uma lembrança que surgia, Trista olhou para o chão e ao em vez de ver o mármore via poças de sangue, o teto totalmente destruído, a cadeira do mestre jogada num canto e novamente os gritos. Relembrava cada minuto daquele trágico dia, daquele dia que o santuário de Atena ruiu. Ela passou pelo salão e as lembranças desapareceram como mágica. Foram para os fundos.

- Fique neste quarto, descanse depois conversaremos.

- Obrigada.

Trista fechou a porta, o quarto era lindo e da janela tinha uma esplendida vista.

- Como é tão diferente. - desamarrando um saquinho da sua roupa, retirou o objeto: uma pequena ampulheta.

Deitou na cama e pensou na sua missão, mas estava muito cansada, e aquela cama fofinha era um convite. Podia descansar sem se preocupar em ser achada. Adormeceu pensando em seus pais. Dormiu por um longo período só acordando com batidas a porta.

- Entre.

- Oi. - Atena trazia uma bandeja. - pensei que estivesse com fome e te trouxe isso.

- Obrigada.

Realmente estava, comeu ate ficar satisfeita.

- Obrigada estava delicioso.

- Que bom. - Atena sentou ao lado dela. - muito bem Trista, você sabe quem eu sou, eu sei quem é você, mas não sei como veio parar aqui.

- Já me disseram que é difícil esconder as coisas de você.

- Até imagino quem. - sorriu. - como... ?

- Cronos.

- Cronos?! - exclamou surpreendida.

- Sim. Ele, Nix e Caos.

---------------------------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------------

Trista na hora combinada estava em coroa do sol a espera de uma amiga.

- Como vai minha querida?

Uma mulher vestida de negro apareceu, seu cosmo tomou conta do templo.

- Que bom que veio Nix.

- Dê-me um abraço. - as duas deram um abraço.

- Conversou com Caos? - a jovem a fitou.

- Sim. - Nix a observava, a semelhança era evidente. - ele irá te receber.

- Quando?

- Agora. Vamos.

- Preciso avisar meu mestre, não gosto de deixá-lo sozinho.

- Não se preocupe querida, ele está protegido. Agora vamos.

Nix elevou seu cosmo e no instante seguinte estavam diante de um portão dourado.

- Bem vinda ao Olimpo.

- Minha mãe morava aqui? - indagou surpresa pela beleza do lugar.

- Não exatamente, os titãs têm um lugar especial, mas constantemente ela estava aqui.

Trista notou que havia uma mulher parada na porta.

- Quem é ela?

- Estige. - sorriu.

- Ela...é...

- Sim.

A mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos amarelos aproximou das duas. Trista e ela trocaram sorrisos.

- Seja bem vinda Trista.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos? Caos nos espera.

As três adentraram na magnífica construção grega, Trista olhava encantada, tudo possuía cores claras e perfume de rosas. A medida que avançava chamava a atenção dos outros deuses por sua figura ser diferente das que acompanhavam. Ficou acanhada.

- Não se intimide minha filha. - disse Estige. - estão só curiosos pela sua presença.

A jovem apenas acenou. Pararam em frente a uma porta negra decorada por imagens em dourado. Nix tomou a frente e a abriu. A sala era grande e o teto solar proporcionava a visão esplendida do céu.

- Como tem passado Caos? - indagou sorridente Nix.

- Bem. - o deus de cabelos dourados examinava alguns papeis. - o que foi?

- Trouxe a Trista.

Caos continuou a olhar os papéis, como se eles fossem mais importante. A garota não gostou nada do comportamento dele e tomando a frente disse:

- Não tenho tempo a perder.

Caos a olhou imediatamente. Apesar do tom de pele e a cor dos olhos ser diferente ela era muito parecida com a mãe, até na impaciência.

- Sabe com quem está falando senhorita?

- Sei. - disse. - da mesma forma que você sabe com quem está falando.

Nix e Estige sorriram discretamente.

- Esse sangue titã... - murmurou o deus. - o que quer?

- Saber por que tudo isso está acontecendo.

- Alguns fatos estavam previstos para acontecer, - voltou a mexer nos papeis. - inclusive esse. Acontece que sua mãe andou alterando algumas coisas que consequentemente acarretou nisso.

- Está dizendo que a... - Nix estava surpresa.

- É a culpada.

- Mas ela fez com as melhores intenções. - disse Estige.

- Qualquer ato bom ou mal tem conseqüências.

- E o que posso fazer? - indagou a jovem.

- Nada. - respondeu seco.

- Como nada? Deve haver algo que posso fazer!

- Aceite o destino Trista. - disse o deus. - as coisas devem ocorrer dessa maneira.

- Nunca!- gritou.

Caos fitou aqueles olhos verdes, era como se ela estivesse em sua frente. A verdade é que também estava preocupado pelo rumo que as coisas tomaram, jamais imaginou que a situação chegasse ao ponto que chegou, muito menos que culminaria na morte de duas deusas.

- Há uma maneira. - disse.

- Qual? - indagou cheia de esperança.

- Voltar.

- Voltar?

- Sim. É a única maneira de evitar que aqueles dois assumam o poder, porem...

- O que?

- Precisa do Cronos para isso e acho que ele não vai querer ajudá-la.

- Por que...? - Trista não entendia.

- Seu pai e ele tiveram desavenças no passado. - disse Estige. - infelizmente Caos tem razão.

- Eu quero falar com ele. - manifestou. - se é a única maneira quero tentar.

Estige e Nix sorriram, ela herdara a mesma determinação da mãe.

- Tem certeza? - indagou Caos.

- Sim.

- Vou levá-la até ele.

O deus acompanhou as três até a sala de Cronos que ficava na ala reservada aos titãs. Caos bateu duas vezes na porta e esperou pela ordem do titã.

- Entre! - uma voz grossa e autoritária ecoou de dentro.

Os quatro entraram.

- Como vai Cronos?

- Diga o que quer estou sem tempo. - disse ríspido.

- Pensei que fosse o senhor do tempo. - zombou.

- Na verdade sou eu que quero falar com você. - Trista tomou a frente.

Cronos a olhou de baixo a cima. Pensou em se tratar de uma mortal qualquer, mas ao fitar seus olhos verdes... aqueles olhos era inconfundíveis.. eram os olhos do...

- O que ela faz aqui?! - gritou levantando. - como ousa aparecer na minha presença!

- Fique calmo Cronos. - Caos havia imaginado a reação dele.

- Devia matá-la! És filha daquele insolente!

- Não vai Cronos. - Estige parou ao lado dela. - não se esqueça que ela é uma titã.

- Meia titã! - bradou. - a outra metade é daquele mortal ordinário!

- Não fale assim do meu pai! - gritou, espantando a todos. - não ouse falar dele.

- Está me enfrentando? - perguntou indignado.

- Estou!

O clima ficou tenso, Cronos era explosivo, mas Trista não ficava atrás. O cosmo de ambos começou a elevar.

- Tenha calma meus caros. - Caos parou no meio deles. - discussões não nos levaram a lugar algum.

Foram serenando.

- Cronos precisamos de sua ajuda. - disse Nix que ate então estava calada.

- Para?

- Sabe como está a Terra desde a morte de Atena e dos outros.

- E daí? Pouco me importa com o destino da olímpia e dos demais. Não me interessa.

- Interessa sim. - desta vez Estige se pronunciou. - e sabe muito bem disso. Se a situação continuar desse jeito não só a Terra sofrerá como aqui também.

Cronos que nem os olhava virou para eles.

- Como assim?

- Aqueles dois estão com planos de ampliar seus domínios. Há boatos que alguns deuses querem unir-se a eles, inclusive Ares. - pronunciou bem devagar o nome. - creio que o objetivo deles seja derrubar Zeus.

- E onde eu entro nisso?

**- **Pontos. - disse Caos. - ele não ficou satisfeito pela derrota dos seus, na guerra contra os cavaleiros. Em troca do apoio dele a favor de Éris, ela o apoiará para destronar você.

- Ele não pode fazer isso! - bradou. - como ousa me trair!

- Não só ele. - pronunciou Estige. - Pallas também.

- Que bela família, saiu a sua, hein Estige? - zombou o deus. - você ficou contra o seus na batalha contra Zeus, sua filha contra nós e os olimpos, Pallas está me traindo, seu filho uniu-se a Éris e ... - olhou para Trista. - essa nem se fala.

- Entende como a situação está piorando?

- E o que querem que eu faça?

- Mande-me para o passado. - disse Trista. - assim poderei evitar que eles comecem a agir desde o inicio.

- E o que me garante que não irá fracassar? - sua voz saiu com total sarcástico.

- Esqueceu quem é meus pais? - devolveu o sorriso. - nenhum dos dois falharam em suas missões. Você vivenciou na pele, sabe que tenho razão.

Cronos engoliu seco.

- Tudo bem, a levarei para o passado. - elevando o cosmo criou uma ampulheta. - vai aparecer nos dias que precede a aparição dela. Terá um prazo de sete dias para cumprir sua missão e retornar ao seu tempo. Ao fim desse prazo esteja ao meio dia embaixo da estátua da olímpia. Hipótese alguma poderá perder esse prazo sobre a ameaça de ficar presa ao passado e assim complicar ainda mais as coisas.

- Certo.

- Tome. - por telecinese Cronos entregou o objeto a ela. - não o perca ele é a chave para que possa voltar.

- Sim.

- Pode ir.

Caos sorria, no fundo sabia que o titã ia ajudar. Do lado de fora as três comemoravam.

- Irei conseguir. - disse a jovem. - tenho certeza. Tudo acabará bem.

- Eu sei querida. - disse Nix.

- Tome cuidado Trista.

- Pode deixar.

Trista fitou Estige, elas eram muito parecidas. Ocorreu-lhe um pensamento, se estavam no Olimpo era provável... Caos captou o pensamento dela.

- Caos...

- Ela não estão aqui Trista. - disse. - está em Elíseos.

- Entendo... - murmurou.

- Imagina do porque de ela estar lá.

- Sim. - pegou a correntinha. - sei sim.

- Mas Atena esta aqui.

- Atena?

- Quer vê-la?

Seguiram por um logo corredor, a passos rápidos Trista tentava acompanhar o deus, ao final chegaram a um jardim, uma jovem de cabelos lilás conversava com um rapaz

- Atena.

- Sim?

Quando a deusa voltou o olhar não conseguiu reter as lagrimas.

- Trista?

A jovem não disse nada apenas abraçou a deusa.

- Como você cresceu. Está linda!

- Obrigada.

- O que faz aqui?

Trista contou rapidamente sobre o plano.

- Se tudo der certo esse pesadelo irá acabar.

- Sei que conseguirá. - Atena a olhava de cima em baixo - quando era pequena achava que ficaria como seu pai, mas hoje vejo que é uma mistura dos dois.

- Fisicamente pode ser misturada, mas a personalidade herdou só a da mãe. Tem um gênio. - disse Caos entrando na conversa. - acredita que ela desafiou Cronos?

- Trista? - a deusa ficou surpresa.

- Ele ofendeu meu pai.

- Se eu não estivesse presente com certeza aquela sala seria destruída.

Os três riram do comentário. O rapaz que estava sentado atrás de Atena, não parava de fitar Trista. Querendo fazer-se presente fingiu tossir.

- Eros perdoe-me. - Atena voltou a atenção para ele. - deixe-me apresentar. Eros, essa é Trista. - virando para ela. - Trista, Eros.

- Prazer. - estendeu a mão.

- Encantado. - pegou entre as suas e beijou. - tem como amiga uma bela mortal Atena.

- Correção meia mortal. - disse Atena.

- Meia?

- Não sabe quem é a mãe dela?

Eros a examinou.

- Ela... ela é filha da... - murmurou surpreso.

- Isso mesmo.

- É um grande prazer. Saiba que sua mãe é adorada por muitos e odiada por vários.

- Sei da reputação dela. - riu.

- Trista precisamos ir. - disse Caos.

- Estou muito feliz por ter te encontrado Trista. - Atena a abraçou.

- Eu também Din.

- Din? A quanto tempo não escuto isso. - a deusa sorriu.

- Din? - indagou Eros.

- Era assim que ela me chamava quando era pequena.

- Adeus Eros. - estendeu a mão para ele.

- Adeus não, até logo. Quem sabe nos encontramos por aí.

- Sim.

Despediram-se e voltaram.

-------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK------------------------------------

Atena esperava que Trista começasse.

- Vou te contar.

Trista narrou todos os fatos para Atena que ouvia horrorizada.

- Daqui a cinco anos?

- Sim Atena. Por isso estou aqui e preciso da sua ajuda.

- Conte comigo.

- Só peço que mantenha segredo.

- Direi que é uma ajudante, assim não farão muitas perguntas e vão saber porque sabe sobre Atena.

- Perfeito, assim não terei que conviver com eles.

Atena que a olhava sorriu.

- O que foi?

- Você tem o olhar de seu pai.

- Já me disseram isso. - lembrou de Cronos e sua reação.

- Mais uma coisa, tome cuidado com Shaka e Saga, eles são muito perceptivos podem descobrir você.

- Me lembro tão pouco deles, mostre-me quem são.

- Então não se lembra...? - Atena ficou penalizada.

- Não. Nem do seu rosto me lembro direito, os únicos rostos dos quais me recordo é de Shion, do Kiki e da Ana.

Para não chamar a atenção e satisfazer os curiosos de plantão Atena chamou os para uma reunião no templo.

- Bem chamei os aqui para apresentar oficialmente a Trista que é minha nova ajudante. A vinda dela já era prevista. O desmaio foi por causa do sol forte não se preocupem. Trista estes são. - Atena apresentou um por um.

Ela os cumprimentava.

- Este é o mestre do santuário, Shion.

Trista o olhou por um longo tempo.

- Este sãos os gêmeos Saga e Kanon.

Ela não sustentou o olhar.

- E por ultimo MM.

De todos, foi o pior, ele a olhava de cima em baixo.

- Estão apresentados podem ir.

Saíram silenciosos. Na porta...

- Ela é muito gata!

- Miro!

- Vão dizer que não acharam? Todos ficaram babando do mesmo modo que todo mundo babou quando conheceram a Ana.

- Ao respeito. - disse Saga.

- Miro tem razão ela é linda - disse Ana. - que bom que Atena terá companhia, a Trista parece ser uma boa menina.

- Estão todos convidados para jantarem lá em casa. - disse Miro sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- O que?! - exclamaram todos.

- Comer sua comida? - brincou Afrodite.

- Você não sabe cozinhar. - disse Kamus.

- Vocês vão ver. Atena e Trista estão convidadas.

- Ah sabia... - sorriu Shura. - estava demorando. Era um pretexto.

- Claro. Já me viu fazer alguma coisa sem ganhar nada?

- Miro.

Para relembrar alguns lugares Trista deu uma volta pelo templo. Tudo era parecido quando ela tinha cinco anos de idade. Lembrando de alguns fatos foi para o pátio da estátua.

- Como adorava correr aqui. - sorriu. - Shion ficava uma fera.

Várias recordações vieram a tona e com elas lagrimas. Shion que voltava de um templo que ficava atrás da estátua ao passar pelo pátio escutou um choro.

- "Trista?" - pensou ao vê-la.

O mestre aproximou, ela percebendo sua presença tentava limpar as lagrimas.

- Trista o que foi?

- Nada, mestre Shion.

- Está sentindo algo? - colocou as mãos no ombro dela.

- Não...é bobagem minha, já estou bem. - sorriu-lhe.

Shion ficou intrigado, já havia visto esse sorriso em algum lugar.

- Se está tudo bem, já vou. - disse tirando as mãos.

- Sim.

O mestre voltou para o templo. Trista ainda ficou por um tempo olhando a estátua. Voltava silenciosa para o templo quando encontrou com Atena no corredor.

- Estava a sua procura. - disse a deusa.

- Descobriu alguma coisa?

- Não. Vamos jantar, Miro nos convidou.

- O escorpião?

- Sim. Venha, arrumei umas roupas para você.

- Não vou. - disse. - é melhor eu ficar aqui, não quero me misturar a eles.

- Se ficar aqui vão desconfiar. Venha. - ela pegando na mão dela a puxava.

- Atena.

- E não ouse me contrariar. - disse divertida. - e quem está falando não é a deusa e sim...

- Sou mais velha viu? Você só tem 16 anos e eu 18.

- Como se isso fosse importante, vamos logo estamos atrasadas.

Atena praticamente empurrou Trista para o quarto. Em cima da cama havia vários vestidos.

- Todos são seus, qual vai escolher?

- Vestido? De jeito nenhum!

- Por quê?

- Minhas cicatrizes. - Trista mostrou uma que ela tinha no braço esquerdo. - não gosto de olhá-las.

- Então vista isso. - Atena mostrou um conjunto de calça e blusa de manga cumprida na cor verde. - vai ficar bom.

Trista experimentou e como Atena tinha dito, caiu-lhe muito bem e a cor deixa ainda mais verde seus olhos.

- Ficou perfeito agora vamos.

Praticamente todos já estavam na oitava casa, seria o evento do século, Miro oferecendo um jantar. Tinham lá suas dúvidas quanto as intenções do escorpião, mas o certo que não queriam perder essa oportunidade quanto mais quando souberam que Trista iria.

- Boa noite rapazes. - disse Atena entrando com Shion.

- Boa noite Atena. - responderam todos.

Trista apareceu timidamente atrás dela.

- Oi. - sussurrou.

Acenaram para ela.

- Oi Trista.

- Oi A-na...- abaixou o olhar.

- Seja bem vinda a minha casa. - o escorpião aproximou. - terá o prazer de experimentar a melhor comida grega desse santuário.

- Estou pagando para ver. - disse Shura sentado do outro lado.

- Pois vai pagar caro. - respondeu felino e virando para ela. - fique a vontade.

Trista sentou ao lado de Atena e permaneceu calada torcendo para que ninguém a percebesse o que não foi muito difícil diante das conversas e brigas dos dourados.

- " Seria bom se tivéssemos este conviveo" - pensou sorrindo.

- E esse jantar sai ou não? - perguntou Aiolos.

- Já vai chegar. - disse Miro.

- Como assim chegar? - indagou Kanon.

- Encomendei a comida.

- O que?!

- Ora eu não sei cozinhar, Saga monopolizou a Ana então tive que comprar. - disse com a cara mais 'lavada' do mundo.

- Não tem vergonha não? - disse Saga.

- Não.

- Seu cara de pau! - exclamou Afrodite indignado.

- O Miro fez com boas intenções. - Niké interveio.

- Isso Ana me defende e não reclamem, vão comer uma boa comida, encomendei no melhor restaurante de Athenas.

- Com que dinheiro você pagou? - Kamus o olhava desconfiado. - vive pedindo emprestado.

- Não interessa. Arrumei a comida e pronto.

- O que andou aprontando Miro de escorpião?

- Nada. - bufou. - fiz nada. - a verdade que Miro conhecia o dono do restaurante e havia prometido algo a ele em troca da comida.

- Vocês com essas discussões estão assustando a menina. - disse Shaka se referindo a Trista. - o que ela vai pensar.

- Que somos lindos e maravilhosos. - respondeu rapidamente o escorpião.

- Fique calado. - Kamus deu um pedala nele. - já falou muita besteira para uma noite só.

- Trista. - chamou Aioria.

- Sim?

- Fale de você. Sua idade, sua família.

Todos silenciaram e voltaram a atenção para ela. O olhar mudou. Atena percebendo ia intervir, mas foi parada pelas palavras de Trista.

- Não tenho muito pra contar... afinal só vivo um dia após o outro. Tenho 18 anos, mas que foram felizes só os cinco primeiros. Quando eu tinha 5 anos meu pai morreu, junto com meus tios, meus padrinhos, quase todos de uma vez. - ela suspirou. - cinco anos depois minha mãe e um amigo meu. Fui criada por um amigo da família, mas ele teve que voltar para a terra dele e não podia me levar então me deixou aqui no santuário.

Abaixou os olhos na sala ninguém disse nada.

- Sinto muito. - disse Aioria constrangido.

- Não se preocupe isso já faz muito tempo. - deu um meio sorriso.

- " O olhar dela é amargurado." - pensou Saga.

Miro a olhava, desde que a vira notou que era uma pessoa triste, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de fazer alguma coisa por ela.

Afrodite que estava sentado do outro lado levantou e ajoelhando na frente dela entregou-lhe uma rosa.

- Para você.

- Obrigada. - ela sorriu. - quando eu era criança ganhava sempre uma rosa. - o olhar dela iluminou. - eram lindas.

- Sempre que quiser pode me pedir.

- Obrigada.

- Trista é de qual signo? - Miro queria mudar de assunto.

- Sou de Aquário.

- Que pena.

- Não sei por quê. - disse Kamus - ela nasceu sobre uma estrela poderosa. - o homem de gelo deu um levo sorriso. - seria uma catástrofe se ela nascesse em escorpião.

- Tiraram o dia para tirar sarro da minha cara. - protestou.

- Miro... ? Ah... - Trista riu. - o pervertido do santuário.

Ninguém agüentou e caíram na gargalhada.

- Miro, sua fama hein? - brincou Aldebaran. - está atravessando até os muros do santuário.

- São só boatos. - cruzou os braços. - É a inveja.

- Compreendo. - Trista sorriu.

Mesmo não escondendo suas atitudes o escorpião não gostou que ela soubesse sobre essas coisas.

Depois do jantar, despediram-se e cada um seguiu para sua casa.

- Boa noite Atena.

- Boa noite Trista. Você se divertiu.

- É... a medida que eles falavam lembrava do meu passado. Amanha eu começo. Dará tudo certo e terminarei tudo antes que eles descubram quem eu sou.

Ana deitou.

- A Trista tem uma historia triste.

- É. Ela já deve ter sofrido muito. - disse Saga deitando ao lado dela.

- Gostei dela. Parece ser uma ótima pessoa.

- Bem misteriosa.

- E daí?

- Tem razão. Pra falar a verdade também gostei dela. Parece minha irmã.

- O que achei mais engraçado é que ela parece com minha mãe.

- Estige?

- Não, minha mãe biológica. São parecidas.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**n/a: Pallas: pai de Niké. É casado com Estige e tem mais três filhos: Bia, Kratos e Zelos. Ajudou os titãs contra Zeus.**

**Pontos: Aparece na saga G. ****Parte extremamente importante do exército de Cronos pois ele é o responsável por quebrar o lacre que aprisionava os Titãs e suas armas.**

_**Mais um capitulo e Trista é apresentada. Já deu para perceber quem ela é? Bom vou indo, até o próximo, tentarei postar o mais rápido possível. Até.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Mudança do futuro

**Retomada dessa fic, mas ao contrario da "Caminhos Tortuosos" ela terá um ritmo mais lento na postagem. Normalmente posto um capitulo por semana, mas essa deve demorar mais. Até. **

**Achei melhor postar novamente o capitulo 1 e o prologo, pois fiz algumas modificações. Boa leitura.**

**Nikke **– _Fico feliz que tenha gostado da Trista. Olha eu ainda não sei, ela não pode ficar no passado afinal não faz parte desse mundo, mas sei lá._

**Flor de gelo** – _Nem Atena esperava por isso, e a Trista presenciou tudo. Com a vinda dela quem sabe o escorpião toma jeito._

_**Capitulo anterior...**_

_Uma jovem aparece de forma misteriosa no santuário e apenas Atena conhece realmente sua verdadeira identidade._

**Capitulo 2: Mudança do futuro**

Mais um dia no santuário de Atena, mesmo cedo o sol estava quente indicando que o dia seria abafado. Na terceira casa, Ana dormia profundamente. Ela sempre tivera muito sono, mas ultimamente conseguia superar até o Miro.

Saga abriu a porta carregando uma bandeja de café e que café que dera trabalho. Ana andava com desejos de comer pão de queijo e se não fosse Aldebaran, que os arrumava que não sabia onde, estaria perdido.

- "Se todas as suas vontades forem de culinária brasileira, estou perdido!" – pensou colocando a bandeja sobre uma mesinha. – Ana. – aproximou. – Ana. Acorda dorminhoca.

- Ah Saga ainda ta cedo. – murmurou virando para o outro lado.

- Esqueceu da consulta?

- É hoje? – enrolou ainda mais no lençol.

- Sim. – levantou. - Vou avisar Atena e já volto.

- Avisa por cosmo.

- Até você levantar, já fui e voltei. Não demoro.

Os raios de sol aqueciam a face da jovem, lentamente abriu os olhos revelando duas esmeraldas. Ficou mais um pouco na cama, mas tratou logo de levantar. Se era ajudante de Atena tinha um templo inteiro para limpar. Fitando a ampulheta, viu a areia que descia bem devagar. Colocou sua tradicional roupa, passou pela cozinha e foi em direção a sala do grande mestre.

Parou na porta. A mesma sensação da noite anterior voltara, os gritos, o sangue, corpos ao chão. Como num passe de mágica a sensação dera lugar a um cosmo que aproximava.

- Bom dia Trista.

- Bom dia...

Ao ver quem era deu um passo para trás.

- Bom... bom... dia senhor Saga. – abaixou o rosto.

- Não me chame de senhor. – disse. – Kanon sim já é um senhor.

- Sim...

Ela abaixou mais o rosto, mas resolveu olhar-lo. Era um bonito homem, seus olhos verdes eram cintilantes, era alto e tinha um porte majestoso. Não é a toa que ouvira historias que ele arrancava suspiros das amazonas.

Saga também a olhava, era uma bela mulher, mas havia algo estranho nela e não conseguia saber o que era.

- Onde esta Atena? - perguntou fazendo Trista acordar.

- Ela teve que sair.

- Me faz um favor?

- Claro.

- Diga a Atena que Ana e eu vamos ao medico.

- Direi.

- Ate logo.

- Ate.

Trista acompanhou com os olhos.

- "Queria abraçá-lo."

Ela virou dando de cara com Shion. Assustando derrubou a vassoura.

- Mestre Shion, perdoe-me. – agachou para pegar a vassoura. – não percebi a presença do senhor. Perdão.

- Não precisa se desculpar Trista. O que Saga queria?

- Pediu para avisar que ele e Ana iam ao medico.

- Há sim. – suspirou. – primeiro o Saga, daqui a pouco os outros vão encher esse santuário de crianças. Por Zeus!

Trista sorriu. Sempre o ouvira reclamar sobre isso, contudo parou. Isso nunca iria acontecer.

- É uma pena...

- Pena? – disse nem imaginando os pensamentos dela. - Aquele bando de pestinhas invadindo o templo é uma pena?

- Mestre!!!!!!

Shion quase enfartou. Kiki aparecera de repente.

- Kiki! – Shion se recompunha.

- Te assustei mestre? – indagou com a cara mais lavada do mundo. – oi Trista.

- Oi Kiki.

- O que faz aqui? Não deveria está treinando?

- É que tenho um recado do mestre Mu.

- Fala!

- Éh... é que... ah... esqueci.

- Esqueceu?

- Sim. – deu um sorriso. – esqueci totalmente.

Shion queria esfolá-lo, mas não poderia perder a pose de homem calmo. Trista ria por dentro, certas coisas não mudavam nunca. Achou até estranho Shion não querer bater nele.

- Está bem. Volte ao treino.

Saiu pisando duro. Assim que virou as costas...

- Que desculpa mais esfarrapada Kiki.

- Você descobriu? É por que não estava afim de treinar, aí disse para o Mu que o mestre tinha me chamado. Brilhante não foi? – deu uma piscada.

- Se os dois descobrirem, principalmente o Shion...

- Eu sei. Já estou acostumado. Vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

- Terminar de limpar.

- Ah...

- Kiki, sei que detesta os treinos impostos pelo Mu – disse por experiência própria. – "como sofri na mãos deles" mas eles são importantes. – abaixou para ficar da altura dele. – pode decidir se vai sobreviver ou não.

- Está falando como eles. Alem do mais não teremos mais guerras.

- Nunca se sabe por isso deve está sempre preparado. – sorriu. – vai depois combinamos de sair.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Então até mais.

O garoto sumiu, Trista continuou o seu serviço nem imaginando que estava sendo observava.

- "Tão jovem e tão madura." – pensou Shion, indo para a biblioteca em seguida.

Terminando sua tarefa, trocou de roupa e saiu.

- "Por que não posso usar a telecinese." - suspirou parada na escada da casa de peixes.

- Bom dia Trista.

- Bom dia senhor Afrodite.

- Ora não me chame de senhor. – o pisciano aproximou. - Pode me chamar de Dite.

- Esta bem.

- Vai sair?

- Sim, mas não demoro.

- Tome. - ele lhe entregou uma rosa branca.

- Obrigada. - ela colocou no cabelo.

Trista seguia silenciosamente para a próxima casa enquanto se lembrava de seu passado.

Ao entrar na décima primeira, sentiu um arrepio.

- Que frio. – cruzou os braços.

- Trista? – Kamus apareceu diante dela. - O que faz aqui?

- Só estou passando senhor Kamus.

- Tudo bem.

Kamus a acompanhou com olhar. Mesmo sendo ajudante de Atena tudo era muito estranho. Ficaria de olho nela.

Continuando seu trajeto seguiu para a casa de capricornio. Encontrou com Shura no corredor.

- Trista? Já acordou?

- Bom dia senhor Shura.

- Bom dia. Vai sair?

- Vou a vila.

- Sinto muito pela incoveniencia do Aioria.

- Ele não sabia. – deu um meio sorriso. – ele só quis ser gentil.

- Sinta-se em casa aqui no santuário.

- Obrigada. Bem já vou.

Passou pela casa de sagitário, mas não encontrou seu dono.

Miro estava jogado no sofá, estava com os braços doendo de tanto lavar vasilhas e ainda por cima tinha que cumprir a promessa feita a seu amigo.

- Só me ferro! – gritou.

Levantou com a intenção de ir até aquário.

- Bom dia Trista! – sorriu ao vê-la no corredor.

- Bom dia senhor Miro.

- Senhor? Eu não sou velho.

- Desculpe..

- Queria esclarecer uma coisa. - aproximou dela. - tudo o que ouviu falar de mim são boatos. - disse em tom sério o que não lhe era comum.

- Sim. - ela sorriu.

- Essa rosa que Afrodite te deu a deixou mais linda. - ele passou a mão pelas madeixas dela e depois por seu rosto.

Trista estremeceu. Nunca alguém a tocara daquele jeito.

- Bonita mesmo. - aproximou mais do rosto dela, mas sentindo-se desconfortado parou.

- Obri... gada... - ela recuou. - eu tenho que ir. Ate logo.

Saiu sem olhar para trás. Miro ficou olhando sua mão, o que dera nele para fazer aquilo?

- Estou ficando doido.

Ela desceu correndo as escadas entrando apressada na casa de libra, estava tão afobada que nem viu Dohko, esbarrando nele.

- Ai.

- Trista.

- Senhor Dohko me perdoe. O senhor se machucou? - dizia rápido.

- Não, estou bem. Não foi nada. Mas por que descia correndo?

- É por que... estou atrasada. Me desculpe mais uma vez.

Trista levantou e saiu.

Entrando na casa de virgem sentiu o cheiro de incenso, na certa Shaka estava meditando e não teria que falar onde ia. Passou direto.

Já estava quase saindo da casa de leão quando ouviu alguém assobiar.

- Tris...ta? - Aioria ficou surpreso.

- Se-nhor.. Aioria. - ela abaixou os olhos envergonhada.

Olhou para si mesmo, notando que estava só de cuecas, ficou corado.

- Perdão senhor Aioria. - Trista o olhou, tinha um corpo atlético e muito bonito.

- Quem é Aioria?

Trista ficou mais corada. Não vendo quem era Aiolos também apareceu de cueca.

-.. Tris... ta?!- Aiolos ficou sem graça, escondendo atrás do irmão.

- Me perdoem eu já vou.

Ela os olhou de rabo de olho e saiu.

- Seu pervertido. - Aioria deu um tapa no irmão. - deixou-a sem graça.

- Não sou eu que fico andando de cuecas por aí. Aqui é passagem esqueceu?

- Estou na minha casa e você? Não esta na sua!

- Fique calado.

Trista parou diante da casa de câncer, era difícil entrar ali sem se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Reparou bem na casa, a ultima vez que a viu era ruínas. Lembrava que MM era temido por seu temperamento cruel, mas que depois tornou se uma pessoa boa. Era verdade que as vezes ficava nervoso, mas com ela ele sempre fora atencioso. Atencioso até demais, as vezes não a deixava fazer nada.

- " É o pior trajeto."

- Bom dia Trista. - MM apareceu na porta.

- Bom dia. - o olhou rapidamente.

- Acordou cedo.

- É. Bem eu já vou.

Ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada não... - soltou-se. - já vou indo.

MM a acompanhou com os olhos, Trista era muito bonita, mas havia algo nela. Não conseguia ter pensamentos pevertidos com ela ao contrario sentia carinho por ela. Como se ela fosse uma irmã.

- "As frescuradas do Dite estão passando para mim." - pensou. - caspita!

A garota parou na escada de ascesso de cancer a gemeos. Naquele fadigo dia tudo não passava de ruinas. Desceu lentamente as escadas lembrando de algumas cenas dava pequenos sorrisos e até ria. Parou na porta, mesmo com o passar dos anos era dificil entrar ali e não sentir nada.

- Não tem mais o labirinto.

- Quem esta aí? - um homem aproximou.

Ela não o viu mas pelo cosmo sabia que era Kanon.

- É a Trista.

- Ola, Trista. É o Kanon.

- Bom dia.

- O que faz aqui?

- Estou só passando.

- Quer tomar café?

- Já tomei. Obrigada.

- Me faz companhia... ultimamente estou sendo jogado para escanteio. - fez cara de abandonado. - é bebê pra lá, é bebê pra cá e eu sobro.

- Como se sente sendo titio? - sorriu.

- Bem... - aproximou dela. - não conta para o Saga. - disse baixinho. - mas estou adorando. Principalmente se ele puxar o meu lado da familia. Um garoto inteligente, forte, destemido, bonito...

- E se for uma menina?

- Menina...? A Ana insiste que é. Se for, também será forte, inteligente, linda e destemida, vai ser a princesa do tio Kanon. - disse com orgulho. - aquele babaca do Mask nem vai encostar nela.

- Mas ele é o padrinho.

- Padrinho não é parente. Ainda não engoli a Ana o ter escolhido.

- Tenho certeza que ela ama os dois de maneira igual.

- Que seja. Toma café comigo?

- Eu tenho que ir, mas quem sabe outro dia.

- Está bem.

- Vou indo.

Ao sair da casa sorriu, essa rivalidade entre MM e Kanon era engraçado de se ver.Na penúltima casa encontrou com Aldebaran deitado no sofá.

- Oi Trista! Como esta?

- Bem e você?

- Otimo, já tomou café?

- Já sim. - olhando para a parede viu a bandeira do Brasil. Ele notou. - a bandeira brasileira.

- Conhece?

- Sim. - sorriu. - tinha vontade de conhecer o país.

- Assim que Atena liberar umas férias, se quiser ir comigo, te levo.

- Será um prazer.

- Vai se apaixonar pelo país.

- Já sou.

Aldebaran a fitou intrigado, mas não disse nada.

- Eu tenho que ir. Até mais Aldebaran.

Caminhava sorrindo, sempre ouvia histórias daquele país e desde pequena morria de vontade de conhece-lo.

- Pena que não foi possivel. - murmurou.

Parou diante da ultima casa. Entrou, mas não encontrou ninguém.

- Trista?

Ela olhou para o lado.

- Bom dia senhor Mú.

- Bom dia. O que faz aqui?

- Estou só de passagem. Aproveitando queria agradecer por ontem.

- Não foi nada. Esta bem agora?

- Estou. Como Atena disse foi só uma indisposição.

- Fico aliviado.

- Ah.. Mu.

- Sim?

- Quando me encontraram, acharam alguma correntinha? Ou algo?

- Não, não havia nada com você.

- "Que alivio, não viram nem ampulheta nem a corrente."

- Por que? Acha que perdeu algo?

- Uma corrente. - disse depressa. - mas é sem valor. Não tem problema. Devo ter perdido no trajeto até aqui.

- Se quiser que a procure.

- Não precisa Mu. Eu tenho que ir.

- Vai sair?

- Atena permitu que eu desse uma volta para conhecer o santuário.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Bem...

- Ela vai comigo.

- Miro? - Mú o olhou feio.

- Não precisa me olhar com essa cara, só vou mostrar o santuário. - parou ao lado dela. - Vamos Trista?

- " Melhor seria o Mu mas..." Vamos.

O rosto dele iluminou.

- Ate logo Mu. - sorriu Miro

Na porta da primeira casa.

- Onde que ir?

- Talvez o coliseu.

- Então vamos.

Caminharam em direção ao coliseu conversando sobre coisas banais. O dia estava realmente quente e sentindo calor Trista que sempre usava blusa de manga comprida, dobrou-as. Miro reparou que no braço esquerdo tinha uma grande cicatriz. Ela percebeu.

- Essa cicatriz é antiga.

- Machucou?

- Sim. Meu pai tentava proteger a mim e a minha mãe. Eu ia ser atacada quando ele me empurrou. Eu sai arrastada e no chão tinha cacos de espelhos que me cortaram. Meu pai morreu nesse dia.

- Sinto muito.

- Devem me achar uma estranha. Como eu cresci sem ninguém por perto não sou muito sociável, sempre me senti muito sozinha.

- Mas agora não é mais. - Miro pegou na mão dela. - tem a nós.

- Obrigada. " Ele não é tão pervertido assim."

- Vem, vamos a coroa do sol.

Depois de um tempo de caminhada, chegaram ao templo. Ele era esplendido e a vista para o mar Mediterraneo maravilhosa.

- Aqui sempre foi lindo! - exclamou encantada.

- Já veio aqui?

- Há muitos anos. - mentiu, diante da bobiada que deu. - era garotinha.

- Esse lugar é fantastico.

- Concordo. - o escorpião não parava de olhar-la.

Trista começou a examinar o templo. Da ultima vez que vira, foi para encontrar com Nix e nem teve tempo de reparar nele.

- Miro sabe se tem uma sala secreta aqui? Ou algum tunel?

- Que eu saiba não. - ele estranhou a pergunta. - por que?

- Esses lugares antigos sempre tem passagem secretas. Gosto de aventuras.

- Trista a aventureira.

- Mais uma das minhas manias estranhas. - sorriu sem graça.

- Manias estranhas é o Mask, esse sim é estranho. Vem, quero te mostrar um outro lugar. - pegou na mão dela.

Passaram por um buraco na parede, Miro foi primeiro e quando Trista passou a segurou. O buraco dava numa encosta bem incrime

e lá embaixo as ondas se chocavam contra as rochas.

- Miro...

- Segure firme.

Deram alguns passos, Trista segurava firme a mão do escorpião e nem ousou olhar para baixo. Mas foi recompensada pela vista.

- Não é lindo? - disse o escorpião.

- Muito.

- Senta aqui.

Sentaram na beirada, as ondas batiam com força provocando um forte barulho.

- Amanha iremos no cabo Shunion.

Ela não respondeu, estava encantada com a vista. O lugar estava tranquilo, uma suave brisa soprava e o céu estava limpinho.

- Que paz...

- O lugar onde morava não era assim?

- Não. - suspirou. - obrigada por me trazer aqui. - sorriu.

- Disponha.

Os dois se olharam, tanto ele como Trista sentiam seus corações acelerados.

- Trista...

Miro passou a mão pela cintura dela trazendo-a para si. Ficaram bem próximos, aos poucos ele aproximava, mas Trista abaixou o rosto.

- Desculpe. - ele a soltou. - "o que esta acontecendo comigo?"

- É melhor irmos. - ela levantou. - já está tarde.

Durante o trajeto ficaram calados. Assim que saiu da casa dele e olhando se não tinha ninguém por perto usou a telecinese indo para seu quarto. Olhou a ampulheta, já havia areia na parte de baixo.

- O tempo está passando.

Sentindo o cosmo de Atena foi para a sala do trono.

- Oi Atena.

- Oi. Onde esteve?

- Fui procurar pistas.

- Sozinha?

- Miro se ofereceu para ir comigo. Eu ia negar mas pensei que ele poderia me mostrar alguns lugares que eu não conheço.

Atena sorriu.

- O que foi?

- Você e o Miro.

- E?

- Nada. Já sabe como ele é, alem do mais...

- Já sei.

- Atena chegamos.

Era Saga e Ana.

- Oi Atena, oi Trista. - Ana as comprimentou.

- Oi...

Trista nem a olhou o que deixou Saga descontente.

- Como foi? Já sabe o sexo? - indagou Atena ancisosa.

- Esta tudo bem, mas não da para ver ainda. Só no mês que vem.

- Mas ela afirma que é uma menina. - disse Saga.

- Eu sinto que é. - Ana passou a mão na barriga dela.

Trista olhava os dois.

- Vocês devem ama-la muito. - murmurou.

- Muito. - respondeu Ana.

Saga de chateado passou a ter pena dela, era visível a melancolia dela.

- Mesmo seus pais não estando aqui tenho certeza que eles continuam te amando. - disse Saga.

Ela sorriu.

- Seus corações estão ligados. - disse Ana.

- " A mesma frase." Eu sei.

- Bom vamos descer por que estou com fome. - Ana olhou para a Atena com ar de piedade. - posso?

- Esta virando mania. Mas vou abrir uma exceção. Não quero que a... - parou, ao constatar o que ia dizer. - que minha afilhada fique cansada. Pode.

- Obrigada. - sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Ana e Saga desapareceram.

- Ninguém me obedece - suspirou Atena.

- E depois me xinga. - zombou.

- É mal de família. - sorriu.

Na terceira casa Saga ajudava Ana a se deitar.

- Eu não estou doente Saga.

- Mas precisa descansar.

- Estou com fome, muita fome.

- O que quer para o almoço? - fechou a boca, não deveria ter perguntado.

- Hum... - ficou pensativa. - o que vou comer... já sei.

Saga ficou temeroso.

- "Lá vem." - pensou.

- Arroz com feijão e batata frita.

- Ana... não temos nada disso... alias só a batata.

- Mas eu quero... - fez cara de choro.

- Está bem. Vou em touro, não demoro.

Saga saiu de casa desanimado.

- Até passar os nove meses... por Zeus.

Chegou em touro sentindo o cheiro de comida.

- Oi Deba.

- Oi Saga! Tudo bem? Senta aí. - mexia no fogão

- Ainda não almoçou?

- Não... o que a Ana quer? - virou para ele rindo.

- Arroz com feijão. - suspirou. - pode me dá um pouco? - estendeu uma vasilha.

- Posso. O que eu não faço por ela.

- A cada dia ela tem uma vontade diferente. Ontem queria comida francesa, o Kamus quase me matou quando fui pedir, semana passada Shura ficou a semana toda fazendo comida espanhola. Fora quando o Mask vai para lá. Eu não aguento. Prefiro uma guerra.

Aldebaran disparou a rir.

- Vai se acostumando a tendencia é só piorar.

- Zeus me salve.

- Lá no Brasil se fala o seguinte: se não satisfazer a vontade da gravida a criança pode nascer com a cara do desejo. Já imaginou seu filho nascer com cara de sorvete?

- Pare de brincadeiras touro. Já basta o Kanon.

- Já parei. Aqui está.

- Obrigado, salvou um pai desesperado.

- Volte sempre que ela pedir.

Miro subia as escadas pensativo. Por que agira daquela forma? Só queria leva-la para passear, mas acabou se comportando como um adolescente. Se não tivesse assumido o controle teria beijado-lhe.

- Miro... pode ter a mulher que quiser, por que está dando atenção a isso.

Trista permaneceu no templo. Assim que almoçou foi para seu quarto. Deitou na cama seus pensamentos voltaram para Miro e no quase beijo.

- " Insanidade, tem coisas mais importantes para pensar." - bocejou, desde que vira para o santuário seu sono aumentou. - talvez Atena tenha razão. - numa conversa a deusa disse que esse "excesso" de sono era porque ela gastava muita energia para esconder seus cosmo. Virou para o outro lado e dormiu. Contudo não durou muito tempo, mesmo sabendo que estava segura, os pesadelos não lhe davam treguas, acabou acordando assustada.

- De novo... - passou a mão pelo cabelo. - até quando vou sonhar com isso. - olhou pela janela. - como você deve está mestre?

Usando a telecinese foi para o cabo shunion. Sentada no rochedo, liberou seu cosmo como a muito não fazia. Uma luz dourada a envolvia, se espalhando pelo local. Não o elevou muito, pois temia que alguem estivesse por perto e o sentisse.

Fechou os olhos, precisava de uma estrategia para descobrir o paradeiro de Éris, ou sentir algum cosmo dos deuses envolvidos. Ficou por um longo tempo assim, até que abriu- os. Não havia sentido nada e nem tido uma ideia. Estava totalmente com os pés e mãos atados, sem qualquer informação seria muito dificil encontra-los.

- Droga, tenho a chance de mudar o futuro, mas não sei como. Sou uma idiota!

Trista não tinha percebido, mas era observava. Um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos lilás a olhava desde o momento que ela chegara. Queria aproximar, mas temia que sua ação encadeasse outros fatos. Limitou apenas contempla-la.

- " Sei que vai conseguir completar sua missão."

Permaneceu a tarde toda, tinha que pensar. Como seu mestre sempre dizia era necessario agir com a cabeça fria, não ficar assustada perante o problema, alem do mais contaria com a ajuda de Atena.

Voltou para o santuário. O rapaz sumiu em seguida.

Trista parou diante da primeira casa, tinha que subir, mas não estava a fim de encontrar ninguem principalmente Miro.

Entrou e suspirou aliviada, Mu não estava. Subiu para a segunda, terceira, quarta casa e não encontrou ninguém, de certo estariam no treino. Passou pelos restantes das casas sem ser incomodada.

- " Que calor... vou aproveitar e refrescar na fonte. Como era bom brincar nela."

Os dourados voltavam do treino.

- Está sendo jogado de escanteio. - sorriu Kanon. - igual a mim. Viu como é ruim ser ignorado.

- Não estou sendo ignorado e é para uma boa razão.

- Elas saíram Saga? - indagou Aiolos.

- Sim, foram comprar enxoval.

- Esse pirralho vai dar trabalho. - disse Dohko.

- Vai ser uma menina. - disse o geminiano.

- Como sabe?

- Ana tem certeza que é.

- Esta gostando dessa de ser pai. - disse Shaka.

- Estou doido para ser chamado de pai. É tão diferente. Jamais imaginei que fosse casar ter filhos.

- Mask também está se achando. - provocou Dite. - só porque vai ser padrinho.

- Fique calado peixe. - sorriu MM. - não fique com inveja por que a Ana me escolheu.

- Ao papai Saga. - brincou Miro. - e o padrinho MM, vamos nos refrescar na fonte. Afinal de contas Atena não esta aqui para nos vigiar.

- Quem chegar por ultimo dorme com o Afrodite! - gritou Shura.

- Gostei. - o pisciano empolgou.

Diante da proposta subiram na velocidade da luz.

Trista tirou a calça e a blusa ficando de calcinha e soutian. A água estava fria e bem relaxante. Fechando os olhos lembrava de quando sua mãe lhe dava banho e cantava para ela.

_-" Escutei num filme e achei linda. Trate de aprender._

_- Ta mamãe."_

Começou a cantar.

_Moças dançam_

_ao luar_

_Coisas de que me lembro_

_e a canção de alguém_

_foi no mês de dezembro_

Chegando no bosque que dava acesso a fonte os dourados tiravam a roupa, com medo de perder a aposta, quando escutaram uma voz feminina.

- Atena já voltou? - estranhou Deba.

- Não é a voz dela.

- Ana?

- Não. - respondeu Saga.

- Então de quem?

- Sei lá. Só sei que esta na fonte e é mulher. - sorriu Miro. - façam silencio.

Os treze aproximaram silenciosamente e ficaram de boca aberta quando viram Trista apenas de roupas intimas banhando na fonte.

- " Uau..." - pensou MM, Shura, Deba, Kanon e Aioria.

- " Essa menina é bonita." - pensou Dohko, Saga, Aiolos, Kamus, Shaka e Mú.

- " Mais uma para roubar a cena." - pensou Afrodite.

Miro a olhava de cima em baixo. Ela era linda. A pele morena , os cabelos descendo displicentes pela costas e a voz que apesar de ser triste era linda.

Não percebendo que estava sendo vista, por precaução esconderam seus cosmos, Trista brincava de jogar a água para cima e se animara.

_Dias de felicidade_

_e os cavalos na tempestade_

_São imagens a dançar_

_que eu posso recordar_

Secavam -a literalmente principalmente Miro e MM, que olhavam cada curva, cada detalhe.

_Muito tempo passou_

_e o fogo da lareira_

_na memória ficou_

_disso eu sempre me lembro_

Viram uma grande cicatriz no braço direito dela, mas isso não a deixava menos encantadora. O tom de voz que era animado tornou -se triste novamente. Ela parou de jogar a água e encostou na estatua que tinha no meio.

_E a canção de alguém_

_foi no mês de dezembro_

Ela suspirou. Passando as mãos pelos cabelos os trouxe todo para frente. Ficaram admirados pelo desenho de par de asas em toda suas costas.

- " Um anjo.." - sorriu Mu.

- " Essas asas... já as vi antes..." - pensou Shaka intrigado.

Ela virou deparando com 13 pares de olhos cravados nela. Mas nenhum foi tão poderoso como o olhar de Miro. Ela o olhou de cima em baixo (estava de cueca assim como os outros) ele era lindo, com o corpo atlético ficou imaginando como seria estar em seus braços. Miro ao se ver observado desviou o olhar.

Envergonhada escondeu atrás da estatua.

- Seus pervertidos. - Afrodite pegou as roupas e levou ate ela. - aqui esta Trista.

- Obrigada.

- As suas asas são lindas.

- Obrigada. - ela saiu da fonte e vestiu a roupa.

- É tatuagem?

- Não é de nascença.

- "Nascença"? - estranhou. - vocês coloquem suas roupas.

Ainda meio bobos pelo que viram saíram para procurar suas roupas.

- Aproveite e vá.

- Sim. Obrigada Dite.

Trista saiu deixando -o intrigado.

- " Me chamou de Dite."

Vestiram a roupa e voltaram.

- Cadê a Trista? - indagou Miro.

- Já foi. Vocês sabem como deixar alguém sem graça.

- Não tivemos culpa. Não sabíamos que ela estaria aqui. - disse Shura.

- Deixa para lá. - Afrodite saiu.

- " Ela aparece de repente e Atena diz que é uma ajudante... há algo de errado. Ela parece nos conhecer mas não sinto cosmo algum e essas asas... talvez Saga tenha notado." - pensou Shaka.

Aproveitando que Saga andava sozinho aproximou.

- Você que é intuitivo notou alguma coisa?

- É estranha, mas não é uma ameaça. - respondeu sabendo do que se tratava.

- Sente algum cosmo?

- Não.

- Atena sabe quem ela é.

- Também notei isso, mas deve ter uma boa razão para não nos contar. Seja quem for esta conseguindo enganar o homem mais próximo de deus. - sorriu Saga.

- E o homem que já enganou um. - sorriu Shaka.

_** Musica: "Once upon a december" do desenho "Anastasia", Fox. É é lindo eu recomendo.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Amizade

Tenshi – Já deu para perceber que está rolando um clima, mas infelizmente não vai durar muito

**Tenshi** – _Já deu para perceber que está rolando um clima, mas infelizmente não vai durar muito._

**Flor** – _Vai pintar um clima mesmo. Quanto ao Shaka ele vai perceber que ela é diferente, mas não vai ligar A com B. Alias ninguém vai._

**Capitulo 3: Amizade**

Trista entrava apressada no templo. Estava tão nervosa que nem viu o mestre trombando nele.

- Trista?

- Me perdoe mestre.

- Atena estava procurando por você. - notou os cabelos molhados.

- Estava na fonte. - abaixou o olhar ao lembrar do ocorrido.

- Estava só lá?

- Sim...

- Sei que não é da minha conta, mas não fique andando sozinha. Se quer explorar o santuário me chame. Atena e eu ficamos preocupados.

- Tudo bem senhor Shion. Com licença.

Saiu sobre o olhar atento dele.

- "Essa menina... por que me preocupo com ela?"

Trista foi direto para seu quarto, ainda estava envergonhada pelo o que aconteceu, era uma catástrofe. Saga, Kanon, MM, Shaka a viram nesse estado, mas pior foi ver Miro. Olhar dele parecia devorá-la.

- Está saindo do controle.

- O que esta saindo do controle? - perguntou Atena que entrara, a porta estava aberta.

- Nada...

- Onde esteve?

- No cabo Shunion. Era o único lugar que poderia liberar meu cosmo sem chamar atenção. Foi um alivio. Me sentia tensa.

- Não sentiu a presença de ninguém?

- Não, tomei todos os cuidados.

- Teve algum resultado?

- Não... - ela sentou na cama. - nada...parece que Éris ainda não se manifestou.

- Ainda podemos ficar calmas, mas se até amanha não acontecer nada vou contar para eles.

- Não Atena! Não quero envolvê-los. Essa missão é minha.

- Mas o futuro depende dela. - disse séria.

- Desculpe.

- Vai dar tudo certo Trista. - pegou na mão dela. - tenha fé.

Os dourados voltavam, mas como era quase hora do jantar foram para casa de MM.

- Nossa ela é linda.

- Chega Shura, já repetiu isso umas dez vezes, está parecendo o Miro. - disse Kamus querendo congelá-lo.

- Todo elogio é pouco.

- Cuidado viu? Ela é protegida de Atena. - alertou Aiolos.

- Por que acham que não posso ter boas intenções com ela? - disse indignado. - Sou um moço de família, não sou o Miro.

Miro que apenas escutava o fitou.

- Você? - ironizou Aldebaran. - está faltando pouco para ser igual ele. A quer para ser seu troféu. Como todas as outras. Quarteto pervertido: você, Miro, Kanon e MM.

- Ei não me coloca nesse meio! - exclamou MM. - eu não sou assim.

- Ah não...

- Credo gente. - Shura protestou. - assim vocês me ofendem. Saga esta com a Ana e ninguém falou nada.

- Epa, não me compare a vocês.

- Saga tem razão Shura. É melhor nem tentar. - disse Dohko.

- Ela merece alguém que a ame e não que brinque. - disse Miro bem sério.

Todos olharam para ele nunca o vira falar assim.

- Até você Miro? Você?!

- Sim, ate eu. Trista não é um troféu, não é igual a essas garotas que você e eu costumamos relacionar.

Ficaram estupefatos.

- Pelo jeito que esta falando até parece que esta com ciúmes. - Afrodite deu um sorriso querendo por mais lenha na fogueira.

- Não tenho isso. - disse saindo. - vou para minha casa.

Ninguém ousou falar nada. Shaka deu um sorriso discreto.

Miro subia as escadas pisando duro.

- "Se tivesse o temperamento explosivo com certeza tinha matado Shura. Atrevido."

Ao alcançar a casa de virgem ficou mais calmo e analisava o que tinha acontecido. Por que reagira daquela forma, nunca se importou com isso, sempre tratara as mulheres que conquistava como troféus e nem ao menos perguntava lhe os nomes, por que com Trista era diferente? Não entendia ou não queria entender.

Trista na janela do seu quarto olhava as casas que jaziam abaixo. Tentava pensar em como descobriria o paradeiro de Éris, contudo a imagem de Miro vinha constantemente em sua mente.

A noite logo caiu, com constantes pesadelos para ela.

Atena em seu trono estava pensativa.

- Atena. - Saga aproximou reverenciando. - mandou me chamar?

Não respondeu.

- Atena?

- Saga? Desculpe... espero não está incomodando.

- De maneira alguma. Algum problema?

- Queria que me fizesse um favor.

- Só pedir.

- Me acompanhe.

Foram para o pátio da estátua. Saga não entendia nada, contudo não perguntaria.

- O que as estrelas lhe dizem?

Estranhou, mas olhou para o céu. Há muito tempo não fazia isso e não sabia se conseguiria. Depois de alguns minutos voltou a fitar a deusa.

- O que dizem?

- Há um perigo iminente vindo de um lugar que menos se espera.

- Compreendo.

- Atena, está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Não.

- "Ela está escondendo algo." - pensou. - teremos uma guerra?

- Espero que não. Obrigada Saga, pode ir.

- Sim. Boa noite. - reverenciou.

Saga a deixou. Descia intrigado. Para Atena chama-lo e não ao mestre é porque não queria fazer alarme.

- "Vai acontecer alguma coisa... perigo iminente vindo de onde menos se espera... o que está para acontecer?"

Atena ainda permaneceu um bom tempo debaixo de sua estatua.

- "Lugar que menos se espera... o que isso quer dizer...?"

No dia seguinte Trista acordou mal disposta, tivera pesadelos com seus pais.

- Bom dia Trista. - disse Atena entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia. - respondeu desanimada.

- O que foi?

- Tive pesadelos. São constantes já até acostumei. - a olhou, ela não usava seu traje habitual. - Vai sair?

- Sim com a Ana. Vamos comprar roupas para o bebê. - a olhou divertida. - tem preferência de cor?

- Hum...

- Não quer ir? Vai poder escolher o quer.

- Confio no seu gosto. Ele vai?

- Não.

- Devia ir, tem bom gosto.

- Vamos?

- É melhor não. Vou ver se descubro alguma coisa.

- Quando eu voltar quero conversar com você.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? - levantou animada.

- Saga deu uma pista.

- Contou para ele?! - exclamou.

- Não. - levantou pegando a bolsa. - depois conversaremos.

- Mas isso é urgente. Essa compra espera. - afobou.

- Acalme-se Trista.

- Atena! Se não fizermos nada todos vão morrer! Só tenho mais seis dias. No sétimo Cronos vai me mandar de volta.

- Acalme-se Trista. - disse séria. - depois conversaremos.

- Sim... - resignou a sentar.

Atena a deixou.

- "É a deusa Atena, será que não vê a gravidade da situação?"

Trista usando a telecinese foi para Rodoria. Talvez encontrasse pistas. Era de manha e as ruelas estavam cheias de pessoas. Ela olhava distraída para as casas, lembrando da dela, que nem notou uma garota vindo em sua direção. Elas trombaram e uma sacola de maças foi ao chão.

- Me desculpe. - disse Trista agachando para apanhá-las.

- A culpa foi minha. - a garota abaixou.

Rapidamente apanharam todas.

- Desculpe. O meu nome é Trista.

- O meu é Elena. Não foi culpa sua. Eu que sou desastrada.

- Sua sacola rasgou.

- É...

- Te ajudo a carregar.

- Não vai atrapalhar?

- Claro que não.

As duas seguiram pela rua conversando sobre vários assuntos. Dez minutos depois chegaram a uma pequena cabana.

- Não repare, somos simples.

- Claro que não.

Elas entraram. Realmente a cabana era bem simples.

- Mamãe cheguei!

- Fiquei preocupada. - disse uma voz vinda de outro cômodo.

- Quero que conheça minha mãe.

Elena a levou para o outro cômodo. Havia apenas uma cama e uma cadeira. Deitada estava a mãe de Elena e em volta dela quatro crianças.

- Mana!

- Mana!

As quatro abraçaram Elena.

- Calminha.

Trista sorriu, devia ser os irmãos dela.

- Quem é ela mana?

- É a Trista. Ela me ajudou a carregar as maças.

- Não foi nada.

- Trista, essa é minha mãe Lena e meus irmãos: Erica de 12 anos, Erion de 10 e Maise e Marcos de 5.

- Ola.

- Obrigada por ter ajudado minha filha.

- Não foi nada.

- Eu tenho outro irmão, mas esta trabalhando, ele tem 18 anos, eu tenho 15. A mamãe esta doente e só ele sustenta a casa. Eu fico aqui cuidando dela e deles.

- Mas a mamãe vai ficar bem. - disse Maise agarrada às pernas da irmã.

- Vai sim. - disse Trista sorrindo.

- Você mora aonde? - perguntou Marcos.

- No santuário.

- No santuário? Que honra. - disse Elena.

- É...

- Mas a noite vem para cá? - perguntou Lena.

- Não.

- E seus pais?

- Eu não tenho. Eles morreram quando eu era criança. Como não tenho ninguém moro lá.

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem Elena.

- Mana e as maças?

- Podem comer.

As quatro crianças correram.

- Todo dia é assim...- Elena sentou na cama, indicando para Trista sentar na cadeira. - como não temos dinheiro o dono de uma barraca nos fornece frutas. Assim sobrevivemos. - disse, mas logo dando um sorriso. - mas não pense que somos pessoas tristes, temos um ao outro e isso nos torna fortes.

- Percebi.

Elena era da mesma altura de Trista. Seus cabelos eram verdes curtos. Seus olhos oram ficavam verdes ora azuis.

- Vai ficar para o almoço. - a olhou sorrindo.

- O que? - indagou Trista.

- É a minha convidada. É o mínimo que posso fazer. Ajudou-me.

- Mas... " não posso... eles mal tem para eles."

- Se recusar vou achar que é desfeita. - fechou a cara.

- Elena...

- Fique. Por favor. Será uma honra ter alguém do santuário aqui.

- Esta bem.

Trista permaneceu na casa de Elena ate depois do almoço.

Era pouco mais de cinco horas quando os dourados terminaram seus treinos, parados na escadaria da primeira casa o assunto era... Trista. Miro estava atrás calado.

- Não vai dizer que a Trista não é bonita? - indagou Afrodite ao ver o escorpião quieto, queria infernizá-lo.

- Não. - respondeu seco.

Ficaram surpresos. Ultimamente Miro andava muito calado o que não era do seu feitio.

- Miro.

- O que é?

- Viu que lindas aquelas amazonas que assistiam o nosso treino? - sorriu Aioria.

- Não.

- É grave. - disse Shura a Kamus.

- É.

- Vocês ficam me criticando, mas tirando o Dite, todo mundo gostou da visão.

- Por que me tirando? Também a achei bonita.

- Você entendeu. Esquecem essa menina. - disse Miro passando por eles todo sério.

- Mestre! - Kiki apareceu diante Mu.

- O que foi?

- Você viu a Trista?Acho que ela sumiu.

- O que?!

- A Trista sumiu? - indagou Dohko.

- Ela não esta aqui. A procurei por todos os lugares.

- Deve estar por aí. - disse o pisciano subindo as escadas. - deixe a menina em paz.

O escorpião ficou preocupado, será que tinha acontecido algo com ela?

- Vou procurá-la. - Kiki sumiu.

- Espere Kiki eu também... - disse Miro dando um passo, em vão, Kiki já tinha ido.

Trista voltava calmamente. A família de Elena era linda e apesar de pobres eram felizes.

- "A vila..."

Lembrou do que aconteceu a vila depois que Atena morreu. Foram todos mortos por obra de Ares.

- "Certamente eles estavam no meio... tenho que impedir que isso aconteça."

Estava tão distraída que não viu os dourados.

Miro já ia sair para procurá-la quando a viu. Sem falar nada ela passou por eles que não entenderam.

- Onde estava? - perguntou Aldebaran.

- Na vila. - respondeu sem perceber.

Passou por Miro sem falar nada como se não o visse.

- Trista? - ele a chamou.

Ela o olhou e depois para os outros.

- Falaram alguma coisa comigo?

- Não escutou a pergunta de Aldebaran?

- Não, desculpe. O que perguntou?

- Onde estava?

- Na vila. Atena já chegou?

- Já, mas saiu novamente.

- E ainda fala para ficar calma... - ela suspirou. - é Atena e nem me escuta... - falava ignorando a presença deles. - bem que me avisaram que ela é tranqüila demais...

Trista continuou a subir as escadas. Os dourados olharam entre si sem entenderem nada.

Passou pela casa de Áries e depois a de touro. Ao entrar na casa de gêmeos estremeceu. Aquele lugar trazia lembranças boas e ruins. Querendo da uma espiada foi para a sala.

No sofá encontrou espalhadas dezenas de roupas de bebê.

- São tão lindas - sentando pegou um sapatinho rosa.

- Saga?

- Sou eu senhora Ana, me desculpe a intromissão. - ela não conseguia olhar-la.

- Não foi nada. - Ana olhou para a mão dela. - gostou das roupinhas?

- São lindas.

- Importa de me ajudar a levá-las para o quarto?

- Não...

As duas carregaram as varias sacolas para o quarto. Enquanto guardava as duas conversavam.

- E esta gostando daqui?

- Sim.

- Que bom. - Ana fez um movimento que revelou sua correntinha.

- Bonita corrente.

- É sim. - ela tirou e entregou a Trista.

- É linda. - ela devolveu rapidamente.

- Nossa já são seis horas! - exclamou Niké. - o jantar.

- Eu preciso ir. Atena deve está preocupada. Ate mais Ana.

- Fique para o jantar.

- Eu não posso, Atena deve estar me procurando. Fiquei tempo demais fora.

- Ela nem esta aqui. Saiu e falou que ia demorar. Fique e jante conosco.

- Eu...

- Para que vai ficar sozinha se pode ficar conosco.

- Eu...

- Então?

Ana lhe sorriu, Trista não conseguia encara-la, ficar tão perto sem ao menos dizer o que sentiu quando ela se foi...

- Ana.

Saga chegou à porta do quarto.

- Oi Trista.

- Oi...

- Ela vai ficar para jantar.

- Então aumenta a comida, seus amigos folgados também vão. - Saga deu um beijo nela.

- Não fala assim.

- São uns folgados mesmos. - virou para a jovem. - Trista não quer casar com meu irmão? Sei que ele é irresponsável, mas é boa pessoa.

Trista corou.

- O Kanon não é assim. Você que é serio demais.

- Dariam um belo par. - ele sorriu.

- Acho que não... - sorriu sem graça. - acho melhor esperar lá fora.

Trista sentou no sofá.

- "Definitivamente as coisas estão saindo do controle."

- Trista?

- Oi senhor Kanon.

- Pare de chamar de senhor. Senhor é o Saga, sou jovem. Esta esperando a Ana?

- Ela me convidou para jantar.

- Que bom.

Kanon a olhou e lembrou da fonte.

- Trista. - agachou na frente dela. - não precisa ficar escondendo a cicatriz.

Ela o olhou surpresa.

- Você é linda não precisa ficar envergonhada.

A principio ela corou, mas depois não ligou.

- Não é por vergonha que eu a escondo. Ela me trás lembranças ruins.

- Tem haver com seus pais.

- Sim.

- Tudo bem. Se sente melhor assim. - sorriu.

- Obrigada. - sorriu de volta.

- Vou tomar um banho fique a vontade. - passou a mão pelo cabelo dela afagando-os. - " gosto dela, é como se fosse minha irmã."

Kanon saiu deixando-a mais a vontade. Enquanto esperava olhava a decoração era exatamente igual da ultima vez que a viu. Estava distraída, contudo teve sua atenção de volta quando sentiu um cosmo bem familiar.

- Trista? – Miro ficou surpreso por vê-la.

- Oi.

- Também veio jantar aqui?

- A Ana me convidou.

- Sim.

Ele sentou em outro sofá. Trista o olhava discretamente. Estava muito bonito com uma calça preta e blusa branca. O cabelo azul descia revoltos.

- "Trista... pare de pensar." - pensou ela mesma.

- Desculpe-nos por ontem. Às vezes passamos do limite. - disse sem olhá-la.

- Eu que estava no lugar errado. Sou apenas uma ajudante e vocês cavaleiros de ouro.

- Não é menos que nós. - ele a olhou.

Os dois olhares verdes e azuis se encontraram.

- Já chegou Miro? - Saga estranhou a pontualidade dele. - "definitivamente ele não esta bem."

- Sim.

- A Ana ainda esta na cozinha.

- Eu vou ajudá-la. - Trista levantou e foi correndo.

Os dois deram com os ombros.

Minutos mais tarde estavam todos em volta da mesa.

- Comida de qualidade... - sorriu Aldebaran. - hoje vou comer bem.

- Não exagera Deba. - disse Ana. - a sua comida também é ótima.

- Cozinheira de mão cheia? - ele virou para Trista. - vai comer a melhor comida desse santuário.

- Sim.

- Espero que goste. - disse Ana a ela.

- Tenho certeza que vou. - disse sorrindo.

Começaram a se servir e como sempre as brigas. Trista não parecia se importar e comia com vontade.

- Vou por mais.

Todos olharam para ela. Era a terceira vez.

- Fique a vontade.

- Esse "arroz" esta ótimo! - depois que disse percebeu.

- Conhece arroz? - perguntou Aioria.

- Sim... meu pai tinha um amigo brasileiro e um dia fomos na casa dele. - inventou.

- Então aprecia a culinária brasileira. - sorriu Deba animado.

- Mais que possa imaginar. - ela calou. - "pare de falar Trista."

- Sabe Trista eu também aprecio muito a comida brasileira. - disse Miro. - é uma delicia.

Todos olharam para ele.

- Mentiroso. - Afrodite deu um tapa nele.

- Ai!

Trista começou a rir. Uma risada gostosa que contagiou a todos.

- Fazia tempos que não ria assim - ela limpou a lagrima. - só você Miro.

- Faço o que posso. - sorriu diante da alegria dela.

Dohko a olhava pensativo.

- "Onde já vi esse olhar."

O jantar continuou e depois Ana e Trista tiraram à mesa. Conversavam na sala quanto sentiram o cosmo de Atena. Trista também sentiu, mas ficou quieta.

- _"Se a Trista estiver aí peça para ela subir agora."_ - disse Atena.

- Trista, Atena esta te chamando.

Ela parecia alheia.

- "Será que descobriu algo?"

- Trista?

- Ahn?

- Atena.

- Ah sim. Vou indo então. Muito obrigada Ana, estava delicioso.

- De nada. Amanha te espero cedo.

- Sim. Boa noite rapazes.

- Eu vou com você. - disse Miro levantando.

Trista e os outros o olharam sem entender.

- Minha casa é lá em cima. - respondeu rapidamente.

- Como quiser. Boa noite.

- Boa. - responderam em coro.

Assim que os dois saíram...

- Não entendi essa do Miro. - disse Shura.

- Não tem nada para entender. - disse Shaka.

Kamus não tinha falado muito no jantar. Analisava os gestos de Trista, queria achar alguma coisa suspeita. No entanto a única coisa que conseguiu achar foi o constante olhar do escorpião para com ela.

- "O Miro não esta...?" - pensou Kamus.

- Estou preocupado com o Miro. - disse Dohko. - ele esta muito estranho.

- Concordo. - confirmou Mú. - ficou o dia inteiro sem falar nenhuma besteira.

- E principalmente de mulher. - disse Aldebaran.

- Hoje quando passamos pela arena das amazonas, ele se quer as olhou. - Aioria se serviu. - não pronunciou o nome de nenhuma, nem mesmo da Trista.

- Vou conversar com ele. - disse Kanon.

- Que implicância com o Miro. - disse Ana. - se ele fica falando de mulher vocês brigam, se esta quieto acham estranho.

- Nisso você tem razão. - falou Aiolos. - deve ser fase, depois ele volta ao normal.

Os dois subiram silenciosos ate a quinta casa.

- Esta uma noite agradável. - disse querendo quebrar o silencio.

- É... - ela não o olhou.

- Esta gostando de viver aqui?

- Sim. Vocês são muito legais. É como se tivesse minha família de volta.

- Que bom.

Seguiu um novo silencio. O escorpião não entendia por que não conseguia falar quando estava perto dela. Já conhecera muitas mulheres, mas nada comparado a ficar perto de Trista. Ficava totalmente impotente.

Trista estava insegura. Gostava da presença de Miro, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que ele se aproximasse, afinal eles não podiam ter nada e tinha sua missão que era importantíssima.

Passaram pela oitava casa, com a conversa iniciada. Conversavam sobre diversos assuntos e às vezes ate riam.

- Miro...

- Sim...

- Se descobrisse que alguém que você gosta vai embora sem explicar o motivo iria odia-la?

- Por que a pergunta?

- À toa.

- Não sei, talvez.

- Ta.

Chegaram à nona casa.

- Boa noite, Miro.

- Vou com você ate o templo. Se não se importar. - disse sem graça.

A partir daí não falaram mais nada ate a porta do templo.

- Esta entregue.

-Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Trista entrou, mas sem deixar de olhá-lo. Andava apressada.

- Atena.

- Aqui. - uma voz ecoou do escritório.

- Boa noite.

- Senta Trista. Onde esteve?

- Primeiro fui à vila onde conheci uma menina chamada Elena. Boa pessoa.

- Hum...

- Descobriu alguma coisa?

- Mais ou menos. Ontem pedi a Saga que lesse as estrelas.

- Contou a ele?

- Não. Ele disse que há um perigo iminente vindo de um lugar que menos se espera.

- Na certa perguntou se sabia de algo.

- Sim. É muito difícil esconder as coisas dele.

- Eu sei.

- Hoje fui em Star Hill e na leitura de hoje a interpretação mudou.

- Como assim?

- Duas forças se encontraram uma boa e uma má. Porem a má esta escondida embaixo de um coração puro.

- Não entendi. Nunca fui boa para isso.

- Parece que Éris esta perto e escondida num lugar que não possamos imaginar.

- Não acha que ela esteja aqui?

- Já verifiquei. É pouco provável.

- E o que faremos?

- Por enquanto nada. Sei que você acha que estou negligenciando essa situação, mas não estou. Estou sendo cautelosa para não alertar os cavaleiros. Já disse, Saga e Shaka são muito perspicazes. E depois de hoje Saga vai dobrar a vigilância.

- Entendo.

- Estou em alerta.

- Sim.

- Gostou do jantar? - a deusa deu um sorriso.

- Fiquei constrangida, mas foi bom. Matei um pouco a saudade.

- Que bom.

- Amanha a Ana vai me ensinar a cozinhar.

- Bom... - o sorriso da deusa mudou.

- O que foi? O que quer perguntar?

- Miro veio com você.

- Veio.

- Trista...

- O que foi? Ele só veio me trazer.

- Sei...

- Acha que eu teria algo com ele? Justamente com ele? O pervertido?

- Acho que isso é perfeitamente possível. Só aconselho a tomar cuidado Miro não é exemplo de bom homem com as mulheres. Ele pode te machucar e para piorar vocês são...

- Acho que é eu que posso machucá-lo. Vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. Amanha de manha não estarei aqui. Qualquer coisa me avise.

- Pode me dizer como? - sorriu Trista.

- Mande uma mensagem.

A jovem foi para o quarto. Sentando na cama fitava as estrelas através da janela. Olhava-as fixamente, na tentativa de descobrir alguma coisa porem...

- Que filha imprestável eu saí. Não herdei os poderes de minha mãe e nem o talento de meu pai.

Deitou na cama, os dias tinham passado tão rápido e não fizera nada. Sem sono, foi para uma das varandas do templo. Debruçou na grade. Um vento suave balançava-lhe os cabelos.

- Também esta sem sono?

Ela olhou para o lado.

- Mestre Shion?!

- Desculpe se assustei. – o ariano estava sentado num dos bancos. - Como foi o jantar?

- Foi bom.

- Miro não falou muita besteira? - ele sorriu.

- Não.

- Quando junta Miro, Shura, MM e Kanon não pode se esperar nada.

- Eu percebi.

- Sente-se.

A principio ficou receosa, mas... acabou sentando.

- Esta contente por morar aqui?

- Sim.

Shion a olhou. Havia algo de diferente nela, mas não sabia o que.

- Não gostaria de ser amazona?

- Eu? – o olhou surpresa.

- Sim.

- Não daria muito certo. Sou meio estabanada para isso. Não levo jeito.

- Acho que daria uma boa amazona. Parece ser dedicada e persistente.

- Talvez...

- Pense direito. – levantou. - Já vou indo dormir. Boa noite Trista.

- Boa noite mestre.

Encostou na parede.

- "Foi tão paciente... nem parece com o mestre que conheço."

Ficou por um bom tempo, olhando as estrelas, nem imaginando que alguém a observava. Era o mesmo rapaz do cabo Shunion encoberto pela sombra. Havia sumido com seu cosmo para que ninguém o descobrisse.

- "Pensei que minhas flechas estavam com defeito, mas ao que parece... terei que disputar com um mortal."

_**Mais um capitulo. Surgem as primeiras desconfianças.**_

_**A fic tá legal? Eu não estou cem por cento segura sobre ela, portanto dêem opiniões (sinceras) sobre ela. Por que se tiver ruim ainda dá para mudar, se acharem também que está corrida, enfim qualquer coisa me falem.**_

_**Até a próxima!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Primeiras descobertas

Tenshi – É

_**Tenshi **_– É... a Elena pode ser a Éris, como também não pode ser... Dá um desconto para o Miro, ele não pode ser cem por cento pervertido rsrs

_**Simon de escorpião**_ - Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Isso eu posso garantir: ela vai embora, mas se vão se encontrar no futuro... não sei... (suspense)

_**Nikke **_– Obrigada!

**Capitulo 4: Primeiras descobertas**

Acordou muito melhor do que na noite anterior. Trocando de roupa rapidamente, foi para casa de Ana. Saga e Kanon já tinham saído para o treino. Shion deu a ordem para formarem as duplas. Miro que estava calado desde a hora que saiu da sua casa foi para perto de Shura.

- Cadê o Afrodite? - indagou Aiolos que treinava com o irmão.

- Ainda não chegou.

- Estou aqui. - apareceu na porta do Coliseu.

- Está atrasado. - disse Shion.

- Desculpe mestre. Acompanhei Trista até a terceira casa e acabei me atrasando.

- Verdade. - Kanon desviava de um soco de Saga. - a Ana ia lhe ensinar a cozinhar.

- Que bom. - sorriu Shura que estava perto. - pacote completo.

Miro que lutava com ele ao escutar deu lhe um murro.

- Pó Miro não exagera. - foi ao chão.

- Pare de falar bobagens e concentre-se na luta. - disse ríspido.

- Acordou de pé esquerdo. A noite não foi boa? - deu um sorriso só para provocá-lo.

Miro, MM, Kanon e Saga ficaram indignados ao escutarem. O escorpião deu um passo, mas sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro.

- Luta comigo. - disse Kamus.

- Esta bem.

Os dois saíram de perto de Shura.

- Veja como fala da Trista. - MM apontou-lhe o dedo.

- Quem vê pensa... ate parece que ficou com ciúmes.

- Ora...

- Pare Shura. - disse Dohko. - já está dizendo bobagens.

- Primeiro foi a Ana, agora é ela. - disse o capricorniano em tom de deboche.

- Idiota.

MM partiu para cima dele dando -lhe vários socos, Mu e Aldebaran tentavam separar. Aioria cruzou os braços e sentou.

- Não vai fazer nada?

- Eu não irmão. Levar outro banho, estou fora.

Com muito custo conseguiram separar os dois.

- Da próxima vai para o inferno. - MM ajeitou a roupa saindo de perto.

Os dourados ficaram surpresos principalmente Miro.

- Shura, quinhentas flexões. - ordenou Shion.

- Mas mestre...

- Agora. MM duzentas.

- Ele que provocou!

- Agora. Vá para outro lado. E vocês retornem ao treino.

-_ " Miro."_

_- " Diga." _

Kamus e Miro conversavam através do cosmo.

-_ "O que esta havendo?"_

_- "Nada."_

_- "Eu te conheço. Anda muito calado."_

_- "Já disse que não é nada."_

_- "É sim e tem haver com a Trista."_

_- "Que bobagem, nada a ver."_

_- "Miro, você..."_

_- "Não me interesso por mulher igual a ela, é toda complicada e não gosto, é sem sal."_

_- "Se diz..."_

_- "Vamos treinar."_

Na terceira casa...

- Desse jeito?

- Sim. Você leva jeito. - disse Ana.

- Nada... - murmurou. - não consigo fazer nada direito.

- Claro que consegue. Só não pode desanimar. Trista.

- Sim?

- Como eram seus pais?

Ficou calada, era a ultima pergunta que ela poderia fazer.

- Desculpe se perguntei. - notou o constrangimento dela.

- Não tem problema. Eram ótimas pessoas, batalhadoras, que enfrentavam os problemas de frente. Minha mãe era linda. - sorriu.

- Deveria ser mesmo, você é.

- É.. - sorriu sem graça.

- E seu pai?

- Imponente, é a palavra que o resume. Quando andava parecia um deus. Era respeitado por todos.

- E fisicamente se parece com qual?

A situação estava complicando.

- Bem...

- A panela! - gritou.

- Meu Zeus. - Trista apagou o fogo. - não disse que sou desastrada. Quase deixo queimar.

- Não foi nada. Nem queimou. Você se preocupa demais. Parece o Saga, sempre preocupado.

- Coincidência.

Ana parou de falar, fitando-a. Trista temeu por isso, tudo estaria perdido se ela...

- Mexeu... - disse sorrindo.

- O que?

- Ela. - colocou a mão na barriga. - ela mexeu.

- Ah... - suspirou aliviada. - é isso.

- Quer sentir?

- Acho...

- Não dói. Pode colocar a mão.

Trista a olhou receosa, contudo tocou a barriga. Era uma sensação estranha, como se tocasse a si mesma.

- Ela não mexe muito?

- Sim...já, já escolheram o no-me?

- Você pode achar, que estou copiando, mas juro que quando soube que estava grávida, no médico, já tinha decidido o nome.

- Qual...?

- Trista. Achei até coincidência você ter o mesmo nome. Pensei em mudar para não ficar igual, mas é bobagem. Agora, não vai contar para o Saga.

- Sim... - a olhou depois para a barriga, sentia-se estranha e teve a sensação que seu cosmo iria expandir. - preciso colocar a comida nos potes. - tirou a mão.

- Tenho certeza que Elena irá gostar.

- Ficou bom mesmo?

- Ficou.

- Bem já vou indo levar. Obrigada.

- As ordens.

Trista segurava quatro potes. Descia as escadas calmamente, na escadaria da primeira casa encontrou com os dourados que voltavam do treino da manhã.

- Bom dia para todos!

- Oi Trista.

- Que cheiro bom. Trouxe almoço para mim? - Shura sorriu.

- Não é pra você. - ela o olhou bem. - o que houve? - estava com vários hematomas no rosto.

- Nada não. Coisas do treino.

- Está vindo da minha casa?

- Sim Saga. A Ana me ensinou a preparar alguns pratos.

- Já entendi... - sorriu Aldebaran. - vai vender a comida na vila.

- Não seria má idéia. - riu. - é para outros fins.

- Aonde vai então? - perguntou Miro curioso.

- Vou à vila. - Trista contou a eles. - e é isso.

- Belo gesto. - disse Shaka.

- Bom já vou.

- Quer que eu vá com você? - ofereceu-se.

Estranharam o pedido.

- Não precisa Miro. Chegou do treino cansado. Eu não demoro. Ate mais.

Miro a acompanhou com os olhos.

- Aquele cheiro me deu fome. - Mu passou a mão na barriga.

Mu e os outros olharam para Saga.

- Ah não! De novo não! Estão achando que minha casa é restaurante?

- Por favor, Saga. - disse Aiolos. - só hoje.

- Até parece! Hoje, amanha, depois, e por aí vai.

- Credo Saga. Podem ir. - disse Kanon.

- Ei a casa é minha!

Ninguém o ouviu, já estavam todos na porta de Mu.

Trista seguia pensativa, precisava tomar mais cuidado. Se desse bandeira, todos iam acabar descobrindo.

- "Preciso tomar cuidado." - estava tão alheia que nem viu MM aproximando.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? - parou.

- Bom dia MM.

- E esses potes?

- São para... - notou que um dos olhos estava roxo. - o que houve?

- Nada. - cruzou os braços. - coisas do treino.

- Deixe me ver. - Trista tocou o rosto dele. - quer que eu arrume uma compressa de gelo?

- Não pre-cisa. - murmurou desconcertado. - está indo para onde?

- Vou à vila. - contou-o rapidamente.

- Entendi, mas toma cuidado.

- Não vai acontecer nada.

- Mesmo assim.

- O que esta achando de ganhar um afilhado?

Ele estranhou a pergunta.

- Diferente. Eu não sou chegado a crianças, mas sei lá. Acho que um menino seria mais fácil, mas a Ana insiste que vai ser menina.

- Imagina como ela vai ser?

- Por que está perguntando? - arqueou a sobrancelha.

- A toa.

- Sei lá. Tomara que puxe a Ana. Aquele geminiano é muito esquisito, ainda mais o Kanon.

Ela riu.

- Já vou indo. Ate mais tarde.

- Toma cuidado.

- Está bem! - disse já distante.

MM continuou olhando-a até desaparecer na esquina.

- "É uma boa menina... - sorriu. - se aquele Shura engraçar com ela eu o mato."

Ana estranhou aquela invasão na sua casa, mas deu com os ombros. Já se tornara normal. Depois de vinte minutos de caminhada chegou à casa da amiga.

- Trista!

- Oi Elena.

As duas deram um abraço.

- Trista!

- Maise. - abaixou para ficar da altura dela. - tudo bem?

- Tudo e você?

- Estou bem.

- O que é isso que trouxe?

- Surpresa.

- Entre Trista.

- E a sua mãe?

- Já vem.

- Oi Trista.

- Como vai senhora Lena?

- Muito bem.

- Trouxe para vocês. Fui eu que fiz, então não esperem grande coisa.

Entregou a Elena os potes, quando ela abriu seus olhos encheram de água.

- Tris-ta?

- É uma forma de agradecimento pela tarde de ontem. Fui eu que fiz... espero que esteja pelo menos comestível.

Ficou surpresa pela reação dela. Elena a abraçou forte.

- Muito obrigada.

- Não há de que.

- Que Atena a recompense. - disse Lena com os olhos marejados.

- Não fiz nada de mais. Acho melhor comermos. - sorriu.

- Claro.

- Elena, mãe, cheguei! - gritou uma voz forte.

- Nikolas?! - exclamou a jovem surpresa.

Trista virou para ver quem era.

- Temos visita?

- Nik, essa é a Trista. - virou para a garota. - Trista esse é meu irmão, Nikolas.

- Oi. - o rapaz a cumprimentou.

- Oi...

Nikolas era alto, tinha os cabelos curtos e repicados na cor lilás, seus olhos eram da mesma cor.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu filho?

- Não mãe. Acontece que o senhor Onassis teve que fazer uma viagem urgente e me dispensou por hoje.

- A oficina está fechada?

- Sim. - respondeu olhando para Trista. - eu nunca a vi aqui.

- Ela mora no santuário, mano. - disse Marcos aproximando.

- No santuário?

- Sim.

- Devem está todos com fome, vamos almoçar. - disse Elena.

Sentaram numa velha mesa, com Elena ao lado de Trista e Nikolas na frente delas.

- Isso está muito bom. - disse Nik.

- Foi a Trista que fez. - disse Erion.

- Cozinheira de mão cheia. - sorriu o irmão mais velho.

Trista permaneceu mais algumas horas.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Mas já? - protestou Erica.

- Está ficando tarde e preciso ir.

- Eu te acompanho. - prontificou Nikolas. - se não se importar.

- Não vou incomodar?

- Nada.

- Então eu aceito.

- Virá amanha? - indagou Maise.

- Farei o possível.

- Muito obrigada Trista. - Elena a abraçou. - por tudo.

- Não foi nada. Até mais.

Nikolas e Trista seguiram parte do caminho em silencio. O jovem constantemente olhava para ela.

- Acho que não agradeci por ter ajudado minha irmã.

- Não foi nada.

- Desde que meu pai morreu, ela tem cuidado de tudo. Minha mãe é doente e com quatro irmãos menores, a situação fica complicada.

- Posso imaginar.

- Você também perdeu os pais cedo.

- Sim. Infelizmente temos que aceitar nossa condição.

- É verdade, mas o futuro nos reserva momentos de felicidade.

- Não acredito em futuro. Ele não existe.

- Existe sim. - Nik pegou na mão dela. - minha mãe estará curada, Elena e meus irmãos terão uma casa decente, eu terei um emprego melhor.

Ela escutava, o futuro deles não existiria.

- Tenho fé que tudo se resolverá.

- Queria ser assim. - disse. - confiante.

- A esperança é a ultima que morre. - a olhou sorrindo.

- Talvez...

Dando o treino da tarde por encerrado, os dourados voltavam para suas casas. De praxe, estavam nas escadarias da primeira casa conversando. Miro atento, não tirava os olhos da entrada. Mesmo estando no Coliseu, escolheu um lugar que pudesse vigiar a entrada.

- A Trista está demorando.. - disse sem perceber.

Viu que duas pessoas sugiram no horizonte.

- "Quem é ele?" - deu um passo.

- Trista? - disse Afrodite, chamando a atenção de todos para o casal.

- Boa tarde rapazes.

- Boa. - responderam alguns. Por que MM, Kanon, Saga principalmente Miro, não gostaram nada de vê-la com um rapaz.

- Pessoal, esse é o Nik, irmão da Elena. - virou para ele. - Nik, os cavaleiros.

- É uma honra conhecê-los. Muito prazer Nikolas.

- "Por que ela o chamou de Nik?" - Miro não tinha gostado.

Mask que estava mais atrás aproximou dos dois.

- Então seu nome é Nikolas.

- Sim senhor.

- E o que você faz? Onde mora?

- Moro em Rodoria, com a minha mãe e meus cinco irmãos menores. Trabalho numa carpintaria.

- Hum...

Trista olhava o canceriano sem entender.

- E não deveria está trabalhando?

- Meu patrão me dispensou hoje. Ele teve que viajar. – o garoto o fitava ressabiado. Já vira aquele cavaleiro algumas vezes e a fama dele não era muito boa.

- Acho melhor você ir embora.

- MM. – chamou Trista.

- Não Trista. – interveio Nik. – tenho que ir mesmo. Não gosto de deixar Elena a cargo de tudo, já que estou em casa vou ajudá-la.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar. – sorriu, deixando certo escorpião incomodado.

- Foi um prazer. – pegou na mão dela. – volte sempre que quiser, ficaremos honrados com sua presença.

- Obrigada.

- Até logo. – virou para os dourados. – até logo cavaleiros.

Acenaram. Afrodite só o esperou distanciar para comentar.

- Belo rapaz Trista. – sorriu.

- É um bom rapaz. Cuida de todos sozinho.

- Para mim parece suspeito. – MM cruzou os braços.

- Não fala besteira Mask! – disse Dite. – não é o pai dela.

- Dite tem razão. – disse Deba. – o rapaz parece ser boa gente. Responsável, cuida da família.

Mu, Aiolos e Aioria concordaram. Miro queria surrar o brasileiro. Na verdade queria dá "Antares" em todos!

- É um bom partido Trista. – o pisciano deu uma piscada. – e parece que ele se interessou por você.

Alguns já iam protestar, mas pararam ao vê-la subindo.

- Ninguém se interessaria por mim. – sua voz saiu melancólica. – ninguém ao me lado terá futuro. Até mais. – acenou subindo.

Todos calaram. Miro a olhava entristecido.

- "Eu sim." – pensou.

Um homem trajando uma armadura vermelha fitava o horizonte. Os cabelos vermelhos curtos e revoltos tremulavam ao vento. Os olhos vermelhos cheios de maldade tinha o santuário de Atena no campo de visão.

- Demoraram. - disse ao sentir duas presenças.

- Tivemos um contratempo. - sorriu um homem de cabelos longos loiros e olhos azuis.

- Não sabe como é difícil sair do Tártaro, filho. - disse outro de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos.

- Espero que o sacrifício de trazê-lo aqui não seja à toa.

- Claro que não Pontos. - virou para eles. - tenho uma proposta a fazer.

- Proposta?

- Sim pai. Já deve ter chegado aos seus ouvidos que a Niké está no santuário de Atena.

- Não era boato, Kratos?

- Não Pontos. Nasceu há alguns anos com a missão de impedir que Ares e Hades se aliassem. Em conseqüência ela lacrou o deus da guerra, no corpo do mortal que ele habitava.

- Sempre interferindo... igualzinha a mãe.

- E o que quer de mim e de Pallas?

- Eu já sabia que ela iria nascer para esta finalidade. Estava a espreita aguardando o resultado. Se Hades e Ares fossem vitoriosos me uniria a eles, se não, juntaria com outros deuses. Niké conseguiu derrota-los, não me deixando opção, até que ela apareceu...

- Ela? - indagaram os dois.

- Éris.

-- FLASHBACK--

Horas depois do selamento de Ares.

O santuário estava num profundo silencio, nem parecendo que houvera uma batalha horas antes. Ocultando seu cosmo, um homem acompanhara o desfecho da guerra.

- "Conseguiu Niké... mas não comemore muito. Seus dias de vitória não duraram muito tempo."

- _"Tenha certeza disso."_

- Quem está aí?

_- "Alguém que odeia Atena e Niké tanto quanto você."_

- Revele seu rosto, para que possamos conversar.

_- "Encontre-me no antigo templo de Éris."_

Minutos depois, o homem estava no templo destruído.

- Apareça.

Uma pessoa encoberta por uma capa negra surgiu diante dele.

- É um prazer conhece-lo Kratos. – disse uma voz feminina.

- Pelo jeito parece me conhecer.

- Sou Éris.

- Que lutou contra Atena e perdeu. - sorriu debochado.

- Digamos que eu não estava devidamente preparada.

- Seu cosmo, seu corpo...

- Foi obra dela. Separou-me em três partes. Meu corpo, meu espírito e meu cosmo. Não faço a menor idéia, de onde está meu corpo e meu cosmo. Quanto ao meu espírito está trancafiado em alguma mortal. Consegui liberar minha consciência, mas não descobri onde estou. Atena fez um bom trabalho.

- E o que quer de mim?

- Preciso da sua ajuda. Ainda não desistir de dominar o mundo. Mas estando nessa forma e com Niké no santuário, minha derrota seria certa. Notei que deseja vingança contra sua irmã e eu quero vingar de Atena. Unidos conseguiremos.

- Interessante.

- Já conto com a lealdade de Thanatos.

- Dele?

- Meu objetivo é a Terra. Se ele me ajudar, darei a ele o domínio do submundo.

- Terra e o submundo. E o mar?

- Ares. Ele sempre desejou governar tudo, mas agora está trancafiado naquele mortal. Ele é poderoso e meu plano é libertá-lo. Se ele me ajudar, darei o mar, se não, será eliminado.

- Olimpo?

- Não tenho poder suficiente para destronar Zeus.

- Tenho uma solução.

- Qual?

- A Terra será sua, em troca do Olimpo.

- Como pretende fazer isso?

- Titãs.

Éris ficou surpresa.

- Com poucas exceções, a maioria deles está trancafiada no Tártaro. Meu pai sempre desejou o lugar de Zeus e Pontos o lugar de Cronos. Tenho certeza que se você oferecer isso a eles...

- Tem o meu total apoio.

- Atena e Niké nem vão saber o que as acertaram.

--FIM DO FLASHBACK--

- Uma boa divisão. Ares no mar, Éris na Terra, Pallas no Olimpo e eu líder dos titãs.

- Podem contar comigo. - disse Pallas.

- Quando Thanatos assumir o submundo, terão livre passagem.

- Onde está Éris?

- Thanatos conseguiu localizar o corpo, mas ainda não achou os outros dois. Ele está trancafiado num corpo mortal e o cosmo na maça dourada.

- Isso é um empecilho, pode atrasar nossos planos.

- Não se preocupem senhores. Será questão de tempo.

A aquariana subia lentamente. Estava completando o terceiro dia e não tinha descoberto nada. Veio com uma missão, no entanto, estava entretida com jantares e almoços. Todo o destino de um planeta estava em seus ombros e divertia-se ao invés de tentar impedir que a calamidade acontecesse.

- Oi Trista! - Kiki apareceu na frente dela.

- Oi...

- Algum problema?

- Não...

Ela o olhou, nessa época não passava de uma criança. Mas no futuro seria um grande cavaleiro que teve sua vida tirada por ambição de dois deuses. Trista abaixou e o abraçou.

O garoto não entendeu.

- Pode me perdoar? Não fui uma boa aprendiz, eu estraguei tudo...

- Você está passando mal? - Kiki colocou a mão na testa dela, para ver se não estava com febre.

- Não.. - levantou. - vou indo.

Continuou seu trajeto, sobre o olhar confuso dele.

Não querendo encarar Ana, deu a volta por gêmeos. Subia calada, lembrando de tudo que acontecera desde a morte de Atena e dos bons momentos que passou naqueles três dias. Sentia-se mal, sabia de tudo que iria acontecer e estava a risos com Elena e seus irmãos. Eles faziam planos e ela sabia que nunca iriam acontecer. Via os dourados, na mesma situação, futuras ferias, planos para o futuro, novos aprendizes, escutando tudo, tendo a certeza que seria apenas sonhos.

- Eu não sou capaz... - começou a chorar. - " Mestre Shion... - Trista encostou na parede e foi ajoelhando, derramando mais lagrimas. - ...mestre..."

Sentiu alguém envolve-la.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

A garota virou deparando com o rosto do escorpião.

- Miro...

O abraçou mais forte, chorando ainda mais. Ele a envolveu mais e não a soltaria.

- Eu.. eu... - soluçava.

- Não precisa dizer nada. - afagava seus cabelos. - estou aqui.

- Me leva embora?

- Claro.

Ainda segurando-a rumaram para o décimo terceiro templo. Durante o trajeto de leão ate peixes, permaneceram em silêncio.

- Não quero que Atena me veja assim.

- Vamos para outro lugar.

Miro a levou para o pátio da estatua, mas precisamente atrás dela. Os dois sentaram, o sol escondia no horizonte e as primeiras estrelas apontavam no céu. Miro continuava a envolvê-la. Trista o abraçava forte, sentia-se amparada.

- O que foi? - perguntou.

- Nada não... - respondeu limpando o rosto. - bobagem minha.

Não perguntou mais nada. Se ela quisesse contar estaria pronto para ouvi-la. A verdade é que começava a perceber que para ele, ela não era apenas a ajudante de Atena e sim uma pessoa muito especial.

- Desculpe por perturbá-lo.

- Não me perturbou. - a olhou sorrindo.

Trista abaixou o rosto constrangida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ergueu de forma delicada o rosto dela.

- Não... - olhou para o lado. - só a constatação de que não sirvo para nada. Que não tenho o poder de mudar as coisas como eu achava que tinha.

- Auto piedade não combina com você.

- Não é auto piedade, é comprovação. Se soubesse da minha vida, me daria razão.

- Se soubesse da minha, nem iria chegar perto de mim.

Ela sorriu.

- Bobo.

- Senta aqui. Vou te contar todas as minhas aventuras de quando eu era moleque.

Ficaram por muitas horas conversando.

- Você era um delinqüente! – riu.

- Um sobrevivente. Digamos que não era fácil, não ter pais, ir para um orfanato ainda bebê, fugir de lá aos cinco anos e sobreviver na rua_**. (n/a: é o passado de Miro criado por mim. Cada dourado tem uma que inventei, maiores detalhes deles vão aparecer na fic "Caminhos Tortuosos.")**_

- E eu brincando com isso.

- Não tem importância. Eu mesmo brinco. – sorriu.

- Obrigada por confiar em mim.

- Já se sente melhor?

- Sim. Nossa! Já deve ser tarde!

- Deve mesmo. Vou com você até o templo.

No caminho conversavam sobre outras coisas.

- Entregue.

- Obrigada Miro.

- Disponha.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – aproximou dando um beijo na fronte dela. – Ate amanha.

Não faziam idéia que eram observados. Um rapaz de olhos lilás espreitava nas sombras.

- "Preciso agir rápido, não vou perder para um simples mortal."

Trista entrou no templo sentindo-se melhor, Miro tinha sido muito gentil com ela, não parecendo em nada do famoso Miro, sedutor.

- Trista! - chamou a deusa.

- Já vou.

Atena estava em seu escritório.

- Por onde andou?

- Na parte da manhã estava na casa da Ana, a tarde na casa de Elena.

- E agora a noite?

- Percebendo que sou uma inútil. - sentou no sofá.

- Trista...

- Estou aqui por um motivo maior, no entanto passo as horas me divertindo. Estou falhando com todos.

- Gostou de passar um tempo com ela.

- Sim. Mesmo não tendo intimidade, foi maravilhoso. Foi como se aquele tempo tivesse voltado. Com Elena foi a mesma coisa. A família dela é linda.

- Entendo como se sente. - deu uma pausa. - Miro estava com você.

- Estava mal por causa disso e ele me fez companhia. Foi muito gentil.

- Miro às vezes mostra um lado menos "sedutor".

- É.

- Bom, te chamei aqui por outro motivo.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? - indagou animada.

- Não exatamente. - Atena levantou, caminhando até a janela. - você me disse que Éris e Kratos se uniram.

- Sim.

- Sabe quem é Kratos?

- Irmão de Niké.

- Quando lutei contra Éris, a dividi em três partes. Separei seu corpo, espírito e cosmo. Para evitar problemas, fiz questão de não saber a localização dessas três partes. Estão espalhadas por qualquer lugar no mundo.

- Então não faz a menor idéia de onde esteja.

- Acho que por causa disso, ela e Kratos levaram cinco anos para atacar, se contarmos com a data de hoje.

- E?

- Pouco depois da derrota de Ares, meu pai apareceu para mim.

- Zeus esteve aqui?

- Sim. - a olhou. - e me disse algo que agora é que faz sentido. Ele me disse que segundo o tapete das Moiras, Ares ia se manifestar no dia que Niké chegou ao santuário. Isso não aconteceu porque ela apareceu e em conseqüência alterou o futuro.

- Então o simples fato dela ter pisado na primeira casa, acarretou em novas ações que mudaram o rumo das coisas.

- Sim.

- Mas ela mudou apenas a parte de Ares. Éris ressurgiria anos depois.

- Eu sei, mas não é isso que quero que perceba. Se você não tivesse aparecido tudo seguiria o curso normal, mas a partir do momento que Kiki a encontrou...

- Foi desencadeada uma serie de novas ações.

- Isso mesmo. Coisas que deveriam ou não acontecer foram mudadas pelo simples fato de sua presença. Entende o que quero dizer?

- Entendo.

- Essas novas ações podem perfeitamente serem favoráveis para os dois. O que levaria cinco anos para acontecer, pode levar menos tempo. Kratos já pode ter encontrado alguma das partes de Éris.

- Por isso a interpretação mudou de um dia para outro.

- Sim.

- Preciso ser rápida então! - levantou. - tenho que encontrar alguma parte de Éris.

- Acho que já sei onde pode ter uma. Não é a mais importante, mas nos dá uma vantagem.

- Qual?

- O cosmo. Selei o cosmo dela na maça dourada.

- E onde ela está?

- Delfos. No templo de Apolo.

- Vou para lá agora. - já estava saindo.

- Não adianta ir agora. Irá amanha cedo.

- Mas...

- Eu sei que não temos tempo a perder, mas não vai adiantar ir agora. Só vai chegar amanha cedo.

- Uso minha telecinese.

- Não Trista, amanha. Antes de ir quero ter certeza da localização. - aproximou dela, indicando que sentasse. - fique calma, nós vamos mudar o futuro.

Miro voltava sorridente. Normalmente não contentaria em não ganhar se quer um beijo, mas com Trista, a simples presença dela já era suficiente. Sentou no sofá quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô.

_- "Miro?"_

- Sim.

_- "É a Melissa."_

- "Melissa?" - pensou tentando se lembrar. - Melissa?

_- "Já me esqueceu! Seu insensível!"_

- Claro que não. - lembrou de quem era. - como vai?

_- "Vou bem. Você falou que ia me ligar."_

- É que ando atolado de serviço.

_- "Vamos sair hoje? Conheço um lugar legal."_

- Não sei... amanha tenho que acordar cedo...

_- "É rápido. Vamos?"_ - fez voz doce.

- Te encontro no restaurante do Rian.

_- "Combinado. Daqui à uma hora. Beijo."_

- Outro. - desligou o aparelho. - só uma saída, não faz mal. A Trista também vai dormir.

Camuflando o cosmo, em uma hora o escorpião estava na porta do restaurante.

- Boa noite Miro.

- Boa noite... - a olhou de cima em baixo. Melissa era loira, olhos verdes e um corpo sensual ainda mais num vestido preto colado.

- Você está lindo.

- Obrigado. - ele trajava uma calça social preta, com uma camisa azul turquesa.

- Só vou ver como está o Rian e já volto.

- Vou com você.

Rian era dono do restaurante em que Miro encomendara a comida. Eram amigos há muitos anos e de vez em quando o escorpião jantava de graça.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece.

- Como vai Rian? - os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Bem. O que vai fazer com a minha irmã?

- Eu? Nada! Ela me chamou.

- Minha divida. - fechou a cara.

- Não ficou combinado que era eu que ia cobrar? - Melissa entrou na conversa. - eu ainda não pensei em nada.

- Viu. - o escorpião sorriu. - é só ela me falar que pago.

- Sei... - Rian sorriu.

- É melhor irmos antes que ele mude de idéia. - a garota arrastava o escorpião. - tchau mano.

- Juízo vocês dois!

--

_**Aos poucos a trama vai desenrolando. Até o próximo.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Delfos

Flor de gelo – Coitado do Miro, vai sofrer muito por ela

**Flor de gelo – Coitado do Miro, vai sofrer muito por ela. **

**Tenshi – Posso revelar uma coisa, Pontos não é o grande inimigo e sim Kratos o irmão da Niké, esse é o vilão, junto com Éris. Pallas e Pontos só vão da uma ajudinha. Ainda bem que você admite que deixa os leitores de sua fic curiosos.**

**Capitulo 5: Delfos**

Trista fechou a porta do quarto. Olhando a ampulheta, fitou a areia que caia devagar. Mais um dia havia passado e nada de concreto tinha feito. Deixou o corpo cair pesadamente na cama. Os olhos esmeraldas fitavam o teto, atrás de algum conselho, alguma idéia.

- O que me diria nessa ocasião Shion? - murmurou.

Pegou sua corrente passando a fita-la, lembrou do ultimo dia que viu sua mãe, antes dela e Kiki partirem para o combate. Subitamente a imagem de Miro veio-lhe na mente. Ele tinha sido muito gentil em ampará-la.

- "Queria que as coisas fossem diferentes... não queria enganá-lo." - pensou.

Do outro lado da cidade, o escorpião fitava as estrelas. Desviou um pouco o olhar para Melissa que dormia em seus braços. Puxou mais a colcha para cobri-la. Voltou a olhar as estrelas, pensando em alguém. Como seria tê-la em seus braços? Seu toque, seu beijo...

- "Ela não é para você Miro. - pensava consigo. - depois de tudo que ela passou, merece um homem de verdade, não você."

Deu um suspiro resignado, abraçando Melissa mais forte.

Um novo dia surgia, Atena acordara cedo e em seu escritório pensava em como resolver uma situação. Não poderia enviar um cavaleiro a Delfos, mas também tinha medo de Trista ir sozinha. Kratos ou qualquer outro inimigo poderia aparecer.

- "Preciso confiar nela, se alguém descobrir quem ela é, será pior."

Miro subia as escadas pensativo, precisava arrumar uma desculpa para o atraso no treino. Ocultou seu cosmo para que ninguém o descobrisse, ou era assim que pensava.

- Atena sabe dessa sua saída?

O escorpião gelou ao escutar a voz. Pensava que Shaka estava meditando.

- É que... é que... - nem o olhou.

- Onde estava?

- Cumprindo uma promessa. - disse. E era mesmo, Melissa queria-o em troca do favor ao irmão.

- E esse cabelo desalinhado, roupa amassada, perfume de mulher fazia parte?

- Perfume? Que perfume? - sorriu amarelo. - não sinto nada.

- Tem consciência que não pode me enganar não é? - sorriu.

- Eu sei... - sorriu sem graça. - não conta para o mestre, ele vai me matar, mas não podia rejeitar o convite... que curvas... ah quero dizer.

- Poupe-me de seus comentários mundanos. - aproximou do escorpião.

- Pois devia ouvi-los. - sorriu malicioso. - a Melissa...

- Melissa é o nome da promessa. Miro toma jeito. - Shaka abriu os olhos.

- Eu tento, mas a carne é fraca.

- Pensei que tivesse interesse por outra garota.

- Shaka eu sou de todas.

- Será? - sorriu diante da cara dele. - eu acho que não. Vou treinar, tente não chegar muito atrasado. - tocou no ombro dele. - até mais tarde.

Miro o fitou intrigado, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- "Shaka está precisando conhecer coisas mundanas." - pensou indo para sua casa.

No décimo terceiro templo, Trista, já de pé arrumava algumas coisas.

- Trista. - escutou seu nome do lado de fora.

- Entre.

- Bom dia. - disse Atena.

- Bom dia. Posso ir?

- Menina afobada. - sorriu. - pode.

- Trarei a maça, é uma promessa.

- Eu sei que conseguirá, mas quero que me prometa uma coisa.

- O que?

- Qualquer sinal de perigo, qualquer - frisou. - use seu cosmo e me chame.

- Se o fizer vou revelar minha identidade.

- Se morrer, tudo será em vão. - rebateu.

- Está bem.

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

- Tatsume, vai levá-la. Irá num jato da fundação. Não vai usar a telecinese para se arriscar.

A garota ia retrucar, mas ficou calada. Atena era tão teimosa quanto ela.

- Vai dizer alguma coisa a eles?

- Que vai visitar seu protetor. - sorriu. - convincente não é?

- Com uma professora como Ana, até eu. - sorriu de volta.

Atena tinha dito a Shion que Trista faria essa rápida viagem, para não levantar suspeita. Para o restante dos cavaleiros contaria depois, pois já estavam todos no treino. Trista descia calmamente as doze casas. Na oitava parou ao ouvir um barulho vindo da cozinha.

- Miro?

- Tris-ta?! - levou um susto e pela primeira vez ficou vermelho ao perceber que estava só de cueca.

- Desculpe-me. - virou rapidamente. - não queria...

- Joga essa camisa para mim? - ainda estava vermelho.

- Cla-ro. - a pegou, sentindo um perfume feminino. - tome. - entregou sem olhá-lo.

O escorpião pegou a calça e a vestiu. Quando chegou em casa, tirou a roupa para ficar a vontade.

- É que cheguei agora.. e não tive tempo de trocar... achei que não tinha ninguém...

- Saiu ontem? - virou para ele.

- Sim, mas não conta para o Shion ele me mata.

- Tudo bem. - murmurou. - perfume gostoso.

- Era da garota... - calou-se.

- Não precisa me da explicações. - sorriu. - já vou.

- Aonde vai com essa mochila?

- Visitar meu protetor.

- Vai ficar por muito tempo? - indagou preocupado.

- Talvez... eu preciso ir. Até logo.

- Trista. - deu um passo, mas ela recuou dois. - está melhor agora? Ontem...

- Estou sim. Você foi um grande amigo. Obrigada.

Ela saiu. Miro a fitava.

- "Queria ser muito mais do que isso, mas talvez seja melhor assim."

Trista descia as escadas correndo, estava se sentindo mal. Com certeza ele e a tal da moça tiveram uma longa noite.

- "Idiota... por que está ligando para isso. Você não pertence a essa época, é melhor que as coisas fiquem do jeito que estão. Precisa garantir que ele tenha um futuro, independente com quem seja."

Trista sequer imaginava que era observada: um rapaz de melanes rosas.

- "Ele não vai feri-la."

Tempo depois, o jato decolava rumo a Delfos. No Coliseu...

Miro com a roupa de treino aproximava dos amigos.

- Atrasado. - disse o grande mestre.

- Desculpe. - limitou a dizer.

Estranharam, normalmente ele enchia de desculpas.

- Faça par com Kamus.

- Tudo bem.

Caminhou até o aquariano que o fitava intrigado.

- Bom dia Kamus. - disse sério tomando posição.

- É grave. - murmurou Dite a Shura. - nem o chamou de picolé.

- Estou começando a ficar preocupado com ele. - respondeu.

- Bom dia. - Kamus devolveu o cumprimento.

Os treinos começaram. Conversavam, brigavam, riam, mas Miro mantinha-se em silêncio.

- Alguém viu a Trista? Eu não a vi hoje. - disse Afrodite.

- Foi visitar o protetor dela. Volta daqui uns dias. – respondeu o mestre.

Dias? Indagou o escorpião mentalmente. Ficou tão preocupado que não viu o soco de direita de Kamus. Foi arrastado.

- Presta atenção Miro.

- Desculpe. - abaixou o rosto. - então ela vai ficar muito tempo? - indagou para o mestre.

- Parece que sim. Não sei ao certo.

- Por que o interesse? - disse Dite sorrindo.

- Ela não levava comida para a amiga dela? Pois então. - disse a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça. - esse tempo que ela vai ficar fora...

- É mesmo. - concordou o pisciano.

- Voltem ao treino.

**--xxx--**

Kratos no templo de Éris aguardava alguém.

- O que faz nesse templo em ruínas?

- Esperando que tenha uma boa noticia, Thanatos.

O deus de cabelos e olhos perolados aproximou.

- O que me dizes?

- Atena escondeu muito bem as partes de Éris. Ainda não consegui localizar nada.

- Isso é ruim...

- Atena nem imagina o que estamos planejando. Ela será pega de surpresa.

- Espero que sim. O sucesso de todos depende disso.

- Seu pai e Pontos concordaram?

- Sim.

- Será uma bela rasteira em todos. - sorriu cruelmente.

**--xxx--**

Tempos depois, Trista desembarcava no antigo templo de Delfos.

- Será uma longa procura. - disse ao fitar o templo que apesar de ruínas era enorme e ainda não poderia usar seu cosmo.

Trista tinha chegado por trás, pela antiga arena, do alto podia contemplar as ruínas e alguns monumentos que ainda restavam. A frente viu lindas montanhas. Começou a descer pelas arquibancadas posicionando no meio da arena. Fechou os olhos concentrando-se, conhecia um pouco da história daquele lugar e havia dois lugares onde a maça poderia está: na capela de Atena, ou mais popularmente conhecida por Tesouro de Atenas, ou no santuário dedicado a deusa que ficava cerca de 800 m do grupo principal de ruínas. Preferiu ir para esse ultimo.

O templo outrora majestoso não passava de ruínas, contando apenas com três colunas que ainda se mantinham de pé.

A aquariana pisou no templo.

- Isso não deve está aqui. É um lugar de fácil acesso. Só pode está no Tesouro de Atenas.

Seguiu a diante, passando pelo templo de Apolo ou o que tinha restado dele, mais algumas ruínas chegando a uma mata fechada. Passando por ela, chegou numa área descampada que tinha mais ruínas, mas algo chamou sua atenção: uma pequena construção.

- O tesouro de Atenas. _**(n/a: Ao redor do templo de Apolo existem pequenas capelas, chamadas de tesouros, que guardavam as oferendas das cidades-estado gregas, para comemorar vitórias dedicadas ao deus, ou para agradecer benefícios. De todos o mais importante era o Tesouro de Atenas, hoje o único restaurado, construído para comemorar a vitória na Batalha de Maratona.)**_

Sem hesitar entrou. O teto e as paredes da anti sala estavam em partes cobertos pela vegetação, no chão dezenas de pedras esparramadas. Só não estava escuro por causa da luz do sol que entrava pela porta. A sala era ampla e nos poucos lugares visíveis, podia se ver pinturas. A frente uma enorme porta. Trista caminhou ate ela e fazendo força a abriu. A única iluminação era os raios de sol que passavam pela porta. Deu passos cautelosos, pois não via onde pisava.

- Está muito escuro... espero que perdoem. – ela deu um soco no ar em direção ao teto. Duas pedras caíram iluminando o local. – agora sim.

A sala era um pouco maior que a primeira, por está isolada estava mais limpa. Continha alguns afrescos na parede e no chão. No meio um pequeno altar. Seguindo as orientações da deusa, Trista dirigiu para a parede do fundo e contando parou a frente de uma pedra. Como Atena havia lhe dito, a pedra estava solta. A garota a retirou com cuidado. Enfiou a mão no buraco, esta encostou num objeto. Trista o pegou colocando-o sobre o altar do templo. Era uma caixa preta com alguns dizeres na frente.

- O lacre de Atena. - sorriu. - achei, achei a maça! - comemorava. - graças a Zeus.

Pegou a caixa com todo cuidado, porem...sentiu uma forte dor no peito, como se arrancasse lhe o coração. As pernas bambearam e por pouco não deixou a caixa cair. Apoiando no altar a recolocou.

- "Mãe..." – pensou antes de ir ao chão.

**--xxxx--**

Santuário, Décimo terceiro templo.

Atena, sentada no trono estava pensativa.

- "Espero que ela consiga... ainda bem que não tem sangue titã, se o tivesse não poderia ficar perto do lacre."

Terceira casa.

Ana dormia profundamente, o seu sono antes tranqüilo tornara-se desconfortável.

- Trista... – murmurou enquanto dormia.

O cosmo de Niké começou a elevar espalhando pelo santuário.

**--xxxx--**

Coliseu.

Saga estava preste a dar um soco em Kanon, quando sentiu o cosmo de Ana.

- Ana?

- É o cosmo dela, não é? – disse Mu aproximando.

Saga nem respondeu, já subia as escadas da primeira casa.

Entrou apressado em casa indo direto para o quarto. Quando chegou a porta, viu Ana deitada e seu cosmo queimando ao redor.

- Ana. – aproximou. – Ana.

Ao tocar nela teve seu cosmo elevado.

Décimo terceiro templo.

Atena sentiu o cosmo de Niké.

**--xxxx--**

Templo de Éris.

Thanatos e Kratos conversavam, mas pararam ao sentir um cosmo.

- Esse cosmo... - murmurou Thanatos.

- É dela... - completou o outro.

**--xxxx--**

Casa de gêmeos

O cosmo de Ana continuava a queimar ao redor, o de Saga estava reagindo.

- O que está acontecendo?

**--xxxx--**

Rodoria.

Helena servia o café para os irmãos.

- Marcos não faça bagunça.

- Desculpe.

Nikolas fitava o horizonte, de repente levantou indo para fora.

- Nik?

- O que deu nele? – indagou Erica.

Nikolas na porta de casa olhava para o céu. Tinha um pressentimento ruim a respeito de Trista.

**--xxxx--**

Trista no chão permanecia desacordada. Duas sombras apareceram aproximando dela.

- É ela? A titã? - indagou uma voz feminina.

- Sim. – respondeu. – logo teremos visitas. Pegue a caixa, vamos levá-la.

A garota e a caixa desapareceram.

**--xxxx--**

Templo de Éris.

- Por que o cosmo de Niké manifestou?

- Eu não sei Thanatos... "mas... senti um outro cosmo" – Kratos concentrou-se, logo a imagem do templo de Apolo veio-lhe na mente. – espere aqui. – disse desaparecendo.

**--xxxx--**

Terceira casa.

O cosmo de Ana não parava de queimar, incomodando o geminiano. Aos poucos, porem foi diminuindo ate desaparecer. Seu cosmo também sumiu.

- Ana. Ana.

Lentamente ela abriu os olhos, eles estavam avermelhados, mas logo ganharam a coloração normal.

- Saga...?

- Você está bem?

- Estou. O que faz aqui? Já é hora do almoço?

- Seu cosmo... não se lembra?

- De que?

- Nada. Não foi nada.

- Ana! – MM apareceu na porta. – Ana, está tudo bem?

- Estou, por quê?

- É que... – o canceriano olhou para Saga entendendo o olhar dele. – Saga deu um surto no treino achando que você tinha saído sem avisá-lo. Sabe como ele é? – sorriu.

Saga arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Surto? – o olhou com ódio.

- Ana!

Kanon entrou em seguida.

- O que foi? Você está bem?

Saga e MM o olharam na hora.

- Não disse Aninha. – sorriu MM. – o surto dele assustou todo mundo.

- Que surto? – indagou Kanon sem entender.

- O surto que MM acha que eu dei. – disse Saga sério, detestava quando ele a chamava de Aninha e MM adorava provoca-lo.

- O surtado aqui é ele. – Kanon deu a volta parando ao lado do irmão.

- O que houve com ela? – Aldebaran e os outros entravam no quarto.

- É hora do almoço? – estranhou essa invasão. – dormi tanto assim?

- Preocupa não Aninha. – pronunciou o nome bem devagar. – o surto foi tão forte que todos ficaram preocupados.

- O surtado aqui é você. – disseram Saga e Kanon juntos parecendo eco.

- Eu... – sorriu. – não sou quem sofre de dupla personalidade.

- Fique calado. – disse Kanon.

- Faça.

- Já chega vocês três. – disse Ana. – ou vão levar um banho!

- Estou lá fora! – gritou Aioria saindo rapidinho.

- Todo mundo circulando. – disse Afrodite. – vamos indo.

O pisciano colocou todos para fora.

- Quer que eu te faça companhia?

- Saga aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... quando entrei você estava dormindo.

- Hum... cadê a Atena?

- No templo.

- A Trista está com ela?

- Não. Viajou, foi visitar seu protetor.

- Ah...

**Delfos**

Um cosmo sinistro adentrava no pequeno templo. Seus olhos perspicazes procuravam por algo. Viu um buraco na parede.

- Isso foi removido recentemente. – murmurou. – o que tinha aqui era importante.

Olhou ao redor, mas não viu sinais de nada, estava indo embora quando viu um objeto no chão. Abaixou e apanhou.

- Uma corrente? _"Viver por você."_ – leu o que estava atrás. – deve ter deixado cair. – sorriu cruelmente. – cometeu um grave erro.

Desapareceu.

**Coroa do Sol**

Trista estava deitada no que havia sobrado de um altar. Seu estado: inconsciente.

- Mãe, o que aconteceu a ela?

- O lacre de Atena a repeliu.

- Repeliu?

- Sim. - uma mulher loira de longos cabelos ondulados e olhos dourados aproximou da aquariana. - logo após ter vencido os titãs, Zeus me procurou. Ele queria que eu fizesse um encantamento.

- Encantamento?

- Sim Circe. Não querendo que olimpos libertassem titãs ou o contrário jogou um encantamento em todos os deuses. - olhou para Trista. - titãs não poderiam tocar em lacres feitos por olimpos e olimpos não poderiam tocar em lacres titânicos. Foi o que aconteceu a ela. Mesmo tendo meio sangue titã o lacre a repeliu. Parece que Atena não sabe que Niké continua imortal.

- E o que faremos?

- Não podemos interferir mais do que já interferimos. O maximo que posso fazer é esperar mais algum tempo antes de deixa-la em Delfos, pelo menos nossa prima ficará segura. - disse Hécata.

- Prima? - indagou uma jovem de uns vinte anos, cabelos curtos azuis assim como seus olhos.

- Niké é minha prima de primeiro grau. Gosto dela e farei o que tiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-la.

**Templo de Éris**

Kratos surgiu diante do deus da morte.

- Onde foi?

- Senti um outro cosmo além o de Niké. Fui a Delfos.

- Delfos?

- Sim. Foi de lá que senti o cosmo, mas não havia ninguém. Só isso. – mostrou a Thanatos a corrente. – alguém esteve lá a procura de alguma coisa valiosa.

- Não desconfia?

- Não. Mas quem que seja cometeu um erro ao perder isso.

Kratos colocou a corrente no pescoço

**Santuário**

Fim dos treinos da manha. Parados na primeira casa conversavam.

- Já vou indo. - disse Saga andando. - e nem pensem em me acompanhar.

- Vamos almoçar na casa do Dite. - disse Aioria com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Bom apetite. - sorriu ainda mais o geminiano, pois ficaria sozinho com Ana

E assim o foi. Na terceira casa despediram-se.

- Saga.

- Miro?

- Posso falar com a Ana rapidinho?

- Vai.

O escorpião correu para a cozinha.

- Oi Ana!

- Já? A comida ainda não ta pronta.

- Não vim para almoçar.

- E os outros?

- Na casa do Dite.

- "Fiz esse monte de comida a toa." - pensou.

- Ana, você sabe onde é a casa da Elena?

- Sei por quê?

- Bom, a Trista esta viajando e eu pensei que poderia levar comida para eles.

Ela sorriu.

- Você gosta dela.

- Quem?! Eu?!

- Sim. Você.

- Nãooo. Trista é só minha amiga. Nada alem disso. Quero levar a comida por que ela me contou da situação deles e agora que ela esta viajando...

Ana sorriu. Parece que a nova moradora conquistou o coração incorrigível do escorpião.

- Tome. Coloquei em potes para ficar mais fácil de carregar.

- Obrigado.

- Miro? - indagou Kanon estranhando a presença dele.

- Já estou indo. Ate mais.

O escorpião desceu sorridente, eles ficariam surpresos com a quantidade de comida. Seguindo as orientações de Ana, Miro passou por toda Rodória, chegando numa parte afastada da vila. No final da rua, apenas uma choupana.

- Deve ser ali.

Bateu na porta. Uma menininha abriu.

- Oi. - cumprimentou o escorpião sorrindo.

- Quem é você?

- Sua irmã Elena esta?

- Vou chamar.

A menina saiu correndo. Segundos depois uma jovem apareceu na porta. O olhou com desconfiança.

- Elena?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Meu nome é Miro e sou amigo da Trista.

- Você é amigo da Trista? - indagou a garotinha agarrada as pernas da irmã. - cadê ela?

- A Trista viajou. - abaixou para ficar da altura dela. - mas me pediu para trazer isso. - olhou para Elena.

- Se é amigo da Trista é meu também. Entre.

Entrou e viu que realmente eles precisavam de ajuda. Tudo era muito simples.

- Quem era filha? - indagou uma senhora aproximando.

- È amigo da Trista, mãe. Miro.

- Muito prazer. - cumprimentou o dourado.

- Prazer.

- Disse que a Trista viajou?

- Sim Elena. Ela foi visitar o protetor dela.

- E ela vai demorar? - indagou um garotinho.

- Acho que sim.

- Miro, esses são meus irmãos. Maise e Marcos. Erica e Erion estão na escola e Nik trabalhando.

- Da onde conhece a Trista? - indagou Maise.

- Do santuário. - abaixou para ficar da altura dela.

- Você trabalha lá?

- De uma certa forma sim. - disse a Lena. - sou um cavaleiro.

- Cavaleiro?! - ficaram surpresos.

- É...

- Qual cavaleiro? - Marcos o fitou curioso.

- De ouro.

- De ouro! - exclamou.

- Quanta honra receber um cavaleiro de ouro. Minha casa é tão humilde.

- Não ligo para essas coisas.

- Miro, me ensina a ser cavaleiro? - Marcos o puxou pela camisa. - quero ser um.

- Para ser cavaleiro tem que ter determinação e ser persistente. Tem que treinar muito.

- Eu sou assim, não é mamãe?

- É Marcos.

- Quantos anos têm?

- Cinco.

- Ainda é pequeno, mas prometo quando fizer sete anos, te levo para o santuário.

- Promete mesmo?

- Sim. - Miro brincou com os cabelos dele.

- Que bom! Viu mamãe? Vou ser cavaleiro.

- Sim meu filho.

- Cheguei! - Nik abriu a porta, ao ver o escorpião fechou a cara.

- Nik! Nik! - Marcos correu até ele. - Miro falou que vou ser cavaleiro!

- Miro é um cavaleiro de ouro, não tem tempo para pessoas simples.

- Prometi que o faria cavaleiro e vou fazê-lo. Minha condição não impede em nada. - disse sério.

- Como sabe que ele é um cavaleiro? - indagou Elena.

- Nos vimos. Ele levou Trista. - Miro o encarava frio.

- Tive a honra de conhecê-los.

- Eu tenho que ir. - virou para Elena e a mãe. - muito prazer em conhecê-las. Se precisarem podem me procurar.

- O prazer é nosso. - disse Lena.

- Quando a Trista voltar, fala para ela vir aqui.

- Sim. - abaixou. - tchau Maise.

- Tchau Miro.

- Tchau Marcos. Lembre-se que quando fizer sete anos vou te levar para o santuário.

- Está bem.

O escorpião levantou e encarou Nik.

- Até logo Nikolas. - estendeu a mão.

- Até.

Retribuiu o cumprimento, Miro apertou a mão dele de forma desafiadora, mas Nik não se intimidou.

- "Miro de escorpião... não me desafie, não sabe com quem está lidando." - pensou o garoto.

**Coroa do sol**

- Mãe.

- O que foi Circe?

- Ela, parece que vai acordar.

- Vamos levá-la, ela não pode nos ver.

- E o lacre?

- Eu o enfraqueci, não vai lhe acontecer nada. Vamos.

As três desapareceram para aparecer no Tesouro de Athenas. Deitaram Trista perto do altar e colocaram a caixa sobre ele. Feito isso desapareceram.

Trista abriu os olhos lentamente, sua cabeça rodava e não enxergava direito.

- Ai... - passou a mão pelo rosto.

Sentou. Olhando ao redor lembrou de onde estava. Apoiando no altar levantou.

- A caixa. - encostou a mão nela, o mal estar voltou, mas não a ponto de fazê-la desmaiar. - vou mandá-la para Atena.

Concentrou-se e usando telecinese enviou a caixa a Atena.

- "Atena. Atena." - chamava por telepatia.

Santuário...

A deusa estava em seu escritório.

- "Atena."

- Trista? - a deusa assustou.

- "Achei a caixa. Estou mandando."

A caixa apareceu diante dela.

- Aconteceu algo? Por que sua voz está mole?

- "Estou bem. Só achei melhor te entrega-la de uma vez. Estou voltando para o santuário. Até breve."

Terminando a "transmissão" a aquariana sentou.

- Parece que meu cosmo foi sugado.

Esperou mais um pouco para ir embora.

Miro voltava pisando duro. A família de Elena era ótima, mas não gostava do tal de Nikolas.

- Miro? - o ariano estranhou ao vê-lo na primeira casa.

- Oi Mu.

- Onde estava?

- Fui levar comida para a Elena. - sem cerimônia sentou no sofá do ariano.

- E por que está com essa cara? - sentou ao lado dele.

- Aquele irmão dela. - fechou a cara. - se acha.

- O que trouxe a Trista?

- Esse mesmo. - cruzou os braços. - garoto metido.

Mu deu um pequeno sorriso.

- O que foi? - indagou o escorpião invocado.

- Nada. Só estava pensando...

- Em que?

- Ele é um bom rapaz, cuida da família.

- Ele é um bom rapaz, cuida da família. - desdenhou. - convida-o para almoçar. - ironizou.

Mu sorriu, Miro estava com ciúmes do rapaz.

- Está gostando da Trista.

- O que?! - exclamou. - claro que não! Ela só é minha amiga. Eu hein!

- Tudo bem. - levantou. - já almoçou?

- Não...

- Então venha.

No décimo terceiro templo Atena alisava a caixa.

- Falta o corpo e o espírito. Quando eles vão agir?

- Atena.

- Sim Shion.

- Trouxe alguns papéis para... - olhou a caixa na mão dela. - essa caixa... é a caixa que usa para trancafiar objetos?

- Sim.

- E o que faz com ela?

- Te entregando para que esconda para mim. - estendeu a ele. - por favor.

- Cla-ro... mas o que tem aqui?

- A maça de Éris.

**Templo de Éris**

Thanatos tinha saído para uma nova busca, Kratos sentando no trono examinava a corrente achada.

- "De quem será...? Não parece ser de algum material em especial..."

Tirando-o dos pensamentos Thanatos apareceu.

- Voltou rápido.

- Trouxe boas noticias.

- Espero que seja mesmo. - o olhou. - não gosto de fracassos.

- Encontrei o corpo de Éris. - Thanatos o olhou com ódio pelo comentário.

- Onde?

- Rússia. Já o trouxe.

- Quero vê-lo.

Os dois seguiram por um corredor em ruínas, adentrando numa sala preservada. Sobre uma espécie de altar, um esquife de gelo com um lacre de Atena.

- Não posso aproximar. - Kratos parou.

- Por quê? Tem medo de ver gente morta? - ironizou.

- Não tenho paciência para comentários idiotas. - disse. - titãs não podem chegar perto de lacres olimpos.

- Então...

- Por enquanto, vamos deixar como está. Precisamos do espírito, quando o acharmos, tiraremos o lacre. Espero que seja rápido nessa tarefa.

- Sim. Com licença.

Thanatos saiu deixando-o. Andando pelo corredor xingava-o mentalmente. Odiava Kratos, mas era favor de Éris, somado a isso queria o controle do submundo por isso obedecia calado. Queria rebelar-se, mas tinha consciência que Kratos era muito mais forte que ele. Que um simples golpe, era capaz de matá-lo.

- "Por enquanto não posso fazer nada, mas sua hora chegará Kratos."

Trista desceu na pista que ficava perto do santuário, voltava sozinha. Ainda não tinha melhorado, mas não poderia deixar que Atena percebesse algo. Estava animada por ter encontrado a maça e não poderia preocupar com uma simples indisposição.

Faltava pouco para o começo dos treinos da tarde. Estavam todos reunidos na escadaria da primeira casa.

- Já está aqui? - indagou Shura surpreso ao ver Miro.

- Não enche. - disse sério.

- Uhhh... está de mal humor. - zombou Dite. - esse humor tem nome?

Miro o olhou feio.

- Não vão começar a brigar. - disse Dohko.

Trista andava lentamente, mas parou ao sentir uma forte dor no estomago.

- Então fala para ele me deixar em paz. - disse Miro. Ele voltou o olhar para a entrada do santuário a ponto de ver Trista ir de joelhos ao chão.

- Ai. - Trista passou o braço pela barriga, a dor era forte.

- Trista? - Miro correu até ela. - Trista. - ajoelhou. - o que foi?

- Uma... dor... - ela começou a chorar. - muito forte.

Os dourados aproximaram bastante preocupados principalmente Saga, Kanon e MM.

Miro a ajudou a levantar, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo perdeu os sentidos caindo nos braços de Saga.

- Trista!

--

_**O corpo e a maça de Éris foram encontrados. Tensões entre personagens. Novos personagens aparecendo, (Tenshi, espero que não se importe de eu ter usado a Hécata. É que depois que descobrir a arvore genealógica dela, ia cair bem na história). E esse desmaio da Trista... até o próximo capitulo.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Separação

Flor – O Miro está remoendo de ciúmes

**Flor – **O Miro está remoendo de ciúmes. E o Mask vai tentar o Saga até.

**Tenshi** – Miro, coitado, ainda vai sofrer muito por causa da Trista. E o Nikolas vai aprontar.

**Capitulo 6: Separação **

Carregando Trista nos braços, Saga a levou para o templo. Estava preocupadíssimo com ela.

- Atena! Atena! - entrou apressado.

- O que foi? - Atena viu Trista nos braços dele. - Trista?

- Ajude-a Atena. - disse Miro suplicando.

- Levem-na para o quarto.

Atena abriu a porta, olhando para o criado mudo ao lado da cama, viu a ampulheta, discretamente a colocou atrás do abajur porem não passou despercebido ao olhar do virginiano.

Saga a deitou sobre o olhar atento de Miro.

- Esperem lá fora, por favor.

Miro não queria sair, mas Saga o puxou. Atena sentou ao lado de Trista. Estava pensando em como poderia ajudá-la sem elevar seu cosmo.

- Não tenho outra alternativa. - Atena começou a liberar seu cosmo porem sentiu alguém segurar seu braço.

- Não faça isso. - Trista abriu os olhos. - o meu cosmo vai reagir ao seu.

- O que aconteceu?

- Comecei a me sentir mal desde Delfos. - omitiu a parte que tocou na caixa. - chegando aqui senti uma vertigem. - sentou na cama. - talvez possa ter relação com Cronos.

- Como assim?

- O cosmo dele é que me mantêm aqui. Deve ter acontecido algo com ele que me afetou, através da dor. Algo no futuro deve ter mudado. A maça?

- Está num local seguro.

- Descobriu mais alguma coisa?

- Não, mas creio que estamos no caminho certo. Quando chegou desmaiada achei que tinha sido por causa do lacre.

- Lacre?

- Sim. Meu pai lançou um encantamento nos lacres titânicos e olimpos. Somente deuses da mesma espécie podem tocar nos lacres.

- Então você não poderia tocar num lacre titânico?

- Não e nem titânicos em lacres olimpos.

Trista silenciou. Então Atena não sabia que Niké continuava imortal? Por quê?

- O que foi? - indagou diante da expressão dela.

- Nada. Qual será o nosso próximo passo?

- Creio que o mais importante agora é achar o espírito de Éris, ele é a chave de tudo.

- Já pode ter se manifestado?

- Se tivesse sentiria. Thanatos também está quieto, devemos esperar.

- Sim...

- Deixou a todos preocupados principalmente Miro. Parece que ele se preocupa muito com você.

Trista corou.

- O que vai dizer a eles?

- O que quer que eu diga?

- Foi uma indisposição.

- Está bem. Agora descanse. Qualquer coisa te chamo.

- Sim.

- Esconda a ampulheta.

Atena saiu.

No salão do mestre Miro estava visivelmente nervoso. Ana chegara a pouco.

- O que houve com ela?

- Não sabemos Ana.

- Espero que não seja nada grave.

- Não é. - disse Saga tentando permanecer calmo, Ana notou.

- O que houve? - Shion entrara apressado. - o que houve com ela?

- Não sabemos.

Para alivio de todos Atena apareceu.

- Como ela esta?

- Foi só uma indisposição, nada grave.

- Eu posso ir vê-la?

- Pode Miro. - Atena sabia que Trista não estava dormindo.

Assim que ele saiu Kamus virou para Atena.

- Vai deixá-lo sozinho com ela?

- Vou. Miro não fará nada. - sorriu.

O escorpião bateu duas vezes, não obtendo resposta abriu a porta. Trista parecia estar dormindo.

- Miro?

- Sim...oi.

- Oi. Senta.

Ela sentou na cama, Miro sentou ao seu lado.

- Esta tudo bem?

- Sim, foi só uma indisposição.

- Que bom... fiquei com pouco de medo.

Trista o olhou.

- Não aconteceu nada. - ela passou a mão tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele. - obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

Ele sorriu.

- E seu protetor?

- Está bem. - respondeu rápido. - não demorei porque as visitas eram breves.

- Precisa descansar. - a olhou carinhoso. - vou está na sala do mestre se precisar.

Ela o olhou, estava com medo. Aquela dor poderia voltar novamente, mas principalmente que dessa vez poderia de alguma forma leva-la de volta, ou coisa assim. Queria que ele ficasse, que não a deixasse ir.

- Miro...

- Quer que eu fique ate dormir?

Ficou surpresa. Ele adivinhara seus pensamentos.

- Sim, se não for incomodar.

- Claro que não, mas...

- Mas...?

- Não tem medo que faça algo a você?

- Não.

Ele deu a volta e sentou ao lado dela, usando um travesseiro para encostar na cabeceira. Sem que ele esperasse Trista colocou a cabeça no colo dele.

- Obrigada.

Miro acariciou o rosto dela até que dormiu.

- Durma tranqüila, estarei sempre com você. - beijou-lhe a face.

Ficou por um longo tempo fitando-a. Ela chegara de uma maneira tão misteriosa, que as vezes tinha medo disso. Medo de um dia acordar e ela não está mais perto dele. Sempre fora leviano em suas atitudes, principalmente com as mulheres e agora estava completamente apaixonado por uma mulher que não tinha certeza se seria sua. Shaka, Ana e Mu estavam certos, gostava dela e muito.

A aconchegou mais em seus braços, faria de tudo para protegê-la. Passado algum tempo acabou adormecendo.

Os dois dormiam serenos, nem imaginando que uma sombra velava pelo sono deles. Ocultando seu cosmo, a sombra se fez presente. Os olhos lilases olhava-os com ciúme, inveja, um sentimento que só ela fizera despertar.

- "Não vão ficar juntos, não vou permitir, antes dela voltar para o futuro, vou separa-los." - a sombra desapareceu, para aparecer em outro lugar.

**Olimpo**

Um rapaz de melanes pretas andava apressado, teria que tomar uma providencia. Abriu de forma bruta a porta que dava acesso aos seus aposentos. Numa das varandas, um rapaz de cabelos lilás e olhos pretos tocava uma triste canção em sua lira.

- Humano desprezível.

- Jamais imaginei que meu maninho sofreria com ciúmes. – disse o rapaz de cabelos lilás sem parar de tocar.

- Sem ironia Anteros.

- Isso tudo é porque a meia mortal está apaixonada por um humano? – o olhou divertido. – foi vitima do próprio arco. – soltou uma risada.

- Não vou perder para ele.

- E o que pensa em fazer, Eros? – Anteros colocou a lira sobre uma mesa. – que eu saiba suas flechas são poderosas. – sorriu. – sabe melhor do que ninguém. Alem do mais não poder ficar andando pelas eras, a toda hora. Se Caos descobrir que anda dando as caras no passado...

- Só vai descobrir se você contar.

- Seus atos podem alterar o curso das coisas. Tome cuidado.

- Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Não me meta no seus casos. Você fez a burrada lançando as flechas nos dois.

- Achei que eram flechas defeituosas. Por favor, Anteros.

- Não posso desfazer o encantamento. - voltou a pegar a lira.

- Deve ter alguma coisa que possa fazer. Você é o deus do desamor!

Anteros o olhou, jamais pensou que seu irmão suplicaria desse jeito.

- Você é o deus da união e não da separação. Por que vai separar um casal apaixonado? Está visível que os dois se amam.

- Porque quero a para mim.

- Está parecendo nossa mãe... está ficando invejoso.

- Anteros, por favor.

- Essa história vai terminar mal.

- Anteros.

- Tome. - fez aparecer uma flecha negra. - acerte nela no momento em que estiverem juntos. Toda vez que tocar nela, ela fará o mesmo, mas tome cuidado, se o que ela sentir pelo escorpião for mais forte o efeito pode durar apenas uma vez.

- Será o suficiente. Já tenho dois trunfos na manga.

- Quais? - o fitou curioso.

- Nik e Melissa.

- Mas o Nik é...

- Minha forma humana.

**Santuário**

Na sala do mestre, os dourados ainda estavam presentes.

- Ela tem que ir ao medico. - disse Deba. - esses desmaios não são normais.

- Também acho. - concordou Aiolos.

- Não deve ser nada grave. - disse Dite. - não é Atena?

A deusa sentada em seu trono, estava alheia a conversa.

- Atena?

- Sim? - voltou a atenção para eles.

- Algum problema?

- Não... estava distraída. O que perguntou?

- A algo de errado com a Trista?

- Não. Foi só uma indisposição. O protetor dela já me avisou disso. Ela está bem não se preocupem.

- E o Miro não vai sair mais de lá? - indagou MM nervoso. - se ele estiver se engraçando com ela, o mando para o Meikai.

- Miro não está fazendo nada MM. - disse Atena. - deixe-o.

- Se Atena diz, não há porque se preocupar. - reforçou Mu, que sabia das verdadeiras intenções do escorpião.

- Trista está bem, podemos continuar o treino. - disse Shion.

Foram saindo de menos Shaka e Saga. Este ultimo pediu que Kanon acompanhasse Ana.

- Atena posso falar com a senhorita? - pediu o geminiano.

- Eu espero lá fora. - disse Shaka.

- Não pode ficar.

- O que foi Saga?

- A senhorita sentiu o cosmo da Ana?

- Senti e o que houve?

- Quando cheguei ao nosso quarto, ela estava dormindo com o cosmo queimando ao redor. Imediatamente o meu reagiu. Isso é normal?

- O cosmos dos titãs são um pouco diferente dos nossos. Algo deve ter estimulado-o, por ela está dormindo pode ter sido que estava sonhando com algo.

- A ponto de elevar o meu?

- Essa é uma particularidade dos cosmos da família dela, os titãs quase não possuem sentimentos humanos, são deuses que descendem de deuses primordiais. Quando entram em contato com um mortal e desenvolvem sentimentos por ele, a resposta do cosmo é essa, como se fosse um mecanismo de defesa, já que sentimentos para deuses podem ser prejudiciais. Em conseqüência seu cosmo também reage, interagindo com o dela.

- Isso pode acontecer a minha filha?

- Acredito que não. Niké perdeu a sua condição divina, portando a Tr...- calou imediatamente, quase dizia uma bobagem. - portanto minha futura afilhada é uma mortal.

- Entendo.

Shaka que ouvia tudo, percebeu que Atena quase falara algo comprometedor.

- Fico mais aliviado. Já vou. Com licença Atena. - disse saindo.

- Algum problema Shaka?

- Não. - ia comentar sobre a ampulheta, mas achou melhor esperar. - era coisa sem importância. Com licença. - reverenciou e saiu.

Atena deu um longo suspiro, por pouco não soltava algo que não devia.

- Isso está ficando difícil... Shaka vai descobrir logo.

**Templo de Éris**

Kratos meditava. Seus planos para controlar o Olimpo seguiam tranquilamente. Ajudaria seu pai a assumir o poder e subjugaria todos os olimpos incluindo também sua mãe e seus irmãos.

Na guerra contra os titãs, sua mãe ficara ao lado de Zeus, afastando-os de Pallas. Era um garoto e não entendia muito bem a atitude de ambos, se tornando depois seguidor do deus supremo a ponto de obedece-lo cegamente. Para ele suas ordens eram leis e como tais deveriam ser cumpridas. Quando atingiu a maturidade, percebeu que não passava de um cão servidor e que negava suas raízes titânicas. Começou a sentir um ódio terrível por ele e seus irmãos, principalmente Niké que se tornara protetora de Atena. Desde esse dia jurou vingança contra todos e não mediria esforços para tal.

- Vou destruir a todos! - os olhos brilhavam cruelmente. - Todos!

**Santuário**

Algumas horas depois Trista despertou. Tentou erguer o corpo, mas sentiu um braço que a enlaçava. Olhou para cima deparando com o escorpião adormecido.

- "Ele ficou a tarde toda comigo?"

O observou, dormia tranqüilo e a expressão do seu rosto era de um garoto e nada do homem sedutor desejado por todas. Ela tocou a face dele, acariciando. Queria ter nascido alguns anos antes e não no futuro, assim poderia ficar com ele. Chegou a conclusão que estava apaixonada, porem era um amor impossível.

Depositando um beijo na fronte dele, saiu.

Andou por todo o templo não encontrando ninguém. Ao chegar na porta que dava acesso ao pátio da estatua assustou-se pois já era quase noite. Percorrendo o pátio foi para atrás da estatua, a vista era esplendida principalmente a tarde com os raios de sol tingindo o céu de vermelho.

Pensava em tudo que acontecera desde que chegou. Não queria ter se envolvido com eles, contudo não poderia perder a chance de tê-los tão perto. Pensava que se mesmo não conseguisse tivera sete dias felizes conhecendo-os mais profundamente. Teria boas lembranças. Pensou em Miro, o futuro ao lado dele seria repleto de felicidade, mas esse futuro não existia. Não passava de sonho.

Miro acordou assustado e ficou ainda mais a não ver Trista na cama. Procurou-a em todos os lugares faltando apenas o pátio da estátua. Ao chegar lá a encontrou sentada.

- Me assustou. - disse sentando ao lado dela, depositando a mão no ombro.

- Estava dormindo, não queria te acordar.

- Esta bem mesmo?

- Estou.

- Fiquei preocupado...- abaixou o rosto. - sabe...você significa muito para mim.

Trista o olhou.

- Uma garota esquisita como eu?

- Uma garota sensível como você. - ele a olhou.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento. Miro aproximou-se mais dela, Trista o olhava com receio. Sem que ela esperasse ele a beijou. Um beijo calmo, mas que foi ganhando volúpia. Trista o segurou pelos ombros trazendo-o mais para si. Miro a segurou pela cintura, queria tê-la mais perto, sentir sua pele, seu cheiro. Trista deu um gemido rouco quando sentiu a mão dele percorrer sua cintura por de baixo da blusa. Ele dava lhe beijos no pescoço, mas ao escutar o gemido voltou a beijá-la de forma mais ardente. Desejava-a, desde a primeira vez que a vira e de uma forma diferente. Não queria apenas seu corpo queria principalmente seu amor. Trista sentia o mesmo. Apesar da situação que a impedia queria ser dele e apenas dele.

- Trista...

- Não diga nada... - ela calou-o com um beijo.

Com esse gesto Miro teve a certeza que Trista sentia algo por ele e que era forte.

De repente Trista o soltou. Olhava assustada para ele. Uma lembrança veio lhe na mente.

--

_Estava correndo atrás de uma bola quando tropeçou e caiu. _

- _O que foi Trista?_

_- Eu... caí... - dizia em meio à lagrimas - tio. _

_- Não precisa chorar. - um homem ajoelhou diante dela e delicadamente a levantou e limpou sua roupa. Seus olhos e cabelos eram azuis. - é uma garotinha forte, não precisa chorar. - ele acariciou o rosto dela._

_- Ta bom, tio Miro. - ela limpava as lagrimas._

_- Vem, vamos procurar sua bola._

_--_

Trista fitava Miro.

- " Somos de épocas diferentes."

Sem dizer nada levantou saindo correndo. Ele não a impediu. Suspirando voltou a olhar o por do sol.

Trista entrou em seu quarto chorando. As coisas tinham saído do controle. Era totalmente incabível sentir alguma coisa por ele. Alem da diferença de idade, ele era... mas descobriu que amava-o e muito.

- Quase perdi o controle. Foi por pouco meu cosmo não ter se elevado fazendo com que o dele também se elevasse. Mal de toda a família.

Escutou uma batida na porta.

- Vá embora Miro.

A porta se abriu.

- Vá... Atena? Desculpe pensei que fosse...

- Eu sei quem pensou que fosse. O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

Atena sentou na cama ao lado dela.

- Não confia em mim?

- Confio...

- Tem haver com o Miro não é?

- Sim... - Trista que tinha parado de chorar voltou. - Atena...

A deusa a abraçou.

- Quanto mais eu convivo com ele mais... não posso ameaçar a minha missão. Não posso gostar dele, não posso...

- Certas coisas são inevitáveis.

- Essa tinha que ser. Não pertenço a essa época e sou filha do amigo dele.

- Tenha calma. As coisas vão se resolver.

- Não quero que ele sofra quando eu partir.

A conversa foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

- Entre. - disse Atena.

- Trista. - Shion entrou. - tem um rapaz na porta de Áries dizendo ser seu amigo. Apresentou como Nikolas.

- A sim. Já estou indo. - limpava o rosto, Shion percebeu. - não demoro Atena.

O escorpião passou pelas casas em silencio, chegando a sua desabou no sofá a lembrança de Trista era forte e com certeza não conseguiria dormir.

- Miro. - chamou uma voz.

- Na sala.

Era Kamus. O aquariano parou na frente dele. Normalmente não se intrometia nos assuntos alheios, mas Miro andava disperso nos últimos dias e hoje quando passou por sua casa notou uma alteração no cosmo dele.

- Passou pela minha casa sem dizer nada.

- Estou cansado. - disse seco.

- Ficou a tarde toda com a Trista?

- Sim.

- E como ela está?

- Bem. - respondeu frio.

Kamus ficou surpreso, a frieza não fazia parte dele. Mesmo nos piores momentos, conservava seu jeito.

- O que esta havendo? - puxou uma cadeira.

- Nada.

- Somos amigos há muitos anos. Tempo suficiente para ver que não está bem.

- Não é nada.

- É a Trista não é?

- Não! - gritou. - Quantas vezes tenho que repetir? Ate parece que não me conhece. Não gosto dela e nem vou. Ela não é mulher para mim.

- Por quê? - Kamus notou um tom de tristeza na ultima frase.

- Sabe como sou e a vida que levo. Acha que alguma mulher vai gostar de mim?

- Difícil.

- Quanto mais ela. Ela não é mulher para mim e eu não sou homem para ela. Não sou tão virtuoso como você, Dohko, Mu, Saga...

- Miro... esta apaixonado por ela?! - Kamus não acreditava.

Ele não respondeu.

- Não acredito que esse milagre aconteceu. Alguém conquistou o coração do pervertido. Por isso estava estranho esses dias, não falava de mulher etc. Esta apaixonado. Que milagre.

- Isso zombe de mim. - fechou a cara. - que engraçado.

- Desculpe, é por que é um fato fora do comum.

- Uma pessoa como eu não pode ter sentimentos.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer.

- Foi sim! - rebateu. - Alias é o que todo mundo diz. Ele pega e descarta.

- Miro...

- Pois tenho sentimentos. Eu gosto da Trista como jamais gostei de outra mulher, ta! Passaria o resto da vida com ela.

Kamus ficou atônico.

- Você a ama.

- Sim.

- Então por que...?

- Sou um canalha e ela não merece uma pessoa como eu. Agora vai embora. Estou com sono.

- Já disse a ela?

- Nem vou dizer. Agora sai Kamus quero ficar sozinho.

O aquariano levantou.

- Se precisar de mim.

Trista descia as escadas rapidamente, encontrou com Kamus na escada que ligava Escorpião a Sagitário.

- Boa noite Trista.

- Boa noite senhor Kamus.

- Melhorou da indisposição?

- Sim, não foi nada de mais.

- Miro cuidou bem de você?

- Sim... - abaixou o rosto. - eu preciso ir. Ate mais.

Kamus a observou até desaparecer.

- "Ela também gosta dele... mas sinto que eles não terão sorte."

Trista passou rapidamente por escorpião, não queria vê-lo, pois perderia o controle e com certeza se jogaria nos braços dele. Miro ainda sentado no sofá sentiu alguém atravessando sua casa. Discretamente foi até a porta a tempo de ver a aquariana na entrada principal.

- "Trista... eu... amo você..."- pensou querendo ir atrás dela e dizer o que sentia pessoalmente, mas não tinha coragem, tinha medo da reação dela, medo de que ela se afastasse dele.

Logo chegou a primeira casa, na escadaria Nik a aguardava.

- Oi Nik.

- Estou tão feliz em vê-la. - a abraçou. - como foi a viagem?

- Bem...

- O que foi? Estava chorando?

- Não... estou bem. - tentou sorrir. - como estão todos?

- Morrendo de saudade de você.

- Também estou deles.

- O que aconteceu? - tocou o rosto dela de forma carinhosa.

- Estou bem, juro.

- Trista... eu vim aqui por um motivo. - abaixou o rosto envergonhado.

- Motivo?

- Sim. Quero te confessar uma coisa.

- O que? - o fitou curiosa.

- É que... é que... desde que te vi... eu... eu...

- O que?

- Estou apaixonado por você. - disse.

Trista ficou surpresa.

- Nik...?

- Sou uma pessoa simples e não posso te oferecer nada, mas o que sinto por você é verdadeiro.

- Eu...

- Aceita ser minha namorada?

- Como?

- Prometo que cuidarei de você, farei de tudo para fazê-la feliz.

- Nik... eu...la...

Foi interrompida. Nik a tomou nos braços beijando-a.

Atrás de uma pilastra Miro assistia a tudo atônico. Havia pensado melhor, resolvendo ir atrás dela confessar seus sentimentos. Ao vê-la junto de Nik, quase disparou o Antares no garoto, porem controlou-se. Escutava a conversa e a cada palavra dele seu ódio aumentava. Já ia separá-los quando viu o beijo, era a ultima coisa que queria ver, sentiu uma forte dor no peito e uma frustração enorme. Trista não gostava dele como imaginava e sim de Nikolas. Era dele o coração que tanto queria para si.

- "Tris-ta..." - derramou uma lagrima.

Nik continuava a beijá-la, envolvendo-a pela cintura. A garota tentava se afastar, mas era como se uma força oculta a obrigasse a continuar. Sem entender o porque, levou a mão na nuca dele intensificando o beijo. Não queria beijá-lo e sim a Miro. Nik ao ter sua nuca acariciada abriu os olhos. Desviou o olhar fitando uma pilastra, a pessoa escondida ali atrás não podia ver a expressão de felicidade do olhar dele.

- "Eu lhe disse, não pode me vencer, sou um deus. Trista é minha."

Com os pensamentos em Miro, Trista soltou-se de Nik. Reparou que ele fitava um ponto atrás dela. Ela virou deparando com Miro que tinha saído de trás da pilastra.

Os dois se olharam e o que Trista viu foi decepção no olhar dele. O escorpião deu meia volta voltando para casa.

- Trista.

- Eu tenho que ir Nik.

- Pense na minha proposta. - a puxou para si.

- Ate mais. - se libertou subindo as escadas correndo.

Nikolas sorriu, realmente a flecha de Anteros perdera o poder, mas fora o suficiente para seu propósito. Dando meio volta caminhava lentamente. As roupas humanas davam lugar a uma armadura prata que resplendia ao luar. Os cabelos foram escurecendo, até se tornarem tão negros como a noite. Os olhos lilases brilhavam.

- "Mesmo com essa separação, se Trista conseguir mudar o futuro, muitas coisas podem acontecer, mas... se o futuro permanecer como está, ela estará sozinha... vai ser mais fácil aceitar minha proposta."

Com esses pensamentos, o deus do amor desapareceu, aparecendo no templo de Èris.

- Boa noite titã.

- Quem está aí? - Kratos inflamou o cosmo.

- Abaixe esse cosmo. Não vim guerrear. - fez se presente.

- E-ros? O que? O que faz aqui?

- Só vim alerta-lo.

- Alertar? Contra o que?

- Acha que seus planos não estão ameaçados, mas é um leve engano. Atena já está a par das suas intenções. Ela já sabe que quer reviver Éris.

- Co-mo? - ficou perplexo.

- Ela sabe de tudo.

- Está blefando.

- Sabe muito bem que não. - disse sério. - Atena sabe de tudo e já está tomando as providencias. - deu meia volta. - fique esperto.

- Como sabe disso? Por que está me dizendo? Qual a sua intenção?

- Sabendo, estou te dizendo por que tenho interesse no desfecho dessa luta. Até mais Kratos. - desapareceu na sombra.

Miro só esperou chegar em Escorpião para derramar mais lagrimas, vê-la nos braços de Nik, fora o fim. Era certo que não a queria perto de si por causa de seu comportamento leviano. Como sempre dizia, Trista não era para ele, contudo... amava-a.

Trista subia as escadas correndo, queria explicar a ele, de que não era Nik de quem gostava. Parou na oitava casa respirando com dificuldades, esperou recupera-se da subida para entrar.

- "Miro..."

Fez menção de entrar mais parou. Ela iria embora em poucos dias, não poderia fazer nenhum dos dois felizes, talvez se Miro pensasse que ela gostava de Nik a separação seria mais fácil. Entrou.

A casa estava num profundo silêncio, Trista chegou à sala, não encontrando seu morador. Pensou em chamá-lo quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Ela não poderia atender, mas atendeu.

- Alô. - disse.

-_ "Alô, é da casa do Miro?" _- indagou uma voz feminina.

- Sim. Quem...

- _"Quem é você? _- a voz ficou alterada. - _o que está fazendo na casa do meu namorado?"_

- Na-mora-do...? - murmurou.

-_ "Sim. Quem é você?"_

- Sou a serviçal...

- _"Então chame-o agora."_

Trista segurava o telefone incrédula, não era possível que...

- Trista. - uma voz grossa a chamou.

Ela virou deparando com o escorpião.

- Quem é?

- Sua namorada. - seu rosto ficara grave.

- Não é... - ia justificar, mas lembrou de Nik. - Melissa. - deu um sorriso. - minha namorada. - pegou o telefone da mão dela. - obrigado, pode ir.

Trista o olhou com ódio, o que não passou despercebido ao escorpião.

- Adeus. - disse saindo correndo.

Miro viu a garota correr, deveria está satisfeito, pois dera o troco, mas não. Sentia-se mal, muito mal.

Trista corria tentando segurar as lagrimas, porem foi parando, parando... encostando numa pilastra, desatou a chorar.

- "Era falso... era falso... o beijo foi falso... ele só me usou, como sempre faz. Meu usou..."

Miro segurava o telefone, queria atrás dela, mas não conseguia se mover, do outro lado da linha Melissa o chamava.

_- "MIRO!" _ - gritou.

- Oi...

_- "Estou te chamando a meia hora."_

- Desculpe. Pode me ligar outra hora?

_- "Por quê? Está me dispensando?"_

- Não, só não quero conversar, depois te ligo. - desligou o telefone.

Fez menção de ir atrás dela, contudo...

- "Fiz com ela o que fiz com as outras... sou um idiota." - pensou sentando no sofá.

Trista subia as escadas enxugando o rosto, não poderia chegar alterada, pois não queria preocupar Atena. Passou por Sagitário e na escadaria que ligava a Capricórnio escutou gritos. Dando mais uma limpada no rosto e respirando fundo entrou.

Olhou discretamente pela soleira da porta. Viu MM, Shura, Aldebaran e Aioria sentados ao redor de uma mesa jogando cartas. Afrodite e Ana conversavam, os demais estavam conversando nos sofás, só não estavam presentes Atena e Shion.

- "Preciso passar."

Trista entrou, todos a olharam.

- Oi Trista. - disse Ana.

- Oi...

Alguns perceberam seus olhos vermelhos.

- Truco! - gritou MM.

- Isso aí! - comemorava Shura.

- De novo? Eu desisto. - Aioria jogou as cartas na mesa. - Aldebaran você é péssimo.

- A culpa foi sua! Quero trocar de parceiro. - o taurino levantou o olhar, viu a jovem encostada na porta com olhar vago. - Trista vem jogar.

- Eu? Mas eu não sou boa...

- Com certeza deve ser melhor do que ele.

Ela não queria jogar, mas resolveu, por alguns minutos poderia esquecer que Miro existia. Sentou ao lado de Aldebaran que explicou rapidamente as regras.

- Não devia ter aceitado Trista. - MM a encarou. - Deba é um péssimo jogador.

- Talvez. - sorriu.

Primeira rodada, os outros que conversavam começaram a prestar atenção no jogo. MM olhou discretamente para Shura. O capricorniano deu um sorriso.

- Truco! - gritou.

Aldebaran já ia reclamar quando Trista abaixou suas cartas.

- Truco. - disse.

A combinação era perfeita. MM arregalou os olhos.

- Onde aprendeu a jogar? - indagou incrédulo.

- Era pequena. - sorriu. - meu padrinho que me ensinou, achei até que tinha esquecido.

Foi mais um dos motivos da briga entre MM e Saga. O canceriano ensinava Trista a jogar cartas, Saga por sua vez achava absurdo uma menina de cinco anos mexer com elas. MM então passou a ensina-la escondido.

- Arrumei a melhor parceira! - comemorou Deba. - nunca mais vou perder.

- Revanche. - disse Shura. - eu misturo as cartas.

- Como quiser.

Nova rodada, Trista estava atenta a tudo. MM a observava.

- "A garota é boa, teve um bom professor." Disse que foi seu padrinho que te ensinou?

- Sim. Jogava cartas como ninguém. - o olhou. - era tão bom quanto você.

- Ninguém me supera.

- O aprendiz pode superar o mestre. - colocou as cartas sobre a mesa. - truco.

O canceriano a olhava intrigado, estava surpreso pelo conjunto das cartas e pela frase dela, parecia ter algum sentido.

- Ganhei de novo! - comemorou Deba. - Trista você é ótima! - a abraçou.

- Faço o possível.

- Você joga muito bem. - disse Aiolos.

- Joga mesmo. - concordou Shura. - eu tô fora.

- Uma partida nós dois. - MM pegou o baralho.

- Claro. É uma oportunidade de testar meu aprendizado.

A rodada começou. Os dois estavam concentrados. Ora ou outra MM a fitava.

- "Ela joga como minha mãe." - pensou. Fora a mãe dele que o ensinara a jogar.

- Trista e seu protetor? Como está? - perguntou Mu.

- Está bem... não demorei muito porque quando eu fosse embora seria pior. - lembrou de seu mestre, como ele estaria agora? Estaria bem? Lembrou de Miro e de toda cena que presenciara, os olhos começaram a encher de água.

Não estava bem, Miro, a lembrança de seu mestre, os fatos ocorridos na sua vida, a possibilidade de as coisas não dessem certo, tudo, contribuía para seu estado. Queria está agora na companhia de seu mestre. Algumas lagrimas caíram sobre as cartas.

- Trista...? - MM ficou preocupado.

- Desculpe... - limpava o rosto. - é que...

- Sente falta do seu protetor?

- Sinto. - as lagrimas caíram mais forte. - eu tenho medo... medo que ele...morra.

Na sala todos silenciaram. MM abandonou as cartas e num gesto que deixou a todos surpresos, levantou abraçando-a.

A garota ao sentir amparada chorou mais ainda.

- Está tudo bem. - o canceriano afagava seus cabelos. - está em casa. - sentiu esquisito, como se consolasse a uma irmã.

- Desculpe por interromper o jogo. - afastou.

- Era só um jogo. - deu lhe um lenço.

- Atrapalhei a noite de vocês.

- Atrapalhou nada. Sabe que pode contar conosco. - disse Shaka.

- Obrigada.

- E então 'bambina' vamos continuar? - MM sorriu.

- Vamos. - sorriu de volta.

MM contemplou aquelas esmeraldas, já tinha as visto, alguém tinha o olhar como o dela.

- "Mas quem?" - pensou.

A descontração voltou ao recinto. MM e Trista mantinham a máxima concentração no jogo. Conversavam quando o escorpião apareceu na porta. Seu rosto era grave.

- Onde você estava? Sumiu. – disse Shura.

- Resolvendo algumas coisas. – entrou sentando num canto. Ao passar por Trista nem a olhou.

A garota procurou se concentrar no jogo.

- Miro, pela primeira vez ganhei do Mask. – disse Deba todo contente. – graças a Trista, ela é ótima.

- Deve ser mesmo. – disse com desdém, que foi notado por todos.

Trista tentou permanecer indiferente.

- Trista, mais cedo o Shion disse que alguém te procurava? – disse Dite.

- Sim. – disse sem tirar os olhos das cartas. – foi o Nik.

- Hum... – o pisciano deu um sorriso. – ele veio te ver.

- É.

- Por que não o chamou para subir?

- É mesmo Trista. – disse Dohko. – podia ter trago.

- Ele não perderia tempo conosco. – disse Miro olhando-a fixamente. – claro que apenas a companhia dela seria o suficiente. Não é Trista?

Ela não respondeu.

- Mas ele ter saído de Rodoria para vir até aqui deve ter um motivo especial. – disse felino.

Continuou calada.

- Por não conta Trista? Todos ficarão felizes com a novidade. – ironizou.

- Cala a boca Miro. – MM pegava uma carta. – não atrapalhe o jogo.

- Se ela é tão boa, nada vai desconcentrá-la.

Ninguém entendia do porque de Miro está sendo tão feroz.

- Sou boa mesmo. – disse. – posso ganhar quantas vezes eu quiser de você. – respondeu. – e não é só no jogo.

O escorpião estreitou o olhar.

- Não é só no jogo? Em que pode ganhar de mim?

Ficou calada. Poderia perder a calma e mandar tudo pelos ares.

- Não vai falar?

- Já chega Miro. – interveio Saga. – fique calado.

- Pode deixar Saga. – ela colocou as cartas na mesa. – truco.

- Como? - arregalou os olhos. - Como assim ganhou de mim?

- Ela é boa mesmo. – disse Aioria. – derrotou o MM.

- Parabéns. – o canceriano estendeu a mão. – dá próxima eu ganho. – sorriu.

- Oportunidade não vai faltar.

- Agora que terminou, mostre o quanto é boa. – o escorpião aproximou.

- Não estou afim de jogar com você. – disse sem virar para ele.

- Ficou tímida? Para beijar o Nik não ficou.

Kamus entendeu na hora o mau humor do amigo, Miro estava com ciúmes.

Trista virou para ele. Seu olhar era de ódio.

- Desde quando tem direito de falar de minha vida intima? Que eu saiba você não é o meu tutor. Se Atena que é deusa não fala nada porque você deveria fazê-lo? – o sangue titã inflamava. – dobre a língua para falar comigo.

Silencio, ninguém ousou dizer nada. Estavam assustados pela agressividade dela.

- Tem razão. – disse, saindo do estado perplexidade. – não devo me importar com assuntos tão banais, afinal não passa de uma reles serva.

- Mais uma palavra e eu quebro você. - MM passou a frente, ficando entre Miro e ela.

- Estou morrendo de medo. - Miro tomou posição.

- Então vem. - MM elevou o cosmo.

- Se tocar nele vai se arrepender. - foi a vez de Trista, protegendo MM. - não mexa comigo. - seu olhar era perigoso.

- Hum... tá defendendo-o? Pensei que era o Nik o seu preferido.

Tudo que foi visto, foi o escorpião ser arrastado batendo contra uma parede. Trista tinha dado um soco nele, quase manifestando seu cosmo. Os dourados mais Ana a olhavam estarrecidos.

- Não sou boa só no jogo, meu tutor me ensinou muito bem a me defender de tipinhos como você.

Miro a olhou com ódio, não pelo soco, mas por ela tê-lo chamado de 'tipinho'. Tentou levantar, mas o soco que ela dera fora muito forte, provocando dor.

Dohko a olhava intrigado.

- "A expressão do rosto dela... se fosse homem poderia falar que estou vendo o Saga na minha frente." - pensou.

- Tris-ta? - MM a olhava surpreso. - você é uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Com certeza. - disse Miro limpando a boca.

Trista o olhou, ia retalhar, quando notou um filete de sangue descendo pela boca dele.

- "Miro..."

- Nik tem sorte, vai ter uma namorada forte.

- Namorada? - indagou Dite, querendo mudar o rumo da conversa. - está namorando com ele?

- Sim... - respondeu por responder, na verdade estava preocupada com Miro.

Escorando na parede ele levantou, a barriga doía, mas não deixaria transparecer. Estava surpreso, não imaginava que ela, de aparência tão frágil, fosse tão forte.

- Vou dormir. Boa noite.

Miro passou por todos sem falar mais nada. No recinto, não entendiam o que tinha acontecido, Miro e Trista brigando daquele jeito era no mínimo esquisito. Para melhor o clima Shura buscou alguns quitutes.

- Vamos comer. - passou a vasilha para Dohko. - vamos comer.

Discretamente Kamus saiu indo atrás do amigo.

- Vou embora. - disse Trista. - obrigada pelo jogo, desculpe pelos inconvenientes. Não queria estragar a noite de vocês.

- Não fique assim. - disse Ana. - amanhã estará tudo bem.

- Estragou nada Trista. - MM colocou a mão no ombro dela. - eu quero a minha revanche.

- E eu quero que me ensine. - disse Deba.

- Quer que eu vá com você? - indagou Dite.

- Não precisa, obrigada. Boa noite.

--

_**Eros conseguiu. Trista e Miro brigaram feio e pelo jeito será por um bom tempo. Kratos está sabendo que Atena descobriu seus planos. Não percam o próximo capitulo.**_

**Hecata** - _Deusa da magia. Já acreditaram que Hécata fora uma das Moiras, pois tanto Hécata, quanto sua filha Circe, podem intervir nos fios do Destino. Filha de Astéria (Deusa estrelar) e Perses (deus da Destruição). (Astéria é filha dos Titãs Céos e Febe. Perses é filho do Titã Créos e de Euríbia; e Euríbia é filha de Pontos e Gaia). Nesta versão Hécata, descende da geração de Urano, Gaia e Pontos, a tornando uma Deusa do Céu, da Terra e do Mar. Portanto como Perses é irmão de Pallas pai da Niké isso as tornas primas._


	8. Chapter 7: Recordações

Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada

**Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada.**

**Fic feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_**Pessoas desculpem pela demora em postar, eu dei uma sumidinha básica, mas estou de volta, pretendo postar periodicamente, junto com as outras duas fics. **_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Flor** – Eros conseguiu mesmo e ninguém percebeu porque ele (Nik) escondeu seu cosmo.

**Tenshi** – Eros é mal rsrsr. Faço dia 7/6. Um dos motivos que eu amo o Saga, nascemos no mesmo signo, não é lindo?

Saga – Formamos o par perfeito.

**Capitulo 7: Recordações **

Miro descia apoiando-se nas rochas, a dor estava forte, parecendo que recebera um soco de algum cavaleiro de ouro.

- Miro.

- Não preciso de ajuda. Deixe-me em paz.

- Deixe de ser teimoso, sei que está doendo. - Kamus foi para ampará-lo.

- Não está. - o empurrou. - me deixe em paz.

- Teimoso. - ignorando o protesto Kamus segurou seu braço para apoia-lo.

Miro ainda tentou se esquivar, mas desistiu. Seguiram em silêncio até sagitário. Miro olhava fixamente para o chão e Kamus esperava que ele começasse, o que não tardou.

- Ela é forte. - disse. - tem uma grande força.

- Está doendo muito?

- Um pouco. Até parece que levei um soco de vocês.

- Por que disse aquelas coisas todas?

- ...

- É verdade que ela está namorando com aquele garoto?

- Talvez.

- Como você descobriu?

Miro ficou calado, Kamus pensou que ele nunca diria, mas...

- Resolvi escutar seu conselho e contar a ela. Quando cheguei os vi juntos. Nik a pediu em namoro e a beijou.

- Ela te viu?

- Sim.

- E...?

- Ele é melhor do que eu. Leva a vida mais a sério. Com certeza a fará feliz.

- Vai desistir dela? Você nunca desistiu de mulher

- Quando quero apenas mais uma conquista. - parou. - mas ela não é uma medalha. Trista merece ser feliz.

- Miro...

O restante do caminho ficaram em silencio. Ajudando-o Kamus o sentou no sofá, a dor tinha aliviado um pouco.

- Está bom assim?

- Sim. Vou ficar bem. - o olhou tentando sorrir. - valeu picolé.

Kamus o fitou, normalmente o xingaria pelo apelido, mas não o fez. Viu que Miro o chamou apenas para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Sou eu que sou a fortaleza, não precisa segurar só porque estou aqui.

Miro sorriu, mas logo seus olhos encheram de água. Kamus sentou ao lado dele.

- Vai me achar gay se eu o abraçar chorando? - deu um meio sorriso.

- Não, porque sei como você é. - o aquariano deu um rápido sorriso.

Miro abraçou Kamus derramando várias lagrimas.

Trista parada na porta do décimo terceiro templo fitava suas mãos.

- "Eu o machuquei..."

Sentou perto da parede abraçando as pernas.

- Trista? O que faz aqui fora?

- Nada, senhor Shion. - limpava o rosto.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada. Só estou admirando as estrelas. - olhou para o céu.

- A noite está linda. - sentou ao lado dela. - como foi à visita? Como ele está?

A garota o olhou.

- Está bem. - abaixou o rosto.

Shion a fitou, sua aparição fora muito estranha, mas não entendia por que gostava tanto dela. Havia notado mais cedo os olhos vermelhos e agora parecia que havia chorado ainda mais. Num gesto, diferente para o grande mestre, Shion a puxou para si abraçando-a.

- Mes-tre? - indagou surpresa.

- Foi o Miro não foi?

- Do que...

- Já vivi muito tempo, consigo perceber certas coisas. Seja o que tiver acontecido, amanha se sentirá melhor.

Trista não disse nada, só entregou as lagrimas.

**(n/a: não é yaoi)** Kamus esperou que o escorpião se acalmasse, quem o visse naquele estado nem imaginaria que fosse o mesmo pervertido. Miro acabou adormecendo não restando alternativa a Kamus.

Carregou o amigo até o quarto deitando-o na cama.

- Só me dá trabalho. - disse cobrindo-o. - Miro... - sorriu.

Podia-se acreditar que amizade verdadeira entre homens fosse coisa homossexual, mas não era o tipo de amizade entre os dois. Entraram juntos no santuário, passaram pelas mesmas coisas, o que os levou a se tornarem grandes amigos. Miro sempre o brincalhão e Kamus o sério, muitas pessoas achavam que eles eram irmãos devido o comportamento deles. O escorpião sempre aprontando e o aquariano passando-lhe um sermão. O tempo passou, a amizade aprofundou e mesmo Kamus lutando contra ele, em Hades, Miro jamais deixou de considerá-lo como irmão.

- Sei que odeio os apelidos que você me dá, mas não gosto de vê-lo assim. - disse. - "como posso ajudá-los?" - pensou, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Shion deixou que Trista chorasse até perceber que ela dormira. Tendo todo cuidado a levou para o quarto. A cobriu saindo em seguida. A noite terminou de maneira inesperada, mas o dia seguinte prometia surpresas.

_**--Recordações--**_

O santuário estava em festa, a mais nova moradora havia nascido forte e saudável. Depois de dois dias no hospital a família Myles voltava para a terceira casa. O quarto da garotinha estava todo mobiliado em tons branco e rosa. Os dourados não queriam mais saber de treinos e brigavam para carregá-la, provocando verdadeiras guerras. O tempo foi passando e a semelhança dela com o pai foram ficando mais evidentes. Herdara muitos traços da mãe, mas os olhos, extremamente verdes, não deixava duvida. A aquariana, era o xodó de Kamus, que dizia que seria seu mestre, dizia, pois, MM, Kanon, Aioria reclamavam o titulo.

Saga e MM vez ou outra entravam em atrito. Os dois eram ciumentos e a garota era disputada a tapas. A festa de um ano dela, por pouco não terminou em guerra.

Mais um dia, Trista acordada brincava na sala, Ana na cozinha preparava o almoço. O pai estava no treino.

Colocava os pratinhos de brinquedo numa caixa, quando levantou o rosto ao sentir uma presença.

- Padinho! - levantou.

- Oi minha linda. - o canceriano agachou. - me dá um abraço.

Ela o abraçou.

- Cadê a mamãe?

- Cozinha.

- Então vamos lá.

- Cavalinho.

MM a pegou colocando nas costas.

- Segura.

À medida que ele andava, Trista ria e foi assim até chegar ao cômodo.

- Oi Ana.

- Oi Bruno. **(n/a: nome do MM na fic "Reaprendendo a amar", by Danda)**

- Mamãe, mamãe. - a garota ria.

- Acostuma mesmo, daqui a pouco só vai querer andar assim. - a deusa sorriu.

- Está acabando com as minhas costas. - sorriu de volta. - mas o que eu não faço por ela.

- Mais, mais. - pedia.

- Posso levá-la?

- Não deveria está treinando?

- Shion está muito exigente. Prefiro brincar com ela. Vou está lá na fonte.

- Trás ela para o almoço.

- Sim. Diz tchau para mamãe.

Ela abanou a mão.

Usando a velocidade da luz, logo chegaram à fonte. MM a colocou no chão, sentando em seguida.

- Folha, folha. - apontava para as folhas no chão.

- Pega.

Trista andava de um lado para outro catando as folhas secas no chão e colocando perto de MM que a observava atentamente.

Na terceira casa, Kanon acabava de entrar. Havia dado uma desculpa para Shion para poder brincar com a sobrinha. Estranhou ver as coisinhas dela espalhadas pela sala.

- Oi Ana.

- Kanon?

- Cadê a Trista?

- Na fonte como o Bruno.

O geminiano fechou a cara.

- Não faça essa cara Kanon, Bruno é o padrinho dela.

- Uma injustiça. - cruzou os braços emburrado. - eu sou o tio legitimo.

- Por isso mesmo. Tio e padrinho para uma pessoa só?

- E o que que tem? Vou buscá-la, MM é uma péssima influencia para ela.

- Kanon!

- Fui.

Niké suspirou.

- Zeus me dê paciência.

Kanon subiu rapidamente deparando com o canceriano mais a sobrinha a risos.

- "Quem diria que ele ficaria assim? Todo derretido... nem parece o sanguinário máscara da morte." - pensou.

- Tio Kanu! - ela assim que o viu correu em sua direção.

- Estava demorando... - murmurou MM, continuando na mesma posição.

- Oi princesinha. - o geminiano a carregou. - o que está fazendo?

- Folhas. - apontou para o chão.

- Não está vendo que essas folhas estão sujas? - olhou para MM. - ela pode por na boca, aposto que nem está olhando.

- Não enche o saco! Estou olhando sim! - levantou. - sei cuidar de criança melhor do que você!

- Sabe nada! Saga devia proibi-lo de brincar com ela. Ela corre risco com você!

- Ele que se atreva!

Trista olhava para os dois, começou a se mexer para descer. Kanon a soltou, continuando a discussão com MM.

- A Ana devia está fora de si quando o chamou para ser padrinho.

- Você está com inveja!

- Eu? Inveja de você? Nunca!

Estavam tão entretidos na discussão, que nem viram Trista tentando subir na fonte. Achando uma pedra, colocou o pezinho nela ganhando certa altura. Foi colocar o outro, porem a pedra rolou, a garota desequilibrou caindo no chão. Instantâneo: começou a chorar.

- Trista? - disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Por Zeus. - MM correu até ela.

- Não falei! Não estava vigiando!

- Cala a boca Kanon! - MM a pegou no colo. - pronto, está tudo bem.

Continuava a chorar.

- Vem com o tio. - Kanon estendeu o braço.

Trista foi com ele, mas não parou de chorar.

- Tio Kanon esta aqui. - a balançava. - pronto.

- Será que ela está machucada? - MM estava preocupadíssimo.

- Parece que não. - examinava os braçinhos e as pernas.

- Pode ter sido por dentro.

- É um burro irresponsável!

- Sei que sou mesmo. Minha linda... - os olhos dele encheram de água. - para de chorar.

Kanon o olhou incrédulo.

- Ah não MM, não vai chorar! Tem dó, a menina não machucou.

- Mas ela não para de chorar... e vai para o inferno! Titi... - derramou uma lagrima.

- Era só o que faltava... - Kanon revirou os olhos.

A garota olhou para MM parando de chorar. Estendeu os braçinhos para ele a pegar.

- Desculpa o padrinho... é um burro mesmo. - ele enxugava o rosto.

Ela o olhou sorrindo.

- Minha lindinha... - a abraçou. - padrinho vai cuidar muito bem de você.

- Dá sorte que ela não vai contar para o Saga. Ele é capaz de matá-lo. Aposto que ia sobrar até para mim.

- Ainda bem que ele não está aqui.

- Papai. - disse Trista sorridente.

Kanon e MM gelaram. Viraram lentamente para trás deparando com Saga.

- Oi Saga.. - murmurou Kanon todo sem graça.

- Por que ela estava chorando? - indagou sério.

- Foi ele. - Kanon e MM apontaram um para o outro.

- Foi você! - gritou MM.

- Você! - rebateu Kanon.

- Você!

- Você!

- Calados! São dois irresponsáveis. - Saga tomou Trista dos braços de MM. - Ela poderia ter machucado. - olhou para MM. - e você, cuidado com a minha filha. Apronta mais uma e eu acabo com você.

MM ficou calado. Trista o olhava sorrindo.

- Padinho. - apontou para ele. - tio Kanu. - apontou para Kanon. - papai.

- É uma pena que ela gosta de você. - disse Saga a MM. - vamos Trista.

Um dos lugares favoritos da pequena aquariana era o jardim de Afrodite, ela adorava ir para lá brincar em meio às rosas.

- Bonitas tio Dite. - tinha sentado ao lado do pisciano.

- Escolhe uma para você.

- A banca.

Afrodite colheu.

- Vou por no seu cabelo.- colocou com cuidado. - Nossa ficou linda.

- Outa.

- Hum... quer levar para sua mãe. Esperta. - sorriu.

- Vermelha.

- Cuidado. - a entregou.

Trista ficou olhando para a flor, depois olhou para Afrodite sorrindo.

- Vamos levá-la para a mamãe?

Ela levantou estendendo a mãozinha para ele.

- Casinha?

- É vamos para casinha.

Um pouco crescidinha, já andava por todas as casas, mesmo assim era raro ela subir de Áries a Gêmeos ou de Peixes a Escorpião sem que algum dourado a carregasse. Contava com três anos e dizia que seria uma "cavaleira" da dindinha, era assim que chamava a Saori. Constantemente estava no décimo terceiro templo ora na companhia do mestre ora com a deusa, sua confidente, pois sempre que fazia algo errado corria para perto de Atena.

- Dindinha! Dindinha! - chamava-a.

- O que foi Trista?

Atena a olhou, a garota estava suja de lama, só os olhos não estavam marrons.

- Trista... o que você fez?

_-_ Vai conta para mamãe?

- Não. - abaixou para ficar da altura dela.

- Sabe dindinha, tinha lama perto da fonte... aí... eu fui olhar... só que eu escorrei... foi isso.

Atena sorriu, era mentira. Sabia que a afilhada adorava água e poças de lama.

- Sujou a roupa toda.

- Mamãe falou que é roupa nova e que era para não sujar... ela vai ficar bava...

- Não vai. Vou conversar com ela, está bem?

- Ta.

- Mas primeiro vamos tomar um banho e tirar essa roupa suja.

Outro local que gostava de ir era o Coliseu.

Trista atravessava correndo a casa de libra.

_-_ Epa, aonde vai com essa pressa menina? - Dohko apareceu na porta.

- Papai deixou eu brincar no Coliseu.

- Sozinha?

- Sim. Vou brincar de corrida.

- Não tem graça brincar sozinha. Posso ir com você?

- Pode tio Doko, mas depressa. - disse dando a mão a ele puxando-o. - rápido.

Para fazer travessuras as companhias perfeitas eram Kiki, Shura, MM, Aioria e Miro. Sempre estavam metidos em alguma coisa.

Era domingo de manha e MM dormia. A porta do quarto abriu lentamente, três caras maléficas apareceram. Eram Shura, Aioria e Trista.

O capricorniano fez sinal para que ela fizesse silencio. Aioria tentava não rir. Shura contou até três. Trista deu um pulo caindo em cima do seu padrinho.

- #&! - gritou. - Pro inferno!

- Sua afilhada está ouvindo. - Shura disparou a rir. Aioria chorava.

MM olhou para os dois furioso. Trista rolava de rir.

- Depois seu pai fala que é que te ensino coisas erradas. Tá ficando uma delinqüente.

Aioria e Shura não paravam de rir.

- Isso vai ter volta!

- Se tivesse visto sua cara... - Aioria limpava o rosto. - levou o maior susto.

- E ainda estava babando no travesseiro.. hahahahaha... - gargalhou Shura. - um homem desse tamanho babando.

- Pro inferno! - gritou, para em seguida tampar a boca. - nunca repita isso. - dirigiu a Trista.

- Padinho o que é #&? - indagou.

- Algo que mocinhas nunca devem falar, nunca. Nunca mesmo.

- Mas por que não posso falar se você falou?

- Saia dessa câncer. - ironizou o leonino.

- Porque o padrinho é adulto.

- Hum... - ficou pensativa. - quando eu for adulto posso falar?

- Nãooo! De jeito nenhum.

- Seu padrinho tem boca suja Trista. - disse Shura.

MM fez um sinal com o dedo médio para ele.

- Papai falou isso mesmo...

- O que seu pai falou?

- Que o padinho tem boca suja.

- O que? Ele disse isso? Saga miserável.

- Pegou pesado. - Aioria sentou na cama.

Trista na cama tentava imitar o sinal que MM tinha feito para Shura.

- Tio Shura. - mostrou o dedo para ele. - olha.

- Trista. - Aioria segurou a mão dela. - não pode fazer isso, é feio.

- Mas...

- Nada que seu padrinho fizer ou falar é para imitar, nada. Ou seu pai vai ficar muito bravo.

- Tá bem, não faço mais.

- Promete? - MM virou para ela. – Titi, promete? – Titi era o apelido que as vezes ele a chamava, alem de 'minha linda.'

- Pometo.

Suspirou aliviado se Saga descobrisse...

- Já que me acordaram vamos comer.

- Oba!

MM levantou e por pouco...

- Máscara! - Aioria tampou os olhos de Trista.

- Seu indecente! - gritou Shura.

- Eu não tenho culpa! - enrolou no lençol. - sempre dormi assim. Para fora!

- Vamos Trista.

Aioria a conduzia sem destampar os olhos.

O incidente do quarto quase foi parar nos ouvidos de Saga, a sorte que era Kanon que escutava o capricorniano contar ao escorpião.

E por falar nele... Trista e Miro combinação perfeita para arrumar confusões. Todos os dias os dois estavam metidos em alguma coisa e Saga... faltava pouco para mata-lo. Péssimo exemplo, ele dizia. Alias os únicos que não eram era Shaka e Mu.

Num dia de verão, o escorpião arquitetava mais um plano diabólico. Foi até gêmeos procurar sua cúmplice descobrindo que ela estava na fonte. Ao chegar escutou um pequeno choro.

- O que foi Trista? - ajoelhou diante dela.

- Eu... caí... - dizia em meio as lagrimas - tio.

- Não precisa chorar. - delicadamente a levantou e limpou sua roupa. - é uma garotinha forte, não precisa chorar. - ele acariciou o rosto dela.

- Ta bom. - ela limpava as lagrimas.

- De que brincava?

- De bola.

- Vem, vamos procurá-la. Alias... - sorriu.

- Tio Miro vai fazer coisa errada.

- Não é coisa errada. - fechou a cara para depois sorrir. - só vamos brincar um pouco.

- Com quem? - os olhinhos verdes brilhavam.

- Com o...tio Kamus.

- Ele vai ficar bavo.

- Vai nada. Vem. - a pegou no colo. - vai querer brincar ou não?

- Vou. - deu um sorriso nada inocente.

- É assim que se fala. - brincou com os cabelos dela. - vamos aprontar.

E era assim todos os dias. Ela só sossegava na companhia de Aldebaran que contava as maravilhas do Brasil...

- Vou te levar lá.

- Vai mesmo tio Deba?

- Claro.

- Quero ir na praia.

- Vamos a todos os lugares.

- Quando?

- Assim que sua dinha me der férias.

- Vou pedir para ela. - desceu do sofá.

- Mas não fala que fui que pedi. - agachou diante dela. - fala o seguinte: "Dindinha, o tio Deba vai me levar pro Brasil." Ela vai perguntar quando e você vai falar assim:" ele falou que a senhora que vai marcar do dia... que dia eu vou?" Fala desse jeito.

- Tá.

- Vai lá e volta aqui está bem?

- Sim.

... ou na companhia de Mu e Aiolos.

Trista carregava uma cestinha com todo cuidado, na escada de Sagitário viu o dono da casa e o ariano sentados.

- Oi tio Mu, oi tio Olos.

- Onde está indo com tanta pressa? - Aiolos a sentou no colo.

- Para minha casa.

- O que carrega aí? - indagou Mu ao vê-la segurando uma cestinha.

- Biscoito. Quer?

- Quero.

Trista abriu a cesta com cuidado, tirando um biscoito dando a Mu e depois a Aiolos.

- Quem te deu?

- Foi o tio Dite.

- Nossa que gostoso.

- Bom mesmo.

Acabou que os três comeram todos.

- Acabou. - Trista virou a cesta.

- Hum...

- O que foi tio Mú?

- Boa idéia não deve ter sido. - brincou Aiolos.

Trista fitou o ariano.

- Vocês dois hein? Vão me dizer que não querem mais?

- Bem...

- Sabia. Vamos ver se conseguimos mais. - Mu a carregou.

- Tio Mu.

- Sim?

- Por que você tem essas pintinhas? Tio Shion também tem, mas o papai e a mamãe... eu... ninguém tem?

- Por que...- pensava em como explica-la. - porque o lugar onde eu nasci todo mundo tem.

- Hum...se eu tivesse nascido lá eu ia ter?

- Sim.

- Que pena.. queria ter...

- Não ligue para isso. - disse Aiolos. - depois fazemos uma pintinha para você.

- Pode? - indagou intrigada.

- Pode, mas primeiro vamos pedir o Dite mais biscoitos.

Era um domingo de verão e como todos os verões a chuva castigava. Sem nada para fazer, os dourados estavam na terceira casa jogando conversa fora enquanto Ana preparava o almoço. Trista estava com Ana, na visão dos dourados e Trista estava na sala na visão de Ana. A deusa arrumou a mesa e foi ate o cômodo chama-los.

- Está pronto. – disse a eles. - Vem, Trista.

- Ela está com você. – disse Saga aproximando.

- Não está não. Está com você.

- Com você.

- Vamos procurá-la, pais responsáveis. – MM entrou casa a dentro, sem se importar com o olhar mortal que Saga lançara.

Logo todos estavam a "caça" dela e nem sinal. Tentaram acha-la por cosmo, mas ela ainda não o tinha manifestado completamente.

- Saga, cadê ela? – Ana já estava impaciente.

- Deve ter se escondido. – disse Dohko.

- Procuramos por toda a parte. – Shura sentou no sofá.

- E se ela estiver presa em algum lugar? Ou machucou? Ou..

- Calma Ana. – Mu tentava tranqüiliza-la. – não aconteceu nada.

- Imagino onde ela esteja. – Miro caminhou para a porta. – está chovendo.

Dirigiram-se para a entrada do templo. Uma forte chuva caia.

- Trista! Trista! – Ana berrava em meio aos trovoes. – Trista!

Olharam para a escadaria vendo que a pequena garota acabava de subir o ultimo degrau, ela estava encharcada, mas trazia um sorriso nos lábios.

- Num falei. – disse Miro achando graça. – adora água.

- Trista, sai da chuva! – pediu a mãe.

Ela acenou sorrindo. Quando deu um passo, um raio atravessou o céu, a garota parou e voltou o olhar sorrindo para o alto. Essa cena: a cada raio, ela parava fitando o céu, continuou pelo trajeto. Shaka e os outros a olhavam sem entender, ela poderia está com medo.

- Trista, está toda molhada. – Ana abaixou para ficar da altura dela.

- Chuva é muito bom.

- Mas não pode filha. - disse Saga. - Pode ficar resfriada.

- Mas é bom. – fez bico.

- Trista.

- Sim tio Shaka. – a menina o olhou. – o que?

- Por que toda vez que via um raio você parava e sorria?

- Ah é po que toda vez que eu andava o céu tirava foto minha. Aí eu sorria pra ficar bonita.

Deram um sorriso.

- Tenho certeza que tiraram fotos lindas sua. – MM brincou com os cabelos dela.

- O padinho também quer tirar?

- Outro dia, por que não vai com a mamãe e tira essa roupa? Vamos almoçar e depois te dou uma surpresa.

- O que? – os olhos verdes brilharam. – o que?

- Sorvete de morango.

- Oba. – Miro pegou a garota no colo. – vamos comer.

- Miro! – exclamou a dona da casa.

- Eu trouxe sorvete para ela seu atrevido! – MM estava indignado.

- Vamos entrar.

Miro entrou com Trista sendo seguidos pelos outros.

Em outra passagem dessa vez mais crescidinha ela corria de Libra a Leão, ao passar por Virgem, encontrou seu morador meditando. Aproximou lentamente e sentou ao lado dele, tentando fazer a mesma posição, contudo sentindo um cheiro diferente pos a procurar.

- O que foi Trista? – indagou, sem abrir os olhos.

- E esse cheiro tio? É bom.

- É incenso, uso para meditar.

- O padrinho e tio Oria falou que medita muito.

- Eles falaram isso? – sorriu.

- Sim, falaram que não faz outra coisa.

- Vou ter uma conversinha com eles.

- Mas o que é? – a garota sentou ao lado dele.

- É concentrar numa única coisa.

- Hum... e como faz?

- Feche os olhos.

- Assim? – fechou os olhos apertando-os.

- Isso. – sorriu. – Agora fique quieta.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Muito tempo. – não dava nem um minuto para ela levantar.

Ficou por exato um minuto.

- É chato... vamos brincar de outra coisa? – parou na frente dele, aproximando seu rosto do dele.

- Está bem. – disse abrindo os olhos.

- Tio tem um olho bonito. – sorriu. – azul claro, igual o céu.

- Obrigado. Vem vamos brincar. – levantou dando a mão a ela.

No aniversario dela de cinco anos...

- Miro para de comer os brigadeiros!

- Eu não estava comendo. – disse com a boca cheia.

- Ah não... – Shura deu um pedala nele. – deixe para nós!

- Eu não tenho culpa se são tão bons. – pegou mais cinco saindo de perto da mesa do bolo.

- Vamos à entrega dos presentes. – disse Dite.

- Oba! – exclamou a menina.

- Primeiro eu. – o pisciano tomou a frente. – sempre é o Mu que começa.

- Vai peixe. – Kanon pegava alguns brigadeiros escondido.

- Tome Trista. – entrou uma caixa grande.

- O que é?

- Abra.

A garota abriu com vontade.

- Uma boneca! – exclamou sorridente.

- Nossa Dite, ela é linda. – Ana a olhava.

- A Suécia faz as bonecas mais lindas. – disse com orgulho.

- Trista agradece. – pediu Saga.

- Obrigado tio Dite. – o abraçou, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- De nada meu bem.

- Agora é o Deba.

O taurino sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Toma Trista, uma coisa para você sentir orgulho.

Ela abriu deparando com uma camisa do tamanho dela da seleção brasileira.

- É a oficial. – disse sorrindo mais ainda.

- Do futebol! – sorriu. – do futebol.

- Isso mesmo.

- Seleção brasileira? Tinha que ser a grega. – Aioria pegava um salgadinho.

- Que seleção grega! – disse Ana. – é a brasileira a melhor do mundo. Trista agradeça, foi um ótimo presente.

- Vai me levar num jogo? – dirigiu ao tio.

- Vou. Eu prometo.

- Então ta. – deu um beijo estralado na bochecha.

- Agora é o tio Kanon com o melhor presente. – aproximou. – tome.

Eram três dvd's.

- Oh Sherk, obrigada tio Kanon. – o abraçou.

- Agora sou eu. – Aioria passou a frente. – tome Trista.

- Está pulando a ordem. – protestou Aiolos.

- Ah, sou eu agora. Abra Trista.

A garota rasgou o papel revelando um leão de pelúcia de tamanho médio.

- Você comprou isso? – Miro olhou com desdém.

- E o que que tem? Ela gostou, não é Trista. – virou-se para ela.

- Muito. Vou chamar de... – pensava. - de 'aio'.

- 'Aio'? - o leonino a olhou intrigado.

- É. É o nome do tio. – sorriu.

- Em minha homenagem. – sorriu se achando. – é uma menina inteligente.

- Fique calado! – Miro deu um pedala nele. – agora sou eu. – abaixou para ficar da altura dela. – tome.

- Obrigado. – abriu, era alguns livros infantis. – obrigado tio Miro. – deu um beijinho nele.

- Ei! Eu não ganhei beijo! – protestou o leão.

- Fique calado. – foi a vez de ganhar um pedala de Shura. – tome Trista.

Abriu, era um conjunto de blusa e calça.

- A moça da loja falou que servia.

- Serve mesmo. – Ana a examinou. – certinho.

- Dá roupa para criança? Não acredito. – disse Miro.

- Gostou trista? - Nem deu confiança.

- Bonita, mamãe posso usar agora?

- Depois, quando formos ao parque.

- Sim. – deu um abraço no capricorniano.

- Agora é eu, copiador. – Aiolos olhou para Shura. – tome Trista.

Era outra roupa, mas desta vez um vestido.

- Bonito, é rosa. Obrigado tio Olos.

- De nada.

Também o abraçou.

- Eu. – Dohko tomou a frente. – tome.

Era uma linda bonequinha chinesa.

- Outra boneca! Que bom! Obrigada tio. – o abraçou.

- Sou eu. – Shaka aproximou.

Abriu era um jogo de quebra cabeça de paisagem.

- Joguinho, gostei. Obrigada tio Shaka.

- Depois podemos jogar.

- Sim.

- Desculpem o atraso. – Atena apareceu na porta, juntamente com o mestre.

- Dindinha! – a garota correu até ela e a abraçou.

- Feliz aniversario Trista, tome espero que goste.

Rasgou o papel, era um par de sandálias.

- Combina com o presente do tio Olos e do tio Shura. Obrigado dindinha.

- De nada meu bem.

- Tome Trista.- a entregou.

Era um cd de musicas infantis.

- Obrigada tio Shion.

- Quem falta?

- Eu. – Kamus levantou. – tome. Também é um jogo.

Era um jogo de xadrez.

- Kamus? Xadrez? – Shura e Kanon balançavam a cabeça. – a menina tem cinco anos!

- Por isso mesmo. – voltou à atenção para ela. – tio Kamus vai te ensinar a jogar e vai ganhar de todo mundo.

- Oba!

- Ela vai aprender rápido.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – MM aproximou com um pacote. – o padrinho também vai te ensinar.

- O que é?

- Abra.

Rasgou o papel, era um baralho de cartas.

- Dando carta para minha filha? – Saga manifestou. – ficou louco?

- Relaxa. Ela vai aprender xadrez e truco.

- De jeito nenhum! – exclamou o pai.

MM nem ligou, olhou para a afilhada e deu uma piscadinha. Ela sorriu.

- Está faltando o Mu.

Ate então o ariano estava calado num canto.

- O meu não é palpável. Vem Trista.

Ela deu a mão a ele. Dirigiram para fora, os outros intrigados os seguiram.

O ariano parou na porta do templo. A noite estava fresca, havia algumas nuvens, mas nada que tampasse a lua.

- O que é tio Mu?

- Lembra que me falou que quando fizesse aniversario queria fogos?

Balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Feche os olhos.

Ela obedeceu. Mu elevou seu cosmo.

- Revolução estelar.

Disparou para cima. O golpe subiu ate o céu desaparecendo.

- Abra e olhe para o céu.

Todos fizeram o mesmo.

- Mu... – chamou Deba. – eu não entendi.

O ariano não disse nada, segundos depois o céu do santuário começou a ser iluminado por pontos brilhantes, que pareciam cometas e brilhando como fogos. Ficaram maravilhados.

- Lindo... olha mamãe!

Durou um minuto.

- Gostou? – Mu a olhou.

- Muito! Faz de novo!

- Só mais uma vez.

Repetiu o processo. A garota correu parando pouco a frente.

- Fogos! Lindos! – sorria e ria. – lindos. – corria por toda área. – obrigada tio Mu.

Foi o ultimo aniversario dela com todos reunidos...

Lembram do jogo de cartas? Pois elas deram muito que falar...

Numa tarde, MM passou em gêmeos e buscou a menina, levando-a para sua casa.

- Vai me ensinar?

- Vou. Senta.

Sentaram no tapete no meio da sala, MM separou as cartas passando a explica-la.

- Eu não entendi muito bem padrinho... – coçou a cabeça.

- Não tem importância com o tempo aprende. Vamos jogar?

Abriu um sorriso concordando. Todos os dias, Mask a ensinava, claro tudo escondido, pois se o 'pai' descobrisse... e assim passou-se os meses.

O aniversario comemorado então era de Aioria. Estavam todos na quinta casa, aguardando o almoço que ele daria, ou melhor, que Ana daria. Na sala estavam esparramados. Alguns conversavam, outros estavam entretidos na TV e outros jogavam e Trista, evidentemente, estava ao lado do padrinho.

- Já falei para ela sair de perto, mas não me ouve. – reclamava o pai zeloso.

- Não tem nada de mais. – Mu sorriu.

- MM é uma péssima influencia. – cruzou os braços contrariado.

- Mas é o padrinho dela. – Dite entrou na conversa. – e ela gosta muito dele, não pode fazer nada.

- Infelizmente.

Na mesa...

Shura jogava com MM, contra Aioria e Aldebaran.

- Truco! – gritou o canceriano.

- O padrinho ganhou!

- De novo... – Aioria bufou. – Deba você é muito ruim.

- Eu? É você.

- Que tal jogar a Trista contra vocês? – sugeriu o guardião da quarta casa, que olhou para afilhada sorrindo, um sorriso de segundas intenções o que foi correspondido por ela.

- Não tem graça. – disse o taurino. – contra uma menina de cinco anos?

- E daí? – reclamou a garota.

- Eles estão com medo Titi.

- Medo?! – exclamou um leonino afrontado. – vamos jogar.

- Não vai nada. – uma voz firme ecoou. – não é coisa de menina fazer.

- Deixa papai. – fez bico. – só uma vez.

- Deixa logo Saga. – Kanon sentou perto da mesa. – é só um jogo, - e dizendo baixinho. – ela nem entende o que é.

MM e Trista escutaram trocando olhares.

- Joga. – disse sério. – mas só desta vez.

- Obrigada papai.

- MM fique no seu canto. – Deba avisou.

- Não vou interferir. – sorriu.

Ele sentou ao lado dela. Aioria pegou as cartas misturando-as.

- Vamos começar.

A dupla saiu na frente e ate a metade do jogo estava em vantagem. Nem pensavam muito, pois imaginavam que ela não sabia nada, contudo ao final...

- Truco. – disse a garota. – ganhei.

- Parabéns Trista. – MM sorria, tinha feito um ótimo trabalho.

Na sala todos fizeram silencio observando a seqüência perfeita que ela usara. Aioria, Deba e Saga eram os mais perplexos.

- Aioria seu burro! – Deba deu um pedala nele. – perdemos.

- Como? – olhou para a menina espantando.

- Trista Myles. – Saga a chamou, seu rosto estava sério.

- Fui eu. – disse MM. – eu a ensinei.

- O que? – o geminiano quase caiu do sofá. – eu te proibi de fazer isso!

- É só um jogo e desperdiçar um talento desse. - voltou à atenção para a afilhada. - parabéns Trista, jogou muito bem.

- Eu quero ganhar de você... eu sempre perco.

- Quem sabe um dia.

- Desde quando ensina a ela?

- Desde o aniversario, todos os dias. Ela é capaz de ganhar de qualquer um.

- Mas quero ganhar do padrinho!

- Quero uma revanche. – disse Deba. – vamos marcar.

- Sim tio Deba e vou ganhar de novo.

- Assim que se fala. – MM a colocou no colo. – vai ser uma ótima jogadora.

... MM estava correto sobre isso, pena que não pode ver a evolução dela. Tempos depois ocorria a invasão ao santuário onde todos morreram...

**Continua...**

_**Esse capitulo ficou curto e não muito bom. Como fiquei muito tempo sem mexer na fic, tive que relembrar a historia toda, mas o próximo terá muitas surpresas, aguardem.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Qdo o amor separa o amor

Tenshi – A Ana e a Trista são suas primas também Tudo parentada de almoço de domingo

**Tenshi** – A Ana e a Trista são suas primas também Tudo parentada de almoço de domingo. Rrsr

**Danda** – MM está levando a afilhada para o lado negro da força.

**Flor **– Saga quase teve um treco, se pudesse tinha matado o MM.

_**Que bom que todas vocês gostaram.**_

X.x.X.x.X.x

**Capitulo 8: Quando o amor separa o amor**

Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam de maneira incomum. Kratos sentado numa confortável poltrona segurava uma taça de vinho, porem a muito tempo não levava a bebida a boca, seus pensamentos estavam longe.

- Parece uma garota sonhadora. – o deus de cabelos prata aproximou com um sorriso fino nos lábios.

Kratos continuou na mesma posição, não tinha ouvido.

- É grave.

- Eros esteve aqui. – disse o deus sem tirar os olhos da janela.

- Quem?

- O deus do amor. – o olhou.

- E o que ele queria? – indagou. – ou melhor, como ele sabia...

- Ele veio nos alertar a respeito de Atena. – levou à taça a boca, tomando um generoso gole.

- Sobre?

- Parece que a olímpia sabe dos nossos planos. – depositou a taça numa mesinha. – de tudo.

- Mas como? – Thanatos sentou num sofá próximo. – não tem como, alem do mais como ele sabe sobre isso e principalmente sabe de nós?

- Não sei...mas ele me pareceu muito seguro de si. Aliado a isso. – pegou a correntinha do pescoço. – esse objeto.

- Pode ser de um humano qualquer, não quer dizer nada.

- Ao contrario, isso pode significar muito. Depois que senti o cosmo da minha irmã, senti outros dois.

- ...

- São cosmos diferentes dos olimpios, são cosmos titânicos.

- Não pode ser. – ficou alarmado. – está certo sobre isso?

- Tenho quase certeza. Por isso temos que nos apressar. Eros, dois titãs e Atena já sabem das nossas intenções. Não podemos falhar agora.

X.x.X.x.X

A passos rápidos o rapaz de olhos lilás dirigia para o quarto, trazia um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

- Pela sua expressão, você conseguiu.

- Pensei que estivesse saído.

- Estava esperando você chegar. Andando com uma de minhas fechas todo cuidado é pouco.

- Pois foi um sucesso. Precisava ver a expressão de dor do mortal. – sorriu de satisfação. – foi maravilhoso. – os olhos brilhavam.

Anteros o fitou, nunca vira Eros desse jeito, ele estava feliz porque separava um casal?

- Está ficando como nossa mãe.

- Miro me viu beijando-a e escutou nossa conversa, em seguida Melissa entrou em ação.

- Usou a flecha?

- Como disse durou pouco, mas o suficiente. Aqueles dois nunca mais vão se acertar. – sorriu de maneira mesquinha.

- Eros... o que está havendo com você? – Anteros sentou na cama fitando-o de maneira séria. - Estou ficando com medo de suas atitudes, nem com Psique agia assim.

- A única coisa que quero é a meia mortal, a algo de errado nisso?

- Há, quando passa por cima dos sentimentos alheios e ajuda os inimigos. – o olhou ferino ao mencionar essa ultima parte. – esteve com Kratos.

- Estive. – disse seco.

- Eros, não estou te reconhecendo. – o deus do desamor trazia uma expressão preocupada. – suas atitudes estão todas erradas. Separa Trista do Miro, encontra-se com Kratos, viaja pela eras sem a permissão de Caos.

- Já acabou o sermão? – indagou nervoso. – faço qualquer coisa por ela.

- Se continuar assim vou ter que intervir.

- Vai atirar uma de suas flechas em mim? – vociferou.

- Se for preciso sim. – não intimidou pelo olhar ameaçador do irmão. – sou seu irmão e só quero seu bem.

- Então não me atrapalhe. – saiu batendo a porta.

Anteros soltou um longo suspiro deixando-se cair na cama. Pensou que o irmão apenas brincava, mas parecia que ele estava falando sério e se fosse preciso o pararia mesmo a força.

X.x.X.x.X

Na sexta casa, Shaka meditava. Acordara cedo e desde então seu único pensamento era na seguinte indagação: o que Atena escondia?

Achava a aparição de Trista um mistério, aliado a isso a lembrança que ela se parecia com alguém. Outros fatores contribuíam para o mistério: a ampulheta que Atena fez questão de escondê-la. O que haveria de errado naquele objeto?

A frase interrompida pela deusa, que parecia que revelaria algo e a força de Trista. Sendo uma simples humana não conseguiria acertar um cavaleiro de ouro. Todos ficaram tão surpresos que nem se atentaram pelo fato dela ter acertado-o na velocidade da luz.

- "Quem é você Trista?"

X.x.X.x.X

Uma jovem de cabelos claros fitava o mar azul que se abria no horizonte, deixava os raios do sol aquecerem sua face já que passava a maior parte do tempo no submundo.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – respondeu a jovem que chegara.

- Não acha arriscado andar por aí. – sorriu sentando ao lado dela. O vestido negro se espalhou pela relva e os cabelos negros tremularam por causa da brisa.

- É um pouco, mas você também está se arriscando. Caos sabe que veio para o passado?

- Não... e também não devo satisfações a ele. – fitava o mar. - Como ela está?

- Foi atingida pelo lacre olimpo, mas eu cheguei a tempo.

- Atena não desconfiou?

- Não, Trista omitiu esse detalhe.

- Conseguiu achar o corpo ou o espírito?

- Meu cosmo está limitado, sendo assim não posso usar minha magia na totalidade. – voltou o olhar para ela. – alem do mais não posso interferir. Já estou agindo errado por está aqui.

- Há outra coisa. – disse Nix. – era para serem sete deuses nessa Era. Atena, Niké, Kratos, Thanatos, Circe, você e eu, no entanto sinto o cosmo de outro deus.

- Outro?

- Sim. Parece que a outra divindade passeando pela Eras e consequentemente alterando o rumo dos acontecimentos.

- Faz idéia de quem seja?

- Ainda não, mas vou descobrir. Se Caos e Cronos descobrirem, tudo estará perdido. Eu não posso fazer muita coisa, mas qualquer problema que acontecer tente-me achar.

- Sim Nix.

- Boa sorte.

- Para você também. – sorriu.

A deusa da noite desapareceu. Hecata voltou o olhar para o mar, queria ajudar Niké e Trista, mas de uma maneira que não prejudicasse o destino delas.

X.x.X.x.X

Abriu os olhos sentindo a claridade, fitou o teto percebendo que estava em seu quarto. Lembrava que chorou nos braços de Shion e nada mais, de certo ele havia lhe trazido.

- Que vergonha... – murmurou.

Tampou o rosto com o travesseiro, sua missão estava saindo um fiasco, não descobrira nada e se não fosse à ajuda de Atena estaria na estaca zero.

- Sou uma imprestável. – mandou o travesseiro longe. – todos vão morrer por minha causa.

Escutou batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Bom dia. – disse Atena entrando com uma bandeja.

- Bom dia...

- Como passou a noite minha afilhada querida? – sorriu descontraída.

- Mal.

A olhou sem entender.

- Dormir de tão cansada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? E haver com o Miro?

- Ele me viu com o Nik, na hora que ele me beijava. – abaixou o rosto. – depois quando fui atrás dele, descobri que ele namora.

- O Miro? – indagou surpresa.

- É, me enganou esse tempo todo.

- Tem certeza que é namorada? Sabe da fama dele. Elas acham que namoram, mas ele...

- Ele me confirmou.

- Te disse isso?

- Com todas as letras... para piorar tivemos uma discussão na frente de todo mundo e eu... – abaixou o rosto. – dei um soco nele.

Atena a fitou surpresa, deve ter doido, pois ela aparentava ter uma força incrível.

- Tudo errado Atena. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, eu não deveria ter vindo para cá, estou estragando tudo.

- Trista, escute. – pegou na mão dela. – sua missão é muito importante, afinal a vida de todos depende dela, mas você tem o direito de ser feliz. Miro não é um exemplo de bom moço, mas ele tem grandes virtudes. Nascidos em escorpião geralmente são ciumentos, ele te viu com o Nik, acha que faria o que?

- Não fala assim... me sinto culpada.

- Você não tem culpa de nada. Sei que não deveria encorajá-la, afinal já sabe o que vai acontecer, mas pelo menos nesses próximos três dias...

- Eu não sei.

- Converse com ele, pelo menos tire essa duvida.

- Sim. – deitou na cama pensando nas palavras de Atena. Sentiu um desconforto e seu cosmo começou a agitar.

- Preciso sair. – levantou as pressas.

- O que foi?

- Meu cosmo, ele está alterado e preciso liberá-lo.

- Mas vai fazer isso aonde? Será descoberta.

- Se ele inflamar aqui será pior.

- Venha comigo.

Atena rapidamente a tirou dali, foram para Star Hill.

Trista caiu de joelhos, não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Vou expandir meu cosmo para ocultar o seu.

E assim Atena fez, elevando seu cosmo.

Trista começou a liberar o seus, uma luz dourada a envolvia. Atena a fitava impressionada.

- "O cosmo dela é gigantesco, parece ate que supera o do pai."

Trista continuou a liberar. Atena precisou aumentar o seu, no ápice o cosmo da deusa envolvia completamente Star Hill.

X.x.X.x.X

Miro já havia despertado há algum tempo, contudo não tinha animo para ir treinar. Na verdade queria desaparecer. Se tivesse o poder de Mu ou de Shaka sumiria. Ver Trista nos braços de Nik e em seguida ouvir aquelas paradas doeram mais que levar um ataque inimigo. Gostava demais daquela garota.

- Isso que dá se apaixonar, só leva tinta! Eros seu deus imprestável! Se eu pudesse te daria um soco!

_**Olimpo...**_

- Cretino! Como ousa me xingar assim! – cerrou o punho. – eu o mato!

- E olha que ele nem sabe da verdade. – Anteros gargalhou. – se ele soubesse...

- Isso não vai ficar assim!

- Acalme-se. Ele está desse jeito porque esta sofrendo pela Trista, ele o culpa por flechá-lo.

- Não justifica... – parou de falar, a expressão de raiva dera lugar a maliciosa.

- Eros no que está pensando? – o irmão sabia que quando ele fazia essa cara boa coisa não era.

- Ele me culpa? Então vou livrá-lo desse sofrimento.

- Você não...

- Já que ele quer me ajudar.

- Eros não!

Já era tarde, o deus do amor tinha ido.

_**Oitava casa**_

Miro ainda jogava pragas no deus.

- Idiota.

- Sabe que pode ir para o inferno por causa disso. – uma voz ecoou.

- Quem está aí?

- O deus imprestável.

- E-ros?

Ele se fez presente. A armadura prata com um par de asas da mesma cor, brilhava. Trazia na mão uma flecha também prata. O olhar lilás fitava-o de maneira intensa.

- Não queria ofendê-lo.

- Então me culpa por o ter flechado e Trista gostar do Nik?

- Gostar? – o olhou atordoado. – então ela... – murmurou.

- Sim. Os dois estão apaixonados. – sorriu.

- Mas ela... – lembrou do beijo.

- Nik é seu amor verdadeiro e não há nada a se fazer. Deveria aceitar.

- Eu pensei... que ela... – ficou desolado.

- Desculpe se o flechei, realmente não gosto de fazer os outros sofrerem. – disse com pesar, mas por dentro vibrava.

- Tudo bem...

- Mas estou disposto a consertar.

- Como?

- Meu irmão é o deus do amor não correspondido. Digamos que ele tem uma flecha de efeito contrario ao meu. Tudo e qualquer sentimento que tem pela pessoa é destruído. Não sentirá nada. Nem amor, nem ódio, nada. Ela apenas será uma pessoa a mais no mundo.

- Se eu a usar...

- Trista não passara de uma pessoa a mais nesse santuário, não sentirá nada por ela.

Miro pensou, era uma decisão radial perder todos os sentimentos que tinha por ela.

- Poderá se apaixonar por outra pessoa e ela viverá feliz ao lado do Nik.

- O efeito é imediato?

- Depende do amor, creio que umas doze horas no maximo. Ao fim desse prazo, vai até se esquecer dessa conversa.

- Aceito.

Eros sorriu, sempre conseguia seus objetivos.

- Vai sentir um desconforto, mas é temporário.

- Tudo bem.

O deus esticou o braço direito, a flecha outrora dourada ficara negra, havia roubado-a do irmão a algum tempo. A flecha girou antes de atingir o peito do escorpião.

Ele sentiu uma dor terrível, como se arrancassem parte de seu coração.

- Pronto. – sorriu o deus, mas parou ao constatar algo. O efeito demoraria mais que o esperado. Como depende do amor, quanto mais à pessoa amar mais tempo precisava. Disse a Miro que seriam doze horas, contudo o efeito só se tornaria completo em 48 horas. – "48 horas... ele a ama tanto assim? Vou ter que interferir nesse meio tempo."

- E agora? – indagou Miro sentindo a dor aos poucos diminuir.

- A flecha começa a agir em doze horas.

Abaixou o rosto, não queria perder o que sentia por ela, mas viver com um amor impossível era frustrante.

- Obrigado.

- Não fiz mais que a minha obrigação. Adeus.

X.x.X.x.X

Trista respirava ofegante, mas aliviada. Se permanecesse do jeito que estava seu cosmo acabaria inflamando no santuário pondo sua missão em perigo.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Bem melhor.

- Seu cosmo é excepcional! Ultrapassa o do...

- Não exagere. – sorriu. – ainda preciso treinar muito.

- Acho melhor voltarmos, podem estranhar nossa ausência.

- Sim.

Apareceram no quarto da garota.

- Obrigada Atena.

- Sempre que precisar. E o que vai fazer agora?

Trista abaixou o olhar, ainda não estava certa o que fazer.

- Miro levou comida para Elena na sua ausência. Se falta coragem, arrume essa desculpa.

Sorriu.

- Obrigada. – abraçou a deusa. – me deseje sorte.

- Te desejo a vitória. – sorriu.

X.x.X.x.X

Eros voltava para seu esconderijo.

- Está na hora da segunda parte. – sorriu.

Miro estava deitado na cama, pensando na sua atitude. Quem diria que o maior conquistador do santuário teria que fazer trato com o deus do amor para que ele o ajudasse?

- É o fim. – murmurou escutando o celular tocar. Não estava a fim de atender, mas o barulho irritante o convenceu do contrario. – alô.

- "Miro?"

- Sim.

_- "Melissa, como vai?"_

- Bem e você?

- _"Estou ótima, preciso conversar com você é urgente."_

- Agora?

_- "Sim, mas não queria que fosse no restaurante do meu irmão."_

- Onde você está?

- _"Perto dos templos de Atena, naquela vila chamada Rodoria."_

- Me encontra nesse endereço. – passou para ela. – daqui a meia hora.

- _"Sim. Beijo."_

- Outro.

Desligou o aparelho deixando-o sobre a cama. Não estava a fim de conversar com ninguém, mas como era um assunto sério. Levantou trocando de roupa. Segui para a vila.

Trista despediu-se de Atena. Ela tinha razão, antes de mais nada precisava falar com ele e contar o que realmente se passava. Não queria envolvê-lo, mas não queria perdê-lo. Miro era especial e seria a ultima vez que se sentiria bem ao lado de uma pessoa.

- Acordou bem disposta.

Ergueu o olhar deparando com Kamus.

- Bom dia Kamus.

- Bom dia. Está indo passear?

- Não. Vou até escorpião. – calou-se ao perceber o que tinha dito.

- Hum...desculpe eu perguntar, mas você e o Nik...

- Ele me pediu em namoro, mas... não gosto dele dessa maneira.

- Compreendo. – deu um rápido sorriso. – Miro ficou muito mal ontem.

- Verdade?

- Sim. E ainda não sei por quê?

- Também nem imagino...

- Tinha a intenção de trazer algo para a Atena, mas acabei me lembrando que deixei com o Miro. Já que está indo lá vou com você. Posso?

- Claro. – sorriu. Era raro ver o tio homem gelo tão descontraído, queria aproveitar o maximo.

Kamus seguiu ao lado dela, por mais que desconfiasse dos verdadeiros propósitos de sua aparição repentina, nutria por ela certo carinho que não conseguia entender, somado a isso a certeza que Trista era a única que podia colocar o escorpião na linha.

Chegaram à oitava casa não encontrando seu morador.

- Não acredito que está dormindo. – reclamou Kamus. - Miro!

- Eu volto outra hora.

- De jeito nenhum.

Não era disso, mas foi entrando casa a dentro, indo para o quarto dele, Trista foi atrás.

O cômodo estava numa bagunça só.

- Como consegue ser tão desorganizado.

- Miro sempre foi assim. – a garota sorriu. – pelo menos pelo que me contaram.

- É um irresponsável.

Ouviram um bipe.

- Até o celular deixa jogado. Trista por favor, coloque-o em cima da cômoda.

- Sim.

A garota pegou o aparelho. Na tela estava escrito "nova mensagem", não deveria ler as coisas dos outros, mas algo dizia que era para ela ler. Apertou a tecla "abrir".

- _"Só para confirmar, vila Rodória, casa numero 3 rua 2. Estarei te esperando. Bj Melissa."_ – leu a mensagem mentalmente. – ele...

- O que foi?

- Eu preciso ir. – deixou o celular sobre a cama, saindo correndo.

- Trista.

O aquariano pegou o aparelho lendo a mensagem.

- Miro não vai fazer besteira. – saiu atrás da garota.

_**Vila Rodória**_

A casa escolhida por Miro, era a antiga casa de Kanon e que agora o quarteto pervertido usava para encontros. Não ficou surpreso ao constatar que ela já estava dentro da casa. _(n/a: onde ela arrumou a chave?)_

- Oi Melissa.

- Oi Miro. – beijou-lhe na bochecha.

- Me deixou preocupado no telefone, aconteceu alguma coisa com o seu irmão?

- Não.. senta. – sentaram no mesmo sofá um pouco separados. – não é nada com ele.

- Que bom, então é o que?

- Bem... – a garota sentou mais próxima. – é sobre nós.

- Nós?

- Sim. Miro, eu estou apaixonada por você e queria que tivéssemos algo. Eu sei que não consegue se segurar perante outras garotas, mas estou disposta a fazer vista grossa.

- Mas Melissa...

- Nós poderemos ser felizes. – chegou mais perto. – muito felizes.

- Melissa eu... não gosto de você como pensa, já sou apaixonado por outra pessoa... – parou de falar, em poucas horas o amor que sentia por Trista iria acabar e Melissa estava ali, diante dele. – gosta mesmo de mim? – a olhou intrigado.

- Muito. – sorriu. – nem imagina o quanto.

- Eu...

- Seremos felizes. - A jovem que usava um vestido justo cruzou as pernas, o escorpião tentou não olhar, mas a carne era fraca. – me da uma chance.

Melissa o beijou de forma provocante, Miro tentou resistir e para piorar a imagem de Trista com Nik surgiu na sua mente. Ele aprofundou o beijo e pegando-a no colo a levou para o quarto.

Trista saiu em disparada rumo a vila, com Kamus no seu encalço. Rapidamente chegaram à referida casa. Determinada, a garota já ia entrar quando foi parada pelo aquariano.

- Vou primeiro. – disse frio e temeroso.

Acenou concordando.

Kamus abriu a porta lentamente, com ela logo atrás. Encontraram sobre a mesinha do centro uma bolsa feminina. Trista sentiu um aperto no peito. Avançando pelo corredor Kamus abriu a primeira porta: era o banheiro. Na segunda...

Viu o que já tinha certeza. Trista surgiu atrás levando as mãos ao rosto não querendo acreditar: Miro e Melissa estavam na cama, dormindo abraçados.

Somente a cena da mãe morta doera tanto, como a dor que sentia naquele momento, parecia que seu coração tinha sido feito em pedaços.

- Miro... – derramou as primeiras lagrimas.

- Vamos embora Trista. – Kamus a tirou dali.

Na porta da casa.

- Te levo.

- Eu vou sozinha. – e sem dá-lo chance de resposta saiu em disparada.

Kamus pensou em ir atrás, contudo achou melhor esperar o amigo.

A garota correu o mais que pode não queria que ele a visse chorando. Chegando ao Coliseu parou.

- "Por que...?" – tentava controlar as lagrimas.

- Trista?

Ergueu o rosto, Nik estava a poucos metros dela.

- Nik... Nik...

A jovem correu até abraçando-o.

- O que foi?

- Ele nunca gostou de mim. Tudo foi mentira.

- Ele quem?

- Miro, não passei de um brinquedo nas mãos dele.

- Tive medo por isso. – a olhou. – já sabia da fama dele.

- Ele...

- Esqueça-o. Importe-se com quem te ama. – acariciou o rosto dela. Eu jamais a faria chorar. Jamais.

- Nik...

- Eu te amo Trista e vou te fazer muito feliz.

Não disse nada apenas deixou-se levar pelo beijo dele.

X.x.X.x.X

Miro dormia serenamente. Melissa acordou, fitando-o com um sorriso malicioso.

- Agora ela entendeu... – o beijou.

- Tris-ta... – murmurou.

- Não se preocupe meu amor... – acariciava o rosto dele. – a separação é definitiva. Logo que a flecha fizer efeito ela não passará de cinzas ao vento.

X.x.X.x.X

- Kratos! Kratos! – Thanatos abriu a porta com brutalidade.

- Espero que seja por um bom motivo invadir meu quarto nessa gritaria. – os olhos vermelhos o olhou com ódio.

- Não iria incomodá-lo se não fosse. – disse ferino.

- Fale logo Thanatos. – o deus brincava com a correntinha encontrada.

- Encontrei a localização do espírito de Éris. Está em Athenas.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. É questão de horas encontra-lo.

- Apresse-se.

X.x.X.x.X

Depois de deixar Melissa na porta da vila, Miro retornou.

Sentia-se mal por ter se envolvido com a garota. Apesar de saber que Trista seria algo do passado era com ela que queria ter contatos daquela maneira.

- Oi Miro.

- Kamus? – ergueu o rosto ficando surpreso. - O que faz aqui?

- Eu te pergunto. Onde estava?

- Arruinando minha vida. – suspirou. – me encontrei com a Melissa.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe?

- Não só eu como a Trista também.

- Co-mo? – ficou branco.

- Ela viu vocês na cama. Miro eu não te entendo, ontem chorava amargamente e hoje dorme com outra? Sei que não resiste a um rabo de saia, mas isso é demais.

- Ela namora o Nik! Esqueceu? – tentou se defender, alias a culpa atormentava-o. - Quer que eu faça o que? Que o mande para o inferno?

- Que fale seus sentimentos para ela.

- É Inútil. – deu por vencido. – nós não temos jeito.

- Pela primeira vez se apaixonou de verdade e vai ignorar isso? Por que supostamente vocês têm namorados? Você a ama!

- Breve isso será passado. Obrigado por ser preocupar, mas conforme-se em nos ver separados, alias nunca estivemos juntos. Ate mais.

X.x.X.x.X

Trista passou correndo pelos templos de Áries e Touro. Faria o mesmo se não tivesse encontrado com Ana varrendo a porta.

- Bom dia Trista.

- Bom dia...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – notou os olhos vermelhos dela.

- Não...

A titã deixou a vassoura encostada indo de encontro a ela.

- Já deve ter tomado café, mas não quer uns pães de queijo? Especialidade da minha terra. – sorriu.

- Quero. – deu um meio sorriso. – eles são muito bons, bem melhores que o Aldebaran faz.

Ana a fitou intrigada.

- Já comeu os meus e os dele? Aldebaran ainda não fez essa semana.

- Aioria me falou. – respondeu rápido. – ele comentou comigo.

- Ah sim. Então vamos. Saga e Kanon saíram portando a casa é de nós três.

- Três?

- Minha, sua e da Trista.

- Ah é... – sorriu.

Entraram. Ana a acomodou na cozinha. Na mesa colocou chá, café e os pães.

- Como a vontade. – disse sentando.

- Obrigada. – os olhos brilharam, quando era pequena vivia com um na boca.

- Ultimamente tenho comido muitos. – riu. – parece que ela gostou da iguaria. – passou a mão pela barriga.

- E como! Quero dizer... não tem como não gostar.

- Mas estou exagerando. Daqui a pouco vou ficar gorda.

- É normal.

- Normal... Sabe o que Saga me disse? Que estou fofinha. Que absurdo. – levou um a boca.

- "Fofinha" para homens é diferente para mulheres.

- Sei não... é um passo para ele me chamar de gorda.

- Saga não disse por mal, ele te ama demais.

- Huf. – bufou.

- Está linda assim. – sorriu.

- Sério? Estou inchada...

- Não está. Juro.

- Obrigada.

Trista sorriu, ela estava mais linda que nunca, fora que estava adorando esse momento.

- Ana.

- Sim?

- Eu gosto muito de você.

Ficou surpresa para depois sorrir.

- Também gosto de você. – pegou na mão dela. – sabe que pode contar comigo.

- Sei... – suspirou.

- Miro aprontou não foi?

- Não. Ele não fez nada de errado. O problema era comigo, mas já está tudo resolvido. Eu quero que ele seja feliz e perto de mim não seria possível.

- Por quê?

- Somos muito diferentes.

Inconscientemente levou a mão ao pescoço pegar sua correntinha. Quando tocou...

... Trista entrou em choque, passava a mão devagar não acreditando...

- O que foi? – Ana ficou preocupada, a garota impalideceu.

- Não! – levantou de repente.

- Trista?!

- Eu preciso ir.

Saiu em disparada.

- "Não, minha corrente não." – os olhos encheram de água.

Parou na porta da casa, procurando pelo chão, mas não a encontrou. Resolveu fazer o mesmo trajeto até a vila e nada. O desespero tomou conta dela. Voltou para as doze casas refazendo o mesmo trajeto que havia feito com Kamus. Entrou em escorpião, indo ate o quarto de Miro. Nada. Subiu o restante das casas e antes de chegar ao décimo terceiro templo teleportou para Star Hill. Nada, de lá foi até Delfos, não obtendo resultado.

Voltou para o quarto pondo-o abaixo, olhou em todos os cômodos do templo e nada.

- Não posso ter perdido! Não. – chorava. – cadê...

- O que foi Trista?

- Atena eu perdi minha corrente, eu perdi.

- Perdeu?

- Eu não a encontro... a corrente da minha mãe eu a perdi... eu a perdi...

- Foi em Star Hill? Delfos?

- Já fui, mas não está lá! Eu perdi.

- Tenha calma. – Atena a abraçou. – vamos encontrá-la.

- Não posso voltar sem ela. E se alguém a encontrá-la?

- Vamos torcer que não. Seria um desastre. Vem, vamos procurar novamente.

Saíram sem imaginar que duas pessoas ouviam a conversa. Uma delas era Shion, que escutando o grito desesperado da garota foi conferir.

- "O que deve representar essa corrente? Por que é perigoso alguém encontra-la? Como entrou em Star Hill e o que foi fazer em Delfos?"

O mestre saiu, pedindo por cosmo que Shaka fosse ate o salão, nem esperou muito, pois o virginiano estava a caminho quando a conversa chamou sua atenção.

- Veio rápido.

- Estava por perto.

- Então ouviu a conversa. – foi direto ao ponto.

- Sim.

- E o que acha?

- Atena sabe a verdade sobre a menina, mas por algum motivo mantêm em silencio. – Shaka lembrou-se do pequeno objeto visto no quarto dela, mas preferiu manter silencio a respeito disso.

- O fato dela entrar em Star Hill é muito intrigante.

- E o que faremos?

- Vamos observar. Não comente com ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto.

Atena ajudava Trista a procurar, mas ao final não encontraram.

- Eu perdi dinha. – sentou na cama tampando o rosto. – eu perdi.

- Vamos continuar a procurar. Vamos encontrá-lo.

- Tudo está dando errado. Tudo! – gritou nervosa.

- Falou com o Miro? – Atena sabia que não era apenas a corrente, Miro também estava mexendo com seus nervos.

- Não posso permanecer presa a ele. Tenho assuntos mais relevantes e preciso-me dedicar a eles. Meu cosmo esta sendo afetado e me restam poucos dias. Eu o peguei na cama. – disse fria. – depois encontrei com NIk que disse que me amava, agora a pouco estava com Ana. Entende Atena? Estou arruinando tudo. Está tudo errado.

- O que pensa em fazer? – indagou preocupada.

- Vou embora. – sua voz saiu seca.

- Como?

- Vou agir fora do santuário. Será melhor.

- Tem certeza? – não pensara que ela tomaria uma atitude tão drástica. - Os riscos serão maiores.

- Eu sei, mas será melhor. Para todo mundo.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Vai ficar me olhando? – Miro estava começando a ficar irritado.

- Quero ter certeza que está bem. – disse Kamus.

- Estou ótimo! Melissa é maravilhosa.

- Mas é a Trista que você ama.

- Pare de insistir nisso. – disse seco. – Agora vai, quero ficar sozinho.

- Como quiser.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Esta bem. Vou respeitar sua decisão. Ficará num hotel.

- Vai ser melhor assim.

- O que eu digo a eles?

- Que... recebi uma carta. O homem que cuidava de mim esta doente por isso tive que ir às pressas.

- Sua mãe que era boa para isso. – sorriu, tentando mostrar otimismo. - Vou providenciar tudo.

- Sim.

Assim que Atena saiu Trista começou a arrumar suas coisas, desde o começo deveria ter se mantido afastada do santuário e resolver as coisas por conta própria, mas já que não o fizera tentaria consertar seus erros nesse pouco tempo que restava. Esqueceria os momentos passados com ele e principalmente esqueceria Miro. Pegou a ampulheta guardando-a na mochila.

- Pronto.

A deusa a esperava no corredor. As duas atravessavam o salão do trono.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa Trista? - era Shaka que voltava para sua casa. - sem se despedir. – olhou a mochila dela.

- Recebi uma carta do meu protetor, ele esta doente e vou cuidar dele. Adeus Shaka.

- Adeus.

A garota passou por ele, com medo que o virginiano percebesse algo.

- Atena quem é ela? – indagou a observando sumir pela porta.

- Ainda não percebeu?

- Não. Não consigo saber sobre sua natureza. A única coisa que sei é que Miro gosta dela, ele me pareceu bastante triste ontem à noite. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse se apaixonar de verdade.

- Acha que ele realmente gosta dela?

- Sim. O mesmo pode se dizer da menina.

- É...Trista também gosta dele, mas é uma relação impossível, há uma grande barreira entre eles.

- Qual?

- A do tempo.

Shaka não entendeu a frase, mas também não perguntou, no momento certo descobriria.

A garota passou por Peixes a Sagitário sem ser percebida. Quando chegou a Escorpião passou rapidamente suspirando aliviada, ela só não imaginava que todos os seus passos eram observados. O escorpião resolveu ir atrás.

Passou por Libra e estava quase saindo quando começou a ouvir uma musica.

- "Essa musica... – parou. – já a ouvir de uma outra maneira."

Miro não outra entrada também parou ao ouvir a melodia. Dohko estava ouvindo radio e a musica em questão era uma regravação em grego de uma musica brasileira.

_Lembro daquele beijo que você me deu_

_E que até hoje está gravado em mim_

_E quando a noite vem_

_Fico louco pra dormir_

_Só pra ter você nos meus sonhos_

_Me falando coisas de amor_

Os dois sentiram um aperto no peito ao se lembrarem do beijo. Trista encostou na parede indo de joelhos ao chão. Por que tudo para ela tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que teve que se apaixonar por ele? Miro sentia-se mal a cada palavra. Imaginava a expressão de magoa da garota ao vê-lo na cama com outra.

_Sinto que me perco no tempo_

_Debaixo do meu cobertor_

_Eu faria tudo pra não te perder_

_Assim_

Desejou desistir da flecha que levara de Eros, se deixasse de amá-la, seria o mesmo que morrer.

Trista levantou, agora era tarde e precisava se concentrar na sua missão. Enxugou as lagrimas descendo correndo enquanto Miro voltava para casa arrasado.


	10. Chapter 9: Qdo o amor separa o amor I

Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada

**Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada.**

**Fic feita para fãs, sem fins lucrativos**

**Tenshi** –

Eros – Por que quer me matar? Eu tenho o direito de ser feliz!

Miro – (apontando a agulha escarlate) – repete o que disse.

Eros – Vou roubar a Trista de você. (cara vitoriosa), alias eu já roubei hahahhaha.

Miro encolheu num canto.

Eros – Ninguém pode me deter hahaha! . (recebeu um soco.)

Tenshi – eu posso!

Miro – (chorando de felicidade e mandando beijos) Obrigado Tenshi!!

**Flor** – Os dois ainda vão sofrer até ficarem juntos.

**Danda** – Também não sei como Shaka ainda não percebeu.

**Capitulo 9: Quando o amor separa o amor I**

Atena sentada em seu trono estava pensativa. Trista fora do santuário acarretava muitos riscos e um deles era ser descoberta por Kratos. Tinha que convencê-la a voltar, mas ao mesmo tempo compreendia seu temor. Por mais que a tarefa fosse de suma importância, era lógico que se envolveria com os dourados e com Ana, afinal tudo isso lhe tinha sido tirado. Chegou à conclusão que era melhor esperar, pelo menos por um dia e só depois tomar uma decisão. Shion que permanecia de longe a fitava.

- Algo te aflige Atena?

- Não. Pode me fazer um favor?

- Sim. Chame todos, preciso fazer um comunicado.

- Sim. – reverenciou saindo.

Em poucos minutos todos os dourados estavam a sua presença.

- Chamei os aqui para comunicar a partida de Trista.

- O que?! – foi a exclamação de todos.

Miro abaixou o rosto.

- Foi embora? – Deba estava surpreso. - E nem se despediu?

- Deixou um abraço para todos.

- Por que ela foi? –indagou Ana pensativa, mais cedo ela se comportara de maneira estranha.

- A pessoa que cuidava dela ficou doente e Trista era a única família dele.

Shion olhou para Shaka que compreendera-o imediatamente.

- Quando puder ela virá nos visitar. Se puder...

Miro deu meia volta e foi embora. Sabia que tinha contribuído para a partida dela, porem tinha consciência que não podia fazer nada. Mais uma vez o destino pregara com ele. Pela primeira vez amava uma mulher e ela não poderia ser sua. Restava-lhe apenas esperar a flecha de Eros fazer efeito.

Kamus que o fitava deu um longo suspiro, era triste ver Miro daquele jeito.

O escorpião descia as escadas devagar e chegando em casa desabou na cama.

- Tudo acabou. – deu um meio sorriso. – agora é só esperar a flecha...

O quarto mergulhou num profundo silencio, que o incomodou, sentia-se sozinho e perdido. A simples idéia que não a veria mais era torturante. Virou de lado pegando o celular.

_- "Alo"._ – disse uma voz feminina.

- Onde você está?

_- "Chegando em casa, por que?"_

- Quero te ver, agora.

_- "Não tem meia hora que nos vimos."_

- Eu preciso de você. – disse suplicante. – por favor.

_- "Claro. Estou indo te espero na porta dos templos."_

- Sim. Beijo.

Em poucos minutos ela estava na entrada da primeira casa.

- O que foi Miro? – indagou preocupada assim que o viu.

Ele não disse nada, a puxou beijando-a de forma ardente, mas na verdade... derramou uma lagrima, queria Trista em seus braços.

Não muito longe dali uma pessoa assistia a tudo. Trista ainda não tinha ido embora e estava a procurar por sua corrente.

- Miro... – correu o mais longe possível.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O mar estava calmo naquele dia, sentada na relva sentia a brisa tocar-lhe o rosto. Precisava se acalmar. Vê-lo duas vezes com ela era terrível ainda mais que ele parecia tão apaixonado.

Sentia-se fraca e impotente. Abraçou as pernas escondendo seu rosto que já estava banhado em lagrimas.

- Por que... por que... – a voz saia embargada. – por que... eu não quero mudar nada. Quero que o futuro se dane. Daqui a cinco anos ele vai morrer e ela não vai ficar com ele. Não vai! O Miro é meu...- recomeçou a chorar. – é meu...

Duas pessoas acompanhavam a cena, não de maneira presente. A deusa de madeixas loiras estava preocupada. Se Trista se entregasse todos os esforços seriam em vão. Já o deus de madeixas pretas torcia para isso, se Trista abandonasse seus planos ela voltaria para o futuro e ficaria ao lado dele.

- Se ele não é meu, não será de mais ninguém. – disse no auge da revolta.

Ergueu o rosto fitando o mar.

_Lembrança..._

_- Aqui é lindo papai. – uma garotinha de olhos verdes olhava admirada o mar._

_- Sua mãe e eu também gostamos muito daqui._

_- Vai me trazer sempre?_

_- Sim. – ele a olhou sorrindo._

_A menina retribuiu o sorriso olhando-o fixamente, gostava de contemplar os olhos do pai porque eram parecidos com os seus._

Trista puxou a manga da blusa fazendo sua cicatriz aparecer. Deu um longo suspiro.

- Me perdoe. – limpou o rosto. – estou dizendo bobagens. Se eu posso mudar o futuro eu o farei. Quero que todos estejam a salvo e isso os incluem. Se Miro for feliz com ela, acho que é a minha própria felicidade. Vou lutar por isso.

- Vocês humanos são esquisitos.

Olhou para o lado.

- Eros? – indagou surpresa. – o que faz aqui?

- Vim ver como está. – sentou na frente dela.

- Caos sabe que está aqui?

- Sabe. – sorriu.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Miro abriu a porta depressa continuando a beijá-la. Segurando sua cintura a conduziu ate o quarto.

- Mi-ro... – sussurrou.

Ele não disse nada começando a despir a ela e a si. Precisava se sentir amado.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Como anda as coisas?

- Bem. Espero concluir minha missão com êxito. Todos contam comigo.

- Não está feliz.

- Estou sim.

- Sou o deus do amor. É o cavaleiro de Atena que a tormenta.

Trista abaixou o rosto. Não queria lembrar mais dele.

- É passado. – o olhou. – em breve irei embora e tudo não passara de lembranças.

- Vai perdê-lo para a outra?

O fitou sem entender.

- Não deveria me dizer isso. É o deus do amor.

- Por isso. Veja, se abandonar sua missão, já sabemos o que vai acontecer. Você mesmo disse que se ele não fosse seu não seria de mais ninguém.

Trista o olhou confusa.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Eros?? – indagou Hecata. – o que ele faz aqui? Circe! Circe!

- O que foi mãe?

- Ache a Nix, rápido.

- Sim. – ficou apreensiva pelo olhar da mãe.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Miro estava com o olhar embaraçado. Não via os cachos loiros e sim cabelos negros e lisos. A pele não era alva e sim morena, e o olhar verde o fitava com ternura e não com sensualidade. Não via Melissa em seus braços e sim Trista.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Você sofreu muito, porque se tortura com isso? Vai perdê-lo para uma pessoa que não passou nem a metade que passou? – Eros dizia as palavras corretas, se conseguisse despertar o ciúme dela, certamente ela desistiria de mudar o presente e voltaria com ele para o futuro.

- Não Eros. – sorriu. – seria muito mesquinha se fizesse isso. Por ter sofrido é que tenho consciência que preciso mudar o futuro. Não é só pelo Miro, meus pais e os outros. Dezenas pessoas morreram por causa da Éris. Se eu puder evitar isso...

- E ele como fica?

- Espero que seja muito feliz.

- Gosta dele tanto assim?

- Sim...

- Mas não é correspondida.

- Eu sei... mas é o certo a se fazer.

Num gesto rápido Eros a beijou.

- E-ros?

- Estou apaixonado por você. E não quero vê-la sofrer. Aceite-me ao seu lado, tenho certeza que me amará como o ama.

- Eros...

O deus enlaçou sua cintura iniciando um beijo apaixonado.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Miro contemplava o corpo à frente e na sua "ilusão" Trista lhe sorria. O escorpião aproximou beijando-lhe de maneira terna. Afastou um poucos os lábios soltando um murmúrio.

- Eu... amo você... Trista...

- Eu também...- Melissa sussurrou no ouvido dele ignorando o nome da outra.

Miro a olhou imediatamente. Não era a aquariana que estava a sua frente.

- Me desculpe. – sentou na cama virando o corpo.

- O que foi Miro? – ela o abraçou por trás.

- Estou sendo um cafajeste com você. – levantou atordoado.

- É o nome dela não é?

- Desculpe.

- Eu não me importo.

Ele a fitou.

- Eu não me importo que me chame assim, desde que esteja comigo. Eu te amo Miro e espero o tempo que for para que me ame, enquanto isso me chame do que quiser.

- Não é justo. Não é o certo.

- É uma questão de tempo até me amar. Vai esquecê-la, eu te ajudo.

- Eu preciso pensar. Preciso sair.

- Tudo bem. Pode ir. Vai à minha casa hoje?

- Sim...

- Ficarei te esperando. – beijou-lhe. – sempre estarei te esperando.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Eros aprofundou o beijo, mas Trista tentava parar. Pensou em Miro e em Nik. Não era justo traí-los dessa forma.

- Espere Eros. – se esquivou. – não faça isso.

- Por quê? Sei que vai se apaixonar por mim.

- Pode ate ser, mas nesse momento eu amo o Miro.

O deus engoliu a seco.

- Desculpe, mas pense na minha proposta. Viveremos felizes e a salvo. Inclusive seu mestre. Nada de mal vai lhe acontecer. – Eros sabia que se a tocasse nesse ponto..

- Pensarei.

- Vou te deixar sozinha para que pense. Se precisar de mim, me chame.

- Sim.

O deus beijou-lhe a fronte antes de desaparecer.

Trista fitava o lugar antes preenchido por ele. Nunca tinha sido beijada por ele, mas o beijo lhe era familiar.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Hecata andava de um lado para outro, nervosa.

- Vai furar o chão desse jeito.

- Ainda bem que veio Nix.

- O que aconteceu? – o sorriso desapareceu dando lugar a expressão apreensiva.

- Eros.

- ...

- Ele está aqui.

- O que?! Como está aqui?

- Eu o vi conversando com a Trista.

- Caos não me disse nada.

- Esse é o problema. Já tem deuses demais interferindo e com essa vinda dele... temo que mais coisas sejam alteradas.

- Fique tranqüila, vou averiguar. E onde ela está?

- Cabo Shunion.

- Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

No templo de Éris, Kratos e Thanatos discutiam.

- É um incompetente!

- Cala a boca Kratos!

- Boa noite senhores. – um rapaz com um sorriso sarcástico fez presente. - podem continuar a discussão, não se incomodem comigo. – sentou no sofá aconchegando.

- O que quer? – Kratos soltou o deus da morte.

- Como está indo os planos?

- Não é dá sua conta Eros. – Thanatos partiu para cima dele.

- Thanatos pare! – ordenou o deus de madeixas vermelhas.

- Mas...

- Vai me desobedecer?

- Não. – o deus recuou.

- Arrumou um cão fiel. – brincou o deus do amor.

Thanatos se segurou.

- O que quer Eros?

- Apenas trazer uma informação. – levantou. – o espírito de Éris está perto do santuário.

- Como??

- Podem ir procurar por lá.

- Você sabe da localização exata.

- Sei, mas não vou dizer, não posso dizer.

- Pode começar a falar deus insolente. – o cosmo de Thanatos inflamou.

- Pare! – gritou Kratos. – fique quieto Thanatos.

- Sim.

Kratos fitou o deus de armadura prata, será que poderia confiar nele? Poderia ser um aliado de Athena.

- Por que esse interesse em nos ajudar? O que quer em troca?

- Digamos que lucrarei se vocês saírem vencedores. – aproximou. – é a única coisa que quero em troca.

Eros parou diante de Kratos o olhava de forma superior ate que viu algo no pescoço dele.

- "Aquilo é..." – ficou alarmado, mas tentou não transparecer, mas era tarde Kratos tinha percebido.

- Se é assim... – sorriu. – já que sabe muitas coisas poderia me dizer de quem é isso? – apontou para o pescoço. – achei jogado.

- Onde? – perguntou temeroso.

- Delfos.

- É uma peça estranha. Deve ser de algum mortal.

- Ou alguma mortal. Parece ser uma peça feminina.

- Pode ser... – deu nos ombros. – já fiz o que tinha que fazer. Até mais.

Desapareceu, visivelmente perturbado. Ajudaria Kratos, mas se ele fizesse algo a Trista acabaria com ele.

- Podemos confiar? – indagou Thanatos.

- Vá atrás dele. Descubra onde ele está se escondendo.

- Sim. – o deus sumiu.

Kratos caminhou ate a janela, brincando com a corrente.

- Ele sabe de quem é isso... e tenho certeza que está nos ajudando por causa do dono. Será questão de tempo até eu descobrir.

Como ordenado Thanatos seguiu até o templo de Apolo, ocultando seu cosmo viu que Eros havia sumido.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Eros atravessava o corredor majestoso da construção olímpia. Estava nervoso, pois não contava que o colar de Trista estava com Kratos. Abriu a porta de seu aposento e só teve tempo de se virar. Ficou preso a porta por flechas douradas.

- Brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Eros, perdeu o juízo?!

- Do que está me acusando irmãozinho?

- Contou a Kratos onde está Éris.

- Não com exatidão.

- Não percebe o que fez! Está condenando a humanidade.

- E?

Anteros o olhou incrédulo.

- E? Milhões de pessoas vão morrer, Atena vai morrer, Niké vai morrer e a única coisa que diz é "e?". Já pensou se a Trista descobre que foi você que ajudou Éris?

- Ela nunca vai saber.

- E acha que Kratos não vai contar? – o olhou zombeteiro.

Eros ficou calado, não tinha pensado nisso.

- Ele não vai contar, não tem motivos para falar.

- Como não tem motivos para ficar calado. É um titã e está doido para nos ver pelas costas. É capaz de no final te matar e a Trista.

- Nunca! – vociferou. – se ele encostar nela eu o mato!

- Então comece a treinar. – com um sinal retirou as flechas. – se Thanatos não é páreo para ele o que dirá de você. – saiu sem dá-lo chance de resposta.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Trista voltava pela praia, precisava ordenar seus pensamentos antes de realmente pensar em sua missão. Andava calmamente com o intuito de nunca mais ver o escorpião.

Miro resolveu caminhar perto do cabo Shunion, precisava refletir, pois se sentia perdido e confuso. Andava distraidamente que nem reparou uma pessoa vindo em sentido contrario. Trista olhava o mar de forma meditativa. Sentiu vontade de olhar para a frente, a mesma vontade também despertada em Miro.

Pararam imediatamente com os olhos fixos um no outro. Ao redor apenas a brisa suave parecia não se importar com o que estava acontecendo.

- "È castigo das Moiras." – pensou a garota sentindo o coração disparar.

O escorpião continuava com os olhos fixos nela. Não entendia porque a flecha recebida horas antes não estava fazendo efeito, ao contrario parecia que o amor que sentia não tinha esmorecido nem um pouco e sim ganhado força.

Ela deu um passo indo na direção dele, Miro recomeçou a andar. A cada passo os corações dos dois disparavam ainda mais. Pararam a certa distancia.

- Oi Miro.

- Oi. Como você está?

- Bem e você?

- Levando. Também gosta de andar pela praia?

- É um dos meus lugares favoritos. – olhou para o mar.

- Também gosto de andar por aqui, trás paz de espírito.

- Sim. – o olhou.

- Não ia embora?

- O trem que leva até a cidade que meu protetor está só sai a noite, estou aproveitando para me despedir desse local.

- Espero que ele se recupere.

- Obrigada.

- E o Nik?

- Já falei com ele. – a verdade é que tinha se esquecido dele completamente. – vai me visitar toda semana.

- Que bom...vocês se merecem. Torço que sejam felizes.

- O mesmo para você e a Melissa. – suspirou. – eu preciso ir. Adeus. – acenou.

- É provável que não nos veremos mais e vamos nos despedir assim? Apenas com um aceno?

Tudo o que ela não queria era aproximar dele. Qualquer toque poderia ser fatal, mas ao mesmo tempo como ele mesmo disse não se veriam mais.

- Tem razão.

Miro aproximou e com todo carinho a envolveu nos braços abraçando-a forte.

Como se sentia protegida estando ao lado dele. Colou o rosto junto ao peito escutando a batidas de seu coração. Miro a abraçou mais forte, não queria solta-la, não queria perdê-la. Mas precisa solta-la, se não perderia a coragem. Trista não queria ser solta, mas sabia que era preciso se ficasse mais tempo não resistiria. O escorpião aos poucos foi soltando-a. Seus rostos ficaram a poucos centímetros.

- Cuide-se. – disse beijando-lhe a fronte.

- Sim. – Trista fechou os olhos estava prestes a chorar. – você também.

Miro acariciou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, lentamente aproximou tocando os lábios dela. A garota tentou permanecer fria, entretanto... no instante seguinte se entregavam num delicado beijo. O escorpião a enlaçou trazendo-a para mais junto de si, mas Trista, antes que seu cosmo começasse a interagir com o de Miro, lembrando-a de quem realmente era, o soltou ainda envolvida. Recuou dois passos deixando uma lagrima escapar.

- Adeus Miro... adeus...

Saiu correndo, ele não a impediu.

- Adeus...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

A garota corria sem olhar para trás, se por acaso voltasse o olhar, nem que fosse por um segundo, desistiria indo para os braços de Miro. Sacrifícios eram inevitáveis e salvaria a todos mesmo que a custa de sua felicidade. Entrou no hotel indo direto para o quarto. Ficaria trancada até o momento certo.

O escorpião deixou o corpo cair sobre a areia. Ficou contemplando o céu por um bom tempo. Já era de tardinha quando voltou para o santuário, tomaria um banho indo em seguida para a casa de Melissa.

De volta as doze casas, Saga ajudava Ana a deitar.

- Não estou doente.

- Mas precisa descansar. – arrumou os travesseiros. – está bom assim?

- Está.

- Quer comer algo?

- Quero que sente aqui comigo.

O geminiano sentou ao lado dela. Ana olhava de forma distraída pela janela.

- Por que ela teve que ir?

- O protetor é a única pessoa que ela tem. – respondeu Saga segurando a mão da esposa.

- E se algo acontecer a ele? Ela vai voltar para nós?

- Talvez...

- Ela nem se despediu.

- Teve seus motivos Ana.

Soltou um longo suspiro.

- O que foi?

- Tenho um mau pressentimento. Algo vai acontecer.

- Não deve ser nada.

- Trista tinha que está aqui.

- Você gosta dela. – tomou a outra mão.

- Muito. Como se ela fosse a nossa Trista. – passou a mão pela barriga.

Saga a olhou intrigado.

- Nossa Trista?

- É... não ia te contar, mas escolhi esse nome para nossa filha. Já tinha o escolhido antes que a Trista adulta aparecesse.

- Ainda bem que é o pai que registra. – disse sério. – ou nem seria consultado.

- Saga! – o abraçou sorrindo. – eu ia te contar e se gostasse do nome...

- Deu sorte que gosto, mas e se for menino?

- Se for, chamará Bruno.

O geminiano fechou a cara na hora.

- Esse nome não! – protestou. – só passando por cima de mim.

- Mas é um lindo nome. – Ana segurava para não rir.

- Nunca! Já não basta ele ser o padrinho ainda quer por o nome dele? De jeito nenhum!

- Ficou todo nervoso. – acariciou o rosto dele. – estou brincando Saga de Gêmeos. Será Renzo.

- Será Trista, pronto e acabou. Já estou acostumado a ser pai de uma filha.

- Então está certo, mas ainda é segredo. Só vou contar quando ela nascer.

- Tudo bem.

Ficaram em silencio. Ana deitou a cabeça no colo dele.

- Imagina como ela vai ser?

- Hum... – não tinha pensado nisso. – acho que...morena, cabelos negros, sua personalidade, linda e de olhos verdes.

- Ela será um encanto. – sorriu. – também acho que ela será assim. – Ana teve um estralo. – como a descreveu??

- Olhos verdes, morena, cabelos pretos. Por quê? Acha que ela herdará esses lindos cabelos azuis? – indagou convencido.

- Você descreveu a Trista.

- Descrevi? – murmurou confuso. – nem percebi. Se bem que a Trista casaria muito bem nas nossas descrições.

- Seria ótimo se nossa filha parecesse com ela.

- Às vezes quem sabe. Não fique preocupada com ela. Tenho certeza que ela voltará para nós.

- Espero que sim.

Saga a fitava sorrindo.

- O que foi?

- Você está muito fofa.

- O que?! Saga!!

- O que foi? O que eu disse?

- Me chamou de gorda! – fechou a cara emburrada.

- Bobinha.- deu lhe um beijo. – não está gorda e nem disse isso.

- Me chamou de fofa.

- Por que está linda desse jeito. – beijou lhe a boca para em seguida beijar o pescoço. – não sei se posso me controlar. A vontade que tenho é te agarrar toda hora.

- Saga! – sorriu. – seu pervertido. Tem criança no quarto.

- Ela não vai se importar. Vai até gostar, pois pode ganhar irmãozinhos. – ele tirava a blusa dela.

- Saga, o Kanon pode aparecer ou alguém.

- Tranquei a porta. – continuava a beijá-la. – ninguém vai aparecer.

- Sendo assim...

- SAGA!! – alguém quase derrubou a porta. – irmão!!

Ana ria, enquanto o geminiano bufava de ódio.

- Eu o mato.

- Coitado.

- Ainda vou casá-lo com alguma mulher que more no Alasca. – levantou nervoso. – o casamento é por minha conta. – abriu a porta de uma vez. – o que foi? – fechou a cara.

- Nossa que cara... algum problema?

- Kanon...

- Brincadeira. É para avisar que vou sair sem hora para voltar. Eu e o Shura.

- O Miro não vai?

- Disse que está sem animo. – bufou. – ele anda esquisito. Bom, ate amanha. – sorriu nada inocente. – aproveita a casa. Ate amanha Ana! – gritou para a cunhada.

- Desaparece.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Miro entrou em casa desanimado, tomou um rápido banho e preparava para sair quando sentiu o ar mais frio.

- O que foi Kamus?

- Vim ver como está.

- Muito bem. – sorriu. – estou indo para a casa da Melissa, caso, não volte hoje.

- Está com ela então.

- Com quem mais estaria? É a minha namorada.

- Se está feliz com ela... uma pena a Trista ter saído sem se despedir.

- Estava demorando. – rolou os olhos. – de novo ela. Desencana Kamus, eu e Trista não há como, nunca teve, ainda mais agora que ela foi embora. Nem sabemos se a veremos mais. Estou tocando minha vida. Assim como ela vai tocar a dela.

- Miro...

- Tenho que ir, boa noite. – acenou da porta.

Kamus não disse nada, se ele assim o desejava não iria falar mais nada. Voltou para sua casa.

--

Continua...


	11. Chapter 10: A verdade vem a tona

Flor – A intuição da Ana não costuma errar, e realmente algo vai acontecer para balançar o santuário

**Flor** – A intuição da Ana não costuma errar, e realmente algo vai acontecer para balançar o santuário.

**Danda** – Thanatos vai entrar em ação, não se preocupe, a batalha não tarda.

**Tenshi** – Não se preocupe, Eros terá o troco, as ações dele não ficaram impunes!

**Capitulo: 10 A verdade vem à tona **

Antes de seguir para a casa da namorada, Miro deu algumas voltas pela cidade, estava perto de completar às doze horas da flecha de Eros e sentia-se praticamente o mesmo.

- "Gosto tanto dela assim, a ponto de ser mais forte que o poder de um deus?"

Sentou num banco de uma praça, a noite quente era um convite a um passeio ao ar livre. O local estava repleto de pessoas que aproveitavam o clima ameno das arvores. Miro observava o vai e vem das pessoas, há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Alias quase nunca, pois sempre estivera no meio de batalhas e agora estava sentado num banco de uma praça, apenas observando a paisagem.

- Que paz...

Viu um casal que aproximava, os dois estavam abraçados e sorriam. Pensou em Trista e em como seria bom se ela estivesse ali com ele.

- "Pare de sonhar Miro." – levantou, olhando as horas. – Está atrasado.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Anteros levantou apressado, não poderia deixar o irmão cometer uma loucura como aquela, não era só questão de ética, mas se Kratos conseguisse, todos estariam ameaçados.

Andou apressado pelo corredor, ainda não sabia a quem recorrer, mas não poderia ficar de braços cruzados.

Estava prestes a virar o próximo corredor quando ouviu vozes femininas, parou de forma que não fosse visto.

- Tem certeza disso Nix?

- Tenho Estige. Hecata o viu.

- O que ele faz no passado? Caos não deve saber disso.

- Ao que parece não. Não sei o que se passa na cabeça dele, mas ele pode alterar o futuro.

- Eu sei o porquê.

Nix e Estige viraram para onde ouviram a voz. Nix demorou o olhar nele, jamais o tinha visto e sua identidade lhe era totalmente ignorada, mesmo assim o achou imponente. Os cabelos rosados e os olhos extremamente pretos, era lindo.

Anteros também não conseguia desviar o olhar daquela figura vestida de negra. Já ouvira falar de Nix, a deusa da noite, mas pensava que ela não passava de uma velha, mas ao contrario era jovem. Era mais velha que ele, mas sua beleza era digna de fazer inveja às ninfas.

- Desculpe interrompe-las... mas sei o que Eros foi fazer no passado.

- Quem é você, meu jovem? - indagou Estige com a ligeira impressão de conhecê-lo.

- Sou Anteros, filho de Afrodite irmão de Eros.

- Agora me lembro. - sorriu. - quando o vi era um menino como cresceu.

- Como vai senhora Estige?

- Bem. Deixe te apresentar. Essa é Nix, deusa da noite.

Os dois apertaram as mãos sem tirar o olhar.

- Prazer.

- Encantado.

- Disse que sabia sobre seu irmão.

- Eros está perdendo o juízo, senhora Estige. A paixão que ele tem pela sua neta o deixou cego.

- Ele gosta da Trista? – indagaram as duas surpresas.

- Sim, e está indo até as ultimas conseqüências por isso.

- Que conseqüências? - indagou Nix.

- Separou ela de Miro, mas o pior foi se aliar a Kratos.

- O QUE?!

- Ele contou ao titã onde está a alma de Éris.

- Ele ficou louco?! Perdeu a noção! - exclamou a deusa da noite. - desculpe é seu irmão.

- Concordo com você.

- Mas o que ele ganha ajudando meu filho?

- Trista. Se ela fracassar na missão, quando ela voltar para o futuro não terá ninguém. Ela pode ser dele.

- Temos que impedi-lo.

- Eu tentei pará-lo, mas fracassei. Quero impedi-lo de cometer essa loucura, mas não sei o que fazer?

- Por enquanto nada. – disse Nix, analisando os fatos.

- Nada?

- Sim. Você vai vigiá-lo e nos deixar a par dos acontecimentos. Conversarei com Hecata para que ela o vigie na Terra. Terei com Oceannus, ele está a par dos acontecimentos. Caos e Cronos não devem saber de nada, não agora. Temos que pará-lo antes que ela faça uma loucura.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Miro ainda ficou por um bom tempo parado na porta de Melissa, a verdade é que não queria entrar. Não estava com vontade de vê-la, mas não queria ficar sozinho, não naquela noite. Deu campainha e rapidamente ela veio abrir. Mal conversaram indo direto para a cama.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Trista tinha ido dormir, mas não conseguia, a simples lembrança do beijo atormentava-a. Tirando-a de seus pensamentos o telefone do quarto tocou.

- Pronto.

- _"Senhorita Myles, a uma pessoa aguardando na recepção."_

- Quem é? – estranhou, a única que sabia onde estava era Atena.

- _"Disse se chamar Nikolas."_

- Manda subir.

Limpou o rosto e trocou de roupa, tudo que não queria era visita, mas até que precisava conversar com ele, afinal não voltaria mais ao santuário.

Escutou duas batidas. Assim que abriu, Nik a beijou para em seguida lhe dá um buquê de rosas.

- Para você.

- Obrigada... entre...

Acomodaram-se na cama.

- Eu soube de tudo. Sinto muito por seu protetor.

- Obrigada.

- Vou poder te visitar não é?

- Não... ele mora muito longe e não quero ser um estorvo para você.

- Não é um estorvo. - acariciou o rosto dela.

- É melhor não Nik, você tem sua família e eles precisam de você.

- E eu preciso de você.

- Por favor, não fale assim.

- Escuta... – tomou lhe as mãos. – não prometi que ia te fazer feliz?

- As coisas não são fáceis assim. Nós nunca poderemos ser felizes.

- Por quê?

- Por que sim. – levantou. – não quero te magoar, é melhor me esquecer.

- É ele não é? – disse com a voz irritada. - Gosta dele.

- Não é nada disso... há uma razão maior.

- É sim, é apaixonada por ele, mas ele tem outra. Ama outra! E deve está com ela agora.

Trista deu um longo suspiro.

- Desculpe... – Nik levantou abraçando-a. – me desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos esquecer ele e pensar em nós. Vai ficar bem sozinha?

- Vou. Vou dormir, preciso descansar.

- Vou esperá-la dormir e vou.

- Não precisa Nik, sua mãe vai ficar preocupada. – sorriu.

- Ela sabe que estou com você. Venha. – a conduziu até a cama. – durma tranqüila.

Trista deixou se levar, sentia-se sozinha e queria companhia.

- Você é um anjo.

- Você que é. – deitou ao lado dela. – você que é.

Nik a beijou, no principio ela não correspondeu, mas nunca recebera esse tipo de sentimento e era bom se sentir querida por alguém. O rapaz aprofundou o contato sendo correspondido por ela. Num gesto pensado ele apagou a luz.

Trista sentia cada centímetro de seu corpo percorrido por ele, era certo que imaginava outra pessoa lhe fazendo isso e meio nessa ilusão acabou deixando-se levar. O que ela não viu, foi os cabelos de Nik escurecerem, seus olhos brilharem num profundo lilás, seu corpo tornar mais másculo e o símbolo de um arco e flecha aparecer nas costas. Ali não era Nik que estava presente e sim Eros que tinha seu sonho concretizado.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Parada na janela Ana olhava as estrelas, desde a tarde estava com um mau pressentimento que não sabia definir o que era.

- O que foi? – Saga a abraçou.

- Nada...

- Te conheço.

- O que as estrelas dizem?

- Depois diz que eu sou o neurótico. – fitou o céu. Ficou por segundos em silencio pensando que estava equivocado quanto à interpretação.

- O que dizem?

Continuou em silencio.

- Saga.

- A um perigo iminente vindo da constelação de câncer. Está escondido sobre a pele de um anjo e de um deus.

- Como assim? – ficou preocupada.

- Não sei ao certo, perdi um pouco a prática.

- Sabia, - andava de um lado para o outro. – vai acontecer alguma coisa. E a Trista...

- O que tem ela?

- Deveria está aqui conosco.

- Está se preocupando atoa. Não vai acontecer nada nem aqui e nem com ela. É melhor irmos dormir.

- Mas Saga...

- Já para cama. – praticamente a obrigou a se deitar. – amanha é um novo dia.

- Ta...

Ele a cobriu, voltando o olhar para o céu, disse aquilo para não preocupá-la, mas a verdade é que também tinha um mau pressentimento.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Atena estava sentada em seu trono, seu coração estava oprimido e a sensação que algo iria acontecer a assolava.

Pressentia que a guerra que tanto Trista queria impedir estava próxima e a partida da garota só confirmava isso.

- Que Zeus nos proteja...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O grande mestre estava recluso em Star Hill e seus pensamentos voltados para a jovem garota que fora embora do santuário. Tinha a nítida sensação que ela não era comum e que guardava um grande segredo. Somado a isso a impressão de conhecê-la de algum lugar. Voltou o olhar para o céu estrelado.

- Perigo iminente... – disse consigo mesmo. – o que está prestes a acontecer? E por que Trista está envolvida nisso? Quem é ela afinal?

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Na sala das arvores gêmeas, Shaka meditava. A sensação de que algo iria acontecer o afligia há muitos dias, mas desde aquela tarde ficaram mais fortes. Talvez uma nova guerra, mas não sabia dizer com precisão. Somado a isso a jovem Trista. Ela guardava um segredo e mesmo sem apresentar cosmo, sentia que ela o tinha e de uma maneira poderosa. Seria uma inimiga? Não, seus sentidos diziam que não, mas então quem seria? Por que encontrava familiaridade no rosto dela? Eram perguntas que deveria esperar as respostas.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Kratos brincava com o pingente em formato de coração, com a nova informação de Eros a busca por Éris estava próxima do fim e com isso suas ambições concretizadas. Mal podia esperar para subjugar o Olimpo e a Terra e resgatar seu pai do Tártaro.

- Em breve terei a cabeça de Atena e de Niké. Breve.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

No meio da noite, o jovem de melanes negras acordou, trazia o ser amado nos braços e a certeza da vitória. O dia seguinte seria decisivo.

- Finalmente é minha e para todo o sempre.

Levantou, desaparecendo em seguida. Mal sabia que seus passos eram vigiados, por duas pessoas. Um ser a favor dos humanos e outro contrario a eles.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Miro acordou cedo, apesar de todos os acontecimentos arrependera-se por passar a noite com Melissa. Deixou um bilhete e partiu. A flecha em nada tinha ajudado e a cada minuto sentia que amava mais a aquariana. Voltou para o santuário, trancando-se em seu templo.

Kratos observa o sol nascer, o dia da vitória aproximava-se.

- Quais são as ordens? - Thanatos surgiu diante dele.

- Vá para o santuário e encontre-a.

- Sim. – fez uma reverencia e saiu.

As peças estavam se movendo...

Sentiu a luz do sol ir de encontro a face, acordou espreguiçando.

- Bom dia Nik... Nik...?

Ele não estava apenas um bilhete _"Eu volto"_ Trista examinava o bilhete.

- "Isso saiu do controle, não deveria ter acontecido nada entre nós."

Mal teve tempo de se lamentar sentiu um cosmo conhecido próximo ao santuário.

Guiando-se pelo cosmo ganhou o Coliseu.

- "Thanatos?"

Um homem com armadura negra e cabelos e olhos prateados estava parado no meio da arena olhando para as doze casas.

- Thanatos.

O deus voltou à atenção para a voz.

- Quem é você?

- Não importa. – tomou posição. - Onde esta Éris?

Ele a olhou intrigado.

- Fale.

- Não sei quem você é, mas parece que sabe de muita coisa. É por acaso amazona de Atena?

- Sou. - Trista liberou seu cosmo.

- Humana insignificante, pensa em lutar comigo? Sou um deus!

- Sei que estão procurando o espírito de Éris.

- Esta bem informada. – sorriu.

Thanatos lançou um ataque contra Trista que defendeu.

- Vejo que não é uma amazona comum. Seu cosmo é poderoso chegando quase a de um deus.

- Vai ser que sou um. - sorriu. - Onde esta Éris?

- Não sei.

- Como?

- Éris ainda esta oculta. Como soube sobre ela?

- Sabendo...

Ana que tomava café com Saga e Kanon levantou de repente.

- Sentiram esses cosmos? - Saga levantou.

- É a Trista.

- O que?

- Ela esta em apuros Saga.

- Fique aqui vamos averiguar.

Kanon e Saga saíram. No templo Shion também sentira os cosmos. Seu pensamento foi logo em Trista.

Aiolos e Shura sentados no sofá da primeira casa aguardavam o restante dos companheiros.

- Miro ainda não desceu?

- Não Mu. - disse Aioria.

- É de se esperar esse atraso dele. - disse Kamus. – normal.

Olharam uns para os outros ao sentirem os cosmos.

- De quem... ?

Antes que dissessem alguma coisa viram Miro passando por eles apressado. No caminho os gêmeos encontraram com os outros. Chegaram ao Coliseu e depararam com uma cena no mínimo estranha. De um lado Trista queimando seu cosmo e do outro Thanatos, o deus da morte...

- Mas o que... - ninguém entendia.

- Trista... ? – murmurou Miro.

- Temos expectadores. - sorriu o deus.

Trista olhou para o lado, todos os dourados estavam lá.

- Vou poupar o trabalho de Éris e mandá-los para Hades.

- Não se atreva. – deu um passo.

- Vai me impedir? – sorriu desdenhoso. - Uma mera mortal.

- Não me subestime, não sabe quem eu sou.

Trista começou a elevar seu cosmo, uma luz dourada a envolvia.

- O cosmo dessa garota é enorme...- disse MM.

- É tão grande como de um cavaleiro de ouro. - disse Mu.

- "Trista... ?" – o escorpião estava surpreso.

- Prepara-se Thanatos. - elevou a mão direita. - Evolução Estelar.

Houve uma grande explosão, vários pontos luminosos como estrelas cadentes foi em direção a Thanatos, o ataque era poderosíssimo.

- Não é possível?! Esse golpe... - murmurou Shura, olhando para Mu.

- É meu...- o ariano não entendia nada.

- Idiota.

Apenas elevando seu cosmo, o deus desviou o ataque dela.

- Reconheço que não é uma mortal qualquer, mas chegar a me ferir... - ele riu com escárnio. - verá o que é poder.

O deus elevou seu cosmo que espalhou por todo Coliseu.

- Terrível providencia!

- Trista! - gritou Miro.

O ataque partiu na direção dela chocando. Uma cortina de fumaça encobriu a visão. Pela intensidade do ataque ela não escaparia porem...

Trista que tinha caído na arquibancada retirava as pedras que caíram sobre ela. Respirava ofegante com alguns cortes, mas nada comparado ao ataque que recebera.

- Só sofreu arranhões... - murmurou Aldebaran.

- Será que é o inicio de uma nova guerra? – Aiolos estava tão surpreso quanto os demais.

Thanatos e Trista se encaravam.

- Estou surpreso. – disse. – não é uma adversária qualquer.

- Precisa de muito mais para me derrotar. - sorriu desafiando.

- Insolente, mas por enquanto deixarei que viva. Meu objetivo não é você. – deu as costas. – em breve teremos nosso combate.

- Espere!

Thanatos sumiu.

- "Droga"! - Trista desapareceu com seu cosmo, mas não era mais necessário o estrago já estava feito.

Ela virou-se para os dourados que a fitavam como se ela fosse uma inimiga.

- Acho que nos deve uma explicação Trista isso ser for seu nome verdadeiro. - disse Saga de maneira fria.

- É aliada de Hades? - indagou Afrodite.

- Não!

- Então quem é você? - disse Dohko.

- Eu... não posso falar. – abaixou o rosto.

- Então irá falar a força. - MM deu um passo a frente, tomando posição.

- Não MM. - ela recuou.

- Lute.

MM desferiu um ataque contra ela, porem Trista formou uma parede que o bloqueou.

- "Ela usou a parede de cristal?"

- Ela deteve meu ataque.

- Não é uma garota comum. - disse Kamus.

- Não quero lutar com vocês, parem, por favor. Eu não posso falar quem eu sou, mas não sou inimiga acreditem.

- É o que veremos. - Shaka passou a frente deles. - se não defender vai morrer. Rendição divina.

Surpreendendo os dourados e a ela, o virginiano lançou seu ataque.

- Shaka? Vai matá-la! - gritou Miro.

- Não vou. - disse calmo. - ela vai pará-lo.

- O que?! - exclamaram Kanon, Saga e Aioria.

Trista recuou um passo, não queria lutar, mas não poderia ser morta. Ascendeu seu cosmo e assim parou o ataque de Shaka.

- Que poder incrível. - disse Dohko.

- É o que imaginei. - Shaka abriu os olhos. - seu cosmo ultrapassa o nosso.

- O que?

- Então ela é uma deusa? - indagou o taurino completamente surpreso.

- Não, mas não é uma mortal qualquer. Ela fica no meio entre mortais e deuses.

- "Shaka pare."

- Esse cosmo...

- Atena? - indagaram todos.

- "Vocês e Trista venham para o templo imediatamente."

Eles a olharam.

- Você vai primeiro. - disse MM. - pode nos atacar pelas costas.

Trista concordou. Passando por eles, só olhou para Miro que abaixou o rosto. Ficaram a certa distancia dela. Passaram pela primeira e segunda casa. Ana aflita andava de um lado para o outro na porta de sua casa. Quando viu Trista correu ate ela.

- Trista, o que houve? Esta machucada.

- Não foi nada Ana.

- Afaste-se dela Trista! - Saga disse assim que as viu, sua voz era ameaçadora.

Trista não segurou e derramou duas lagrimas. Ana a olhou penalizada.

- Eu nunca faria nada com ela. - disse virando para ele. - nada...

Saga surpreendeu-se ao vê-la com os olhos marejados. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Olhando bem para eles teve a impressão de que estava na frente de um espelho. Seu rosto alarmou.

- "Ela... ela..."

Limpando as lagrimas saiu correndo. Miro deu um passo. Estava confuso não sabia se estava diante de uma inimiga ou de seu amor. Preferindo a segunda opção foi atrás dela.

Ana com a cara fechada olhava para o geminiano.

- Precisava falar assim com ela?

- Só fiquei preocupado... mas..

- Trista jamais faria algo contra mim e contra vocês.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - indagou Shaka.

- O cosmo dela. Não sentiram o cosmo dela? Não tem nada de hostil ao contrario. Ele até me parece familiar.

Trista corria o mais que podia, foi duro ter que ouvir aquilo, apesar de saber que ele falara pelo bem de Ana. Mesmo assim doeu.

- Trista! - gritou Miro.

- Me deixe em paz!- gritou correndo mais ainda.

Ela estava na casa de leão quando Miro conseguiu alcançá-la.

- Espere. - ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Me solte. Esqueceu que sou uma 'inimiga'?

- Não para mim. - ele a olhava nos olhos.

- Me deixe em paz.

- Não vou. - Miro a puxou abraçando-a.

- Miro...

- Não me importo quem você seja.

- Vai se importar quando souber a verdade. - ela se soltou. - é melhor me esquecer.

- Não consigo, não posso e nem vou.

Miro a puxou novamente, mas desta vez deu lhe um beijo, Trista tentava permanecer fria, mas os lábios dele... Sem querer levou à mão a nuca dele sentindo o toque o escorpião aprofundou no beijo. O cosmo de Trista começou a elevar e em seguida o de Miro.

- Deixe me.

Soltou dos braços dele saindo correndo.

- Nossos cosmos...

A aquariana abriu rapidamente a porta do templo. Atena que estava no salão do mestre veio ao encontro dela.

- Trista? Senti...

- Trista. - Shion entrara no salão. Ficou preocupado ao ver o estado dela.

- Atena... - ela se jogou nos braços da deusa em prantos. - Thanatos apareceu, eles viram.. o Saga...

- O que ele disse? - imaginava o pior.

- Que era para ela se afastar da Ana. - respondeu Miro que chegava.

- Saga... - murmurou Atena decepcionada. - "ainda não percebeu?"

Logo os demais chegaram e estranharam Trista abraçada a deusa. Atena olhou para o geminiano que entendera o olhar.

- Esta na hora de saberem a verdade. – disse séria.

- Mas dinha...

- Thanatos já não é só missão sua. Venham todos. Vamos conversar na varanda.

Sentaram-nos vários bancos de mármores dispostos por toda varanda. Trista estava em banco sozinha.

- Vamos Trista comece. – disse autoritária.

A garota a fitou, tudo menos que a verdade.

- Anda Trista.

Abaixou o rosto, lutara tanto para manter em segredo e agora...

- Tudo aconteceu quando eu tinha cinco anos. Éris que julgávamos estar morta reapareceu juntamente com o deus titânico Kratos.

Ana levou um susto ao ouvir o nome.

- Unindo seus cosmos conseguiram matar Atena e em seguida os cavaleiros, inclusive os de ouro. - ela suspirou. - o chão antes sagrado estava repleto de sangue... vi serem mortos, meus tios, meu padrinho... Deste ataque só havia restado minha mãe, o mestre do santuário, seu pupilo, o cavaleiro de gêmeos e eu. Mas ele tentando salvar a todos acabou morrendo...

Ficou em silencio, era doloroso relembrar aquilo, acabou derramando algumas lagrimas.

- Me desculpem...é que... é que...

Miro a olhava compadecido, ela deve ter sofrido muito.

- Nessa batalha minha mãe ficou muito ferida e por pouco não morreu. Ficamos escondidos protegidos pela deusa Nix. Nesse ínterim o mestre do santuário treinava seu pupilo que se transformou no cavaleiro de Áries. Passados cinco anos tentando restabelecer, Niké e o ariano uniram-se, mas não adiantou. Eles não resistiram... - a voz dela se tornou mais amargurada. - minha mãe morreu neste dia. – sentiu um nó na garganta.

As lagrimas que estavam controladas voltaram a cair. Atena e Ana também choravam.

- A esperança morreu com os dois. Só havia sobrado eu e o mestre do santuário que mais tarde se tornou meu mestre. O mundo se transformara num caos, guerras e mais guerras. Éris e Kratos faziam o que queriam, Ares não perdia em nada para eles. - a voz dela entrecortada. - Não sei o que é viver a 13 anos, não me restou nada. Nada! Todas as noites tenho pesadelos com isso. Os gritos de todos ecoam todos os dias na minha cabeça... a cena... a destruição...

Trista recomeçou a chorar, chorava alto e copiosamente. Era como se o pranto estivesse reprimido por todos esses anos e agora saia de uma vez. Alguns dourados também derramavam lagrimas. Era injusto uma pessoa tão nova já ter experimentado sofrimento tão grande. Saga podia sentir a dor dela.

Ana levantou de onde estava e ajoelhando na frente dela a abraçou. Trista ao sentir o abraço chorou mais ainda.

- Chore, vai te fazer bem.

Shaka olhava as duas enquanto absorvia a história. Vendo Trista mais calma Ana a soltou.

- Se sente melhor?

- Sim. Obrigada.

- Trista. – o ariano de madeixas lilases a chamou.

- Sim?

Ana e ela olharam para Mu. Saga, Shaka, Kamus arregalaram os olhos.

- Quem era o cavaleiro de Áries?

- Kiki.

- E esses cavaleiros de ouros...? - perguntou Miro.

- São...são...

- Vocês. - disse Atena. - isso vai acontecer daqui a cinco anos.

- O que?!

- Isso se passa no futuro. - disse Trista.

- Por isso sabe de tudo, mas como... - Kanon ainda não entendia.

- Seu mestre era o Shion, não é? - Shaka mais afirmou do que indagou.

- Era.

O grande mestre a olhou imediatamente.

- Ele treinou a mim e ao Kiki.

- Eu não entendo... o que seus pais faziam no templo. - disse Aioria.

- É por isso que tem um cosmo tão poderoso. - disse Shaka. - filha dos detentores dos cosmos mais fortes. Uma deusa e um mortal considerado deus.

- Como assim...? - indagou MM.

- Por que não fala a verdade Trista. Por que não responde a pergunta de Aioria.

Saga não queria acreditar, era muita loucura.

- Meus pais são o cavaleiro de gêmeos e Niké.

- Como? - Ana levou um susto. - minha o que?

- Ana, o bebe que você carrega é a Trista. - disse Atena.

- Mas como? Como veio para cá?

- Éris dominava a Terra com punhos de aço. Ares o mar. Enquanto isso no Olimpo Kratos disputava contra os olimpos. Estava fora de controle. Caos e Nix pediram a Cronos que me enviasse ao passado.

- Por que não nos disse antes? - perguntou Aldebaran.

- Não podia. Teria que resolver tudo sem envolvê-los. Atena soube por que tive que contá-la.

- O protetor que tanto falava... – murmurou Afrodite.

- É o Shion. – o olhou. – quando partir rumo ao passado, Nix prometeu que ia protegê-lo. Ele está em Jamiel.

- As cicatrizes... – Shura se lembrou delas. – são desse dia?

- Éris estava prestes a me atacar, foi quando papai me salvou.

Saga a olhou imediatamente.

- "Papai?"

- Desculpe. – pediu ao notar o tinha falado.

Saga sorriu. Ela era muito parecida com Ana. Levantou de onde estava sentando ao lado dela.

- Fiquei feliz ao saber que a "Trista" se tornou uma pessoa como você. Estou orgulhoso.

Deu um sorriso tímido. Saga a abraçou, sentia um sentimento diferente, esse era o sentimento de um pai para com a filha? Trista deixou-se levar, há anos ansiava por aquele contato. Tinha tão poucas lembranças do pai e tê-lo assim era gratificante. As lagrimas voltaram a cair.

- Pai... pai...

O geminiano também chorava, podia imaginar todo o sofrimento dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – afagava seu cabelo. - Vamos salvar nosso futuro.

--

_**Continua...**_

_**Está no meu perfil o vídeo que fiz para essa fic.**_


	12. Chapter 11:O futuro alternativo d Trista

Flor – Que bom que gostou do vídeo

**Flor – Que bom que gostou do vídeo. Eros ainda vai aprontar muito!!**

**Mila – Obrigada pela review, fico feliz que esteja gostando!!**

**Tenshi - Calma a hora de Eros chegará.**

**Danda - As surpresas não param por aí.**

**Capitulo 11: O futuro alternativo de Trista**

O que fora o glorioso templo de Atena estava agora manchado de sangue. Parte dele tinha sido destruído devido a intensa batalha de minutos atrás. No chão o corpo dos cavaleiros de ouro e de Atena. Só havia sobrado Saga, Shion, Kiki, Trista e Niké. Com exceção de Trista os quatros estavam bastante feridos.

- Vai pagar por isso Éris. – disse Saga.

- Não há nada que possam fazer. Aceite o fim. Morra.

Éris disparou um ataque contra o geminiano.

- Saga! – gritaram Ana, Shion e Kiki.

- Logo vai se juntar a ele irmãzinha. Furação de fogo!

Kratos atacou com toda fúria.

- Ana! – gritou Shion.

Ela tentou se defender, mas seu cosmo estava fraco recebendo todo ataque. Bateu de forma violenta contra a parede caindo desacordada.

- Mamãe! – Trista correu até. – mamãe acorde.

Saga aos poucos despertava, desesperou ao ver Ana no chão.

- Vou fazer uma caridade. – Éris olhou para a menina. - Vou reunir a família no inferno. Turbilhão da discórdia.

A deusa lançou um golpe contra Trista. Shion e Kiki no chão, não conseguiam levantar. O ataque ia ser certeiro, mas...

- Ah! – gritou a criança, saindo arrastada no chão.

- AH!! – gritou o geminiano.

Saga tinha empurrado Trista recebendo todo ataque. Ela caiu de um lado, com vários cortes nos braços e pernas devido a cacos de espelho e ele com um ferimento grave.

- Saga... – reunindo forças Kiki levantou. – Saga.

A passos lentos foi até ele.

- Saga.

O geminiano abriu os olhos, enxergava tudo turvo.

- Tris..ta.

- Está bem. – Shion que também tinha levantado, a pegou nos braços, levando até ele.

Com ajuda do pequeno ariano, Saga ergueu o corpo.

- Minha pequena... – acariciou o rosto dela. – Shion, tire ela e Ana daqui. Eu cuidarei deles.

- Não está em condições. – disse Kiki.

- Vão logo. – levantou. – tire-as daqui.

- Saga... – murmurou o grande mestre. – está bem. Vamos Kiki. – ele entregou Trista a ele.

- Mas...

- Vamos Kiki.

Shion pegou Ana e saiu. Kiki olhou para o geminiano.

- "Não vou esquecer de você, Saga de gêmeos." – saiu.

- Não vão escapar! – gritou Kratos.

- Eu serei o adversário de vocês.

- Um misero cavaleiro contra dois deuses? – Éris debochou.

Saga tentava enxergá-los, mas só via vultos.

- Kratos, vamos mandá-lo para o inferno.

- Será um prazer.

Os dois deuses elevaram seus cosmos. O geminiano com dificuldades tomou posição.

- "Shion, cuide delas, por favor. ... Trista, papai te ama... Ana..."

- Turbilhão da discórdia!

- Furação de fogo!

- Explosão Galáctica!

O golpe de Saga foi engolido pelo de Éris e Kratos. O geminiano foi lançado contra uma pilastra.

- Ana... – um filete de sangue desceu pela boca. - ... eu te amo...

O ultimo dos cavaleiros de ouro de Atena pereceu.

Shion e Kiki corriam levando Ana e Trista quando não mais sentiram o cosmo de Saga. O pequeno ariano aos poucos foi diminuindo o passo até parar. Seus olhos encheram de água, tudo estava acabado, seus amigos, seu mestre estavam mortos. Olhou para a menina que trazia nos braços.

- Kiki. - chamou-o.

- Mestre... por que... - não conseguia segurar as lagrimas.

- Kiki. - ele aproximou. - não temos tempo para chorar, precisamos continuar. Lembre-se do que Mu lhe diria numa situação dessas.

- Mas não a esperança... todos estão mortos...

- Há sim. Ainda temos Niké.

O jovem aprendiz a olhou nos braços do mestre.

- Não se desespere.

- Sim. - sentiu um pouco mais confortável

Continuariam seu caminho porem Shion sentiu um cosmo hostil.

- Tome cuidado Kiki. - o mestre olhava para todos os lados. - quem está aí?

- Pensavam que iriam fugir?

Diante deles apareceu uma figura vestida com uma armadura vermelha.

- Kratos...

- Não vou deixar que saiam vivos daqui.

Kratos apontou o dedo para eles e disparou.

- Parede de cristal! - gritou Shion.

Mesmo com a parede, foram atingidos, sendo Shion mais gravemente.

- Mestre.

- Estou bem. - colocou Ana encostada numa pedra. - Kiki, use a telecinese e leve Trista e Ana para o local combinado.

- Não vou deixá-lo. - protestou.

- Sou seu mestre, faça o que eu mando.

- Mas...

- Ande Kiki! - gritou.

- Está bem...

- Não vou deixar que as leve. - Kratos ia na direção deles.

- Eu serei seu adversário. - Shion posicionara entre Kratos e Kiki.

- Não em faça rir. Eu sou um deus.

Kratos disparou novamente feixes de energia, Shion ergueu a parede.

- Mestre!

- O que está esperando Kiki? Vá logo!

Hesitou, sabia que Shion era forte, mas não a ponto de enfrentar um deus. Ele não teria chances.

- "Mestre..." - não queria perder mais ninguém.

- Ande Kiki.

Shion conseguia parar o ataque de Kratos, mas não resistiria por muito tempo.

- Está bem. - segurou a mão de Ana e sumiu.

Shion respirou aliviado, pelo menos por enquanto os três estariam a salvo, a parede se rompeu e ele recebeu o ataque diretamente.

_Olimpo..._

Uma mulher de cabelos negros entrava apressadamente num recinto.

- Precisa intervir. - disse com autoridade.

- Boa tarde Nix. - sorriu de forma irônica o homem sentado a um trono.

- Sem deboches Caos. Não pode deixar que Éris e Kratos continuem.

- Não posso interferir.

- Não pode? - estava indignada. - por acaso sabe o que está acontecendo? Atena foi morta, seus cavaleiros idem e por pouco Niké não foi junto.

- Éris é sua filha.

A deusa da noite ficou calada.

- Nix não posso interferir. Sabe que tudo que está acontecendo é por culpa de Niké.

- Ela salvou o mundo. - retrucou.

- Foi louvável, mas alterou o destino. Não posso fazer nada. - disse categórico.

Nix sentiu um ódio terrível por aquele homem que seria capaz de matá-lo. Sem dizer mais nada saiu da sala. Caos voltou à atenção para o céu, ele brilhava num intenso azul.

- Tenha paciência Nix.

A deusa a passos rápidos seguia em direção para a entrada do Olimpo, era verdade que não poderia enfrentar Éris de frente, mas poderia dificultar as coisas para ela ao maximo! Protegeria Niké, sua filha e os últimos dois cavaleiros restantes.

Enquanto isso numa cabana próxima ao santuário, Kiki deitava Ana numa cama e Trista em outra. Elas estavam feridas, mas nada que fosse grave, só precisavam descansar. Saiu fechando a porta. Estava muito preocupado com seu mestre e temia que algo pior pudesse acontecer.

- Droga! - deu um murro na parede. - maldita Éris, juro que a matarei com as minhas próprias mãos.

Shion depois de bater de forma violenta contra uma pilastra foi ao chão, seu estado era critico principalmente o ferimento de sua perna.

- Ainda está vivo cavaleiro de Atena? - sorriu de forma desdenhosa. - diga-me para onde aquele moleque a levou?

Shion apenas o encarou.

- Insolente. - caminhou até ele. - vou ensiná-lo a ter mais respeito.

Kratos começou a pisar em cima das costas de Shion e depois a chutá-lo.

- Fale, seu humano desprezível.

O ariano agüentava calado.

- Fale!

O deus da fúria o chutou, fazendo-o rolar alguns metros.

- Se me dizer pouparei sua vida. - foi até ele. - fale.

- Jamais... - murmurou o fitando. - prefiro a morte.

- Idiota!

Kratos pisou em cima da perna ferida, Shion não agüentando soltou um grito de dor.

- Sua perna já está quebrada, mas a farei em pedaços se não me disser.

- Nunca...

- Então...

Ele estava prestes a acertá-lo quando um cosmo o impediu.

- Quem se atreve a me interromper?

- Eu.

Uma mulher de negro apareceu diante dele.

- Nix? O que faz aqui?

- Vim buscá-lo.

- Está tendo compaixão pelos humanos? - sorriu com escárnio. - que sentimento nobre.

- Poupe-me de suas palavras. - a deusa elevou seu cosmo, uma luz negra envolveu o corpo de Shion.

Os dois sumiram.

- Éris precisa saber que a mamãe dela está envolvida.

Rapidamente voltou para o templo, que já estava limpo sem os corpos dos dourados.

- Éris.

- Onde está Niké?

- Fugiu.

- Minha mãe.

- Ela está envolvida nisso.

- Imaginei que ela fosse ajudar a 'amiguinha' dela.

- O que faremos?

- Por enquanto nada. Niké está ferida e não deve estar em condições de lutar tão cedo. Vamos aguardar.

Kiki olhava pela janela quando sentiu um cosmo familiar. Shion apareceu ao lado dele, estava junto com uma mulher.

- Quem é você?

- Depois explico, ele precisa de cuidados.

Levaram-no para o quarto. Kiki ao vê-lo alarmou por seus ferimentos, eram graves.

- Alguns ferimentos consegui curá-los, mas os outros principalmente o da perna, vai levar um certo tempo.

Kiki olhou para a perna, ou o que restou dela.

- Terá sorte se não a perdê-la. - disse.

- Quem é você?

- Nix, deusa da noite. Estou aqui para ajudá-los.

Kiki estava na sala,enquanto Nix cuidava do mestre.

- Kiki... – uma voz fraquinha ecoou.

- Trista? – o ariano foi ate ela. - Não deveria ter levantando.

- Cadê minha mamãe?

- Dormindo Trista. – disse a deusa.

- Tia Nix!

- Oi princesa. – abaixou para lhe dá um abraço.

Passaram-se cinco dias, Niké e Shion ainda dormiam. Nix tinha voltado para o Olimpo, mas garantiu que eles estariam protegidos.

Kiki voltava com um balde de água.

- Trista. – a chamou assim que abriu a porta.

Ela não respondeu, mas nem precisava, sabia que ela estava ao lado da mãe. A garota estava sentada num banquinho fitando-a.

- Trista.

- Oi Kiki.

- Trouxe algo para comer.

- Kiki.

- Sim?

- Meu papai vai voltar antes da mamãe abrir os olhos?

O ariano a fitou. Era injusto tudo que acontecia.

- Não sei Trista. – nem sabia o que falar.

- E o tio Kanon? O padinho, a dindinha, todo mundo?

- Não sei Trista. – saiu.

A garota abaixou o rosto. Na sala Kiki andava de um lado para outro.

- Boa tarde Kiki.

- Oi. – respondeu a Nix.

- O que foi?

- Trista está perguntando pelo pai dela.

- Ela não viu...

- Não. Tem noticias?

- Por enquanto aqueles dois não manifestaram contra o Olimpo, mas Zeus está de sobre aviso. Niké? Shion?

- Desacordados.

- Isso é preocupante.

- Tia Nix? – a garota escutando a voz foi para a sala.

- Oi princesa. – baixou para ficar da altura dela. – como esta?

- Bem. Tia você sabe onde está o meu papai?

Nix a olhou.

- Sei.

- Onde? Eu posso ir lá? Estou com saudades...

- Não pode Trista. Você é muito pequena.

- E ele não vai voltar?

- Escuta: ele, seus tios, Atena, foram para lá. É um lugar muito bonito. Você não pode ir nem eles virem.

- Ah... – pensou um pouco. – você pode ir lá?

- Posso. – estranhou a pergunta.

Trista desvencilhou dos braços dela e correu até o quarto. Minutos depois voltou com um papel dobrado.

- Entrega ele. – a deu.

Nix levantou, Kiki a observava intrigado. A deusa abriu o papel revelando o conteúdo: dois corações desenhados.

- Fala para o papai que é o meu coração e o dele. – sorriu.

Kiki não agüentando, saiu. Nix deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Entrego.

Passaram mais alguns dias...

Shion tinha acordado, mas não era o mesmo. Havia ficado com um defeito na perna, impossibilitando-o de lutar.

Nix vinha vê-los dia sim, dia não.

- Está passando da hora de Niké acordar. – foi para o quarto. – fiquem aí. – disse.

A deusa da vitória dormia profundamente . Nix aproximou e ascendendo seu cosmo tocou a fronte dela.

- Niké... ? Você...- ficou alarmada. - não quer voltar?

- Quero ver minha mãe. – Trista abriu a porta. – tia por que a mamãe não acorda?

- Por que...

- Mamãe...mamãe... – um terno cosmo queimava ao redor dela.

- Saga... – murmurou Niké. – Trista...

- Mamãe.

- Trista...

Niké abrindo os olhos, fitou a filha.

- Trista.

- Mamãe! – pulou em cima dela.

- Desculpe preocupá-la. E a vocês também.

- Pensei que não queria...

- Estava me despedindo. _"Estava em Hades com Saga."_ – disse por cosmo.

- Estou tão feliz que esteja bem. – disse Kiki.

- Ana.

- Mestre. – ela o olhou. – obrigada por tudo.

O reencontro foi marcado por uma explosão.

- O que?

Correram para janela. Ana levou as mãos à boca. Shion e Kiki não acreditavam no que via: Rodoria estava em chamas.

Éris e Kratos queimavam tudo sem qualquer tipo de compaixão.

- Não posso permitir. – Niké estava prestes a sair quando foi interrompida pelo cosmo de Nix.

- Não vai a lugar algum, Ana. – a voz saiu fria.

- Me solta! Não posso deixar que aqueles dois acabem com tudo!

- Não pode fazer nada nesse estado. – a olhou. – só vai piorar as coisas.

- Mas...

- Vou levá-los para Jamiel. Estarão mais seguros lá, até o momento de agir.

- Vamos perder tempo! – exclamou Kiki.

- Você nem se tornou um cavaleiro como pretende lutar? Um invalido, um garoto, uma criança e uma mulher ferida, o que podem fazer? Nada!

Abaixaram o rosto.

- Shion com a experiência que tem vai treiná-lo, enquanto Niké se recupera. Aí sim estarão em condições de lutar.

- Ela tem razão. – disse Shion. – precisamos nos retirar.

- Está bem. – Ana concordou.

Os cinco partiram para Jamiel. Shion recuperado começou a treinar o pequeno ariano que dedicou-se de corpo e alma. Nesse ínterim Ana cuidava da pequena Trista.

A garota não perguntou mais sobre o pai, mas vez ou outra, acordava a noite em prantos chamando por ele. Ana tentava conduzir da melhor forma, mas ela também sofria pela perda não só dele como dos demais.

E com isso os dias passaram...

Kiki era o primeiro a acordar iniciando o treino, esforçava-se para ficar forte e poder vingar a morte de todos.

Estava fazendo flexão quando a pequena aproximou olhando-o de forma curiosa.

- O que foi Trista? – indagou sem parar o exercício.

- Vamos brincar?

- Não posso agora, estou treinando.

- Ainda é muito cedo, nem o tio Shion chegou, vamos? Só um pouco.

- Não.

- Por favor, Kiki. – pegou o braço dele.

- Já falei que não! – gritou.

Trista recuou assustada.

- Desculpe. Desculpe. É que... – Kiki andava muito tenso, queria ficar forte logo para resolver tudo. Estava tão obcecado que nem ligava mais para a garota. – agora eu não posso, mas promete que hoje à tarde eu brinco com você.

- Verdade? – engoliu o choro.

- Palavra de honra.

- Então ta. – saiu correndo.

Kiki a olhava se afastar.

- Dá pena não é?

- Sim. É injusto o que ela está passando. Por isso quero ficar forte.

- Vai ficar Kiki. – Shion sorriu. – vem, vamos iniciar o treino.

E com isso os anos passaram...

A terra estava mergulhada num caos, o Olimpo enfrentava uma dura batalha contra Kratos.

Na Terra, Shion entregava a sagrada armadura de Áries para o ruivo. Ana assistia a entrega comovida.

- Parabéns Kiki. Mu deve está muito orgulhoso.

- Obrigado Ana.

- Quando eu crescer terei uma armadura como a sua? – Trista, agora com dez anos, o olhava sorrindo.

- Vai. – brincou com os cabelos dela. – no momento certo.

Kiki agora era um homem de 21 anos. Os cabelos tinham crescidos e seu cosmo fortalecido. Tinha tanto poder como seus mestres.

Trista percebendo mais as coisas, via as escondidas o treino do amigo e do mestre praticando-as. Não tinha mostrado a ninguém que desenvolvera seu cosmo, nem para a mãe contou. Está, ate não se importava, pois achava melhor que a filha ficasse fora disso.

No dia decisivo Niké e Kiki reuniram-se na porta do castelo de Jamiel.

- Tem certeza Niké?

- Sim Shion. É a única esperança de derrotar os dois.

- Eu vou ajudá-la mestre não se preocupe. - disse Kiki.

- Eu também vou.

- Não Trista. Vai ficar aqui com Shion.

- Mas eu posso lutar.

- Por isso mesmo. Vai cuidar dele. - Ana abraçou a filha. - cuide-se.

- Ta.

- Cuide bem do mestre Trista.

- Sim Kiki.

- Mamãe te ama muito, nunca se esqueça disso. - Ana tirou uma correntinha do pescoço e colocou em Trista - guarde. É uma lembrança de seu pai. Tenha sempre orgulho dele. Ele foi um grande cavaleiro de Atena.

- Ta.

- Shion, entregue a armadura quando ela estiver preparada.

- Como quiser.

Os dois despediram-se e foram para o santuário.

Passaram pelas doze casas, mas na porta do templo de Atena, Kiki ficou enfrentando dois cavaleiros de Éris. Niké de posse do báculo confrontou os dois deuses no salão do trono.

Kiki mesmo possuindo um grande poder não resistiu. Niké durou um pouco mais, mas mesmo com um poderoso cosmo não agüentou. O báculo ao cair no chão espatifou-se. Ana caiu de joelhos e depois tombou para o lado.

Trista estava encolhida no canto de seu quarto. Chorava baixinho, pois não mais sentia o cosmo do amigo e da mãe.

- Mãe... mãe...

- Trista. – Shion abriu à porta a procura dela. – Trista.

A garota ficou calada, mas não percebia que seu cosmo queimava ao redor.

- Trista. – apoiando-se na bengala entrou sentindo um cosmo. – Trista?

Viu a menina encolhida com uma luz dourada ao redor dela.

- "Ela desenvolveu seu cosmo?" – indagou surpreso. – Trista.

- Morreram não é? – não o fitou, sua voz saia com ódio. – minha mãe e Kiki se foram não foi? Assim como meu pai e os outros.

- ... – não sabia o que responder.

- Foi ela, Éris. Ela é responsável por tudo! – ergueu o rosto.

- Trista?!

Ficou apreensivo, os olhos dela estavam ligeiramente vermelhos e o cosmo um pouco agressivo.

- Eles vão pagar mestre! Vão pagar com a vida! – o cosmo queimava ao redor e a cada minuto aumentava.

- Calma Trista. – aproximou.

- Vão todos morrer!

O cosmo dela aumentou de maneira brusca, esparramando rapidamente pelo local, Shion foi acertado batendo de forma brusca na parede.

Abrindo os olhos fitou a garota envolta numa luz dourada, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e o cosmo era cruel.

- "Um cosmo assim... – ficou alarmado. – não é possível que ela..."

Não queria afirmar, mas sabia perfeitamente o que acontecia a ela. Dois problemas numa única pessoa. Constatou que Niké não tinha perdido sua imortalidade, portanto Trista era uma semi-deusa e outra, talvez a mais grave: a garota herdara os traços de personalidade dupla do pai. Trista sofria do mesmo mal de Saga.

- Trista, acorde. – apoiando-se na parede levantou.

- Ninguém vai me parar Shion.

- Ficar desse jeito não trará seus pais de volta. Vamos encontrar um outro meio de derrotá-lo. – deu alguns passos em direção a ela.

- Não se aproxime!

- Vamos superar.

- Afaste-se Shion!

- Está tudo bem. – a abraçou.

Trista deixou-se levar serenando, aos poucos seu cosmo foi diminuindo até desaparecer, a aquariana entrou num choro compulsivo.

- Shion...

- Vai ficar tudo bem...

Os dias foram passando, Trista não se lembrou do episodio do cosmo, o que deixou Shion tranqüilo, era melhor ela apenas saber que sua mãe ainda era uma deusa quando morreu.

Nix continuou a protegê-los e de vez em quando ia visitá-los. Os dois tentavam levar uma vida normal e Shion a treinava. Ficou surpreso ao descobrir que a garota desde os cinco anos treinava as escondidas. Ele não teve que se esforçar muito para ensiná-la as técnicas de Áries mais a telecinese.

Apesar da dedicação e do amor que o mestre dirigia a ela, Trista se tornou uma moça solitária e triste sempre carregando a dor de perder sua família.

Quando fez 18 anos Shion lhe entregou a armadura pertencente à Niké.

Ela já se julgava capaz de enfrentar Kratos e Éris, contudo Shion a impediu diversas vezes, ele tinha medo de perdê-la.

A vida de desolação seguia e já estavam conformados em aceitar seus destinos quando Nix apareceu dizendo que encontrara uma forma de salvar a todos.

A garota aceitou prontamente, iria fazer o que fosse para mudar seu futuro.

Do outro lado o deus da Fúria, Kratos, não havia desistido de encontrar a herdeira de Niké, felizmente nunca conseguira.

Tomando todos os cuidados, Shion e Trista partiram rumo ao antigo santuário de Atena. Ela teria uma reunião importante com Caos, reunião está que mudaria o destino de todos...

...O por do sol indicava o fim de mais um dia. A jovem aquariana andava apressada por entre as ruínas do que outrora fora o majestoso santuário. A estátua imponente da deusa jazia em pedaços no chão, o templo estava parcialmente destruído e as ervas daninhas se espalhavam. As doze casas encontravam-se no mesmo estado lamentável. O passado glorioso em que Atena com ajuda dos seus cavaleiros combatia todos os deuses e os venciam, trazendo paz a Terra não existia mais. Tudo agora não passava de lenda. Os responsáveis? Inimigos que julgavam derrotados, mas que só esperavam o momento certo de atacar. A vila Rodória, lar dos servos que trabalhavam no santuário, estava às cinzas... num ato de crueldade os novos governantes da Terra mandaram queimar todas as casas e matar seus moradores.

Passando por Áries, a jovem alcançou o Coliseu, ou o que restou dele, indo em direção a uma pequena cabana perto de um penhasco. Abriu a porta lentamente, pois seu mestre já poderia estar dormindo porem encontrou-o sentado perto da janela. Olhava com uma profunda tristeza os resquícios do santuário. Ali era seu lar, ali enfrentara batalhas terríveis, mas com Atena ao lado conseguira vencer. Ali moraram seus amigos, seus discípulos, ali era sua vida. Passou a mão na perna, por pouco não a perdeu na batalha, mas ficara invalido, não passava de um velho invalido, como assim se intitulava.

- Não deveria andar a essas horas. - continuou olhando pela janela. - É perigoso, Nix já te avisou.

- Não se preocupe mestre. - colocou um embrulho em cima da mesa. - Eu sei me cuidar. Esqueceu quem foram meus pais?

- Por isso mesmo. - disse levantando um homem de longos cabelos verdes. - corre um grande perigo, Kratos não desistiu de encontrá-la.

- Ninguém vai me descobrir. Não oculto bem o meu cosmo? - disse sorrindo.

Firmando numa bengala, o homem aproximou.

- Mestre, não faça esforço.

- Tem o sorriso de sua mãe e a coragem de seu pai. - a abraçou. - prometi a eles que nada aconteceria a você. - a abraçou mais forte. - Só me resta você... - os olhos violetasderramaram uma lágrima.

- Por isso falei com Caos.

- Caos? - ele a soltou.

- Sim. Nix intermediou o encontro.

- E o que ele disse?

- Disse que tudo o que esta acontecendo foi por culpa de minha mãe. Mais cedo ou mais tarde o que ela impediu iria acontecer, ele só não imaginava que a situação ficasse do jeito que está. Caos conversou com Cronos e ele concordou. Vou poder voltar.

- Tem certeza disso? - sentindo uma dor na perna sentou.

- Sim. É a única forma de mudar o nosso presente e o futuro. - foi até a janela. - Esse caos que o mundo está vivendo não pode continuar. Tudo foi arrancando de nós... a treze anos que vivemos nesse inferno.

- Eu sei... - o homem suspirou. - perdemos muitas vidas valiosas. Quando parte?

- Hoje a noite. - voltou para junto dele.

- Sei que não posso impedi-la, só peço para tomar cuidado.

- E o senhor também. Estamos protegidos aqui por causa do cosmo de Nix, mas queria que não ficasse aqui na minha ausência. Consegue teletransportar até Jamiel?

- Consigo.

- Então vá, por favor, ficarei mais tranqüila ao saber que está bem.

Trista pegou o embrulho em cima da mesa e amarrou por dentro da roupa. Parada na porta olhava as estrelas, costumava junto com o seu pai a observá-las todos os dias... como sentia falta dele apesar de não se lembrar bem do seu rosto.

- Juro que mudarei essa situação, assim como minha mãe mudou.

E com essa intenção Trista partiu para o passado para tentar mudar o futuro.

_**Continua...**_

_**A trama está encaminhando para o final, a batalha entre Trista e Atena está aproximando...**_

_**Até o próximo capitulo**_


	13. Chapter 12: Encontro de anjos

Flor – Infelizmente ela herdou e é claro que ele vai se manifestar na hora errada, e vai ser difícil para-la

**Flor – Infelizmente ela herdou e é claro que ele vai se manifestar na hora errada, e vai ser difícil pará-la.**

**Danda – Novas surpresas a aguardam.**

**Tenshi – Não sou malvada, vai ter a batalha mas tudo vai terminar bem.**

**Capitulo 12: Encontro de anjos **

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Thanatos retornou ao templo depois de um tempo.

- Para ter voltado agora espero que tenha boa noticias. – nem deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo.

- Tenho, mas antes... – odiava quando Kratos o ignorava.

- Diga.

- Encontrei com os cavaleiros de Atena.

- Com eles?

- Sim, contudo não são eles que me preocupa e sim uma amazona.

- Amazona? – o fitou com desdém. – uma simples amazona?

- A garota tem um grande cosmo quase de um deus, mas o surpreendente é que ela sabe sobre nós e com detalhes.

- Como?!

- E como sabe. – Eros surgiu. – ela que é a pessoa que ameaça seus planos.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou Thanatos, a presença dele era insuportável.

- Quem é ela? – Kratos interrompeu-o.

- Sua sobrinha, a filha de Niké com o mortal.

- Como? Niké não tem filha. Quanto mais adulta. Por que a brincadeira?

- Não é brincadeira. Seus planos de dominarem a todos deram certos e a Terra se transformou-se em ruínas. Daqui a 18 anos não restará nada do santuário. Então Caos e Cronos a mandaram para o passado, que é essa Era, para impedi-los.

- Quer dizer, que ela veio do futuro?

- Isso mesmo.

- Como sabe disso?

- Por que vim do futuro. Sei de tudo que vai acontecer.

- Por isso sabia a localização de Éris.

- Bingo. – sorriu.

- Se é assim porque nos ajuda? O que esta ganhando com isso? – Thanatos não confiava nele.

- No momento certo saberão, mas por enquanto porque não mostra a Kratos a surpresa?

O deus da morte deu passagem a uma pessoa. Kratos a identificou-a na hora.

- Éris!

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

_Olimpo. _

A sala ricamente decorada era palco de uma reunião. Nela cinco deuses discutiam os rumos do mundo.

- Seu irmão não tem noção do que está fazendo.

- Tentei alertá-lo, mas é igual a minha mãe.

- Há essas horas Kratos já deve ter encontrado Éris.

- Houve inúmeras interferências. – disse Hecata - se Caos descobrir...

- O que podemos fazer?

- Por enquanto esperar os acontecimentos. – disse Oceannus. – devemos ter esperanças na minha bisneta.

- E se ela não conseguir? – Nix até então estava calada.

- Vamos intervir.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Éris olhava seu corpo em estado suspenso.

- Ele até não foi danificado. – Kratos examinava o corpo à frente.

- É... mas acho que não veio para me elogiar, por que estou aqui.

- Sua consciência ainda não despertou completamente por isso não se lembra do nosso acordo firmado há três meses atrás.

- Planos?

- Sim.

Kratos contou a ela.

- Mas meu cosmo está desaparecido.

- Isso é um problema, mas não o grave.

- Há algo que impeça nossa vitória?

- Uma jovem. Thanatos a encontrou no santuário e disse que ela tem um cosmo semelhante à de um deus, é filha da titã Niké.

- Se isso for verdade, podemos usá-la.

- Talvez.

- Como ela é?

- Não sei. Thanatos. – elevou o cosmo chamando pelo outro deus.

Thanatos e Eros estavam numa anti-sala. O deus da morte olhava-o com desconfiança.

- Não sou inimigo. – Eros levava uma taça à boca.

- Não tenho tanta certeza.

- Não quero a Terra, nem o Olimpo, não se preocupe, mas acho que deveria tomar cuidado com Kratos ele não é de confiança.

- Assim como você. – sentiu o chamado. – preciso ir.

- Eu também já vou. Diga a ele que observarei tudo a distancia. – sumiu.

O deus da morte sorriu com escárnio e entrou na sala principal.

- O que deseja?

- Pode mostrar a imagem da pessoa que você lutou?

- Posso. – Thanatos elevou seu cosmo, uma imagem se formou mostrando a figura de uma mulher.

- Eu já a vi... – disse Éris. – ela é amiga dessa mortal.

- Então ficará fácil trazê-la para nós. Tenho planos para ela.

- Vamos agir?

- Não, vamos esperá-los.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Se sente melhor? – Saga a soltou.

- Sim, obrigada.

- Essa história é extraordinária. – disse Deba. – é esquisito te ver, sabendo que está na barriga da Ana.

Ela sorriu.

MM a olhava ainda tentando assimilar a informação.

- "Ela é minha afilhada?"

Trista sentiu um olhar sobre si e dirigiu a ele. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo. A garota lembrava-se das brincadeiras que os dois faziam.

O canceriano não conseguia entender os sentimentos presentes em seu coração. A idéia de uma criança, quanto mais uma menina, lhe era abominável, mas agora a vendo na frente... estava desenvolvendo sentimentos paternais?

A aquariana desde que o conheceu queria ter pulado no pescoço dele, mas devido à situação tinha que controlar esse impulso, contudo queria abraçá-lo, queria que ele a chamasse de "minha linda".

- MM não vai se importar se o abraçá-lo Trista. – disse Atena. – afinal ele é seu padrinho.

Os dois olharam para a deusa para em seguida se fitarem. O canceriano não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer, tudo era novidade.

Ana tocou no ombro dela encorajando-a. A garota hesitou por segundos, mas depois correu o abraçando.

A principio ficaram apreensivos, pois conheciam o temperamento nada agradável do cavaleiro, mas ficaram surpresos ao vê-lo correspondendo o gesto.

- Padinho... – a voz saiu embarcada.

- Vejo que serei um bom professor. – sorriu. – aprendeu a jogar muito bem. – brincou com os cabelos, o que deixou todos pasmos. MM acariciando alguém?

- Sim. – sorriu olhando-o.

- Ainda bem que os deuses ouviram as minhas preces e você puxou só sua mãe.

Saga e Kanon estreitaram o olhar.

- Teremos tempo para a troca das futuras recordações, precisamos ficar em alerta. – disse a deusa. – quero que todos voltem para suas casas e mantêm-se vigilantes.

- Sim. – responderam em coro.

Depois de mais algumas conversas os dourados dirigiam para seus templos. Trista saiu de perto da mãe indo atrás de Shion.

- Mestre.

- Aposto que deve ter sido uma aprendiz mais dedicada que Kiki. – sorriu.

Saga a fitava, quando soube da gravidez de Ana, não imaginava que sua filha seria daquele jeito. Precisava protegê-la a todo custo.

- Atena.

- Sim?

- A Ana pode ficar aqui?

- Por quê? – indagou a titã. – vou lutar também.

- Não vai.

- Saga!

- Precisa proteger a Trista.

- Ela sabe se cuidar, puxou você. – sorriu.

- Não é desta que estou falando e sim da que carrega no ventre. Se acontecer algo a você ela será a primeira a sofrer as conseqüências.

Ana olhou para a barriga, Saga tinha razão. Precisa lutar por si e por ela.

Seguindo as ordens, os cavaleiros voltaram para suas casas, Trista na porta do templo de Atena fitava o céu. O combate estava próximo e tudo poderia acontecer, precisava dizê-lo tudo que sentia.

Miro estava sentado no chão na sala dos combates quando sentiu um cosmo conhecido.

- Oi.

- Oi Trista. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – sentou na frente dele.

- Saga e Ana devem estão orgulhosos. Tem uma filha excepcional.

- Não sou isso tudo. A força que tenho devo a eles. O futuro é muito sombrio e agora que experimentei a convivência com vocês... quero muito mudar o futuro.

- Nós vamos conseguir, afinal temos a Niké do nosso lado. – sorriu.

- Os combates serão difíceis, sinto muito envolvê-los nisso.

- Trista.

- Tudo pode acontecer e talvez eu nem consiga... – derramou uma lagrima. – mas quero que saiba... qualquer que seja o final ele será ruim para nós.

- Eu sei. – murmurou, depois de saber a verdade se deu conta.

- Não é o Nik que amo e sim... eu te amo... sei que não temos chance, ou vou morrer ou voltar para o futuro, mas quero que saiba que eu te amo.

A olhou surpreso para em seguida abraçá-la.

- Como eu sonhei em ouvir isso... sei perfeitamente da nossa situação, mas mesmo assim o que eu sinto por você... eu também te amo, muito.

- Eu sinto muito por te colocar no meio dessa guerra.

- Shii... – tocou o lábio dela. – vamos sair vitoriosos.

- Assim espero.

Miro acariciou o rosto dela para em seguida beijá-la. Trista sentiu seu coração vibrar, por mais difícil que a situação fosse tendo o amor Miro conseguiria vencê-la. O escorpião aprofundou o beijo, talvez fosse o ultimo.

Sem que ela esperasse, ele a carregou e sem dizer nada a levou para dentro da casa.

Delicadamente a deitou na cama, retirando uma mecha sobre o rosto. Os cabelos azuis misturavam com os negros.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Trista respondeu com um beijo. Miro sentiu o corpo aquecer, já saíra com muitas mulheres, mas nenhuma conseguia os efeitos que Trista exercia sobre ele. A cada toque dela parecia que a pele estava em chamas. Com as mãos ávidas começou a percorrer o corpo que sempre quis que fosse só seu. Aos poucos as peças de roupas eram jogadas longe. Não se importavam se uma guerra estava prestes a acontecer tudo que queriam eram estender aquele momento ao maximo.

A aquariana se esforçava para que seu cosmo não reagisse ao dele, contudo estava perdendo o comando sobre si. Ele a beijava com doçura provocando-lhe pequenos gemidos. Chegando o momento Miro a penetrou com delicadeza.

Uma explosão de sentimentos acalentou os corações de ambos.

Depois do ato, deitaram lado a lado.

- Não é loucura, estarmos deitados aqui com uma guerra se aproximando?

- É. – Miro a beijou. – não fique preocupada, seu cosmo não reagiu com o meu.

- Por que me controlei ao maximo.

- Se controlou? – a olhou com cara fechada.

- Não do jeito que está pensando seu pervertido. – sorriu.

- Estou brincando.

- Precisamos voltar. – disse sem tirar os olhos do teto.

Miro ficou sério.

- Eu sei...

Seguiu alguns minutos em silencio. Trista fitava o teto, com o final da batalha, ou estaria morta ou no futuro... Amava alguém que nunca teria. Será que sempre seria assim? Perdeu sua família e agora perdia seu amor?

Miro também fitava o teto, era a primeira vez que se apaixonava de verdade por alguém e não poderia tê-la. Não se importava se ela era filha de Ana, apenas que não iria tê-la ao seu lado. Seria karma?

Por pouco Ana e Saga terminariam separados, será que com Trista não seria igual? Desviou o olhar, olhando-a. A garota tinha um olhar distraído.

- Eu te amo. – disse. – muito.

- Eu também. – o olhou sorrindo.

- Onde quer que esteja lembre-se do meu amor. – brincava com os cabelos dela.

- Lembrarei.

A garota sentou na cama, pegando sua blusa a vestia.

- Anjo...

- O que?

- Tem asas de anjo. – referia-se ao desenho que ela tinha nas costas. – quando as vi pensei nisso.

- Na fonte... – suspirou lembrando daquele dia.

- É meu anjo. – sentou ao lado dela, passando a mão pelo seu pescoço. – meu anjo.

Colaram as testas.

- Preciso ir... – murmurou, era tão difícil partir depois de tudo que tinha acontecido.

- Cuide-se. Cuide-se. Cuide-se. – o escorpião derramou uma lagrima, a voz saiu embarcada.

- Miro...

- Cuide-se. – a abraçou bem forte. – por favor... – derramou mais lagrimas.

- Sim.

Retribuiu o gesto. Ficaram por um bom tempo juntos, mas tinham que se separar.

Ela levantou caminhando para a porta, parou no marco.

Quando veio para o passado, não imaginou que encontraria alguém como ele. Não o Miro, seu tio de bagunças e sim o Miro, que a fez se sentir amada. O destino às vezes era cruel, teve que viajar pelo tempo para encontrar seu amor e pior ainda não viveria com ele...

Miro a observava. Dizia que nunca se apaixonaria e agora estava ali, olhando para a mulher que dominaria seus sonhos para sempre. Era sarcástico o rumo como as coisas tomaram. Amava alguém que ainda nem tinha nascido e se o futuro fosse diferente, se houvesse uma nova vida, de nada adiantaria, ela sempre seria a filha de Saga... Era difícil ter o objeto dos sonhos e não poder tocar...

A garota saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, se demorasse mais alguns segundos voltaria correndo para os braços dele. Correu para fora parando diante da oitava casa. Talvez fosse a ultima vez que a viria, mas sabia que seu coração estava ali.

Sentiu um cosmo vindo do Coliseu, sem avisar a ninguém desceu.

O escorpião ainda ficou por um bom tempo olhando a porta. Ela não entraria mais ali, contudo tinha a certeza que amava e era correspondido, talvez isso fosse o suficiente.

- "A flecha acabou não funcionando." – pensou colocando o elmo da armadura.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Trista parou no meio da arena, estava intrigada, pois tinha certeza que havia sentindo um cosmo vindo dali.

- Tem alguém ai?!

- Sou eu Trista.

A aquariana voltou à atenção para onde vinha a voz, na entrada uma moça lhe sorria.

- Elena?

Trista sorriu, tinha um bom tempo que não a via, estava até pensando em visitá-la antes da guerra, porem com os acontecimentos...

Aproximou, mas a certa distancia, notou que o cosmo que sentira a pouco era dela. Não era só o fato do cosmo, seu rosto também tinha mudado.

- Elena? – indagou intrigada

- Não é mais a sua amiga.

- Essa voz...

Estremeceu, conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

Uma luz negra envolveu Elena e ao lado dela apareceu um homem, trajando uma armadura vermelha. Seus olhos brilhavam num perigoso rubi.

- O espírito de Éris habita nesse corpo.

- Como??

- Contando com uma ajuda valiosa descobrir o paradeiro dela.

- Não vou deixar que pegue a maça! – tomou posição. – e não vou deixar que a use. Eu vou pará-lo Kratos.

- Sabe quem eu sou, cara Trista, filha de Niké.

- Como sabe? – ficou alarmada. – como sabe disso?

- A mesma fonte. Podemos resolver isso de maneira pacifica.

- Nunca!

- Então serei obrigado... Éris, faz as honras?

- Será um prazer. – sorriu estendendo a mão na direção da aquariana.

- Elena sou eu!

- Eu sei. – sorriu.

Elevou seu cosmo e lançou um ataque contra Trista. O impacto foi tão forte que ela bateu contra a arquibancada. Nas doze casas e no templo sentiram o cosmo da pequena titã.

Trista tentou reagir, mas não queria ferir o corpo da amiga, foi acertada por diversos ataques.

Quando os dourados chegaram não acreditaram. De um lado Kratos e uma garota do outro Trista de quatro sangrando.

- Elena? – indagou Miro ao vê-la.

- A amiga da Trista? – Aiolos não acreditava.

- Trista! – Kanon ia na direção dela.

- Fique aí Kanon. – a garota levantou. – esse assunto é meu.

- Errado, esse assunto é nosso.

Olharam para trás. Atena e Niké estavam na entrada do Coliseu.

- Kratos é isso que quer?

Atena mostrou a maça.

Os olhos de Elena brilharam passando a ficar mais malignos, seu cosmo aumentou.

- Há quanto tempo Atena. – disse com desdém. – não pensou que eu voltaria.

- Realmente fiquei surpresa.

- Para estarem todos aqui já devem saber dos nossos planos.

- Kratos, sua ambição não o levará a nada.

- Minha querida irmã... – sorriu. – como tem passado?

- Já sabemos de seu plano. Não vou permitir que liberte nosso pai.

- Está bem informada, por acaso foi a Trista que te contou?

- Como... – tanto Ana quanto Atena olharam para a garota.

- Eu sei o motivo dela está aqui.

- Pois tudo acaba agora. – Niké pegou a maça e usando seu cosmo a desintegrou.

Éris sorriu.

- Como são ingênuas. – disse a deusa da discórdia.

- Pensam que acabando com a maça estão arruinando meu cosmo, leve engano. Não precisava mais da maça, pois tenho uma arma muito mais potente.

Kratos e Éris olharam para Trista. Saga acompanhou o olhar.

- Não toquem nela! – gritou.

- A minha sobrinha tem um grande poder, uma semi titã.

- Lamento Kratos, mas virei mortal.

- Engano maninha. Sua imortalidade continua intacta. Não sabia? Sua filha não te contou?

- Intacta? – indagaram todos.

- Mas...

- Trista herdou todos os seus poderes.

Miro a olhou imediatamente, então ela era... deusa?

- Não vou perder meu tempo com vocês. – Kratos elevou o cosmo. – primeiro eliminarei esses insetos. – olhou para onde estava Miro, Deba, Dohko, Aioria e Afrodite. – morram!

O deus disparou um poderoso ataque. O golpe iria ser fatal...

Trista estava parada diante deles, havia criado a parede de cristal.

- Trista... – Afrodite a olhava impressionado.

- Não vou deixar que os machuque.

- É forte, mas até quando?

Kratos aumentou a intensidade, a aquariana ainda tentou segurar, mas os seis foram acertados.

- Trista! – gritaram os geminianos.

- Trista! – gritaram Ana e Atena.

- Seu maldito vai se arrepender. – MM elevava seu cosmo.

- Humanos insignificantes.

- Espere Kratos. – mesmo ferida Trista levantou.

- Admiro sua persistência. – Éris a olhou. – patética.

A deusa voltou o olhar para Niké sorrindo de maneira maldosa.

- Kratos.

- Entendi. – acompanhou o olhar dele.

Os dois apontaram o dedo para a direção de Atena e Niké, disparando seus ataques.

- Atena!

- Ana!

Atena elevou o cosmo, contudo o ataque dos dois foi mais forte atingindo-as.

- Ana! – gritou Saga desesperado.

- Não se preocupe, elas não morreram.

- "Atena... mãe..." Ai. – a garota foi ao chão. – ai.

- Trista... – Miro a olhou preocupado.

- Por que será que ela está sofrendo... – Kratos ria. – será que tem algo acontecendo à mãe dela?

- Desgraçado. – Saga cerrou o punho, olhou para a direção onde estavam as deusas, Atena auxiliava Ana a levantar, mas ela não estava bem.

Enquanto isso Trista estava no chão sentindo fortes dores.

- Vou deixá-los se divertirem. Vamos Éris?

- Sim, mas antes...

A área onde Trista estava ficou negra.

- O que?

Ela começou a afundar.

- Trista! – gritou Kamus.

As atenções voltaram para a garota, Miro a fitou desesperado.

- Trista!!

- Miro! – o que parecia ser lama criou uma espécie de tentáculos que a imobilizavam. – socorro.

- Trista!! – Saga tentou ajudá-la, mas estava paralisado.

Ela já estava com metade do corpo encoberto.

- Trista... – Ana a fitava. – Atena, por favor...

- Trista. – Saga conseguiu se mexer. – Trista. – esforçava para andar.

- Pai, pai.

Trista estendeu a mão, Saga fez o mesmo. Centímetros separavam-nos.

- Trista.

- Pai...

Foi envolvida completamente, Saga estático olhava para onde segundos atrás ela estava.

- Trista... Trista...

Silencio. Nem ela, nem os deuses estavam mais lá.

- Trista! – caiu de joelhos.

Miro fitava perplexo, não era possível que ela tinha sido levada.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Parte do templo tinha sido reconstruída, Éris começaria seu mandato dali, numa ampla sala deitaram à garota inconsciente ao lado do corpo da deusa.

- Foi fácil. – Éris sorriu.

- E o que faremos agora? – indagou Thanatos fitando Trista.

- Vamos usar parte do cosmo dela para unir o espírito de Éris ao seu corpo original.

- E o restante? – indagou a própria.

- Vou usá-la. Apesar de ter parte de sangue mortal, seu poder é surpreendente. – Kratos sorriu.

Conversavam quando sentiram um cosmo conhecido.

- Quer que eu o mate? – Thanatos preparou para sair.

- Não, eu mesmo cuido dele. – o deus da fúria sorriu sádico. – comece os preparativos.

Eros andava de um lado para o outro, não estava nos planos, Kratos tê-la pegado.

- Ora se não é o deus do amor... – sorriu de forma zombeteira.

- Sem brincadeiras. – seu rosto era grave.

- O que quer?

- Minha recompensa. Já encontrou a Éris e o corpo humano dela.

- Suas informações foram excelentes, eu só tenho uma duvida.

- Qual? – o fitou ressabiado.

- Como sabia que a mortal era Éris?

- Me disfarcei de irmão dela. – disse seco.

- Entendi... e o que quer? Pode pedir.

- Primeiro, o colar que está usando.

- Ah isso? – colocou a mão no objeto. – é seu?

- Não interessa, me dá.

- Fique, não faço questão. – o tirou entregando-lhe. Kratos sabia que aquela peça pertencia a Trista, durante a batalha viu a irmã usando-o, então deduziu... e se Eros fazia tanta questão dele... – e o que mais?

- Vai haver um confronto, é claro que Atena virá atrás de vocês. Quero que deixe um cavaleiro comigo, não me importo com os outros, mas o cavaleiro de Escorpião é meu.

- Como quiser. O que mais?

- Por enquanto mais nada. Farei meu outro pedido mais tarde. Até. – desapareceu.

- Interessante... – Kratos sorria. – pena que seu ultimo pedido não vou atendê-lo. – já havia entendido os propósitos do deus.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Depois de recuperados do susto, os dourados mais a duas deusas voltaram para o templo, o clima não era um dos melhores.

- Você está bem mesmo? – Saga ajudava Ana a deitar num sofá.

- Estou... – sentia um pouquinho de dor, mas estava preocupada com Trista. – Saga a Trista...

- Vamos buscá-la. – estava preocupadíssimo.

- Ana, como é Kratos? – indagou Shaka.

- Cruel, ele não mede esforços. De todos os titãs ele é o pior.

Miro que andava de um lado para o outro parou ao ouvir isso.

- O que ele vai fazer com ela?

- Eu não sei Miro. Eu não sei...

- Não vou ficar aqui.

- Espere Miro! – ordenou Atena.

- Mas Atena... ela está correndo risco. – estava nervoso. – não podemos ficar aqui parados.

- Entendo seus sentimentos...

- Entende não! – gritou interrompendo-a.

Calou-se.

- Me desculpe. – abaixou o rosto dando as costas.

No recinto ninguém disse nada surpreso pela atitude do escorpião. Ana que o fitava teve um relance.

- "Não é possível que..." Miro, você gosta da Trista?

Todos os olhares dirigiam para ele que continuava imóvel.

- Como? – Saga o olhou. – ele o que?

- Eu sinto muito. – sussurrou. – aconteceu.

Kamus e Shaka que tinham uma leve certeza sorriram.

- Mas ela nem nasceu! – Aioria não entendia nada.

- Não tive culpa. Não sabia que ela era sua filha Ana. Ninguém sabia.

- Então... – Afrodite estava espantado. – agora faz sentido seu ciúme do Nikolas. Agora tudo faz sentido.

- Eu a amo, sendo ou não filha de vocês, sendo ou não uma titã. – os olhou. – não vou deixar que Kratos a tire de mim.

- Vejo que o estrago foi bem maior.

Uma voz imponente se fez presente, um grandioso cosmo tomou conta do salão fazendo os cavaleiros tomarem posição.

A porta dourada não se abriu, mas puderam ver uma pessoa diante dela. Os cabelos negros desciam ate os joelhos, a pele alvíssima contrastava com o preto do vestido. Os olhos eram mais escuros que a noite.

- Nix...? – Ana estava surpresa.

- Como vai minha amiga? – a deusa parou diante deles. – Boa tarde, sou Nix a deusa da noite.

- Nix? – Atena estava tão ou ate mais surpresa que Ana. – o que...

- Oi jovem Atena. Há quanto tempo. – a deusa reiniciou o andado parando na frente de Ana. – como vai?

- Bem...

- Oi cavaleiro de Gêmeos. – o fitou sorrindo.

Saga acenou estava tão perplexo quanto os demais.

- E você jovenzinha? – passou a mão na barriga da deusa. – já está dando trabalho. Também a quem foi puxar. – olhou a deusa sorrindo.

- O que a trás aqui?

- Trista. – disse séria. – não está conversando com a Nix do presente e sim do futuro.

- Como??

- Vim do futuro.

- Isso é permitido? – indagou Atena. – Caos ou Cronos sabem disso?

- Não. Estou escondida. A única viagem permitida foi a de Trista, mas eu, Hecata e uma terceira pessoa estamos andando pelas Eras.

- Hecata também está aqui??

- Sim Niké. Digamos que houve imprevistos. Kratos a pegou não foi?

- Sim...

- Isso é mal. Já temos interferências demais. – Nix olhou ao redor parando o olhar no grande mestre. – Shion.

O cavaleiro assustou.

- Trista deve ter se sentido muito melhor ao vê-lo assim, ela se culpa pelo o que lhe aconteceu.

- Então é você que a protege junto com o meu "eu" do futuro.

- Sim.

- Nix. – Ana a chamou. – eu não consigo entender algumas coisas, como tudo isso foi acontecer?

- Infelizmente foi por sua culpa. Se não tivesse nascido. Hades e Ares teriam dominado o mundo o que aniquilaria Éris.

- Quer dizer que foi eu...

- Sua vinda alterou muitas coisas Niké. Alterou o curso de muitas vidas, vidas essas que nem fazem parte desse mundo. – a deusa da noite olhou na direção de certo cavaleiro. – alterou o destino de muitos.

MM não estava gostando da forma que a tal deusa o olhava, parecia que ela falava para ele.

- Kratos estava à espreita para colocar seus planos em ação, - voltou o olhar para Ana. - mas faltaria a oportunidade, oportunidade essa dada por você. No dia que selou Ares ele estava aqui, seria apenas uma visita inconveniente, mas graças ao rumo dos acontecimentos ele e Éris se conheceram. Nesse dia foi feito a aliança entre os dois e cinco anos mais tarde ocorreria o que a Trista descreveu.

- Então eu apenas tardei os acontecimentos.

- Isso mesmo. A situação ocorreria da forma que Trista contou. Éris nessa época não tinha poder suficiente para sobressair ao selo de Atena, Kratos procuraria Thanatos e dois saíram em busca das partes de Éris. A maça e o corpo levariam mais de um ano para serem encontrados e o espírito... – deu uma pausa. – Elena, a mortal, deveria está vivendo no interior. Os dois levariam os cinco anos para juntar as peças.

- Mas ao que parece isso foi alterado. – disse Shaka, assimilando as informações. – algo ou alguém antecipou esses acontecimentos.

- Trista. No dia que Elena e Trista se conheceram era para a grega ser abordada por cobradores, a garota chegaria em casa e a mãe tomaria a decisão de mudar para o interior, mas como elas se conheceram... não houve cobradores, portanto Elena não se mudou.

As coisas agora faziam sentidos na cabeça de muitos.

- Para piorar... houve outra interferência e de forma grave. Isso pode mudar o curso da história.

- Que interferência?

- Mesmo com Elena aqui no santuário, Kratos levaria dias para encontrá-la, mas alguém o contou onde ela estava.

- Como?? – indagaram 16 vozes.

- Alguém? Mas quem? – Atena não acreditava.

- Alguém que tem como objetivo a jovem titã, alguém que deveria ter aceitado a derrota. – Nix desta vez olhou para o escorpião. – vocês dois ainda terão problemas com ele.

- De quem está falando? – Miro estava preocupado. – não me diga que ele também...

- De uma forma doentia. Ele não está medindo esforços para consegui-la.

- Quem é? – indagou Ana.

- Por horas é melhor não se preocupar. Eu e Hecata estamos à procura do esconderijo de Kratos.

- E o que devemos fazer?

- Esperar Miro. Esperar e aguardar que Kratos não faça nada com Trista.

- Por que não me contou? – Ana a olhava fria. – eu deveria saber.

- Deixaria de viver com ele se soubesse da verdade? – Nix dirigiu o olhar para Saga.

- Não... – abaixou o rosto.

- Caos, proibiu a mim, Estige e Oceannus de contá-la. Tivemos que obedecer.

- Entendo...

- Niké.

Nix a chamou de forma que a deusa a olhasse.

- Temos outro problema.

A principio Ana não entendeu, mas a amiga olhava para ela e para Saga.

- Não é possível que... – ficou alarmada.

- Infelizmente ela herdou isso.

- O que foi Ana? – Saga olhava para ela e Nix.

- Nada...

- Encontraram. – Nix elevou seu cosmo. – estão no antigo templo de Éris.

Miro nem esperou a deusa concluir, já estava saindo.

- Espere Miro.

- Não temos tempo Atena.

- Não vai sozinho.

- Eu vou. – Kamus manifestou.

- Eu também. – disseram MM, Saga e Kanon.

- Vou também. – manifestaram Aldebaran, Aioria e Aiolos.

- Não, - disse a deusa cortando-os. – Miro, Kamus, MM, Aldebaran e Kanon. Os demais vão voltar para suas casas, não sabemos quais são os planos de Kratos, precisamos proteger o santuário. Kamus qualquer coisa nos avise.

- Sim.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Nix fez se fez presente. – tenho que voltar para o futuro, voltarei assim que puder.

- Obrigada Nix.

- Não a de que Niké. Até logo.

A deusa da noite desapareceu.

- Vamos logo.

O grupo partiu em direção ao templo. O céu começava a ser tingido de negro.

_Continua..._


	14. Chapter 13: Revelações

**Tenshi e Flor – Calma o Eros vai ter o que merece, vai demorar, mas ele vai ter o que merece.**

**Capitulo 13: Revelações**

Uma energia vermelha saia do corpo de Trista entrando no corpo ainda inerte de Éris. A garota continuava inconsciente, mas parecia sofrer.

Kratos e Thanatos acompanhavam atentamente quando sentiram a aproximação de cinco cosmos.

- Ela foi rápida. – disse o deus da morte.

- Só brinque com eles, ah separe o tal escorpião, Eros que se divertir com ele.

- Ele?

- É, não faça perguntas. Obedeça.

Estreitou o olhar, mas o obedeceu, no momento certo acabaria com ele.

Os cinco cavaleiros estavam na porta do templo.

- Tomem cuidado. – disse Kamus.

Entraram ficando surpresos, o templo tinha sido reconstruído. A principio não sentiam cosmo nenhum diferente.

- Eles estão aqui mesmo? – Miro estava impaciente.

Foi interrompido por um golpe que ia à direção deles. Conseguiram desviar, Miro porem caiu longe dos outros.

- Foi por pouco.

- Quem nos atacou?

- Apareça! – o escorpião fez menção de dá um passo, mas seu corpo estava paralisado.

- O que foi Miro?

- Não consigo me mexer.

- Vamos te ajudar.

Sentiram uma forte cosmo energia.

- De quem... – murmurou o canceriano.

- O que... – Miro olhou para o chão, seus pés afundavam numa espécie de luz negra.

- Miro! – gritou Aldebaran.

- Droga. – tentava se soltar. – não consigo me mexer.

Afundava rapidamente, como ocorreu com Trista, a "sombra" adquiriu tentáculos que prendia todo seu corpo.

- Miro! – Kamus tentava se mexer. – tem um cosmo que está nos paralisando.

- Maldito! – MM não se movia.

- Droga. – o corpo do escorpião já estava até o peito coberto. – droga...

- Miro!

Desapareceu por completo, os outros foram soltos.

- Miro. – Kanon correu até onde ele estava. – Miro.

- Para onde ele foi? – Deba aproximava.

- Não sei... mas o responsável está aqui.

Olharam para onde Kamus fitava, das sombras uma figura surgiu.

- Sejam bem vindos.

- Thanatos...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aos poucos Miro foi abrindo os olhos, vendo que estava livre levantou.

- Onde...

Encontrava-se num amplo salão.

- Kamus! Kanon!

Só ouviu o eco da sua voz.

- Onde estou?

- No subsolo do templo. – uma voz ecoou.

- Quem está aí? – tomou posição.

Diante dele apareceu um homem vestindo uma armadura prata.

- Você... – Miro ficou surpreso ao vê-lo.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- São corajosos por virem aqui.

- Onde está a Trista? – Kanon tomou a frente.

- Bem protegida.

- O que pretendem fazer com ela? – indagou MM erguendo o punho. – onde está o Escorpião?

- Dela é segredo. – sorriu desdenhoso. – mas o escorpião... acredito que será o fim dele, se bem que aquele fraco é bem capaz de perder para ele... de novo...

- De quem está falando? – Kamus estava apreensivo.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Você...

- Surpreso em me ver?

- Se está aqui... você viu a Trista? Kratos a trouxe para cá?

- Trouxe, eu vi.

- Pode me levar a eles?

- Lamento... – sorriu sádico. – mas não sairá daqui.

O cosmo do homem elevou de maneira perigosa, Miro nem teve tempo de defender, foi acertado batendo violentamente contra a parede.

- Eros... – foi ao chão.

- Você não vai mais me atrapalhar.

- Como...? – esforçava-se para erguer o corpo.

- Tudo estava perfeito. – a voz dele saia com ódio. – eu a tinha conhecido e do jeito que as coisas estavam seria questão de tempo vivermos juntos. Nada mais natural que um deus e uma semi deusa. Tudo perfeito até ela vir para o passado. Não haveria problemas, eu poderia esperar seu retorno, mas algo resolveu me atrapalhar.

Miro já estava de pé apoiando-se na parede.

- Do que está falando...?

- Era apenas um deus e uma deusa, mas um mortal... um misero mortal apareceu. – os olhos vibravam de ódio. – um misero mortal tentando competir com um deus.

Miro ouvia tudo sem entender, por que todo aquele ódio, o que ele tinha feito?

- Não sei do que está falando Eros.

- Do seu intrometimento entre eu e a Trista! – gritou.

- O que??

- Se meteu com o deus errado Miro e vai pagar por isso!

O cosmo de Eros elevou-se novamente, Miro foi acertado.

- Ainda não sei do que está falando... – deu alguns passos, mas caiu de joelhos.

- Eu amo a Trista e você está tirando-a de mim!

- Você o que... – o olhou incrédulo. – você...

- Tentei resolver de maneira pacifica. – os cabelos negros foram clareando até ficarem rosados.

- Nikolas?!

- Pensei que comigo, nos deixasse em paz, mas não... continuou no meu caminho... – os traços foram mudando agora os cabelos tornavam-se loiros.

- Melissa??

- Oi Miro... – sorriu. – peguei esse corpo emprestado na tentativa de separá-los, mas nem ela conseguiu. – voltou ao normal. – fiz de tudo, mas ainda continuou no meu caminho.

- A flecha... a flecha que me deu...

- Foi mais uma tentativa que você não quis colaborar.

Ouvia tudo abismado, tudo que ocorreu foi porque ele estava por trás? Estava separado de Trista por obra de Eros? As palavras de Nix vieram lhe na mente...

- Foi você que contou a Kratos...

- Foi, quando essa guerra acabar só vai sobrar a mim e a ela. Viveremos pela eternidade.

- Está louco? Tem noção do que fez? A humanidade está condenada por puro capricho seu?

- Eu a amo e faço o que for para consegui-la. A começar por você. Vai aprender a não se meter com um deus.

Eros começou uma seqüência de ataques, o deus não era um exemplo de força, mas Miro estava em desvantagem. Por mais fraco que Eros fosse era um deus. O escorpião recebia todos os ataques sem chance de defesa.

- Vai aprender a respeitar seu lugar. – deu-lhe um soco.

A dor foi intensa, o cavaleiro caiu de joelhos cuspindo sangue.

- Vai aprender que seu lugar é longe dela. – deu-lhe um chute. – que um ser como você não merece nada. – o chutou novamente. – humano insignificante. – arrematou com outro chute.

Miro foi atirado longe, estava todo ferido e mal conseguia se mexer.

- "Desse jeito ele vai me matar..."

- É o que eu deveria. – caminhava até ele. – mas ainda precisa pagar pela afronta que me fez. – com toda maldade pegou-o pelos cabelos erguendo-o.

- Ah.. – o rosto estava com diversos ferimentos, nem conseguia abrir o olho esquerdo.

Eros apoiou-o na parede, por pouco Miro não caiu.

- É isso que vai te matar aos poucos... – abriu a mão, uma pequena flecha dourada de aproximadamente 20 cm apareceu. – acho que não terá chance de vê-la novamente. – sorriu.

Miro o encarou.

- O fato dela me amar o frustra não é? – sorriu. – ela não ama um deus e sim um misero mortal.

- Cala a boca. – o socou no estomago. – está passando da hora de morrer. Adeus Miro.

Eros cravou a flecha do lado de Miro. O objeto fez um pequeno orifício, mas ao ser retirado a marca que tinha na armadura havia desaparecido. Era como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Sentiu uma profunda dor, que talhou por alguns segundos seus sentidos.

- Seus outros ferimentos podem até serem amenizados, mas esse não. Vai sangrar até a morte e ninguém vai perceber. – sorriu.

Eros o soltou, Miro foi escorregando ate ir ao chão, o deus elevou um pouco o cosmo sarando parte dos ferimentos do Escorpião.

- Até nunca mais Miro. Mandarei lembranças suas a Trista. – gargalhou desaparecendo.

O cavaleiro continuava deitado, a dores antes em diversas partes do corpo concentrava-se no ferimento feito por Eros.

- "Tudo obra dele..." - com dificuldade ergueu o olhar para frente, viu algo brilhando a poucos metros. Reunindo forças arrastou-se até lá. – mas isso é... a correntinha da Ana... mas o que faz aqui... – ficou intrigado. – a menos que... Trista que a use.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Thanatos apenas evitava os golpes, trazia um sorriso sádico no rosto.

- Ele está brincando conosco.

- Agora que perceberam? – sentiu o cosmo de Eros se afastando. – foi divertido, mas preciso ir.

- Não antes de dizer onde ela está. – MM ergueu o braço.

- Descubra.

O local onde ele estava ficou negro, segundos depois não se encontrava mais.

- Thanatos!

- Não adianta. Precisamos segui-lo e entender o porquê de Miro ter sido levado e ele brincar conosco. – disse Kamus.

- Tem relação?

- Acredito que sim Aldebaran. Vamos.

Os quatro correram corredor adentro, mas pararam ao ver algo a uma certa distancia.

- O que será... – Kanon tentava enxergar.

- Parece... – Kamus alarmou. – Miro!

Correram até ele.

- Miro! Miro!

- Por que ele está tão ferido? – o estado dele não era bom.

- Miro!

Foi abrindo os olhos.

- Miro o que houve?

- Eros...

- Precisamos cuidar dos ferimentos.

- Primeiro a Trista. Me ajude a levantar.

Aldebaran o auxiliou. Ficou de pé, contudo deu uma cambaleada.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Não foi nada. – o lugar onde tinha levado a flechada doía e sentia o sangue escorrer por dentro da armadura, mas não poderia se preocupar agora, tinha que salva-la de Kratos e de Eros. – vamos.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Kratos observava o fim dos trabalhos.

- Fiz como ordenou. – Thanatos retornou. – como estão?

- No fim. – aproximou de Éris. – acorde.

O corpo antes inerte mexeu-se, a deusa foi abrindo os olhos seu cosmo queimava ao redor.

- Como se sente?

- Muito bem. – sorriu de maneira vil. – meu corpo é muito melhor do que dessa mortal.

- O que faremos com ela?

- Deixa aí, vai morrer mesmo. – olhou para Kratos. – por que não usou o cosmo todo?

- Não havia necessidade. Vai recuperar seu cosmo aos poucos. Preciso dela para um outro propósito.

- Que propósito? – indagou Thanatos.

- Ela é uma titã. – sorriu. – a peça que levará os titãs a vitória.

- Kratos.

Os três viraram deparando com Eros.

- Sim? – o deus da fúria o olhou cinicamente.

- Vim buscar minha ultima recompensa.

- E o que seria?

- Ela. Eu quero a garota.

- Como? – disseram Thanatos e Éris.

- Não me importo com o que façam ao Olimpo e a Terra, mas a garota vem comigo.

- Justo. Depois de tudo que fez é justo o que me pede. – Kratos caminhava até ela. – mas...

- Mas o que?

- Preciso dela. Se quero libertar todos os meus irmãos titãs preciso dela.

- O que? Não vai tocar nela!

- Vai me impedir? Um deus medíocre como você? – os olhos brilharam num perigoso vermelho.

- Não vai tocar nela! Trista é minha! – Eros liberava seu cosmo.

- Sua participação foi valiosa, mas acaba aqui. – o poderoso cosmo de Kratos espalhava pelo lugar.

Trista mexia os dedos, os olhos abriram, contudo enxergava tudo turvo. Virou o rosto deparando com Kratos atacando Eros.

- "O que..?"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Esse cosmo. – Kanon parou.

- Kratos. Vamos!

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Adeus Eros.

Kratos disparou algo contra ele, o deus do amor ainda tentou se defender, entretanto sumiu entre as sombras.

- Foi tarde. – disse Thanatos. – o que fez com ele?

- Mandei-o para uma dimensão paralela, podemos usar o cosmo dele para alguma coisa. – deu nos ombros.

Trista que tinha conseguido se levantar apoiava no balcão onde estava.

- Não vai ficar assim...

Os três viraram para ela.

- Acordou rápido. – Éris sorriu.

- O que fez comigo? – sentia o corpo todo bambo.

- Só peguei parte de seu cosmo. Me sinto muito melhor agora.

A aquariana fitou o corpo de Elena à frente.

- Você a matou?

- Para que? Vai morrer mesmo.

- Não vou deixar que prossigam. – tentou andar, mas estava tonta e só não foi ao chão porque Kratos a segurou.

- Desse jeito? – sorriu irônico.

Trista o encarou ferina.

- A semelhança é impressionante, Niké também me olhava assim quando estava com ódio. Herdou todos os traços dela.

- Juro que te mando para o Tártaro. – disse ríspida.

- Ate nas ameaças. – riu. - até nisso. – a olhou de maneira maliciosa. – mas o olhar é como do seu pai, herdou os belos olhos verdes.

Sem que ela esperasse, Kratos tomou seus lábios e a beijou com volúpia.

- Me solta desgraçado! – o empurrou com toda ira.

- Temperamento explosivo, digno de um titã. – segurou os braços dela. – vamos.

- Para onde? – tentava se soltar.

- Esse templo não tem mais graça. Éris precisa de um lugar maior.

Os quatro sumiram.

Miro andava com dificuldade.

- Está tudo bem mesmo Miro? – Kamus estava preocupado.

- Está, não é nada. – apressou o passo.

Percorreram o templo por completo, faltando apenas uma sala.

- Não sinto cosmo nenhum. – Aldebaran abriu a porta.

- Será que fugiram?

- É o que vamos descobrir. – o escorpião tomou a frente.

No recinto não havia ninguém.

- Quem é ela? – MM apontou para uma pessoa deitada.

- Elena.

Correram até ela.

A garota dormia profundamente e mesmo com os chamados não acordou.

- Deve está assim porque o espírito de Éris deve ter sido retirado.

- Isso significa...

- Que usaram a Trista.

- Droga! Onde eles estão?!

- Vamos voltar para o santuário. – disse Kamus. - Temo que a batalha seja lá.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Na sala do trono todos estavam apreensivos. Ana não parava de andar de um lado para o outro.

- Eles não mandam noticias...

- Fique calma Ana. – pediu Saga.

- Como quer que eu fique calma com a minha filha nas mãos daqueles três! – exclamou atordoada.

O geminiano recuou, surpreso pelo tom de voz dela e com o fato de mencionar a filha.

- Desculpe... desculpe... – pediu ao constatar o que fizera.

Saga a fitava receoso.

- Me desculpe... – os olhos marejaram. – eu não tive intenção...

- Tudo bem. – disse.

Afastou, Ana se sentiu ainda pior. Atena foi ter com ela.

- Calma Ana.

- Não queria ter falado aquilo... mas...

- Vai dá tudo certo. Logo ela estará aqui.

Saga tinha ido se sentar do outro lado. Passava as mãos de forma nervosa pelos cabelos azuis.

- Ela não disse por mal. – Shaka tocou no ombro dele.

- Eu sei. Ela só está preocupada.

- Assim como você.

- É... saber que a "Trista" é minha filha mexeu com os meus nervos.

- Tudo vai acabar bem.

- Assim espero, pelo jeito que as coisas estão indo...

A conversa foi interrompida por três cosmos que estavam na porta do templo.

- Esses cosmos...

Tomaram posição.

- Esse cosmo... – Ana estreitou o olhar. - Kratos.

A porta dourada abriu de maneira brusca, três figuras apareceram, seus rostos estavam encobertos pela sombra, mas todos sabiam perfeitamente quem eram.

- Como vai Atena? - disse um deles.

Os dourados puseram-se ao redor das deusas. As três figuras caminharam até o salão. Os cavaleiros ficaram surpresos, os cosmos deles estavam bem mais fortes do que a ultima vez.

- Thanatos...

Estavam prestes a atacar quando viram...

- Trista! - exclamaram todos.

Kratos trazia Trista nos braços, ela estava desacordada.

- Maldito o que fez a ela? - Saga deu um passo.

- Nada... - sorriu irônico. – não faria nada a minha querida sobrinha.

- Kratos ordeno que a solte imediatamente! – Ana tomou posição.

- Continua a mesma patética de sempre. De todos nós sempre foi a mais ridícula. Pelo menos Zelos e Bia não se metem em assunto nenhum.

- Patife!

Aioria e Dohko partiram para cima dele, mas foram paralisados.

- Como...

- Não consigo me mexer.

- Não vão atrapalhar. - disse Thanatos que com um movimento de mãos, jogou Aioria e Dohko contra a parede. - vocês também fiquem quietos.

Usando a mesma tática, lançou Mu, Aiolos, Shaka, Shura, Saga e Afrodite no mesmo lugar.

- Fiquem atrás de mim. - Shion passou a frente de Atena e Ana.

- Ridículo. - Thanatos deu um passo.

Elevando só um pouco de seu cosmo, Shion foi atingido.

- Mestre!

- Shion.

Afrodite assistia a tudo intrigado. Aquelas cenas, o desenrolar da história, já tinha visto isto. Já havia presenciado uma cena parecida, mas onde?

Ana também estava pensativa. A forma como eles entraram, a forma que agiam, as palavras... parecia está revivendo aqueles fatos.

O céu estava cravejado de estrelas quando Miro e os outros chegaram a porta da primeira casa. Estranharam o silêncio e o sumiço repentino dos cosmos de todos. Subiram. Pararam em frente à porta do templo, MM tomando a frente abriu- a. Estava muito silencioso nem parecendo que Kratos aparecera a poucas horas.

- Espere MM. – Kamus o segurou.

- O que foi? – indagou Deba apreensivo pelo rosto grave do aquariano.

**- **Déjá Vu...já presenciei isso.

- Do que está falando? – Kanon não entendia.

- Tenho a sensação de está revivendo essa cena.

- Não diga bobagens. – MM foi entrando.

Os outros limitaram a segui-lo. Só tiveram prazo de se jogarem no chão. Um poderoso ataque foi de encontro a eles.

- Foi por pouco. - suspirou Deba.

Miro olhou para a direção do ataque, ele vinha do salão do mestre, seu rosto iluminou ao sentir o cosmo de certa pessoa.

- Trista...

Ele correu ate ela porem parou quando recebeu um ataque.

- Miro você esta bem?

Ele olhou para o lado.

- Shura?! O que esta havendo?

- Miro. - chamou Kamus.

Os outros aproximaram.

- O que estão fazendo aí? - perguntou Aldebaran.

- Tenham cuidado.

- Atena?! - exclamaram os cinco.

Num canto estavam os demais dourados e Atena. Estavam presos numa espécie de barreira. No outro fazendo uma barreira, Saga e Shion protegendo Ana.

- Ficaram surpresos por verem seus amigos e sua deusa presos?

Diante deles apareceram os três deuses.

- Kratos.

- Éris.

- Thanatos.

- Onde está a Trista? – berrou o escorpião.

Os três deram espaço. Trista estava acorrentada à parede, seus olhos eram opacos.

- Trista! - gritou Miro.

- Não adianta, ela não escuta e nem vê. – Éris sorriu.

Ana estava amparada nos braços de Saga, a situação piora nas ultimas horas para completar a sensação de Dèjá Vu.

- Saga...

- Você está bem?

- Não está tendo à mesma sensação?

- Que sensação?

- De estarmos revivendo essas cenas? Atena presa, os três, a forma como tudo está acontecendo... não lhe trás familiaridade?

Saga parou para pensar, isso já tinha lhe ocorrido, mas achava que era apenas impressão.

- Sua luta contra Ares. – disse Shion quebrando o silencio. – a luta começou assim. Por algum motivo estamos revivendo as cenas.

- Éris fique encarregada de Atena e os outros. Thanatos cuide daqueles insetos enquanto eu cuidarei da minha família.

Os três deuses se separaram. _**(n/a: perdi a pratica de fazer batalhas ficou tudo na "sete jóias" então, sejam compreensivas)**_

**--Éris x Atena--**

A deusa da discórdia aproximou da redoma.

- É uma luta injusta. Eu contra todos vocês. – sorriu de maneira vil.

Éris formou com as mãos uma concha, utilizando seu cosmo formou uma maça dourada. Atena a olhava perplexa.

- Não te disse que era inútil? Aquela maça não era nada.

A deusa pegou o objeto fincando-o na barreira.

- Ainda não tenho a totalidade do meu cosmo e aqui tenho oito. Serão bem aproveitados.

Rapidamente Shaka cercou Atena, criando uma barreira para protegê-la.

- Não vamos deixar que use o cosmo dela. – disse Dohko.

Os demais cavaleiros cercaram os dois.

- Façam como quiser, ao final...

Os seis permaneceram firmes.

**-- Kratos x Ana--**

Kratos parou a frente de Niké e dos outros.

- Vai se esconder atrás deles?

- Eu serei seu adversário. – Saga levantou.

- Um misero mortal? – sorriu com desdém.

- Shion proteja-a.

- Não estou impossibilitada de lutar. – parou ao lado dele.

- Está sim. Está esperando uma criança. – disse seco.

- Saga...

- Afasta-se. – o cosmo do geminiano elevou.

- Ora... tinha me esquecido disso. O que acontece se Ana sair ferida? – a olhou com maldade.

- Não se atreva! – Shion tomou a frente.

- Fiquei curioso.

Kratos apontou o dedo para a deusa. Saga e Shion não viram nada, só escutaram um grito.

- Ah!! – Ana foi ao chão. – ah...

- Ana!

- Ela está bem vulnerável. – Kratos sorria. – a gravidez a tornou fraca.

A deusa no chão se contorcia de dor. Saga a olhava desesperado.

- Desgraçado o que fez a ela?

- Nada.

- Vai pagar. Explosão Galáctica!

Kratos não teve dificuldade para parar o ataque do geminiano.

- Realmente a Trista herdou somente os poderes da mãe. Você é muito fraco em relação a ela. Sua filha é superior a você.

- Shion, leve-a daqui.

- Está bem.

O mestre a pegou no colo.

- Não vou deixar que escapem.

- Outra dimensão!

Saga disparou seu golpe, enquanto Kratos facilmente o repelia, Shion com Ana nos braços desapareceu.

- Pode correr, mas não pode se esconder. – o deus da fúria sorriu. – só está evitando sua morte por alguns minutos.

- Quando ela voltar, você não estará mais aqui.

**--Thanatos x Miro e os outros--**

- Cinco contra um... será interessante.

O deus da morte elevou seu cosmo. Os cinco cavaleiros também elevaram seus cosmos. Combinaram seus ataques, mas foi em vão. Thanatos facilmente o desviou.

- Vão ver o que é poder. Terrível providencia!

Foram ao chão.

**--Éris x Atena--**

Shaka mantinha sua barreira ao redor de Atena, protegendo a si e a ela. Dohko e os outros queimavam seus cosmos na tentativa de proteger a deusa, contudo a medida que o tempo passava sentiam-se mais fracos. Toda a sua cosmo energia estava sendo sugada. Os primeiros a cair foram Aioria e Afrodite, seguido de Shura e Aiolos.

**-- Gêmeos--**

Shion teletransportou para a terceira casa, com a deusa nos braços a levou para o quarto.

- Você está bem? – a deitava na cama.

- Preciso voltar Shion.

- Não nesse estado. Não pode se arriscar, está esperando a Trista.

- Mas...

- Minha telecinese não é tão forte como a sua, mas se desobedecer queimarei meu cosmo até o final para te manter aqui.

- Shion...

- Não saia daqui.

Sumiu.

**--Kratos x Saga--**

O geminiano o atacava incansavelmente, mas de nada surtia efeito.

- Você é a decepção da família. – Kratos desviava de um soco. – é um fraco.

- O que pretende fazer com a Trista?

- Libertá-la desses laços sentimentais de vocês humanos. É um grande poder que não pode ser desperdiçado.

- Concordo.

Kratos não teve tempo de se esquivar, recebeu um ataque de Shion.

- E ele será usado contra você. – o mestre parou ao lado do geminiano.

- E a Ana?

- Está segura.

- Terei que matar dois insetos. – sorriu.

**--Thanatos x Miro e os outros--**

Aos poucos foram levantando, Miro ainda continuava no chão.

- Miro, Miro.

Abriu os olhos.

- Você está bem? – Kamus estava preocupado, ele estava pálido.

- Estou... – apoiou-se no amigo para levantar. – não foi nada.

- Estão de pé... – Thanatos sorriu. – não são tão fracos.

- Vai engolir cada palavra. – MM elevou o cosmo. – Ondas do Inferno!

- Ridículo.

Antes que o golpe do canceriano chegasse até ele, Thanatos contra atacou. MM foi lançado longe. Aproveitando a pequena distração, o deus derrubou Kanon, Aldebaran e Kamus.

Miro de pé o observava.

- Você que serviu de brinquedo para ele.

Não disse nada.

- Ele é tão incompetente que nem conseguiu te matar. É um verme.

- Onde ele está?

- Longe, muito longe.

**--Éris x Atena--**

Dohko já estava no chão, Mu ainda tentava se proteger com a parede de cristal, mas não agüentou caindo de joelhos. Na barreira Shaka mostrava os primeiros sinais de cansaço.

- Shaka!

- Está vendo Atena. Um a um de seus cavaleiros estão caindo. Falta pouco para chegar a sua vez.

Atena fitou o virginiano, o cosmo dele era grande, contudo não agüentaria por muito tempo. Olhou ao redor, Apenas Miro, Saga e Shion estavam de pé.

- "Está acontecendo igual àquela vez... – olhou para Trista que continuava desacordada. – a cena está se repetindo... por que?"

**--Gêmeos--**

A dor tinha sumido, passou a mão na barriga diversas vezes com medo de ter algum machucado interno que pudesse prejudicar sua filha.

- Tudo é por minha culpa... – lembrou das palavras de Nix. – se as coisas estão assim... sinto muito Shion. – levantou. – mas não vou ficar aqui.

Teleportou.

--

Continua...


	15. Chapter 14: Invasão

**Danda, Flor e Tenshi – **_Depois de séculos um capitulo novo... é a falta de tempo! Alguns já perceberam o deja vu e nesse capitulo finalmente Saga descobre o problema da Trista. Fora o ferimento do Miro e o Eros, ele ainda vai dá as caras. _

****************

_**No Capitulo anterior....**_

_A dor tinha sumido, passou a mão na barriga diversas vezes com medo de ter algum machucado interno que pudesse prejudicar sua filha._

_- Tudo é por minha culpa... – lembrou das palavras de Nix. – se as coisas estão assim... sinto muito Shion. – levantou. – mas não vou ficar aqui._

_Teleportou._

**Capitulo 14: Invasão**

**-----Sala do trono---- **

Niké reapareceu na sala.

- Resolveu me enfrentar?

- Ana!? – gritaram Saga e Shion.

- Kratos, não vou deixar que siga em frente. – a deusa elevava seu cosmo.

- Ana sai daqui! – gritou Saga.

Do outro lado a jovem titã mostrava sinais de recuperação da consciência.

- Vou mandar vocês três para Hades e sem chance de volta.

O báculo de Atena apareceu diante da deusa da Vitória, o cosmo de Niké aumentou de tamanho.

- Sua insolente. – Éris afastou da barreira juntando-se ao deus da fúria. – vou eliminar você.

- Errado Éris, é você que vai desaparecer da face da terra.

- Ana pare! Miro, segure-a.

O cavaleiro de escorpião a fitou e estava prestes a obedecer o geminiano, contudo o cosmo da deusa o parou.

- Isso vai terminar agora.

- Concordo irmãzinha. – Kratos ascendeu seu cosmo. – vai terminar agora. Todo o santuário será destruído.

Niké concentrando sua energia lançou seu ataque, Kratos fez o mesmo.

O solo do santuário começou a tremer, Thanatos, Éris, Miro, Saga e Shion foram lançados longe. A barreira onde Atena estava foi rompida e tanto a deusa como Shaka foram atingidos pela explosão. A parede onde Trista estava trincou. Uma intensa torre de luz subiu ate os céus...

Trista que estava no chão aos poucos foi recobrando os sentidos, ergueu o rosto, não acreditando no cenário que via. O santuário estava abaixo, de um lado alguns cavaleiros de ouro, de outro mais alguns. Atena estava caída perto de Shaka.

- "O que... – ficou em pânico ao ver Miro e Shion caídos, mas o que a deixou sem chão foi ver Ana e Saga caídos um do lado do outro. – o que..."

Os olhos arregalaram, aquilo só poderia ser uma ilusão. Sua mente trabalhava rapidamente, as imagens de quando tinha cinco anos vieram a tona, ate as cicatrizes voltaram a doer como naquele dia... Trista olhava estática para os pais no chão...levou as mãos a cabeça, caindo de joelhos, aquilo só poderia ser mentira.

- Não..Não... – murmurava baixinho com as primeiras lagrimas escorrendo. – não...- todo o sofrimento daqueles dias voltara com força total.

Kratos sorriu ao ver a irmã caída, ela não tinha morrido, mas seria questão de tempo. Aos poucos Thanatos e Éris foram acordando.

- O que houve?

- Foram atingidos pelo meu golpe e o de Niké.

- Ela está morta?

- Não Thanatos. Ainda não. – virou o corpo, dando um enorme sorriso. – já acordou?

Os dois deuses dirigiam o olhar para onde Kratos olhava. Trista estava ajoelhada.

- Por que está com essa cara? – zombou o deus da fúria. – Ah já sei... já viu essa cena... viu seus pais sendo mortos por nós.

Ela o olhou.

- Eles...

- Será questão de tempo.

Trista abaixou o rosto. Agora sim tudo estava acabado, alem de não conseguir mudar o futuro, trouxe a morte antecipada deles. Fitou o cavaleiro de escorpião.

- "Miro..."

- Sua intenção de salvar a todos foi em vão Trista. – disse Éris. – seus esforços não valeram de nada.

A garota desviou o olhar, Éris tinha toda razão, ela era uma fracassada.

- Fracassou.

- Isso não é verdade.

Os quatro olharam para o dono da voz, era Miro. O cavaleiro estava de joelhos, machucado e com o rosto pálido.

- Miro.

- Um sobrevivente. – Thanatos sorriu. – você é bem resistente.

- Não pense que nos derrotou. – disse Saga ajudado por Ana.

- Pai! Mãe!

Aos poucos os outros foram acordando. Shaka ajudava Atena a se levantar.

- Insetos resistentes. Darei um jeito em você depois. – Kratos voltou à atenção para Trista. – "preciso desperta-la o quanto antes." Primeiro vou acabar com você.

- Não se atreva Kratos! – Ana gritou.

O deus elevou seu cosmo formando uma grande bola de energia que foi em direção a Trista, a garota ainda estava fraca devido a perda de seu cosmo. Temeram o pior. Uma cortina de luz encobriu o lugar que ela estava.

- Trista! – gritaram Saga e Ana.

- Trista! – Miro.

- Como se sente irmãzinha sem a sua filhinha? – Kratos sorriu.

- "Trista...." eu vou matar vocês. - Miro estava com os punhos cerrados.

A luz aos poucos foi dissipando revelando o local: toda a parede tinha virado pó restando porem uma pequena área. Trista estava sentada no chão, bastante ferida, mas viva.

- "Como o esperado." – o deus da fúria voltou a atenção para a irmã. – chegou a vez de vocês.

- Não se atreva. – a aquariana ergueu o olhar. - não encoste neles.

- Vai me impedir?

- Vou. - ela começou a elevar seu cosmo que tomou forma gigantesca, seus olhos foram avermelhando.

Ana ao sentir o cosmo da filha ficou atordoada. O geminiano a fitava estático, conhecia muito bem aquele cosmo, não era possível que Trista... fitou a esposa, o olhar dela era de aflição.

- Ana... ela...

- "Trista não..." - murmurou Ana.

- Esta na hora de ir para Hades. - Kratos virou para Miro tomando posição.

- Não! - gritou a garota. - não toquem nele.

- Parece que a menina simpatiza com você.... é por isso que ele se sujeitou a tudo... deus patético- e virando para ela. - não se preocupe, vocês vão se ver no inferno.

- Eu quero ter a honra. – disse Thanatos.

- Não pretendem me deixar de fora. – Éris elevou seu cosmo.

Os três combinaram seus ataques mirando no escorpião.

- Miro! - gritou Ana

- Miro! - gritou Atena.

- Miro! - Trista tentava se levantar.

O ataque foi certeiro, parecia que Miro não tinha suportado, mas... Ana na frente dele havia criado uma barreira protegendo a ele e aos outros. A deusa desfez a barreira, mas caiu de joelhos.

- Ana.

- Estou bem, não foi nada. - disse, todavia sentia um pouco de dor. Fitou o irmão, Kratos não mediria esforços e ela não poderia usar seu cosmo na totalidade por causa da gravidez, tinha que pensar na "Trista" em seu ventre.

- Melhoram um pouco, mas não o suficiente.

Thanatos avançou, mas parou a sentir um cosmo poderoso atrás dele.

- Não pode ser...

- Nem um passo Thanatos.

- Trista?

- Trista... - murmurou Afrodite.

- Trista... ? - sussurrou Saga.

A garota estava de pé. Respirava ofegante e bastante ferida. Os olhos oscilavam entre o verde e o vermelho.

- E vai impedir nessas condições? – Kratos trazia um fino sorriso nos lábios, suas suspeitas estavam corretas, mais alguns minutos e a teria para si..

Ela não respondeu, estava fraca demais e com isso caiu de joelhos.

- Viu nem consegue ficar de pé. Seus ferimentos não param de sangrar, mas antes que morra matarei sua madrinha.

Atena tomou posição. A cada minuto a sensação de ter vivido aquela cena confirmava ainda mais. Ela só não entendia o porque daquilo está acontecendo e o pior como seria o desfecho.

Thanatos voltou para Atena. Tentou dar um passo, mas estava paralisado e não só ele. Kratos e Éris também estavam.

- Já disse. - à medida que levantava seu cosmo ascendia. - não vou deixar que destruam a todos, foi por isso que vim.

O cosmo dela elevou de uma forma assustadora, brilhava em dourado e vermelho e seus olhos oscilavam. Ana que estava nos braços de Miro assistia a tudo agoniada. Não era possível que aquele pesadelo voltava a acontecer. Se Trista realmente tinha herdado aquele lado de Saga seria o fim. Se Ares era um perigo ela era ainda pior. Era uma titânide e tamanho poder...

Miro a fitava intrigado, sabia que ela era forte, mas o cosmo dela era superior ao de Shaka, mas o que o deixava temeroso era aquela oscilação dos olhos dela.

- "Isso está acontecendo pelo fato dela ser uma titã?" – pensava.

Outro que também a observava era Shaka, meditava sobre o assunto quando ficou perturbado.

- Não é possível... – murmurou baixinho.

- O que Shaka? – Atena tinha ouvido o comentário.

- Trista ter herdado aquilo. – a olhou.

Atena até então não tinha levado aquilo em consideração.

- "Por Zeus."

- Ana... – Miro a chamou baixinho. – a Trista... ela tem o mesmo...

Não respondeu. Tinha que pará-la antes que fosse tarde. Teletransportou para perto dela.

- Mãe?

- Fique calma. – tentou sorriu. – vamos vencê-los.

A garota serenou o cosmo.

- É uma cena linda. – brincou a deusa da discórdia. – mãe e filha serem tão otimistas.

- Muito me admira meu irmão aliar a uma deusa fraca como você. Alias, estou surpresa por ele. Precisa de um Olimpo para alcançar seus objetivos. – sorriu de forma desdenhosa.

- Vou arrancar esse seu sorriso. Terei o enorme prazer em mandá-la para o Tártaro.

Niké pensava numa estratégia, Kratos não era um adversário comum, teria trabalho com ele. Olhou para Éris e para Thanatos. Precisava se livrar deles primeiro, ainda tinha Saga e os outros que estavam no salão e poderiam sair feridos, não poderia deixar.

- "Trista." – chamou por cosmo.

- "Sim?"

- "Confia em mim, não é?"

- "Confio..."

- "Preciso que faça algo."

- "O que?"

- "Use sua telecinese para tirar todos daqui."

- "Como?"

- "Tire todos daqui, só deixe a mim, Kratos, Éris e Thanatos."

- De jeito nenhum! – gritou.

- É uma ordem.

- Não vou cumpri-la.

- É teimosa igual ao seu pai.

- Não vou deixá-la sozinha.

Saga que acompanhava a discussão fitou a esposa imediatamente.

- Não sei o que vocês duas estão planejando, mas já estou cansado de esperar. – Kratos trazia um sorriso cinco nos lábios.

- Esperar?

- Vão ver do que sou capaz.

Éris e Thanatos se olharam, os dois deuses apesar de serem aliados a Kratos, temiam uma possível traição vinda por parte dele. Num momento de distração os dois combinaram aliar-se secretamente e unir forças para mandar o titã para o Tártaro. Assim partiriam a Terra, o mar, Meikai e o Olimpo entre eles.

- O que pensa em fazer Kratos?

- Algo que vai deixá-la surpresa e submissa a mim, Éris.

A deusa estremeceu, sua intuição parecia que não ia falhar.

- Terão a chance de rever a sagrada sohma das galáxias.

Ana arregalou os olhos, não era possível que ele tinha acesso...

- Pare Kratos! Não se atreva!

Os dourados, Atena, Trista e os outros deuses a fitaram imediatamente sem entender nada.

- Será o fim de todos.

Kratos elevou seu cosmo, que espalhou rapidamente pelo local.

- Trista, use a telecinese e tire todos daqui, agora!

- Mas mãe...

- Agora! – ela elevou seu cosmo, sua armadura cobriu seu corpo.

- O que está havendo? – Aioria fitava a energia do deus que não parava de crescer.

- Anda Trista!

A garota não teve tempo de pensar, o cosmo de Kratos encobriu toda a sala do templo, todos foram ao chão inclusive Éris e Thanatos que tentaram se refugiar criando uma barreira...

Niké abriu os olhos, sentia-se um pouco zonza, demorando a perceber o que tinha se passado, olhando para o lado viu a filha caída.

Aos poucos os dourados foram acordando. Com a ajuda de Kanon, Saga levantou. O templo estava bem destruído, mas sua preocupação maior era com Ana e Trista.

Atena levantou com a ajuda de Shaka.

- O que houve?

- Eu não sei Shaka...

Ana foi até a filha.

- Trista, Trista.

A garota mexeu as pálpebras para despertar em seguida.

- Mãe?

- Você está bem? – a ajudou a sentar.

- Sim... o que houve?

- O pior.

Ouviram uma gargalhada sinistra, do meio da poeira um ser se fez presente. Todos os olhares estarrecidos se dirigiam para a figura.

- Kratos???

O deus não trajava sua armadura vermelha e sim uma preta com detalhes em dourado e prateado, mas o que era mais impressionante era a arma que ele trazia nas mãos e seu poderoso cosmo.

- Eu lembro desse armadura. – murmurou Shura. – lutei contra ela.

- É a sohma de Créos. – disse Niké. – eu não sabia que o "vovô" havia lhe dado.

- Um presentinho. – sorriu desdenhoso.

A mente de Atena pensava rápido, ate momentos antes, parecia que tudo era um flashback da luta de Niké contra Ares, mas agora a situação tinha mudado radicalmente. Trista não havia contado que Kratos usava uma sohma e a julgar pela expressão dela, isso não aconteceu no futuro, portanto era sinal que a historia tinha mudado.

- Thanatos e Éris se afastem, vou brincar um pouco. – o deus ergueu a mão que segurava sua cimitarra. – Dimensão retalhadora!

O poderoso golpe pegou todos de surpresa, Kratos havia lançado contra Aldebaran, Shura, Dohko e Aiolos.

- Cuidado!!

Os quatro foram atingidos, caindo nocauteados num canto da sala.

- Não!!! – gritou Trista.

- Agora...- o deus fitou mais alguns. – Espada cortadora de estrelas!

Dessa vez o alvo foi Kamus, Shaka, Atena, que estava sendo protegida pelo virginiano, Mu, Afrodite e Aioria.

Caíram inconscientes.

- Pare Kratos. – Niké tomou posição.

- Por quê? Guardei o melhor para agora. – olhou para Trista. – vai ver seu pai, seus tios e seu mestre sofrendo ate a morte. Corte circular das estrelas.

Um a um foram caindo. Trista olhava tudo estarrecida, estavam mortos...?

- Passou dos limites Kratos. Vou te mandar para o Tártaro!

- É você quem vai. – ele apenas apontou o dedo para a titã, um raio de luz dourada saiu do dedo perfurando o peito da deusa.

Trista que estava do lado nem piscava, os olhos estavam arregalados e soltou um grito de dor.

- Mãe...

- Ana... – Miro cerrou o pulso. – seu maldito, vai pagar por isso.

O escorpião começou uma luta corporal contra o deus. Enquanto isso Trista amparava a mãe nos braços.

- Mãe...mãe...mãe... – as lagrimas vieram.

- Me prometa que não vai ceder ao outro lado. _**(n/a: parecendo Star Wars, o lado negro da força kkkkk)**_

Não teve tempo de responder, ouviu o grito do escorpião.

- Miro!

O escorpião foi ao chão.

- Miro.

- Ele é resistente. – disse Thanatos. – já era para ter morrido.

- O que houve com ele? – indagou Éris.

- Nosso informante andou brincando com ele.

Trista o olhava desesperada.

- Pare Kratos!

- Ele é tão importante assim para você? – sorriu desdenhoso. – por que se importa? Estão todos mortos.

Trista olhou ao redor, o cenário que sempre lutara para mudar agora era real.

- É uma garota fraca. Se ao menos deixasse seu lado titã aflorar...

A aquariana o olhou imediatamente.

- Sabe muito bem que pelo fato de sua mãe não ter perdido a imortalidade você nasceu com poderes titânicos.

- Poderes titânicos?

- Sim. – um fino sorriso brotou. - Não é como esses cavaleiros fracos e nem como essa olímpia. Tem sangue dos deuses primordiais. Você pode muito mais do que isso.

- Realmente ela pode. – a fraca voz de Ana foi ouvida. – ela tem grandes poderes.

- Mãe. – a garota aproximou, ajoelhando ao lado dela. – está bem?

- Estou... – sentou com a ajuda dela.

- Então tem consciência dos poderes de sua filha. – disse Kratos.

- Tenho. – o olhou feroz, já entendera os planos dele.

- E aposto que não a deixará usá-los.

- Ela vai usá-los, mas não da maneira que quer.

- Tem medo de que Niké? – a desafiou. – tem medo do sangue titã dela inflamar? E dele se juntar a aquilo?

Saga que estava consciente escutava a conversa. O que Kratos queria dizer com sangue inflamar e junta a aquilo? Sobre o sangue já imaginava o que poderia ser porque Ana por diversas vezes mostrou a face titânica para ele, mas a segunda coisa...

- "O que poderia ser...? – levantou o rosto fitando o cenário que se instalara no templo, ate parecia aqueles dias em que foi dominado por Ares, teve um estralo... – não é possível que ela... que ela... por Zeus." Ana. – o geminiano ergueu o corpo sentando. – Ana.

- Saga?

- Pai?

O geminiano olhou fixamente para a esposa. Ela apenas abaixou o rosto.

- Maldição... – cerrou o pulso. Sentia raiva de si mesmo, por culpa dele, sua filha carregava aquela maldição.

- O que foi mãe? – voltou o olhar para ela depois de ver a expressão do pai.

- Nada.

Aos poucos outros dourados foram acordando.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos levantou ainda de olhos fixos em Ana. Ela compreendeu o olhar dele também se levantando. Saga ensaiou alguns passos aproximando de Miro.

O escorpião estava sentado respirando com dificuldade. Os ferimentos provocados na batalha doíam, mas o que era pior era o sangue que escorria por debaixo da armadura. Se continuasse desse jeito não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Miro.

Ergueu o olhar deparando com o geminiano. Saga o ajudou a levantar.

- Preciso que me faça algo. – disse em tom baixo.

- O que?

- Tire Trista daqui.

- Eu?

- Você é a pessoa mais indicada. Eu vou distraí-los enquanto faz isso.

- Minhas suspeitas estavam certas. – Shaka aproximou dos dois. – então ela....

- Infelizmente.

- O que ela tem? – Miro preocupou-se ao ver a expressão do guardião da terceira casa.

- Ela sofre do mesmo mal de Saga. – disse Shaka. – ela tem dupla personalidade.

- Como?

- Por causa disso Ares me dominou. – disse Saga de olhos fixos na filha. – se Kratos descobrir isso a batalha será terrível. Quero que a tire daqui.

- Sim. – deu um passo, mas por pouco não foi ao chão. Nem sabia como ainda estava de pé.

- O que foi Miro?

- Nada Shaka, estou bem. Façam o que tenham que fazer.

- Vou ajudá-lo. – o virginiano se prontificou.

- Ana! – Saga chamou a atenção dela e num gesto... – Kratos, Éris e Thanatos, está na hora de sumirem. – elevou o cosmo, Shaka fez o mesmo. – Explosão Galáctica!

- Rendição divina!

- Afaste-se Trista. - Ana a empurrou elevando seu cosmo.

- Idiotas. – Kratos ascendeu o seu.

- Parem! – Trista tentou dete-los, mas sentiu algo a segurando. – Miro.

- Você vem comigo. – a puxou.

- Me solta Miro.

O escorpião nem a levou em consideração. Agarrou seu braço puxando-a para o interior do templo. Enquanto isso os ataques de Saga, Shaka e Ana acertaram Kratos. O deus por alguns segundos pareceu preocupado pelo ataque, contudo...

- Insetos.

Acendeu seu cosmo, repelindo o ataque deles. Saga e Shaka foram lançados longe caindo sobre Dohko, Kamus e MM.

- Saga! – Kanon aproximou.

- Vocês estão bem. – Mu.

Ana foi à direção oposta, Miro a segurou a tempo.

- Mãe!

- Ana!

- Estou bem... vamos Miro a tire daqui.

- Não vou sair do seu lado!

- É preciso... – a deusa parou de falar, uma dor aguda a afligiu.

Trista que estava do lado começou a sentir a mesma dor.

- Ai...

- O que foi Trista?

Ana respirava com dificuldade assim como Trista. Para o desespero de Miro as mãos da aquariana desapareciam e apareciam.

- As suas mãos...

A garota olhou para elas, estavam transparentes.

- Que bom sinal. – gargalhou o deus da fúria. – Parece que Niké...

- O que fez a elas? – indagou Miro.

- Eu nada, mas Niké não esta bem, a ponto de afetar a filha. E isso que dizer que se Trista esta desaparecendo é sinal que a mãe está deixando de existir.

- Ana... – murmurou o geminiano. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, se algo acontecesse a Ana, Trista...

- É uma imprestável. – disse Éris, que ate então estava calada, aproximando do deus. – tanto mãe como filha. Deusas perdedoras.

- Cala a boca! – gritou a meia titã. Apesar da dor seu cosmo queimava ao redor.

Com a ajuda de Kanon, Saga levantou.

- Aldebaran.

- Sim?

- Pode cuidar da Ana para mim?

- Como? – respondeu ele e mais alguns.

- Quero que tire Ana daqui. E se possível minha filha. – o geminiano tentava se manter de pé. – leve Atena também.

- Kratos pare de brincar. – Thanatos o olhava impaciente.

- Está bem. – sorriu. – está na hora de confirmar minhas suspeitas.

Ana e Saga arregalaram os olhos, então Kratos já sabia...

- Miro, por favor, tire a Trista daqui.

- Mamãe.

- Anda Miro.

- Não vão a lugar algum.

O cosmo de Kratos ascendeu rapidamente cobrindo todo o salão. Shaka correu para perto da deusa para protegê-la. Miro só teve tempo de abraçar Trista. A energia do deus explodiu de tal maneira que abrangeu rapidamente todo local. Uma torre de luz vermelha subiu aos céus, a medida que a poeira abaixava Éris e Thanatos puderam ver a destruição. Todos estavam no chão.

- Parece que conseguiu Kratos.

- É o que parece Éris, o santuário de Atena finalmente caiu.

- A Terra é nossa.

Os três deuses gargalharam.

-------------------

_Continua......_

**O capitulo ficou pequeno, deve está cheio de erros (meu tempo anda escasso) devo demorar a postar, mas prometo que farei um capitulo bem maior.**

**Até mais.**


	16. Chapter 15: O nascimento da titã

_**Tenshi e Flor – O "problema" da Trista ainda vai trazer muita confusão.**_

**Demorei eu sei, mas a fic não demora a acabar deve ter mais uns quatro capítulos (eu acho). Vamos a leitura. Obs.: as batalhas não ficaram muito boas, entao dêem um desconto rsrsrs**

**Capitulo 15: O nascimento da Titã**

Mexia os dedos lentamente, o corpo doía um pouco e não conseguia se mexer. Abriu os olhos que ainda estavam nevoados. Só então percebeu que está envolvida por alguém. Voltou o olhar para pessoa.

- "Miro...?"

O escorpião estava inconsciente e com um corte na testa. Trista desvencilhou dos braços dele.

- Miro, Miro acorde.

Ele não respondeu. Fitou ao redor. A respiração ficou suspensa. A maior parte do local tinha cedido.

- Não....

- Eles ainda não estão mortos Trista.

A garota virou imediatamente, Kratos lhe olhava sorrindo.

- Mas estão nessa situação por sua causa. Sua vinda para o passado ocasionou isso. Você é culpada por tudo. Se usasse o poder dos titãs a essas horas tudo estaria resolvido e eles não precisariam passar por isso.

- Meus poderes de titã?

- Sim minha cara. És mais forte que imaginas. Não conhece o poder que tem. Em seu sangue corre o poder de Pallas, Créos e Pontos.

Trista o fitava confusa. Nix lhe contara sobre sua família, mas não imaginava que realmente tivesse esse poder.

- Tem o poder de subjugar a todos.

- Eu...

- Não leve as palavras dele a sério Trista.

Olharam para a dona da voz. Ana e Saga equilibravam-se um no outro.

- Mãe... pai...

- Você não precisa desse poder para ganhar. – disse Saga.

- Olha só quem fala. – Kratos intrometeu. – o que quase matou a deusa da vitória fala em não usar o poder. Não tem moral Saga de Gêmeos.

O geminiano abaixou o rosto, Kratos tinha razão.

- Está vendo Trista? Ate seu pai sucumbiu ao poder, ele apenas não teve forças para conduzi-lo o que será o contrario de você.

- Ela é inteligente o suficiente para não cair na sua conversa. – outra voz ecoou.

- Miro? – Trista sorriu.

O Escorpião apoiou em um joelho. Não sabia como ainda não tinha morrido.

- Ela não precisa de seu poder para te derrotar. – sorriu ironicamente para Kratos.

- "Aquele incompetente devia tê-lo matado" – pensou.

- Nem precisamos dela para te derrotar. – agora era MM.

Aos poucos os outros foram acordando. Thanatos e Éris trocaram olhares, o plano do deus não iria funcionar.

- "Esses insetos estão me atrapalhando... preciso liquidar com um para ela despertar" – ergueu sua arma. – Trista, se não liberar seu poder vou matar alguém.

- O que?

- E o eleito será... – correu o olho em todos. – você. – apontou para Mask.

- Não se atreva Kratos. – Trista tomou posição.

- Então libere seu poder.

- Ela não irá fazer nada Kratos. – Ana deu um passo.

- Tem medo do que Niké? – sorriu. – que ela siga os passos do pai?

- Como? – a aquariana olhou para os pais. – do que ele está falando?

- Nada. – disse Saga de maneira ríspida, aquilo estava ficando perigoso.

- Não quiseram de contar por medo. Coitada da minha irmãzinha, tem uma filha que é uma aberração. Tal pai tal filha.

- Já chega Kratos. – foi a vez de Atena.

- Isso mesmo, já chega. Morra.

Da mesma maneira que Kratos usara em Niké, o deus golpeou Kanon para a surpresa de todos. O geminiano tombou para trás.

- Não!!! – gritou Trista.

- Kanon!!!

Aiolos e Dohko correram ate o cavaleiro.

- Kanon! – o libriano o pegou no colo, estava vivo, mas o ferimento era grave.

- Tio... tio...Minha culpa... - Trista caiu de joelhos, ficando de quatro - ele...

O cosmo dela começou a elevar, os olhos antes verdes tornaram-se vermelhos, um sorriso cínico brotou de seus lábios acompanhado por um olhar diabólico.

Os dourados olharam para ela incrédulos. Ana nos braços de Saga a fitava temerosa, não era possível que sua filha.... O geminiano estreitou o olhar, mataria Kratos sem piedade. Miro a olhava alarmado.

- Seja bem vinda minha sobrinha. – Kratos aproximou.

- Kratos.

- Como se sente?

- Bem, muito bem. – sorriu. – sinto meu poder por completo. – olhava para si.

- Também sinto.

Thanatos e Éris olharam entre si, tinham que tomar cuidado.

- Trista...

A garota virou o olhar para onde escutara seu nome, Ana a olhava aterrorizada.

- Oi mãe.

- Trista, afaste-se dele, por favor.

- É o meu tio.

- Mas também sou. – disse Kanon nos braços do libriano.

- A parte fraca da família.

Kanon a olhou estarrecido. Saga sabia que aquilo tinha doido no irmão que considerava a sobrinha como filha. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, contudo...

- Já chega Trista. – MM adiantou-se. – já sabemos que é forte, venha. – disse autoritário.

Os olhos dela brilharam em verde, deixando Saga perplexo, porque ele tinha poder sobre ela? Mesmo não gostando, era melhor que isso realmente acontecesse.

- Venha Trista. – Mask estendeu o braço, apesar da expressão rígida, estava com medo. Escutando as conversas de Ana percebeu que ela tinha o mesmo problema de Saga. – por favor.

As íris voltaram a ficar vermelhas, acompanhado de um sorriso sádico.

- Não tem autoridade sobre mim.

MM engoliu a seco, a afilhada jamais lhe falara naquele tom.

- Mãe por que não se alia a nós? Poderemos dominar o mundo. Uma Era governada por nós.

Atena ouvia tudo abismada.

- Trista...

- Seu reinado chegou ao fim madrinha. – sorriu. – a sua e de todos os Olimpios. – olhou para Éris.

- Não me olhe assim! – a deusa recuou um passo.

- Está com medo, Éris?

- Kratos, diga a essa insolente para ter mais respeito.

- Trista... devemos ser misericordiosos com os mais fracos.

Thanatos afastou-se, desde o inicio temia uma possível traição de Kratos, tinha que ficar ao lado dele o maximo que pudesse.

- Somos seus servos Kratos. – ajoelhou perante os dois.

- Eu sei que sim deus da morte, mas... – olhou para Trista. – eu faço ou você.

- Ele pode ser de ajuda.

- Então...

A deusa da discórdia recuou mais um pouco.

- Não estão pensando em me trair. – o pânico apoderou-se.

- Estamos. – disseram os dois.

- Lembranças ao Tártaro.

Trista disparou um ataque contra a deusa que não teve tempo de resposta. O cosmo dela desapareceu completamente assim como seu corpo. Era visível a diferença entre os poderes. Thanatos ficou com a respiração suspensa, a garota tinha o poder de matá-lo.

O salão ficou num profundo silencio, Ana apoiava-se em Saga totalmente atordoada, por mais que Éris fosse detestável, a filha não a mataria.

- Trista...

As pernas bambearam e se não fosse o geminiano...

- Ana. – a ajudou a sentar.

- Saga... – as lagrimas caiam. – a Trista....

- Escute. – colocou o rosto dela entre suas mãos. – vou trazê-la de volta. – os olhos estavam fixos. – prometo.

- Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir pai. – disse a própria.

- Você sabe que eu posso. – a fitou.

Trista recuou um passo, seu cosmo oscilou.

- Thanatos.

- Sim. – o deus da morte ajoelhou diante do titã.

- Cuide que deles.

- Como queira. – o deus olhou de solaio para a titã. – "preciso encontrar uma maneira de derrotá-la. Ela deve ter um ponto fraco."

- Cavaleiros!

Com exceção de Mask, Miro, Saga e Kanon os demais formaram uma barreira, protegendo Atena, Shion e Ana.

- Os insetos resolveram lutar. – o deus tomou posição.

- Vamos te mandar para o buraco que saiu. – Aioria elevava seu cosmo.

Saga que fitava a filha voltou o olhar para Atena e Shion.

- Shion.

- Sim? – respondeu ainda atordoado.

- Cuide das duas.

- Está certo.

Com a ajuda da deusa da sabedoria Shion ajudou Ana a levantar, afastando-se.

- Miro.

- Sim. – respondeu com os olhos fixos na aquariana.

- Já sabe o que fazer.

- Sim Saga. Não vou deixar que Kratos a domine.

**Dourados x Thanatos**

- Como querem morrer? – o deus da morte sorriu ironicamente. – uma morte lenta ou rápida?

- Será a sua morte e será rápida. – Aioria fechou o pulso. – Relampego de plasma!

Feixes de luz cortavam em todas as direções.

- Patético. – apenas com uma mão Thanatos segurou o golpe.

- Não pode ser...

- Muito pouco para a elite de Atena.

O deus correu em alta velocidade para cima de Aioria, primeiro desferiu-lhe um soco no estomago, depois deu-lhe um gancho jogando-o para o alto e antes que ele caísse girou o corpo chutando-o. O cavaleiro foi atirado longe batendo de forma violenta contra a parede.

- Aioria!

- Serão os próximos.

Thanatos pegou o braço de Aldebaran e usando a força do taurino o lançou contra Afrodite e Aiolos. O deus então sentiu um ar frio vindo em sua direção era Kamus que havia lançado o "Pó de diamante", contudo com desenvoltura desviou e ainda contra atacou. Aproveitando da distração Shura usou a "Excalibur", mais uma vez o deus agiu com destreza sumindo do campo de visão do capricorniano.

- Estou aqui.

Shura não teve tempo, recebeu um ataque por trás que o derrubou.

- Extinção estelar!

- Cólera do dragão!

Os ataques de Mu e Dohko combinaram-se indo em direção a ele.

- Lento.

Thanatos elevou seu cosmo, a energia que vinha em sua direção parou voltando. Os dois dourados foram atingidos em cheio.

- Parece que sobrou um. – o deus sorriu.

- Será o suficiente. – Shaka agitou seu rosário.

**Kanon, Saga, MM e Miro x Kratos e Trista**

A garota sorria de maneira vil. O único que parecia alheio a isso era Saga. Apesar de aparentar fortaleza, por dentro estava amargurado e se culpava. Aquilo tudo era por culpa dele, deveria ter cabo a vida assim que Atena o trouxera de volta, assim evitaria todos os problemas.

Kanon não reconhecia a pessoa a frente. A expressão de deboche da sobrinha deixava-o sem ação. Igualmente estava MM, numa batalha não dava a mínima para o inimigo independente se fosse mulher ou homem, mas toda essa ousadia desaparecera por completo. Não teria coragem de erguer o punho contra Trista.

A visão do Escorpião estava comprometendo, ficar de pé estava ficando difícil e sabia que não agüentaria muito tempo. Sentia o sangue quente escorrer por dentro da armadura, mas não poderia morrer naquele momento. Tinha que tirar Trista da dominação de Kratos mesmo que custasse sua vida.

- Com quem deseja lutar Trista?

- Qualquer um, pode escolher. – estava indiferente.

- Vamos tornar as coisas divertidas. Eu fico com os gêmeos, os outros dois são seus.

- Como quiser.

Ela posicionou a frente de Miro e Mask. Saga fitou o canceriano, tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer, mas ficou surpreso ao sentir o cosmo dele. Máscara da Morte estava com medo. Ele só não entendia o tipo de medo que o cavaleiro sentia, seu medo era de ter que confrontar a afilhada.

- Trista, pare. – ele disse num sussurro.

- Parar? Por quê? Está com medo de morrer?

- Não quero lutar contra você.

- O grande Mascara da Morte, o temível cavaleiro está com medo de uma garotinha... – zombou.

Ficou em silencio, assim como toda a sala, ate a outra luta tinha parado e todos prestavam atenção nele.

- O mais ardiloso tem medo de me enfrentar. – Trista riu. – onde está a sua valentia?

Todos esperavam que ele respondesse a provocação e mesmo que fosse Trista ele não deixaria barato, contudo ele não se mexia. Atena e Ana acompanhavam estáticas.

- Eu... – a voz mau saia, sentia um nó na garganta e tentava ao maximo segura-se.

- Você o que? – sorriu. – admita que está com medo do meu poder.

- Não é isso. – virou o rosto.

- Então é o que? – ela perdia a paciência, seu cosmo começou a elevar.

- Não vou levantar o punho contra alguém importante para mim. – a fitou, seus olhos estavam marejados. – não vou machucar a pessoa que mais gosto.

Ficaram surpresos. Ele nunca, nunca demonstrava sentimentos quanto mais na frente dos outros. Trista abaixou o punho, não esperava aquela resposta.

- Faça o que quiser. – abaixou o rosto.

Saga estava perplexo. Jamais imaginou que o canceriano...

- Trista ande logo. – ordenou o deus da fúria, aquela conversa poderia ser perigosa.

- Sim... – hesitou, por algum motivo não queria feri-lo. – Extinção estelar!

O ataque outrora de Mu partia em direção ao canceriano que não se mexeu. Poderia lutar contra qualquer um de menos com ela.

- Mascara!

- Bruno!

Uma torre de luz subiu ao céu dificultando a visão de todos no recinto. A julgar pela intensidade do ataque ele estava morto. A luz aos poucos foi desaparecendo, revelando o local onde antes ele se encontrava.

- Um cavaleiro a menos. – Kratos sorriu. – o que...

A surpresa foi geral.

- Saga?

O geminiano estava parado a frente de Mask, os braços estavam feridos, mas tinha conseguido bloquear o ataque.

- Saga...? – estava atordoado. – por que...?

- Sei o quanto é importante para ela. Se algo lhe acontecesse ela sofreria. – o fitou. – não tenha medo, é preciso. Acabe com Kratos eu cuido dela.

- Está bem.

- Cenas familiares... patético. Está na hora de colocar um fim nisso.

Kratos ergueu a cimitarra. E os combates tiveram reinicio.

_****** Batalhas ocorrem simultaneamente *******_

**Kanon e Mask x Kratos**

- O que faremos Kanon? O poder dele....

- Eu sei. – parou ao lado do canceriano. – será difícil, mas vamos tirar a nossa Trista dos domínios dele.

- Chega de conversas. – Kratos elevou seu cosmo. – vamos lutar.

**Miro e Saga x Trista**

A garota sorria.

- Saga deixe comigo. – Miro passou a frente. – eu cuido dela.

- Não imagina o poder dela.

- Imagino. – elevou seu cosmo. – Agulha escarlate!

Três pontos vermelhos partiram em direção a ela, que apenas desviou do ataque.

- Você é muito fraco Miro, não quero perder meu tempo com você. Fique quieto aí. – usando seu cosmo ela o paralisou. – quero lutar com meu pai. – realmente ela não tinha intenção de lutar contra Miro, não sabia o porquê, mas não queria feri-lo.

**Dourados x Thanatos**

Shaka analisava o inimigo, a luta seria difícil e talvez sozinho não conseguiria. Logo os demais cavaleiros levantavam.

- Os insetos não morreram. – sorriu desdenhoso.

- Não terá a mesma sorte. – Shura ergueu o braço. – Excalibur!

O chão por onde o ataque passava era dividido por dois, Thanatos não se moveu. Aproveitando disso os outros atacaram.

- Rosas diabólicas reais!

- Trovão Atômico!

- Grande chifre!

- Vou calar vocês de forma definitiva.

O cosmo do deus ascendeu, estava muito maior do que a minutos atrás e mesmo sendo cavaleiros de ouro se recebessem o ataque...

- Terrível providencia!

A energia explodiu indo de encontro aos quatro, eles ainda tentaram segurar o ataque, mas não funcionou. Shura foi jogado para o alto, Afrodite bateu de forma brusca contra uma pilastra, Aiolos bateu contra a parede e Aldebaran foi atirado longe.

- Aiolos!

- Aldebaran!

- Patéticos.

Num movimento rápido Thanatos nocauteou Aioria e Dohko. Em fração de segundos seis cavaleiros de ouro estavam no chão.

- Quem serão os próximos?

Estavam de pé, Mu, Shaka e Kamus.

**Kanon e Mask x Kratos**

- Não estão com esperanças que vão me derrotar.

- Temos por que vamos de te derrotar. – Kanon tomou posição.

- Não pensa que só você que vai lutar, também quero bater nele. – MM trazia um sorriso sádico no rosto.

- Quer fazer as honras?

- Claro.

MM nem deu tempo partiu para cima de Kratos. O canceriano desferia-lhe socos e chutes, mas que nem encostavam no deus que parecia se divertir.

- É tudo que consegue? Pouco. – deu um soco no estomago dele. – muito pouco. - As mãos dele emitiram uma luz vermelha. – Chamas de fogo!

MM sentiu o tórax arder, em pouco tempo o calor alastrou por todo corpo. Chamas começaram a aparecer, queimando-o.

- Maldito. – ele tentava se livrar das chamas, o calor aumentava transpassando a armadura chegando ate a pele.

- Desapareça.

Kratos deu-lhe mais um soco, atirando-o longe. O cavaleiro bateu de forma violenta contra a parede afundando. Partes da armadura trincaram revelando as diversas queimaduras que ele havia sofrido.

- Bruno! – gritou Ana.

- Menos um. E nem precisei usar meu poder na totalidade.

- Mas comigo será diferente. – Kanon trajava a armadura de dragão marinho.

- Está ferido, mas aguarde, sua vez chegará.

**Miro e Saga x Trista**

Saga observava a filha, ela estava como ele nos tempos de Ares, seu semblante era de crueldade.

- Desde pequena ouvia historias do grande Saga de Gêmeos. Um dos cavaleiros mais fortes de Atena. Sempre quis lutar com o senhor, papai.

- Não vou me conter. – disse frio.

- Vai ter coragem de usar todo o seu poder contra mim? Sua filha?

- A minha filha está dentro do ventre de Niké. Eu não sei quem é você.

Trista recuou, ficara incomodava com as palavras, mas não demonstrou.

- Como queira. – elevou seu cosmo. – Revolução Estelar!

Um poderoso ataque partiu em direção ao geminiano que não se mexia, a principio. Quando o golpe estava prestes a acertá-lo, parou-o com apenas uma mão.

- Como?

- Conheço o ataque de Mu.

Avançou, Trista nem o viu quando ele apareceu diante dela prestes a aplicar-lhe um golpe a queima roupa, contudo no ultimo minuto ponderou. Por mais que quisesse dá um fim nisso, não tinha coragem de machucá-la.

- Patético.

Aproveitando ela o socou arrastando-o, mas Saga caiu de pé e antes que atingisse o solo...

- Explosão Galáctica!

O golpe do geminiano partiu em direção a ela, Trista defendeu.

- Sei que pode mais do que isso.

- Só estava me aquecendo.

**Kanon e Mask x Kratos**

Mask apesar de ferido trazia um olhar de deboche.

- Ainda não estou morto.

- Será questão de tempo, mas antes vou cuidar para que não consiga desferir golpe algum.

Kratos caminhava em direção a ele, Kanon tentou impedir, mas algo o impedia. O deus da fúria aproximou agachando próximo ao cavaleiro.

- Lamentável. – Kratos trazia um ar vil.

- Já se viu no espelho? – zombou.

- Câncer é sua constelação guardiã... então é por isso.

- Do que está falando?

- O motivo de minha irmã ter simpatizado com você. Também sou da constelação de Câncer. Estrelas iguais e destinos tão diferentes. Eu serei deus da Terra e do Olimpo e você vai para o inferno junto com as outras almas penadas.

- Não mesmo. – viu que Kratos estava perto, receberia seu golpe a queima roupa. – é você que irá. – apontou o dedo.

- Criança malvada. – balançou a cabeça negativamente sorrindo.

- Ondas.... minha mão? – sentia a mão formigar, não conseguindo se mexer. – minha mão.

Os olhos de Kratos emitiram uma luz vermelha, neste momento Mask soltou um grito de dor.

- Quebrei sua mão, portanto não poderá usá-la. – levantou. – espere seu fim, ele está próximo. – deu lhe as costas. – ah! As queimaduras continuam a agir. – gargalhou.

- Maldito... – alem da dor sentia o corpo arder.

Kanon assistia a tudo sem poder se mexer. Kratos passou por ele parando a certa distancia.

- Agora é sua vez. – Kanon foi libertado. – pode vir.

O geminiano tomou posição.

- Será rápido. – o cosmo elevou. – Explosão Galáctica!

- Vou te derrubar com quatro únicos golpes.

Kratos desviou como se o golpe do geminiano fosse uma brisa, quando Kanon percebeu o deus estava próximo a si. Ele girou o corpo aplicando um chute no cavaleiro que saiu arrastando. Novamente Kratos apareceu diante dele, dessa vez dando lhe um soco erguendo-o ate o teto. Antes que Kanon batesse, o deus uniu as mãos dando-lhe um soco nas costas. O geminiano caiu com grande velocidade batendo bruscamente de barriga no chão. Com o impacto, seu corpo ergueu fazendo-o cair com a face para cima.

- Adeus. – Kratos disparou contra ele.

O dragão marinho só viu uma bola de energia ir de encontro a ele.

- Kanon! – gritou MM.

**Dourados x Thanatos**

- Temos que ter cuidado com ele. – disse Shaka.

- Vamos atacar juntos? – indagou o ariano.

- Será melhor. – disse Kamus formando uma esfera de gelo.

- Pode vir os três. – Thanatos elevou seu cosmo.

Kamus e Mu partiram para cima dele.

- Pó de diamante!

- Extinção Estelar!

Os dois ataques combinaram, acertando-o. Thanatos desapareceu.

- Conseguimos.

- Ainda não. – Shaka abriu os olhos.

O deus materializou na frente deles.

- Precisam se esforçar mais. – uma luz roxa envolveu o corpo dele. – o inferno os aguarda.

Thanatos disparou, Aquário e Áries ainda tentaram segurar, mas foram atingidos em cheio.

- Já lutei contra suas armaduras, são fracas e Pegaso não esta aqui com sua Kamui.

- Tem razão Thanatos. – Shaka deu um passo. – mas não vamos precisar disso.

- E pretende fazer o que?

O guardião da sexta casa começou a elevar seu cosmo.

- Rendição divina! – Shaka abriu os olhos.

Seu cosmo dobrou de tamanho partindo em direção ao deus.

- Não pode ser... – ele recuou.

O deus ainda tentou segurar o ataque, mas foi atingido caindo de maneira brusca no chão.

Shaka ainda manteve posição, sabia que tinha o ferido, mas não de maneira mortal. Thanatos se encontrava mais forte. O deus continuou caído. Aos poucos Kamus, Dohko e Mu levantavam.

- Shaka conseguiu...? – murmurou o ariano apoiando-se numa pilastra.

O virginiano olhava fixamente para o deus, só esperando uma reação, que não tardou....

Um cosmo violeta começou a emanar....

- Maldito cavaleiro, vai pagar com a vida. – apoiou numa perna, sentiu um filete de sangue descer pelo rosto. Levou a mão ate a face e com ódio viu os dedos manchados com o liquido vermelho. – maldito...

Shaka tomou a defensiva.

- Maldito... – Thanatos estava de pé. Seu cosmo aumentava a cada segundo assim como sua fúria. - O deus concentrava sua energia em uma das mãos. - Morra! - Disparou.

- Shaka!

O disparo provocou um grande estrondo, para se proteger o cavaleiro criou em torno de si uma barreira. As duas energias colidiram ficando estáveis por segundos, contudo Shaka não estava agüentando mais e recuava. O ataque de Thanatos acabou sendo maior acertando-o em cheio.

- Shaka!

- Shaka!

Foi arremessado longe, batendo violentamente contra uma parede, com o impacto cuspiu sangue e aos poucos foi escorrendo ate cair sentado.

- Shaka.. – Mu olhava incrédulo.

Um liquido vermelho escorria por sua boca.

- Shaka... – Ana se livrou dos braços de Atena ficando de pé. – Shaka...

- Pensei que a deusa da vitória protegia os cavaleiros de Atena. – Thanatos sorriu de maneira desdenhosa.

- Já devia tê-lo eliminado logo. – seu cosmo começou a ascender. – vou te mandar para o Tártaro.

- Está fraca não poderá fazer nada.

- E você também. – sorriu. – Shaka e os outros fizeram um bom trabalho.

- O que...?

O deus ouviu barulho de algo se partindo era de sua armadura.

- Não pode ser....

- Éris já foi, o próximo é você. – seu cosmo explodiu. Os olhos e cabelos tornaram-se vermelhos. – Rendição!

Desta vez, Thanatos não conseguira segurar o golpe sendo atingido em cheio. O restante da armadura quebrou e seu corpo caiu inerte.

- Shaka. – Atena correu ate ele. – Shaka.

Ele não respondeu, seu cosmo estava fraco e poderia se extinguir a qualquer momento.

- Atena. – Kamus aproximou.

- Os outros?

- Estão em melhor estado que Shaka, mas desacordados. Apenas Mu, Dohko e eu.

------

_Continua...._


	17. Chapter 16:Mudança de lado

**Nesse capitulo a batalha continua.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 16: Mudança de lado**

**Miro e Saga x Trista**

Miro que assistia tentava inutilmente se mexer.

Saga e Trista se encaram, segundos depois partiram para luta corporal. O guardião da terceira casa tinha dificuldades para desviar, não imaginava que a filha lutasse tão bem.

- Shion a treinou bem.

- Não esperava menos de um sobrevivente de duas guerras santas.

- Mas ainda lhe falta experiência.

Sendo mais rápido, Saga mobilizou seus braços trazendo para trás.

- Muito bom Saga. – tentava se soltar. – o que vai fazer? Vai me matar?

Ficou surpreso pelas palavras dela.

- Já tentou matar a mãe, será muito fácil com a filha.

Saga a soltou imediatamente.

- Ridículo.

Num golpe rápido ela o pegou pelo braço atirando-o longe. Ele caiu de pé.

- Já cansei dessa batalha. Revolução Estelar!

- O mesmo ataque não funciona duas vezes.

- Será? – sorriu.

O golpe era o mesmo, mas sua força era o dobro que ela tinha usado da primeira vez. Saga tentou segura-lo, entretanto seus braços já estavam machucados por ter defendido Bruno. Foi acertado em cheio.

- Saga! – Miro temia o pior.

- Não fique tão preocupado.

Assustou-se ao vê-la tão perto.

- Será o próximo.

- Filha de quem é não deveria ser controlada.

- Não estou sendo controlada. Sou como meu pai. Com a diferença de ser bem mais forte.

Miro a fitava, não poderia ser ela, não a sua Trista.

- Volte para mim. – disse baixinho.

A garota assustou-se com as palavras.

- Seu propósito foi ir contra Kratos não unir a ele.

- Era meu propósito. – aproximou quase colocando os rostos.

O escorpião desviou um pouco olhar para os lábios rubros dela, voltando a fita-la. A principio Trista trazia um sorriso zombeteiro, mas que foi desaparecendo.

- Volte para mim. – sussurrou.

A aquariana aproximou um pouco mais, a coloração dos olhos foi mudando para o verde.

- Miro... – a voz saiu de maneira fraca.

- Eu amo você...

A garota deixou uma lagrima escapar, os olhos já estavam completamente verdes, contudo.... ouviram a explosão provocada pelo golpe de Ana. Trista afastou-se. Os olhos tornaram-se vermelhos.

O cosmo de Ana aos poucos foi desaparecendo e se não fosse Atena ela ia ao chão.

- Shion me ajude.

O mestre a segurou, tirando-a dali. Saga a fitava, se continuasse daquele jeito Ana não agüentaria. Com dificuldades levantou. A situação não estava boa para eles. A maioria dos dourados estavam no chão. Kanon, MM e Miro estavam como ele. Shion cuidava das deusas. Kamus, Dohko e Mu estavam feridos e não agüentariam muito tempo.

- Muito bem irmãzinha.... – Kratos orriu de maneira desdenhosa. – conseguiu derrotar aquele incompetente.

- Thanatos era um fraco. – Trista aproximou do deus.

- Mas servia para cuidar dos insetos.

- Quer que liquide com eles?

- Não precisa, tenho outro subordinado.

Kratos ascendeu seu cosmo que cobriu toda a extensão do templo. O cosmo concentrou-se num ponto formando a figura de uma pessoa.

Miro olhava atordoado para o lugar, não poderia ser...

O que antes era energia agora era um homem de armadura prata.

- Eros?! – exclamaram Atena, Trista e Miro.

O deus olhou para os lados reconhecendo onde estava.

- Trista...

- Eros o que faz aqui? – indagou Atena sem entender.

- Longa historia Olímpia. – Kratos aproximou do deus. – como vai Eros?

- Seu maldito. – ergueu o punho.

- Abaixe esse punho. – disse seco. – lembra do que me pediu? Resolvi reconsiderar. Se matar esses cavaleiros terá o que deseja.

Eros fitou a aquariana.

- Tenho sua palavra?

- Total.

O deus do amor virou-se contra os dourados e Atena. Trista não entendia o porquê de sua presença.

Miro estava indignado, não acreditava que ele estava de volta.

- Seu maldito. – o escorpião cerrou o pulso. – como tem coragem de aparecer depois de tudo?

Olharam para o Escorpião.

- Ainda está vivo? – deu um sorriso debochado. – é bem resistente.

- Canalha. Enganou-nos esse tempo todo.

- Do que estão falando? – fitava os dois sem entender.

- Trista, foi ele que nos...

Miro mal terminou foi golpeado pelo deus.

- Isso é para aprender onde é seu lugar.

- Vai me pagar por tudo... – o escorpião apoiou-se em uma das pernas.

- Vou te matar de uma vez. – Eros deu um passo, mas foi impedido por Trista.

- Não vai fazer nada com ele. – voltou a atenção para Miro. – do que o acusa? É um simples mortal.

A fitou com ódio, pela primeira vez sentiu raiva dela.

- Como pode ser tão ingênua... – levantou apoiando-se na parede. – como acha que Kratos achou Elena se nem Atena sabia da existência dela? Como Kratos soube da sua existência? Por que Nikolas e Melissa aparecerem na mesma época?

- Cala a boca, humano insignificante. – o cosmo de Eros ascendeu.

Kratos que ouvia calado preocupou-se, talvez tais informações pudessem custar seus planos.

- Não se preocupe Eros. – ergueu a cimitarra**.** – vou silenciá-lo para sempre. Corte Circular das Estrelas!

O ataque partiu em direção a Miro.

- Miro!

O cavaleiro fechou os olhos, seria o seu fim, contudo.....o ataque nunca veio. Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos.

- Trista...

A garota estava parada, com a face voltada para Kratos, o braço direito estava estendido, sua mão sangrava. Tinha segurado o ataque.

- Como….? – Kratos recuou. – "ela parou meu golpe?"

- Já disse que não fazer nada com ele. – o olhar dela era demoníaco que assustou até o deus do amor. – Fale cavaleiro.

- Kratos só soube de tudo por intermédio dele. Eros passou todas as informações.

- Isso é verdade? – Trista olhou para o deus.

- Sim.

Atena compreendeu na hora de quem Nix referia-se.

- Alem disso... Nikolas não existe e Melissa, ele a dominou.

- Como assim? A família dele....

- Agi na mente deles.

- Por que fez isso?

- Por causa daquele sentimento idiota de vocês humanos. – brincou o deus da fúria. – amor. Ele apaixonou-se por você.

Eros se sentiu ridículo, desmoralizado na frente de todos. A titã, olhou para o Escorpião e depois para o deus dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Eros... – a passos lentos foi ate ele. – estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por mim. É louvável.

O escorpião cerrou o pulso.

- "Tudo que falei não serviu para nada."

- Seria interessante... nós dois. – acariciou a face do deus, que a fitava receoso. Não era essa a Trista que queria.

- Chega de sentimentalismos. Hora de acabar com tudo. Eros cuide daqueles insetos. – apontou para Kamus e Mu. – eu cuido do geminiano.

- O meu pai é meu.

- Como quiser. Fico com escorpião.

Os combates tiveram reinicio.

**Eros x Kamus e Mu**

- Queria o Escorpião, mas vocês servem.

- Eu faço as honras por ele. – o ar em torno de Kamus esfriou.

- Não perderemos tempo.

Eros partiu para cima dele, contudo o deus não estava acostumado a batalhas sendo um alvo fácil. Ele tinha se esquecido de Mu que aproveitando o acertara duas vezes.

- Sua agilidade de luta é impressionante. – zombou o aquariano. Normalmente não se portava desse jeito numa batalha, mas ao descobrir que era o deus o causador da separação de Miro e Trista não o pouparia. – Mu, eu cuido dele, vá ajudar Miro.

- Sim.

- Vai abandonar a sua vantagem sobre mim?

- Eu não preciso dela para te vencer.

Kamus partiu para cima de Eros, o deus conseguia se esquivar com dificuldade, mas devido o seu cosmo um pouco superior fazia mais estragos no aquariano.

Ele de quatro limpava um filete de sangue, essa luta não poderia se prolongar muito ou perderia. O aquariano investiu contra o deus, dando golpes rápidos e precisos. O cosmo de Eros começava a enfraquecer.

- Não vou perder para um humano.

- Qual o seu problema Eros? – deu um soco nele, fazendo-o arrastar. – você subestima, nós humanos e é por isso que vai perder.

- Será?

Kamus não esperava uma reação do deus. Eros usou o mesmo artifício usado em Miro. A flecha atravessou a armadura, perfurando-o. O aquariano recuou caindo de joelhos.

- O que dizia sobre os humanos?

- Pensei que fosse deus do amor, mas o que vejo é o deus da inveja. Apenas porque Trista se apaixonou por outro desencadeou essa guerra. É um deus patético, digno de pena.

- Cala a boca! – chutou-o.

- Não posso fazer muita coisa.... – seu cosmo o envolvia. - ... mas vou tirar você do caminho.

- O que pode fazer? Está quase morto.

Kamus ignorou os ferimentos levantando. Ergueu os braços juntando as mãos.

- É você que sairá do caminho. – o cosmo de Eros o envolveu, um arco apareceu.

- Execução Aurora!

- Flecha venenosa.

Eros disparou sua flecha. O golpe de Kamus o atingiu primeiro, ferindo-o gravemente.

A flecha do deus atingiu o cavaleiro fazendo-o ir ao chão. A situação dele não era melhor do que a de Eros.

Atena assistia a tudo temerosa. Alguns cosmos ainda conseguia sentir, mas o de Kanon, Kamus e Shaka estavam por um fio. Voltou o olhar para Ana, esta continuava de olhos fechados.

- Shion...

O mestre tinha o olhar na batalha da futura pupila.

**Kratos x Miro e Dohko**

Miro observava o deus da fúria, tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Como você está? – Mu aproximou.

- Vivo.

- A língua está bem. – disse Dohko chegando.

- Igual a sua. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Nós cuidaremos dele, enquanto você descansa.

- Eu vou lutar.

- Não vai. – o libriano o segurou. – poupe suas energias para ajudar a Trista.

- Ela não quer ser ajudada. Eu desisto dela.

- Não diga asneiras. – Dohko levantou, parando na frente dele. – Como se fosse homem de desistir, te conheço. Não vai perdê-la tão facilmente. Vamos Mu.

Miro fitou a grega.

- Vocês serão meus adversários?

- Sim. – os dois cavaleiros tomaram posição. – tome cuidado com ele, Mu.

- Está bem.

- Então vamos começar. – Kratos deu um sorriso vil e nem esperando que os dois cavaleiros viessem para cima dele os atacou.

Dohko e o ariano conseguiram se esquivar, mas com dificuldades. Kratos aumentou a intensidade do ataque, desta vez, não suportado foram ao chão.

- Vocês são muito fracos. – elevou sua arma. – nem vale a pena lutar. Corte circular das estrelas!

O ataque partiu em direção ao ariano.

- Mu!

O libriano correu até o amigo colocando o escudo da armadura na frente para se protegerem. O choque foi violento, fazendo-os serem lançados para longe. Mu foi o primeiro a bater contra a parede, em seguida Dohko que o prensou ainda mais. Os dois foram ao chão.

- Dohko... Mu....

- Fácil demais. – voltou o olhar para Miro.

**Trista x Saga**

O braço de Saga sangrava, entretanto continuava com seu porte imponente, como se aquilo não fosse um simples corte.

- É resistente.

Ele não disse nada, apenas a fitando. Ela com aqueles olhos vermelhos e ar superior lembrava-o de seus dias como Ares. Amaldiçoou seu destino por infligir sofrimentos ate em sua filha que não tinha nada haver. Ela carregaria o peso por ser filha de Saga de Gêmeos.

- Eu ataco ou você?

Continuou calado. Os olhos cheios de compaixão dele a irritava.

- Pare de me olhar assim! – gritou, lembrando-se das muitas vezes em que sonhara ver o olhar do pai. Tinha poucas lembranças dele e vê-lo em sua frente lhe causava sentimentos de nostalgia. – pare de me olhar assim!

- Me perdoe pelo que está passando.

- Co-mo? – recuou diante de tais palavras.

- Tudo que está acontecendo é por minha culpa. Se você e sua mãe estão nesse estado... perdão.

Trista não sabia o que fazer. O cosmo antes inflado e cheio de espírito de luta havia diminuído. Os olhos já não estavam tão vermelhos.

- Não quero ouvir mais nada. Prepare-se para seu fim, Saga.

Trista avançou sobre ele e deu lhe um soco no estomago. Ela deu mais um, lançando-o contra uma parede, batendo violentamente nela. Antes que escorregasse a titã aproximou executando uma serie de socos.

- Trista... – Ana despertara.

- Ana. – Atena a amparou.

- Faça-a parar...

Miro e MM a olhavam atordoados.

- Trista pare! - gritou MM.

- Saga... - Atena temia o pior.

- Saga! - gritou Miro. - sua idiota vai matar seu pai?

- Trista.... - murmurou Shion incrédulo.

A cada expressão dele de dor, Trista sorria. Para arrematar deu lhe um ultimo soco, não agüentando Saga cuspiu sangue que o atingiu no rosto.

- Seu... - elevou o punho contra ele.

Trista continuou com o punho erguido, mas desistiu de acertá-lo. Ela o soltou. Saga escorregou até o chão fechando os olhos.

Ana olhava tudo estarrecida, era a mesma cena ocorrida com ela meses atrás. Tudo que o geminiano sofria nas mãos da filha ele tinha feito a ela.

- "Por que...?" – perguntava-se.

- Muito bem Trista. – Kratos batia palmas. – mostrou ser bem mais forte que seu pai.

A garota fitava Saga caído no chão. Sentia-se mal. O cavaleiro abriu um pouco os olhos a fitando. Não havia raiva em seu olhar e sim resignação, lembrava-se de todo o sofrimento infligido a Ana e aquilo era o castigo que merecia.

- Saga...Saga você.... – a garota hesitava.

- Vamos Trista. – Kratos percebeu que ela estava balançada. – ataque.

A aquariana agachou diante dele. Sorrindo o pegou pelo pescoço e o ergueu.

- Trista pare! - gritou Shion.

- Trista... - as primeiras lágrimas brotaram.

- Saga.... ? - as lágrimas dele caíram em suas mãos.

A titã apertou com mais força, o geminiano sentia falta de ar.

- Trista! - gritou Atena desesperada. - Trista! Pare!

- Acabe logo com isso. – ordenou Kratos.

- Obedece-o... – com dificuldades ele falava. – acabe comigo.

- Como...? – afrouxou um pouco as mãos.

- Eu sou o responsável por tudo... se você e a Ana estão nessa situação... vamos acabe comigo.

- Trista... – Ana tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu.

- Não se esforce Ana.

Trista voltou a apertar o pescoço do pai que não fazia nada para se soltar.

- Não pode fazer isso. – Miro apoiou na parede para levantar. – me perdoe.

Miro apontou para Trista disparando o "agulha escarlate" o golpe pegou na mão dela, soltando Saga.

- Seu miserável. – a garota deu um passo, contudo...

Foi ao chão sentindo uma dor terrível, ficou de quatro com a respiração ofegante.

- Trista o que foi? – o escorpião deu um passo.

- Ah...

- Trista. – Kratos preocupou com a oscilação do cosmo dela.

Saga que estava no chão, a fitou.

- Trista...

Ela tentava levantar, mas não tinha forças, olhou para sua mão ficando atordoada, ela tinha desaparecido.

- Minha mão...

Para surpresa de todos, ela começou a desaparecer e aparecer. MM que observava tudo levantou, a dor provocada pelos ferimentos de Kratos era insuportável, contudo ao ver a afilhada ignorou tais sensações.

- Trista... – lentamente caminhou ate o Escorpião.

- Trista... oh não. – Atena voltou a atenção para Ana. – Ana...

- O cosmo dela Atena. – Shion estava igualmente preocupado.

- Ana está...

Saga apoiou nos joelhos. Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa...

- Você não pode me deixar... – murmurou.

- Trista. – Miro temia o pior. – Trista. – arrastando uma perna caminhava em sua direção.

- Miro... o que... – sentiu uma fincada.

Com dificuldades chegou ate ela ajoelhando em sua frente.

- Você... – tentou tocá-la, mas sua mão passou direto, como se ela fosse um fantasma.

- Não é possível que Cronos... que meu tempo...

- O que eu posso fazer?

- A ampulheta.... – foram as ultimas palavras, Trista desapareceu.

- Trista!!!

Todos olhavam para o local, onde segundos antes a garota se encontrava. Se ela tinha sumido só significava...

- Niké não agüentou. – Kratos fingia comoção. – é uma pena minha irmã ir desse jeito.

- Do que está falando?! – berrou MM atordoado.

- É burro? Se Trista desapareceu é sinal que Niké está morta.

Saga virou imediatamente para onde a deusa estava. Não sentia o cosmo da esposa e a julgar pelos ferimentos.

- Não pode ser. – caminhou lentamente onde ela e Atena estavam. – Ana... – com dificuldades ajoelhou ao lado dela. – Ana.

- Saga... ela....

- É uma pena. – Kratos deu nos ombros. – tinha grandes planos para a pequena. O cosmo dela serviria para abrir uma passagem pelo Tártaro. Conseguiria libertar meu pai, Pontos e os outros.

- Cretino. – MM cerrou o punho. – cretino.

Miro continuava a olhar parado, não era possível que ela...

- Trista.... Trista...

- Desista escorpião. – brincou o deus. – você e Eros saíram perdendo. – gargalhou.

- Estúpido!

MM partiu para cima dele, mas sem condições nada pode fazer a não ser retalhado.

Saga ainda em choque não esboçava reação alguma.

- Com as duas mortas, não a porque mantê-los vivos. – ergueu a cimitarra. – está na hora de por um ponto final nisso.

Shion que olhava para o trio, voltou a atenção para o deus. Vingaria pelas duas, mesmo que custasse sua vida.

- Tem razão Kratos. Está na hora de por um ponto final nisso. Saga, proteja Atena.

- Patético. - Kratos apontou o dedo para eles e disparou.

- Parede de cristal! - gritou o ariano.

Mesmo com a parede, foram atingidos, sendo Shion mais gravemente.

- Shion!

- Estou bem... – levantou voltando para o campo de batalha.

Kratos disparou novamente feixes de energia, Shion ergueu novamente a parede e até conseguia parar seus ataques, contudo não resistiu por muito tempo,. a parede se rompeu recebendo o ataque diretamente. Bateu de forma violenta contra uma pilastra indo ao chão, seus estado era critico principalmente um ferimento da perna.

- Shion... – Atena o fitava temerosa, a situação estava critica. MM estava caído, Saga e Miro pareciam paralisados e Ana e Trista "mortas."

- Ainda está vivo cavaleiro de Atena? - sorriu de forma desdenhosa. - diga-me como quer morrer?

Shion apenas o encarou.

- Insolente. - caminhou até ele. - vou ensiná-lo a ter mais respeito.

Kratos começou a pisar em cima das costas de Shion e depois a chutá-lo.

- Fale, seu humano desprezível.

O ariano agüentava calado. O deus da fúria o chutou, fazendo-o rolar alguns metros.

- Pare Kratos! – gritou Atena, fazendo com que Saga acordasse.

- A Olímpia resolveu interceder? Parece que suas barreiras caíram, mas não se preocupe quando eu o eliminar você será a próxima. – foi ate o mestre. – idiota.

Kratos pisou em cima da perna ferida, Shion não agüentando soltou um grito de dor.

- Sua perna já está quebrada, mas a farei em pedaços.

Ele estava prestes a acertá-lo quando um cosmo o impediu.

- Que cosmos são esses....?

Todos os presentes começaram a sentir. Atena também sentiu dois cosmos.

- Ana...? – murmurou Saga.

A deusa voltou à atenção para a brasileira. O cosmo de Niké envolvia seu corpo, Atena desviou o olhar vendo um pouco afastada uma figura de negro...

- "Nix..."

- Ana... – o geminiano a colocou no colo. – Ana.

- Quem se atreveu a interferir.... – Kratos estreitou o olhar. Olhando para o local atrás de Atena notou uma figura vestida de negro. – Nix...

Quando ele iria dizer algo, outro cosmo surgiu. Uma luz dourada apareceu à frente de Miro

- Tris-ta.... – murmurou o escorpião.

A luz foi tomando forma, revelando ser a aquariana. Ana nos braços de Saga acordou.

- Ana.

- Saga.

- Que bom que está viva. – Atena suspirou aliviada.

- Não morro tão fácil. – sorriu. – Trista?

Os três dirigiram o olhar para onde a garota estava. Trista estava de quatro respirando lentamente.

- Trista?

Ela ergueu o rosto deparando com o escorpião. Por alguns segundos não tiraram o olhar um do outro. Miro tocou o rosto dela acariciando-o.

- Afaste-se de mim! – Trista recuou levantando.

- Tris...ta...?

- Pensei que tinha morrido. – Kratos a olhou.

- Não... – fitou seu mestre no chão, desviando o olhar para Kanon e MM que estavam no chão e para os pais e Atena. – não morro tão fácil.

- Que bom. Pensei que teria que fazer as honras, mas já que esta aqui.

- Faço o que?

- Destrua todos de uma vez - ofereceu sua arma.

- Quer que eu use a cimitarra?

- É uma descendente de Pontos. Não imagina o poder que tem.

- Por isso queria ao seu lado. – sorriu.

- Claro, seu cosmo pode abrir uma passagem pelo Tártaro. Nós vamos governar o mundo.

- Seria ótimo. – olhou para Saga. – era seu sonho não era? – sorriu. – governar a Terra.

- Seremos governadores desse planeta Trista. É só acabar com todos.

Trista pegou a arma, sentiu um grande cosmo vindo dela.

- Como tenho que fazer?

- Eleve seu cosmo e dispare contra eles.

- Não faça isso! – Miro manifestou. – pare Trista.

- Estou cansado de você. Vou te matar agora.

- Não Kratos. Deixe comigo eu mesmo o farei. – ascendeu seu cosmo.

Atena e os outros a olhavam perplexos.

- Não pode matá-lo, Trista. – disse Ana levantando com a ajuda do geminiano.

- Lembra que meses atrás não hesitou em matar meu pai? – a olhou.

Ana ficou surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo pensativa. Os olhos dela não estavam tão vermelhos e o olhar dela...

- Não se preocupe com ele mãe. Vá para o Tártaro! - Trista ascendeu seu cosmo. – Explosão de Meteoros!

O poderoso ataque partiu em direção ao escorpião que se quer se mexeu. Saga olhava assustado para a filha.

- Miro! – gritou Atena vendo que ele não agüentaria.

O golpe aumentou de intensidade, contudo... no meio do caminho ele parou, Trista girou o corpo, o ataque recuou indo na direção de Kratos.

- Como??

Com o impacto houve uma grande explosão, uma torre de luz subiu aos céus. Quando a luz dissipou o espanto apoderou-se do olhar de todos. Trista tinha acertado Kratos com a arma.

- Traidora...

Ela sorriu.

- Tudo premeditado, sua vadia, desde quando?

- Digamos que meu desaparecimento me ajudou a acordar. É seu fim Kratos.

O deus da fúria começou a gargalhar.

- Meu fim? Acha mesmo que com esse cosmo é capaz de me derrotar?

- Como?

- Vou te mostrar o verdadeiro poder de um titã.

Trista tentava recuar, mas uma força a impedia. O cosmo de Kratos aumentava a cada segundo.

- Corte Circular das Estrelas.

A aquariana foi atingida em cheio, com a força do golpe foi lançada longe, batendo violentamente contra uma parede. Seu corpo estava retalhado.

- Trista!

Miro correu até ela.

- Trista.

- Traidora. – disse o deus. – teve o que merecia. Eu vou acabar com você.

- Não Kratos. – Atena levantou. – já chega!

- Vai me impedir?

- Vou.

- Espere Atena. – Ana a olhou. – eu cuido dele. É um velho assunto de família.

- Não está em condições. – Saga a segurou.

- Estou sim.

- "Estou contigo Niké."

Ana olhou para o lado em busca de onde estava a pessoa da voz. Viu uma velha amiga.

- "Nix."

- " Não posso interferir, mas estarei aqui se precisar."

- "Posso te pedir um favor?"

- "Claro."

- "Ajude os cavaleiros em especial Kamus, Shaka, Shion e Kanon."

- "Sim."

A deusa da noite manifestou mais uma vez seu cosmo. Uma cálida energia revigorava os cosmos dos cavaleiros. Lentamente um a um foram acordando. Não estavam aptos a lutar, mas pelo menos estavam acordados.

Eros caído num canto também mostrava sinais de recuperação.

- Teremos espectadores. Então irmã? Eu começo ou você?

Niké elevou seu cosmo, sua armadura cobriu seu corpo.

- Saga, proteja Atena e nossa filha.

- Você ficou louca? Se algo te acontecer...

- Fique tranqüilo.

- Pare mãe. – Trista abriu os olhos para o alivio de Miro.

- Trista?

- Eu cuidarei dele.

- Nessas condições. – Kratos gargalhou.

- Trista. – Miro tocou no rosto dela fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Estou bem... desculpe por tudo que te disse e por não ter acreditado em você.

- Não ligue para isso. – acariciava o rosto.

Kanon ajudado por Aiolos fitava o casal. MM estava incrédulo, não era possível que os dois tinham algo.

A aquariana fitava o rosto do escorpião, ele estava pálido. Um ajudando o outro levantaram. O escorpião sentiu uma tontura, mas conseguiu disfarçar, Kamus que o observava atentamente ficou preocupado pela tontura e ainda mais quando viu sangue escorrendo por baixo da "saia" da armadura. **(n/a: eu não sei como aquela parte chama)**

- Farei como deseja garota. – disse Kratos tomando posição.

- Miro afaste-se, por favor.

- De jeito nenhum. – ele tentou dá um passo, contudo estava paralisado. – o que...

- Não quero que se machuque mais.

- Me solta. – estreitou o olhar. – agora.

- Por que os pombinhos não deixam para brigar no inferno? Será mais divertido.

Trista ignorou o olhar mortal que o escorpião dirigia a ela e avançou.

- Vou acabar com você.

O cosmo de Kratos aumentou assustadoramente. Parecia que a cada minuto ele crescia.

Os dourados estavam perplexos.

- Trista não conseguira se defender.

- "Ele vai destruir a todos." - pensou a aquariana.

Ela tomou posição de defesa.

- "Mu. – Miro comunicava por cosmo. – me liberte agora."

- "Miro."

- "Anda ou ela morre."

A grande energia seguiu em direção a ela. Trista cruzou os braços porem sentiu um cosmo a sua frente.

- Miro... ?!

- Miro... – murmurou Saga.

Ele estava parado na frente dela segurando a energia.

- Miro! - gritou Kamus.

- Ficou louco? - indagou o deus. - acha que conseguira segurar?

Ele não respondeu continuando a liberar seu cosmo.

- Idiota vai se sacrificar por ela? - Kratos falou em tom irônico. - só um milagre para você me derrotar. Eu sou um deus!

- Miro vai embora. - pediu a garota muito preocupada, ele não agüentaria o golpe.

Miro sorriu.

- Do que esta achando graça? – Kratos ficou incomodado.

- Vocês titãs são desprovidos de sentimentos então não sabem o significado de amar uma pessoa acima de tudo.

- Como?

- Essa batalha tem sido a pior de todas....além do mais há uma grande barreira entre nós, a do tempo... tinha medo de me separar dela, ate para esse daí eu apelei... mas descobri algo....

- O que?

- Independente do que acontecer, nós ficaremos juntos. Aqui ou em qualquer lugar.

- Miro....

- Prometi isso a mim mesmo, que nós viveríamos juntos - ele aumentou o cosmo. - por isso farei acontecer os milagres que forem necessários.

Trista derramou as primeiras lagrimas. Atena e os outros ficaram comovidos.

- Miro... ? – Eros o olhava surpreso. - " gosta tanto dela assim?"

- Perdoe-me Atena, mas a minha vida... todo meu mundo.... o céu, o inferno, tudo... eu sou dela... é por isso que eu existo. Para protegê-la. - ele aumentou o seu cosmo.

- Já que é assim, que vão juntos para o inferno!

Kratos aumentou a intensidade.

- Miro! - gritou os dourados.

- Miro!

Trista entrou na frente recebendo diretamente o ataque. Os dois foram lançados contra a parede. Ela foi a primeira a cair seguido do escorpião.

-------

**Continua....**

**Tenshi – as coisas estão caminhando para o final, ainda teremos algumas emoções ^ ^ ah, não sei se gosta de novela mas assista "Caminhos das Índias" e repare nos cenários, nas roupas, pois a fic "Reencontro com passado" daqui alguns capítulos vai se passar por lá. (eu vou assistir afinal preciso de inspiração e imagens para poder escrever rsrsrs)**


	18. Chapter 17: Futuro Alterado

**Danda e Tenshi – Trista agradece as palavras de incentivo! E eu pelas reviews! **

**Capitulo 17: Futuro alterado**

- Miro! Trista!

- Já estou cansado de todos vocês. Está na hora da Era Olímpica chegar ao fim.

Kratos elevou seu cosmo que pareceu mais forte do que nunca. A situação era desoladora: Trista e Miro estavam no chão. Os dourados sem cosmo para lutarem. Saga tentando proteger Ana e Atena.

- Saga preciso pará-lo.

- Eu faço isso.

- Qualquer intervenção sua será inútil. – disse o deus. – digam adeus.

A energia antes concentrada expandiu-se, num efeito cascata. O local onde estavam foi coberto por uma luz vermelha. Um forte estrondo pode ser ouvido a distancias dali.

- É o fim de todos!

Apenas a gargalhada de Kratos era ouvida, cosmo algum era sentido, o cenário era de destruição. Cavaleiros jogados ao chão, Eros, Niké, Atena caídos. A tão trágica cena que Trista testemunhara quando criança parecia se confirmar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Papai. – Estige entrou rapidamente.

- O que houve? – ele lia um livro.

- Nix me mandou uma mensagem.

- E?

- Kratos. Creos mandou a sohma para ele.

- Aquele titã maldito! – o poderoso titã deu um soco na parede, a construção tremeu por segundos. – como ele se atreveu?

- Niké está com suas forças reduzidas e Trista... elas não vão conseguir.

- Quem deu as ordens! – uma voz oponente adentrou o salão. A porta abriu de maneira violenta revelando afigura de um homem.

- Caos...

- Com que autorização, Hecata e Nix foram para o passado?

- Minha. – respondeu de maneira seca o titã.

- Está interferindo na vida dos humanos.

- Estou interferindo na vida de uma Olímpia, de uma titã e de uma semi deusa. – o olhou frio. – se está achando tudo um absurdo deveria se perguntar o que Eros faz lá.

- Eros? – Caos ficou confuso. – Filho de Afrodite?

- Esse mesmo. Graças a ele, os acontecimentos anteciparam.

- Como sabe disso?

- Anteros nos preveniu. – Estige manifestara.

- Isso já não é mais problema das Moiras. – disse Oceannus. – Hecata.

Uma luz dourada apareceu ao lado do deus.

- Mandou me chamar? – fez uma leve reverencia.

- Só você tem o poder conferido as Moiras. – elevou seu cosmo. Uma urna semelhante a das armaduras apareceu. – entregue isso a Trista.

- Mas isso é... – Estige estava perplexa.

- Não pode da isso a ela. – disse Caos.

- Posso. É arriscado, pois seu corpo pode não agüentar, mas ela tem sangue dos deuses primórdios na veia é capaz de suportar. Hecata, leve essa sohma para ela.

- Sim.

A deusa e a proteção sumiram.

- Espero que saiba o que fez. – disse Caos retirando-se.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Todos estão mortos! A era titânica se inicia agora! Haha!

- Ainda não Kratos... – Atena apoiada no báculo levantava.

- Continua viva... infelizmente não há mais ninguém para protegê-la.

A deusa permaneceu firme segurando o báculo.

- Não é só ela...

Os dois olharam para a dona da voz. Trista encostava Miro na parede, estava muito machucada e seu cosmo fraco.

- Ridículo! São miseras pedras no meu caminho. A olímpia e a de sangue impuro, uma meia titã.

- Alguém já disse que você fala demais?

Desta vez era MM que estava de pé, numa situação não muito melhor do que afilhada.

- Padrinho... – deu um sorriso.

- Vamos chutar logo esse cara daqui. Quero minha revanche no truco.

- Cheios de confiança....

- Digo esperança.

Uma voz conhecida se fez presente. Ana e Saga se apoiavam um no outro.

- São insetos mesmo. Desta vez vou atingi-los de maneira que não vão se levantar.

Ascendeu seu cosmo, mas foi ofuscado por outro. O báculo nas mãos de Atena começou a brilhar num tom avermelhado aparecendo ao lado de Trista.

A armadura de Niké começou a ressoar assim como a sohma de Kratos.

- O que... – a deusa olhava para si.

- O que está havendo? – Kratos não entendia.

- É muito simples deus da fúria.

Uma luz dourada surgiu no meio deles, tomando forma de uma mulher.

- Esse cosmo... – murmurou Trista. – já senti antes.

Ana olhava perplexa para a mulher, assim como Eros que ate então estava num canto escondido.

- Hecata?

- Como vai Niké?

- Aposto que "titia" Asteria te mandou. – zombou o deus. – ela tem uma queda por humanos.

- Não foi ela que me mandou. – sorriu cinicamente. – Trista isto é para você. - uma urna azulada surgiu diante da garota. – não deveríamos intervir, mas já o fizeram. – olhou para Eros.

- O que é?

- Oceannus te mandou.

- OCEANNUS? – indagaram estarrecidos Kratos, Niké, Atena, Eros e a aquariana.

- Por que o espanto Kratos? Da mesma forma que você vestiu a sohma de Creos, Trista pode vestir uma sohma.

- Há uma grande diferença entre nós querida. Eu sou um titã completo, ela não. Seu corpo e cosmo não estão preparados para tal poder. Ela pode morrer sabia?

- Se ela conseguiu empunhar a cimitarra....

Kratos recuou um passo. Hecata tinha razão, apesar de ter sangue humano ela tinha um grande poder, poder suficiente para...

- Meu trabalho esta feito. Use-a com sabedoria Trista.

Hecata sumiu em meio à luz dourada.

- "Obrigada Oceannus" – Ana sorriu.

- Não vai adiantar nada! – Kratos ergueu sua arma. – desapareça garota!

- Trista!

Não houve tempo, uma luz azulada envolveu o corpo dela. O cosmo aumentou de tamanho, uma armadura perolada cobriu seu corpo.

- Trista... – Saga a olhava atordoado.

Miro que acordara pouco, a fitou.

- Trista...

Ela virou imediatamente indo de encontro a ele.

- Como está?

- Fica bem nessa armadura. – deu um sorriso travesso.

Ela sorriu.

- Cumpra seu dever.

- Sim.

- É só uma humana numa sohma. Pode ate tentar, mas não vai conseguir, nunca será como nós.

A amazona o fitava.

- Esqueceu que nós humanos somos capazes de realizar milagres? – pôs as mãos para trás retirando lentamente duas partes da armadura.

- Não sabe um golpe sequer.

- Será? – olhou para as espadas, cada uma em sua mão.

- Se quer medir forças. – Kratos tomou posição.

Os dois cosmos elevaram. Era visível que o de Trista havia aumentando, mas o do deus não ficava atrás.

- Dimensão Retalhadora!

- Extinção Estelar!

Os dois ataques partiram em direção um ao outro, chocando-se. Com o impacto uma rajada de ar jogou os demais presentes longe. Kratos despejava seu poder e parecia não ter fim.

Trista sentia as forças diminuírem.

- Vai desaparecer humana.

- Não, é você quem vai.

Aumentou seu cosmo, o golpe acertou o deus que foi lançado indo ao chão. A aquariana caiu de joelhos. Respirava ofegante.

- Trista.

Ana veio ao seu encontro, ajoelhando ao lado dela.

- Mãe...

- Como está? Tire esse sohma, seu cosmo....

- Kratos tinha razão, mais um pouco e não suportaria.

- Precisa de treino.

- Consegui mãe, consegui mudar o nosso futuro. – sorriu.

- Sim, filha conseguimos.

Saga amparava Atena que respirava aliviada. O pesadelo tinha chegado ao fim. Miro sorria, ela tinha conseguido. Apoiando-se levantou indo ate elas.

- Trista.

- Miro. – o abraçou. – eu consegui.

- Não te falei? – acariciou o rosto dela. – acabou.

Ana os fitava sorrindo. Outro que os olhava era Eros, por mais que tentasse nunca a teria. O coração de Trista pertencia ao Escorpião.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. – concordou com a cabeça, mas não estava. Mal conseguia se manter de pé. Não via imagens claramente, apenas borrados.

- Miro. – Ana o fitou. – está pálido.

- Estou bem.

Aos poucos os demais dourados foram acordando. Kratos estava no chão imóvel, contudo...

Um cosmo vermelho começou a emanar do corpo dele.

- Esse cosmo...

Viraram a atenção para o deus. Ele levantava.

- Não pode ser...

- Não estava morto?

- Atreveram-se a machucar um deus. – um filete de sangue descia pelo lado esquerdo do rosto, seu olhar era de ódio. – vou destruir todos vocês.

O cosmo dele espalhou-se pelo recinto, era duas vezes maior. Miro passou a frente das duas.

- Fiquem atrás de mim.

Shion tentava se mexer, mas sua perna ainda estava debilitada. Kamus, Shaka e Kanon estavam na mesma situação.

- "Esta sohma está sugando minhas energias, mas não posso deixar que ele continue." – Trista pensava numa maneira de detê-lo.

Saga deixou Atena aos cuidados de Mu e foi em direção à esposa e filha.

- Miro me dê cobertura.

- Saga, esta ferido. – disse Ana preocupada.

- Essa batalha já se estendeu demais. – ignorou as palavras dela.

- Contem comigo. – Eros apareceu ao lado deles. – preciso me redimir.

Miro o olhou desconfiado, poderia ser uma farsa, entretanto toda força seria bem vinda.

- Atacaremos em conjunto. – o geminiano tomou posição.

- Essa batalha é minha. – disse Trista passando a frente deles.

- De jeito nenhum. – interveio Ana. – é nossa.

- Vou ter o prazer de mandá-lo para o Meikai. – MM aproximou.

A garota deu um suspiro.

- Desculpem por isso.

Apesar de não ser uma lemuriana, Trista tinha um grande poder telecinetico. Ela conseguiu segurar os pais, Miro, MM e Eros.

- Trista me solte.

- Não pai. Já disse essa batalha é minha.

- Não vai suportar o poder da sohma.

- Vou sim mãe.

- A garota é insolente. – Kratos a fitava com ódio. – acha que vai repetir o milagre. Deu sorte pela sohma ainda te rejeitar, mas isso não vai se repetir. Primeiro mandarei você para o Tártaro e em seguida matarei um por um.

Trista ignorou o comentário e o pedido dos demais. De posse das espadas gêmeas avançou alguns passos.

- Trista, pare, por favor. – pediu Miro. – Eros faça-a parar.

O deus do amor o fitou para voltar à atenção para a garota.

- Quando eu era criança, meu pai me disse às palavras que minha mãe usou na hora de derrotar Ares.

A garota fechou os olhos concentrando-se. Seu cosmo outrora fraco começou a aumentar. Sabia dos riscos, usar totalmente sua energia em condições adversas poderia custar sua vida, mas teria que correr, alem do mais nunca o usara na totalidade apenas uma vez e quase custara a vida de seu mestre Shion. Entretanto era o presente e o futuro de todos que estava em jogo. Ana a fitava temerosa, sabia que Trista tinha uma energia oculta, mas esse poder poderia ser perigoso.

Kratos parecia não se importar com o crescimento do cosmo da sobrinha. Estava cansado daquela batalha e colocaria um ponto final em tudo. Já estava na hora dos titãs dominarem o inferno, a Terra e o céu.

- Que palavras sua mãe usou Trista? – indagou de maneira debochada.

Ela abriu os olhos, estes ficaram num castanho avermelhado.

- Esse cosmo... – o deus recuou.

Niké estava tão surpresa quanto o deus.

- O cosmo dela...

- Está a beira de um deus... – murmurou Eros.

- Do que estão falando? – indagou Miro preocupado.

- Minha imortalidade continua intacta, o que faz dela uma semi deusa, mas ela pode conseguir o status de deusa se seu cosmo estiver ao maximo.

- Isso tem algum risco? – foi a vez de Saga perguntar.

- Não há muitos. – disse Eros de olhos fixos nela. – mas o fato dela usar uma sohma complica tudo. Ela não tem cosmo suficiente para agüentar a energia da vestimenta.

- Trista pare! – gritou MM.

Ela ergueu as espadas, respirava ofegante, não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Ela disse: "_Enquanto existirem os cavaleiros e Atena para protegerem a Terra, você ou qualquer outro deus jamais a governara."_ É seu fim Kratos. IMPACTO DA CORRENTEZA!

As espadas se cruzaram em X um poderoso ataque partiu em direção ao deus.

- Não vai me derrotar. – elevou seu cosmo.

O restante do templo cedeu, os dourados foram arrastados, Shion protegeu Atena, Eros protegeu Ana e os demais.

- Adeus Trista.

Kratos aumentou seu cosmo fazendo com que a energia de Trista recuasse, ela continuava a segurar as espadas que tinha as laminas manchadas de sangue, sentia muita dor.

- Não vou permitir que destrua minha família.

Trista ascendeu seu cosmo, a energia de Kratos recuou bruscamente.

- Não pode ser... não pode me derrotar... eu sou um titã! Sou filho de Pallas!

- Vá para o Tártaro!

O cosmo dela sobrepôs ao de Kratos.

- NÃO!!!!! - a sohma desprendeu do corpo, os braços e pernas de Kratos começaram a sangrar.

Trista sentia as forças esvaírem, se Kratos não fosse aniquilado naquela hora tudo estaria perdido.

-Não posso perder...

- Não vai.

Ela olhou para o lado, Miro também despejava seu cosmo.

- Miro...

- Não vou deixar que leve os créditos sozinha.

Ela sorriu. Mesmo com a vida por um fio Miro decidira lutar. Faria o que fosse pelo futuro dela.

- Vão morrer! – numa ultima tentativa Kratos ergueu a cimitarra. – não vou sozinho.

Lançando um golpe, atingiu Eros, MM, Aioria, Shura e Aldebaran. Contudo o ataque de Trista o atingira.

- Maldição!!

Houve uma grande explosão, uma luz vermelha e dourada encobriu o salão. O cosmo de Kratos desaparecera por completo.

- Acabou...

A sohma de Oceannus saiu do corpo dela, ficando na sua forma original.

Trista não conseguiu formular frase alguma, os olhos foram fechando tombando para o lado. Miro a segurou, colocando-a deitada.

- Bom trabalho... – deu um leve sorriso.

A visão escureceu e sentia que a qualquer momento sua vida iria embora, não estava com raiva, pois pelo menos sabia que Trista viveria bem.

Mal acabou de falar seu corpo tombou ao lado dela. Seu rosto estava pálido e não sentia seu cosmo.

- Ana. Ana. – Saga a chamava.

- Saga...?

- Está bem?

- Sim.

Do outro lado Atena amparava Shion.

- Obrigado Atena.

- Aioria!

O grito de Aiolos ecoou no salão, o cavaleiro de leão estava ferido gravemente. Logo perceberam que o deus do amor, MM, o taurino e Shura estavam na mesma situação.

Kamus que olhava para o casal, aproximou temeroso.

- Miro... Trista?

Niké teve a atenção chamada pela voz do aquariano.

- Trista!

Logo Saga e Ana aproximaram. O geminiano tocou o pulso da filha.

- Miro... – Kamus ficou alarmado.

- Trista, Trista fala comigo. – começou a chorar.

O geminiano a olhava confuso, não era possível que os dois...

- Miro.... – o aquariano não conseguia entender, seus ferimentos não eram tão graveis assim... retirou a lateral da armadura. – Zeus...

Havia um pequeno machucado, por onde o sangue escorria e ao julgar pelo estado da ferida.

- Estava sangrando há horas...

- Isso mesmo.

Tirando-os do transe, uma figura vestida de dourado apareceu.

- Eros?

- Não, sou o irmão gêmeo dele. Anteros. É um prazer conhecê-la Niké.

- O que houve com ele? – Kamus indagou de maneira fria.

- Miro foi atingido por uma flecha do meu irmão.

Anteros ajoelhou ao lado do cavaleiro.

- Então... – as coisas faziam sentido para Kamus, Miro já estava ferido antes de entrar na batalha.

- Meu irmão o feriu.

- Hecata cuide dos outros. – Anteros pediu para uma pessoa que aparentemente não estava presente, mas puderam sentir um cosmo poderoso para em seguida verem uma mulher loira. A deusa passou a cuidar dos que estavam mais feridos.

- Ele então...

- Ainda não cavaleiro de Atena. – outro cosmo se fez presente.

- Nix?

- Posso curá-lo. – disse Anteros. - Eros agiu de maneira errada, não posso permitir que ele morra por causa dos caprichos dele.

- Caprichos?

- Ele não suportava a idéia da filha de Niké ser apaixonada por um mortal.

Anteros tocou na ferida de Miro elevando seu cosmo.

- Esses sentimentos de vocês mortais ao mesmo tempo que os deixa forte os tornam fracos. – disse Nix, fitando a palidez do cavaleiro. – eu não entendo o amor. – olhou para Anteros.

- E Trista... – murmurou Ana. - Não podem matar minha filha! – gritou desesperada. – não podem! Tirem a minha imortalidade e dêem a ela!

- Está numa espécie de coma, não morta. – disse Nix de maneira fria. - Trista não é totalmente humana e nem deusa. Como se ela fosse de uma raça diferente. Ela herdou muitos traços humanos, mas também herdou seu poder. O poder de um semi deus não pode ser medido.

- Por quê? – Kanon auxiliado por Afrodite aproximava do grupo.

- É um poder exponencial que depende de estímulos. Se essa Trista que você carrega não for treinada, pode passar a vida toda sem cosmo.

- Quer dizer que ela não pode desenvolver?

- Isso mesmo. Quanto mais estímulos o cosmo dela tiver mais forte ele fica. Essa Trista, - apontou para a garota. – tem recebido treinamento desde cedo, por isso seu cosmo chega a essa magnitude, dependendo da situação ele pode chegar a quase de um deus. – fitou a amiga. – sabe da historia das sohmas não sabe?

- Sim...

- As sohmas tem propriedades especiais, por serem a proteção de titãs, elas possuem muito poder. Somente um cosmo extremamente poderoso é capaz de suportar o poder de uma sohma. Trista é uma semi deusa, não tem estrutura para agüentar tamanha energia. Mesmo que seu cosmo chegue a quase de um deus não é o suficiente para manter a sohma no corpo e a conseqüência é isso.

Nix levantou parte da blusa e da calça da garota, havia queimaduras.

- Oceannus sabia disso, mesmo assim preferiu arriscar.

- Ele sabia disso?

- Sabia e era a única forma de eliminar Kratos. Felizmente o Shion do futuro fez um ótimo trabalho, Trista conseguiu suportar...

- Ah... – Miro soltou um gemido.

- Miro?

- Kamus... o que foi....

O aquariano o ajudou a sentar.

- Como está?

- Zonzo. – olhou para o lado. – Trista?

- Ela está apenas dormindo. Precisar recuperar a energia perdida. – disse Nix.

- Obrigado por nos ajudar.

- Vocês cavaleiros de Atena exercem certo poder em titãs... – o olhou de maneira enigmática. – queria saber o que.

O escorpião ruborizou.

- Está tudo acabado Nix? – indagou Atena acompanhada por Shion.

- Não sei. Kratos, Eris e Thanatos foram derrotados, mas...

- Eles podem voltar? – perguntou Saga.

- Não sei. A vinda de Niké fez a roda do tempo girar de maneira diferente, provocando reações onde antes não as tinha. A própria volta de Trista foi em conseqüência disso. Acontecimentos antes retardados ou adiantados, estão fora de sintonia.

- As Moiras devem odia-la. – Hecata aproximou sorrindo, na companhia dos demais dourados.

- Trista está aqui pelo poder de Cronos, o deus do tempo, devem ter reparado que alguns acontecimentos que ocorreram nesta batalha aconteceram na batalha de Niké contra Ares. Trista repetiu varias ações de Niké e ate falas. Mostra que o tempo esta depurado o que pode levar a qualquer reação. Um novo inimigo pode aparecer amanha ou nunca mais.

- Então o futuro dela é incerto. – Miro a fitava.

- Sim. O futuro de todos é incerto.

- Me despeço. – Anteros a cortou. Ele trazia o irmão nos braços.

- Como ele está?

- Nada grave. Peço desculpas pelos atos dele, principalmente a você cavaleiro. – referia-se a Miro.

- Tudo bem.

- Meus sinceros votos de felicidade. – acenou para Niké e Atena. – adeus.

Desapareceu.

- Também preciso ir. – Hecata sorriu. – adeus Nik, adeus Atena, foi um prazer revê-las.

- Muito obrigada Hekat.

- Já interferir demais. – Nix levantou. – Caos vai me passar um sermão. – sorriu. – cuidem-se.

As duas desapareceram.

- Também precisamos de um descanso. – disse Atena. – vamos levá-la para dentro.

Logo cada dourado recolheu-se em sua casa, precisam descansar depois dessa batalha.

_Gêmeos...._

- Está confortável?

- Sim Saga. Você também precisa descansar.

- Tomara que ela tenha um lindo futuro. – passava a mão na barriga da esposa.

- Vai ter. – pegou na mão dele beijando-a. – nós teremos.

_Templo de Atena...._

Miro recusou-se a deitar, não descansaria enquanto Trista não acordasse.

Imediatamente com o fim da batalha o templo de Atena começou a ser reconstruído. Elena estava em casa e não se lembrava de nada que tinha ocorrido com ela. Miro esperou pacientemente pelo despertar de Trista, contudo não aconteceu, a grega dormia de forma profunda e com isso aquele sétimo dia se findou...

... Abriu lentamente os olhos, estranhando o local onde estava.

- Estou no meu quarto... – virou o rosto deparando com a ampulheta. – falta pouco. – a areia já estava praticamente no fim.

Não sentido nada levantou, e pegando o objeto saiu do quarto. Andou pelo templo ficando feliz por vê-lo sendo reconstruído.

- Tudo acabou bem.

Foi ate o pátio da estatua. Ela continuava imponente e zelando por todos. Seus pensamentos foram para dias atrás e em tudo que acontecera desde que havia chegado. Sempre quis ter uma família e hoje tinha a certeza que seu futuro seria diferente. Pensou em Miro, o futuro ao lado dele seria repleto de felicidade, mas esse futuro não existia. Não passava de sonho. Era a única coisa que mudaria com sua volta. Ela e o escorpião ficaram separados.

- O dia está lindo.

Ela olhou para o lado deparando com o cavaleiro.

- Radiante. – sorriu. – dia de paz.

- Você conseguiu.

- Graças a você.

- Em poucos dias tudo estará pronto e nossas vidas seguiram o curso normal.

- Sim... – tirou do bolso a ampulheta, faltavam míseros grãos de areia.

- Eu te amo Trista.

As palavras a pegaram de surpresa.

- Você deve voltar para o futuro e eu continuarei aqui... – olhava para o chão.

- Miro....

- Isto é seu. – mostrou um objeto.

- Meu colar! Pensei que tivesse perdido.

O escorpião de maneira delicada o colocou no pescoço dela. Não resistindo a abraçou.

- Vou sentir sua falta, muito.

Trista tentava permanecer tranqüila, mas as lagrimas logo vieram.

- Miro... – a voz saiu embarcada.

- Não se esqueça do meu amor. – disse no ouvido dela.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento. Miro aproximou-se mais dela acariciando seu rosto. Um beijo calmo, que foi ganhando volúpia. Miro a segurou pela cintura, queria tê-la mais perto, sentir mais uma vez sua pele, seu cheiro.

- Eu te amo.... – ela sussurrou em meio ao gesto. – muito...

Miro aprofundou o beijo, talvez seria o ultimo e queria guardar todas as sensações, todos os gostos da única pessoa que ele amaria, da única pessoa que não teria para si. Riu internamente, Eros tinha conseguido separá-los.

- Por favor, não se esqueça de mim... – ela pediu olhando-o. – não se esqueça. – as lagrimas rolaram. – não...

- Jamais. – a abraçou bem forte.

- Quando eu voltar... quando eu voltar.... as nossas memórias.... você vai se esquecer de mim.

- Isto não vai acontecer.- segurava o rosto dela entre suas mãos. – nós nos teremos para sempre. Para sempre.

- Miro....

Os dois abraçaram chorando e ficaram assim por muito tempo...

.... Como combinado com Cronos ao meio dia estaria aos pés da estatua. Faltavam alguns minutos...

- Obrigada por tudo tio Mu. Despeça do Kiki por mim. – prevendo que uma guerra iniciaria Atena havia resolvido mandá-lo para o Japão, poupá-lo de qualquer acontecimento.

- Está bem, cuide-se. – abraçaram. – e obrigado por nos ajudar.

O próximo era o brasileiro.

- Cuide-se ta? – ele a abraçou.

- Sim.

A despedida com os demais foi dolorosa, mas ainda ficaria pior.

- Tio Kanon.

O geminiano a olhou.

- Cuide-se. – colocou a mão no ombro dela. – estou orgulhoso de você. Muito.

- Obrigada. – tentava não chorar.

O próximo era Shion.

- Mestre.

Ele não disse nada apenas a abraçou bem forte.

MM não a olhava, nem quando ela parou na frente dele.

- Padrinho.

- Tome cuidado. – disse ríspido.

- Sim... – olhou para o lado. - Madrinha.

Atena não parava de chorar.

- Seja muito feliz. – a deusa a abraçou. – muito.

- Obrigada por tudo.

MM fitava a estatua, mas as lagrimas escorriam.

- Trista.

- Sim?

Ele não conseguia falar nada, a voz simplesmente não saia. A garota aproximou abraçando-o.

- Padinho....

- Cuide-se está bem. Tome cuidado e nem dê ouvidos ao Shion ele está ficando velho.

- Sim. – sorriu. – pode deixar.

Ele depositou um beijo na fronte dela.

Saga e Ana estavam silenciosos. Trista parou na frente deles.

- Eu amo muito vocês.

O geminiano a trouxe e os três se abraçaram.

- Tenho muito orgulho de você. – Saga disse no ouvido dela. – vocês são minha vida. – dirigiu as duas.

- Cuide-se está bem? – Ana enxugava as lagrimas da filha. – e seja feliz, muito feliz.

- Eu serei, nós seremos.

Miro a fitava, sentia os últimos dos homens com o coração em pedaços. A aquariana aproximou dele.

- Seja feliz. – ele a abraçou. – muito.

Trista correspondeu ao gesto, não queria deixá-lo, mas a hora chegara, soltou dos braços dele dando um passo para trás.

Sabia que eles não lembrariam da vinda dela do futuro, mas só o fato de saber que todos ficariam bem a deixava feliz. Olhou para Miro, seus olhos se encontravam.

_Eu me lembro sempre onde quer que eu vá_

_Só um pensamento em qualquer lugar_

_Só penso em você_

_Em querer te encontrar_

_Só penso em você_

_Em querer te encontrar_

Tanto ela e como ele, sabiam o que ia acontecer. As coisas voltariam a ser como era antes. Ela seria apenas a filha de seu amigo que estava por vir. Ficariam separados.

_Lembro daquele beijo que você me deu_

_E que até hoje está gravado em mim_

_E quando a noite vem_

_Fico louco pra dormir_

_Só pra ter você nos meus sonhos_

_Me falando coisas de amor_

Mas mesmo assim. Mesmo com a barreira do tempo sabiam que o amor que sentia um pelo outro não ia esmorecer. Adiar talvez, mas nunca esmorecer.

Trista deu mais um passo. Miro sentia seus olhos encherem de lagrimas.

_Sinto que me perco no tempo_

_Debaixo do meu cobertor_

_Eu faria tudo pra não te perder_

_Assim_

_Mas o dia vem e deixo você ir_

Ela deu mais um passo, mas sentiu seu braço sendo agarrado. Miro a puxou e não dando a mínima aproximou seus lábios aos dela. Trista ficou sem ação, mas aos poucos foi deixando-se levar pelos lábios quentes do escorpião. O beijo era calmo, terno.

Os presentes sorriram, apenas contemplando o que viram horas antes e o milagre que todos julgavam jamais acontecer: Miro de Escorpião apaixonado.

_Eu faria tudo pra não te perder_

_Assim_

_Mas o dia vem e deixo você ir_

Aos poucos o contato foi acabando, uma luz dourada envolveu o corpo da garota ate ela desaparecer.

_Deixo você ir_

_Deixo você ir_

_Deixo você ir_

_Deixo você ir_

Miro olhava a luz dourada sumir no céu. Tentava não chorar, mas não conseguia parar.

- Eu te amo Trista... - sussurrou.

Ele caiu de joelhos, as lagrimas caiam abundantes molhando o chão. Kamus compadecido aproximou do amigo.

- Ela também te ama. - disse colocando a mão no ombro dele.

_Seis meses depois....._

Estava na frente do espelho arrumando-se. Os cabelos azuis estavam mais revoltos, os olhos azuis sempre tão divertidos estavam sem vida. Encontravam-se dessa maneira desde daquele dia. Seus companheiros notaram-no diferente, mas acharam que era apenas crise, que logo passaria, acontece que desse "mal" ele não iria sarar tão cedo.

- Anda longo Miro!

- Já vou.

Ajeitando a camisa saiu do quarto indo para a sala onde um apressado aquariano o aguardava.

- Seu apressado.

- Seu atrasado. – deu um pedala nele. - Vamos logo.

Chegando a vila tomaram um táxi em direção ao centro da cidade. O escorpião olhava a paisagem da cidade, fazia seis meses que tudo tinha acontecido, seis meses que sua vida tinha transformado para sempre.

----------FLASHBACK------------

Ele caiu de joelhos, as lagrimas caiam abundantes molhando o chão. Kamus compadecido aproximou do amigo.

- Ela também te ama. - disse colocando a mão no ombro dele.

- Me deixe sozinho.

Um a um foram saindo, ficando apenas ele e Atena.

- Não precisa me dizer nada Atena. Eu já sei de tudo. Nossas memórias...

- Infelizmente Miro. Vou deixá-lo sozinho.

A deusa retirou-se.

- Vocês humanos são estranhos. – uma voz se fez presente.

- Não preciso da piedade dos deuses, Nix. – disse ríspido.

- Infelizmente as coisas são assim cavaleiro de Atena. Logo o feitiço de Hecata começara a fazer efeito.

- Eu não quero esquecê-la.

- Cavaleiro... – ela sentou ao lado dela. – daqui a seis meses ela vai nascer, vai crescer cercada de carinho e afeto, vai se tornar uma mocinha e o maximo que poderá fazer é abraçá-la de maneira fraterna e ela vai vê-lo apenas como tio. Transformará numa linda mulher, vai se apaixonar, casar, ter filhos e você jamais poderá tocá-la, ou dizer o que sente.

A cada palavra dela Miro se sentia mal.

- Ela sempre será a filha de Saga. Sempre. Vai envelhecer e quando a hora dela chegar irá para um lugar destinado a filho de deuses, você não a verá nunca mais. Suportaria esse sofrimento?

- Por que esta me dizendo isso? – os olhos estavam marejados, por mais cruel que fosse, ela estava coberta de razão.

- Suportaria esse sofrimento? – devolveu a pergunta.

- Suportaria. – voltou os olhos para a estatua. – mesmo que não pudesse falar nada e nem tocá-la, as simples lembranças do que eu vivi seria um conforto.

- Pois muito bem. Vou anular o feitiço de Hecata em você.

- Como?

- Lembrará de tudo, mas com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Jamais irá revelar a qualquer pessoa que seja sobre o que aconteceu e principalmente não irá interferir no livre arbítrio dela. Trista deve seguir o que foi resignado a ela e não o que você quer.

- Prometo. Juro aos pés da estatua, que não direi nada e que serei para ela apenas mais um tio.

- Que assim seja. – Nix levantou. – a essas horas as lembranças de todos já foram apagadas. Adeus cavaleiro de Atena.

- Adeus.

----------FIM DO FLASHBACK------------

Chegaram ao hospital da fundação subindo até o sétimo andar da instituição.

- Finalmente chegaram. – Kanon veio cumprimentá-los.

- Conhece a fama. – Kamus apontou para Miro.

- Se conheço. Entrem.

Kamus entrou primeiro.

- Oi Kamus. – o outro gêmeo estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Parabéns. – o aquariano apertou-lhe.

- Obrigado. – Saga sorria de orelha a orelha. – estou tão feliz.

- Parabéns Saga. – disse Miro.

- Obrigado. Obrigado.

- Finalmente vieram. – Ana estava deitada. – faltava só vocês.

- Parabéns Ana. – Kamus a abraçou. – como está?

- Entorpecida, mas bem.

- Oi Ana.

- Oi Miro.

- Parabéns. – sorriu.

- Obrigada.

- E a nossa pequena?

- Foi fazer alguns exames Kamus, mas já volta. Como está o pessoal?

Ela e o cavaleiro iniciaram uma conversa. Miro afastou-se deles indo para a janela. Estava ali nem sabendo como, estava com medo, medo de não agüentar e contar tudo para eles, de fazer alguma besteira. Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pela porta se abrindo.

- Aqui está. – era a enfermeira trazendo um bebê.

Ana estendeu os braços, segurando de forma carinhosa a criança.

- A saúde dela é perfeita. – sorriu. – se me derem licença.

Miro fitava as duas estáticos. Ana notou o olhar.

- Quer segura-la?

- Eu? – gaguejou.

- Sim.

Ana passou a garota para Saga que levou ate o escorpião. As pernas dele estavam bambas.

- Saga, é melhor não...

- Não seja covarde.

Meio sem jeito ele a pegou, um turbilhão sentimentos apoderou-se dele.

- Trista.... – murmurou.

- Como adivinhou o nome dela? – indagou Ana. – você contou para ele Saga?

- Eu não. Como descobriu?

- Um palpite.

Delicadamente tirou a manta que cobria parte de seu rosto. Não agüentou, as lagrimas vieram. A garota estava acordada, a pele morena e olhos extremamente verdes.

- Miro? – Kamus o olhava surpreso, ele chorava e muito.

- Ela... ela....é linda...

- Não sabia que ele era tão emotivo. – Saga cochichou a esposa.

Miro chorava, segurando o objeto de seus sonhos nos braços, poderia ter se poupado desse sofrimento, Nix o alertara, mas preferiu acompanhar o crescimento da mulher de sua vida.

- Seja bem vinda Trista. – deu um sorriso enquanto uma lagrima escorria. - Você será muito feliz.

----------

Continua....

_Musica: Deixo – Ivete Sangalo._

_**Não gostei muito desse capitulo mas já é o penúltimo e Trista voltou para o futuro, para a tristeza de Miro, mas ainda a muitas surpresas. Inté..**_


	19. Chapter 18: O retorno

**Tenshi e Danda – É triste, mas ela tinha que voltar, mas quem sabe com a mudança da situação, o futuro não se altere para ela? **

**Capitulo 18: O Retorno**

_Tempo, a quarta dimensão do continuo espaço-tempo do Universo..._

_Viagem no tempo tem o conceito que se pode mover-se para trás e para frente, _

_mobilidade no espaço, não gera paradoxos... A historia é consistente e nunca poderá _

_ser mudada, a alteração no passado não muda a historia, mas cria uma História _

_paralela ou varias..._

_**Uma nova linha do tempo....**_

O por do sol indicava o fim de mais um dia. Os raios solares atravessaram as ruínas do que outrora fora o majestoso santuário. A estátua imponente da deusa jazia em pedaços no chão, o templo estava parcialmente destruído e as ervas daninhas se espalhavam. As doze casas encontravam-se no mesmo estado lamentável. O passado glorioso em que Atena com ajuda dos seus cavaleiros combatia todos os deuses e os venciam, trazendo paz a Terra não existia mais. Tudo agora não passava de lenda. Os responsáveis? Inimigos que julgavam derrotados, mas que só esperavam o momento certo de atacar. A vila Rodória, lar dos servos que trabalhavam no santuário, estava às cinzas... num ato de crueldade os novos governantes da Terra mandaram queimar todas as casas e matar seus moradores.

Ares aproveitando da fraqueza do mortal que o abrigava dominou-o levando os demais santos de Atena irem uns contra os outros, Kanon, o dragão marinho, descobrindo o plano tentou impedir, mas foi morto. Ares se aliou a Hades espalhando o terror. Tinham sobrado cinco cavaleiros: Shaka, Dohko, Miro, Afrodite e Kamus, mas suas forças não tinham sido suficientes e exatos três anos após a Guerra Santa o reinado de Atena findara, sobre o olhar perplexo de Niké...

_**E mais uma....**_

Longe dali, anos antes, nascia uma menina deusa, predestinada a afastar novamente o mal do santuário. Era Niké, deusa da Vitória, que vinha no auxílio daquele que grande fardo carregava.

Três anos após a ultima Guerra Santa, ela chegou.

O que os Deuses não contavam é, que selando Ares, outro ser despertaria, para tomar as ambições do Deus da Guerra.

Kratos o pérfido, tomou os princípios do filho de Zeus e aliando-se a Éris, sem que ninguém tivesse a espera, atacou.

Um por um, os santos de Atena caíram. Todos que representavam uma ameaça, foram exterminados e, a Terra, foi coberta de sombras, desespero e doenças.

Daquele solo sagrado, apenas dois sobreviveram passando a viver em esconderijo. Trista, filha de Saga e Niké e Shion mestre do santuário.

A menina queria mudar seu futuro e conseguiu retornar ao passado e avisar Athena

Começou sua missão, foi bem sucedida, mas deixou um rastro. Ela e o Cavaleiro de Escorpião apaixonaram-se, mas desta paixão, após esta ter conseguido o pretendido, de sua mente foi apagado. Deixando o coração do Cavaleiro, com profunda cicatriz.

Meses depois, Mascara da Morte voltou para casa, regressando para o templo com uma surpresa.

_**E outra...**_

Reapareceu no pátio da estatua e com olhar determinado entrou no que outrora fora o templo de Atena. Na sala do trono duas figuras discutiam sobre o futuro do submundo.

A mulher notou a presença da garota, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, recebeu um ataque fulminante, com o outro deus não foi tão rápido, entretanto foi derrotado. Esgotada, pois usara muita energia acabou desmaiando...

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Percebeu que estava na cabana. Olhou ao redor tudo parecia calmo. Foi ate a janela. As construções do santuário continuavam destruídas, mas o céu estava limpo.

- Que estranho....

Saiu da choupana o ar estava puro e ao longe viu a vila de Rodoria sendo reconstruída.

- Trista.

Virou para trás ao ouvir seu nome.

- Mestre!

Shion a fitava sorrindo.

- Você conseguiu.

Trista correu ate ele e o abraçou.

- Fiquei tão preocupado, mas agora tudo está bem. – afagava-lhe os cabelos.

- Eu consegui. – dos olhos grossas lagrimas brotaram.

- Sim conseguiu Trista. – Nix apareceu. – graças a você este mundo terá paz novamente.

- Nix.

- Foi extremamente corajosa. Seus pais devem está orgulhos de você.

- Pena que com meus atos não pude trazê-los de volta.

- Eles vivem aqui. – a deusa tocou no peito dela.

- Sim.

- Preciso ir embora. Adeus Shion, adeus Trista. Vivam em paz.

- Adeus.

A deusa noite desapareceu no ar.

- Vamos entrar?

- Preciso ir num lugar.

Andou pelo santuário, passou por um jardim colhendo algumas rosas, quinze no total. De forma silenciosa abriu um velho portão de ferro.

Parou a certa distancia, fazia anos que não ia ate aquele local. Parou em cada túmulo olhando os nomes que fizeram parte de seu passado. Nomes queridos que agora poderiam descansar em paz. Em cada um deixou uma rosa restando apenas dois sepulcros.

Agachou deixando algumas lagrimas escaparem. Na inscrição trazia "Saga de Gêmeos e Ana/Niké". Passou a mão pelo mármore frio como se estivesse acariciando-os. Beijou duas rosas depositando-as. Levantou o olhar para o ultimo jazigo. Ali jazia a pessoa mais importante para ela. Levantou caminhando lentamente. Próxima o bastante ajoelhou... "Miro de Escorpião" era o nome ali inscrito.

- Eu consegui...

Novas lagrimas caíram.

- Obrigada por acreditar em mim. Por me amar.

Uma suave brisa tocou seu rosto, sentia a presença dele perto de si. Fechou os olhos para trazer o rosto em sua mente. Ele realmente estava ali, Miro ajoelhou ao seu lado e a abraçou ternamente. Trista deixou mais lagrimas escaparem.

- Seja feliz... meu amor.... – depositou um beijo terno em seu rosto.

A imagem dele se desfez com o vento.

- Eu sempre amarei você. – disse abrindo os olhos. – sempre amarei vocês. – olhou para as outras lapides. – as próximas gerações honrarão seus nomes. Eu prometo.

Uma brisa suave soprava. Trista estava triste, mas sabia que os encontraria algum dia, principalmente ele.

_**A cada ação uma reação, a cada gesto, uma guinada no destino...novas vidas que **_

_**surgem, alteram o futuro de outras... e a roda da vida gira criando outra linha do **_

_**tempo...**_

Abriu os olhos lentamente, a claridade a impedia de ver no primeiro momento, mas depois conseguiu deslumbrar um teto. Virando o rosto, notou que estava num quarto. Havia um guarda-roupa, um criado mudo e alguns quadros. Olhando para o outro lado, viu a janela e outro criado mudo. Sobre ele um porta retrato. Sentia o corpo ainda dormente, mas conseguiu esticar o braço para apanhar o objeto. Ao fitar a fotografia...

- Não pode ser! - levantou sentando na cama. - mas... mas...

A garota levantou depressa indo até a janela.

- Por Zeus! – exclamou, o santuário estava de pé, assim como a vila.

- Não acredito que estava dormindo. - disse uma mulher que entrara. - está certo que chegou do trabalho e está cansada.

Trista a fitou imediatamente. Ela... ela...

- Mãe...?

- O que foi Trista? – indagou ao ver a expressão da filha. – parece que viu um fantasma.

A aquariana não segurou o pranto, correndo até a mulher a abraçou bem forte.

- Mãe... mãe...

- O que foi menina? Por que está chorando?

- Senti tanto a sua falta! Tanto! Eu amo você, muito!

- Também amo você. - Ana a fitou um pouco confusa.

A deusa mudara pouco, os cabelos continuavam pretos, o rosto de quando era jovem com apenas algumas linhas de expressão.

- Não deveria está arrumada?

- Por que...?

- Igual ao Kanon. - suspirou. - esqueceu? O jantar que Atena vai oferecer.

- Jantar?

- É Trista, vai se aprontar. Sabe que seu pai não gosta de atrasos.- saiu.

A garota mesmo sem entender não parava de sorrir. Voltou para a janela onde contemplou a vila Rodoria e mais a cima o santuário. Olhou o porta retrato que mostrava ela com uns dez de idade, Saga e Ana na porta da casa de gêmeos.

- Os tenho de volta.

Saiu do quarto, a casa onde vivia não era tão grande quanto o terceiro templo, mas aconchegante. Lembrava-se da mobília, uma mistura de grego e brasileiro.

- Não acredito.

Trista ao escutar a voz voltou o olhar. Diante dela estava parado um homem, de cabelos azuis, com algumas mexas brancas, dando-o um ar mais formal. Tinha algumas linhas de expressões, mas nada que o deixasse menos belo. Os olhos continuavam expressivos e firmes.

- Ainda não esta pronta? - indagou.

- Esta enrolando para se arrumar. - retrucou a mulher.

- Assim vamos chegar atrasados. - disse. – igual ao Kanon.

Trista o fitava estática, aquilo tudo era ilusão, pensava, não poderia ser verdade. Aquele na sua frente não poderia ser seu....

- Pai... - murmurou com os olhos enchendo de água. - pai...

Ela correu até ele e o abraçou começando a chorar.

- Pai...

- Tris-ta... ? O que foi? - indagou surpreso.

- Ah pai... como senti sua falta....

- Nós nos vimos há meia hora atrás.

- Pai... não me deixe mais sozinha.... fiquei com tanto medo...

- Trista o que foi? - Saga estava preocupado.

- Nada. - ela enxugou uma lagrima e olhando-o sorriu. - estou bem.

- Ta... arrume-se depressa, Atena não gosta de ficar esperando.

- Atena... - murmurou baixinho. - "como será que ela esta?" - pensou.

Rapidamente trocou de roupa, seus pais a esperavam na porta de casa e ao vê-la apressaram o passo.

- "É como se fosse um sonho...."

Pensava, vendo o que outrora estava destruído e hoje estava de pé. Atravessaram o Coliseu que mantinha seu ar imponente ganhando as escadarias da primeira casa.

- Áries... – deixou escapar.

O primeiro templo estava intacto.

- "O que aconteceu? – perguntava-se. – meu futuro deveria ser outro, deveria apenas existir Shion, por que todos estão aqui?"

Passou casa por casa, não deixando escapar a surpresa de ver tudo intacto. Chegando ao ultimo estagio contemplou o templo de Atena.

- Mãe...

- Sim?

- Quem está aí?

- Todo mundo. – respondeu sem entender.

- Todo mundo quem?

- Seus tios, alguns convidados, Kiki, todos.

- Kiki?

- Aquele moleque não perde nada. – disse Saga ajeitando a camisa.

- Vamos entrar.

O salão onde ficava o trono estava repleto de pessoas, mas um em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Um homem de cabelos esverdeados curtos brincava com uma rosa. Quando a viu foi até ela.

- Nem ia me cumprimentar...

- É que... - ela o olhou. - Tio Dite.... ?

- Porque essa cara? Até parece que nunca me viu... por acaso... - ele aproximou do ouvido dela. - tem algum cabelo branco? - sussurrou.

- Não... não é isso....

Trista olhou para ele, que a fitava sem entender. Olhou para o salão inteiro. Todos estavam ali e bem. Como se nada tivesse acontecido....

A jovem deixou escapar algumas lagrimas.

- Trista o que foi?

- Nada tio... é que estou feliz.

- O que fez a minha afilhada? - indagou MM chegando.

Trista o olhou estática. Os cabelos azuis, alterados apenas por alguns fios brancos, o cavanhaque, os olhos atrevidos, o péssimo humor...

- Padrinho...

MM a fitou.

- O que ele fez com você? E por que esta chorando?Afrodite se tiver dito algo a ela.... te mando para o Meikai.

- Manda nada, seu cosmo está fraco e não passa de um senhor de idade.

- O que disse?! Repete!

- O que ouviu! Um velho!

- Ora... Deveria cuidar de seu pupilo, onde ele esta?

Trista observava a cena, certas coisas não mudam. Sorrindo abraçou MM.

- Eu amo tanto você. Tanto.

Os dois pararam na hora, olhando um para outro sem entender.

- O que foi minha linda?

- Nada. – limpava o rosto. – só estou feliz. Feliz por vê-lo.

- Ate que enfim chegou! – alguém apareceu ao lado dela.

- Fique longe dela. – MM o olhou de forma perigosa.

- Eu não tenho medo de você.

A aquariana fitou a pessoa. O olhar continuava o mesmo, travesso, mas estava mais homem.

- Kiki...

- Por que demorou?

- Eu... eu...

- Você...?

- Nada. – sorriu. – não é nada. – o sorriso alargou. – só estou feliz, muito feliz! – o abraçou, saindo.

Os três se olharam sem entender.

Trista percorria o salão era cumprimentada e ela devolvia sem ao menos saber quem eram.

- Só chega atrasada.

Olhou para o dono da voz.

- Igual ao Kanon.

- Mes...tre... – levou as mãos ao rosto.

- Trista o que foi?

A garota o abraçou.

- O que foi? – ficou preocupado.

- É tão bom vê-lo.

Shion a fitou sem entender.

- Espero que eu também seja.

- Tio Kanon...

O ex dragão marinho estava na companhia de Aiolos.

- Oi Trista. – disse Aiolos.

Ela encarou-os. Seu tio continuava o mesmo, mas as roupas de Aiolos...

- Essas roupas...

- Estão perfeitas. – disse Shion. – são roupas que o mestre do santuário deve usar.

- Mestre do santuário?? – indagou perplexa.

Os três a olharam.

- É... está feio? – perguntou corando.

- Não... é que...

- Oi Trista.

Um casal aproximou dela.

- Oi Trista. – a moça a abraçou. – está linda.

- Obrigada... – olhou para Aldebaran. – você não mudou nada. Está ótimo.

- É o trato que a Clarice está dando nele. – brincou Kanon.

- Ao respeito. Trista depois quero conversar com você. Thomas e Giovanni não acreditam que te ensinei a fazer pão de queijo. Vamos tirar a prova.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando, apesar de não fazer idéia de quem era aqueles dois.

- Finalmente chegou. Preciso de você. Com licença senhores.

Trista estava sendo arrastada por uma mulher de cabelos lilás curtos.

- Ma.. Madrinha...? – Trista a olhava perplexa.

- O que foi? – ela parou.

A aquariana não conseguia dizer nada.

- Trista você está bem?

- Estou.... é que....

- Algum problema senhoritas?

Uma voz grossa surgiu atrás delas.

- Não Dohko. – respondeu a deusa.

A jovem não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dois que estranharam a atitude dela.

- Trista... o Mu está te chamando... você está bem?

Balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Eu não demoro. – saiu de perto deles.

- O que deu nela? – indagou a deusa. – parece que nunca nos viu?

- Excesso de treino do Mu.

Procurando pelo ariano, perguntava-se porque não se lembrava de nada, alias porque não tinha lembrança alguma deles, já que estavam vivos.

- Trista, aqui!

Escutando uma voz virou-se.

- "Tio Mu?"

Em uma mesa estavam sentados o ariano, Aioria, Shaka, Shura e Kamus. Ela aproximou um pouco receosa.

- Pensei que não viria. – disse Shura.

- É que... – eles tinham mudado pouco, apenas envelhecidos. – tio Mu estava me procurando....?

- Estava, mas o Kiki já resolveu para mim.

- Sim...

- Trista o que foi? – indagou Aioria. – por acaso seu padrinho mala falou alguma coisa com você?

- Não... só estou um pouco cansada.

- Precisa de umas férias. – disse Kamus.

- Também acho. – disse continuando olhá-los. – estou feliz por vê-los. – sorriu. – estão todos bem. Vou andar por aí. Ate mais.

Saiu de perto deles e sem perceber foi para uma das varandas, quando chegou à porta...

- Oi Trista.

Ficou estática, o coração disparou, as lagrimas foram inevitáveis.

- Miro...

A garota correu ate ele abraçando-o.

- Pensei que não fosse vê-lo mais. – o apertou com força. – senti saudades.

- Nos vimos uma hora atrás. Está caducando menina?

Ela o olhou imediatamente.

- Não lembra? Eu e Kamus fomos a sua casa.

Afastou-se imediatamente, aquele na sua frente não era seu "Miro" e sim seu tio Miro.. como todos os outros. Ele não tinha lembranças daquele tempo.

- É verdade. – limpou o rosto. – ando trabalhando demais.

- Deveria estagiar menos horas. E como vai o serviço?

- Bem... vou entrar.

Retirou-se indo para um lugar sem ninguém. Ao se ver sozinha chorou. Ninguém se lembrava de nada, ele não se lembrava de nada. De nada. Tinha sua família de volta, mas em contrapartida não tinha seu amor.

- Aí está você. Vem logo. – era Aldebaran. – seu padrinho está dando um chilique.

- O que foi? – o olhou.

- Por que estava chorando?

- Nada, tio... não é nada. Vamos.

Saiu de perto dele. Num canto do salão todos estavam reunidos.

- Ninguém ganha de mim. – MM misturava as cartas. – sou imbatível.

- Sempre existe a primeira vez.

- Eu a trouxe. – Aldebaran aproximou na companhia de Trista. – ela ganha de você.

- O aprendiz nunca supera o mestre.

- Vamos lá Trista, mostre a ele.

- Ela não vai jogar. – protestou Saga.

- Deixe de ser chato. – Kanon deu um pedala nele. – ela vai destroça-lo.

Trista não prestava atenção nos demais apenas em Miro que conversava algo com Kamus.

- Senta aí Trista. – disse Shura.

Obedeceu, o escorpião sequer a olhava muito menos conversava com ela.

- Sinto muito Trista, mas não vai ganhar de mim.

- O aprendiz pode superar o mestre. – disse Miro. – já superou uma vez.

A garota ergueu o rosto imediatamente. Aquela frase... não era possível que ele...

- Vamos jogar. – MM tomou as cartas.

Em pouco minutos a aquariana ganhou para a surpresa de todos. Ela nem sabia como tinha ganhado tamanho confusão de seus pensamentos.

Assim que ganhou outra partida saiu de perto deles a procura do Escorpião. Encontrou-o na mesma varanda.

Estava temerosa, pois não tinha certeza que ele se lembrava de tudo.

- Tio Miro...

- Costumava a me chamar apenas de Miro. – seu olhar era para o céu estrelado.

- Então...

- Nix conservou minhas lembranças na promessa de não te contar. – a fitou. – te falta algumas memórias não é?

- Sim.

- Senta.

Os dois sentaram e ele começou a narrar tudo que aconteceu depois da partida dela. Trista ouvia tudo perplexa.

- E foi isso.

- Estava subindo por Sagitário e vi uma foto de um rapaz e uma moça. Minha mãe ficou triste ao vê-los.

- Não sabe quem é Amanda e nem o Urin?

- Eu os conheço?

- Em teoria sim.

Ele contou sobre os dois.

- Por que ela fez isso? – ficou aflita.

- Desespero. Quando soube que o filho...

- Há quanto tempo? – Trista o cortou.

- Faz um ano. – suspirou. – não sei por que ela se matou.

- E o Urin?

- Sumiu. Ele ficou atordoado com a morte dela e sumiu do mapa. O resto é o que te contei.

Trista o fitou, apesar do tempo ele continuava lindo.

- Você não mudou nada. – foi para tocá-lo.

- Não tenho a mesma força de antes. – segurou a mão dela antes que ela o tocasse.

- Você já tem outra pessoa?

- Não. – levantou. – meu amor por você não mudou.

- Então podemos... – sorriu.

- Não Trista. As coisas mudaram.

- Mudaram?

- Você tem dezoito anos e eu quarenta um. Tenho idade para ser seu pai.

- Nunca ligou para isso. – levantou.

- O tempo passou Trista. Naquela época eu era jovem, alem do mais é filha de um amigo. Não tem como. Nosso tempo passou.

- Mas eu ainda amo você. Não temos mais guerras.

- Por isso mesmo. É jovem, precisa conhecer alguém da sua idade.

- Está.... – segurou as lagrimas.

- Vivemos uma época feliz, mas que acabou. Você deve seguir sua vida e eu a minha. É minha sobrinha e como tal devemos viver assim.

Trista não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Não espere nada de mim alem de amor fraternal.

- Miro... – as lagrimas caiam.

Ela não disse mais nada saindo correndo. O cavaleiro abaixou o rosto e segurou para não chorar. Era duro ter que abrir mão dela, mas pelo bem de todos o faria.

- "Me desculpe..."

Trista passou por entre as pessoas saindo do templo, não queria que ninguém a visse daquele jeito. Sentou num canto deixando as lagrimas escaparem.

Dentro do templo Ana estava aflita.

- Ela está esquisita.

- É só cansaço Ana. – disse Dite. – faculdade e estagio cansam.

Miro estava perto deles ouvia em silencio.

- Cansam tanto que ela saiu chorando. – disse um cavaleiro de prata que passava pelo local.

- Eu vou falar com ela.

Guiada pelo cosmo da filha a encontrou afastada do templo.

- O que foi filha?

- Nada mãe. – limpou o rosto rapidamente.

- Estava chorando.

- Coisa minha... é que... sinto falta da Amanda. – inventou, pois sabia que essa desculpa colaria.

- Ela faz falta mesmo.

- Eu queria ficar sozinha... desculpe....

- Esta bem. – beijou lhe a fonte. – depois você entra.

- Sim.

Ela pensou que ficaria no silencio da noite, mas...

- Posso me sentar?

Não disse nada.

- Lembra daquele dia que perdeu sua bola? Estava sentada desse jeito.

- Lembro, você me ajudou a procurá-la.

- Desculpe por ter dito aquilo. É que minha cabeça está confusa, não esperava que lembrasse...

- Nem eu.

- Eu te amo Trista, mas as coisas...

- Eu entendo Miro. – o cortou. – Eu "cheguei" agora, meio atordoada pelo rumo das coisas, é melhor esperar as coisas se acertarem. – o fitou sorrindo. – eu sei esperar.

- Sim... vem vamos entrar. – estendeu-lhe a mão.

Ela sorriu. Miro a ajudou e com isso ficaram bem próximos. O escorpião tocou o rosto dela acariciando-o.

- Esperei tanto por você... acompanhei cada aniversario seu...

Os rostos aproximaram, Miro ainda tentava permanecer neutro, mas tê-la tão perto talvez fosse sua ultima oportunidade, esperou por dezoito anos, não agüentaria esperar mais. Com ardência tomou os lábios dela que o esperavam ávidos. Passou a mão pela cintura dela trazendo-a mais para si intensificando o contato.

- Tire as mãos da minha filha!

Um berro os separou.

- Saga!?

- Pai...

Era o geminiano acompanhado por Ana.

- Canalha!

Saga partiu para cima dele golpeando-o.

- Saga. – Ana tentava detê-lo.

- Para pai. – Trista segurava Miro.

- Seu crápula! Seduziu minha filha!

- Eu não fiz nada.

- Para pai. – ela entrou no meio dos dois. – ele não fez nada. Fui eu quem quis.

- Covarde. – Ana tinha dificuldades em segura-lo. – eu conheço sua fama, não vai usar minha filha, ela não será seu novo troféu!

- Eu nunca faria isso. – disse sério. – eu quero me casar com ela.

- O que?! – exclamaram os três.

- O que ouviram. Quero me casar com ela.

- Nunca! – bradou Saga. – Nunca! Nunca!

- Miro... – Ana o fitou.

- Ana, eu amo a sua filha.

- Cafajeste! – Saga partiu para cima dele.

- Não pai! – entrou novamente na frente. – por favor.

- Você a enfeitiçou... miserável!

- Para pai... por favor...

- Você nunca mais vai encostar nela! Casar.... – deu um sorriso debochado. – só se eu estiver morto! Só se todos estiverem mortos! Nem se Ares me possuir!

Trista recuou.

- Para pai... – levou as mãos a cabeça, os gritos daquele dia trágico voltaram a mente, mesmo sabendo que eles não aconteceriam aquelas imagens não iam embora. – por favor, pai... não... não diga isso...

Saiu correndo chorando. Miro a olhou preocupado para em seguida fitar o geminiano com ódio.

- É um estúpido. Devia medir suas palavras. Não devia ter dito isso a ela. Não imagina o que aconteceu. – saiu atrás dela.

- Seu cretino! Me solta Ana, eu vou quebrar a cara dele!

Ela parecia não ouvi-lo, estava pensando nas palavras do escorpião. Subitamente lembrou dos sonhos que andava tendo há alguns dias.

- "Não é possível que sejam verdade..."

Trista entrou no salão chorando causando espanto em todos.

- Trista! – Miro entrou logo em seguida. – Trista espera.

- Por que ele disse aquilo?

- Estava nervoso. – a amparou. – calma aquilo não vai acontecer.- afagava os cabelos dela.

- Eu tenho medo.

As pessoas ali presentes os fitavam surpresos.

- Tire as mãos da minha afilhada. – MM estava bufando.

- Por favor, padrinho... – ela o fitou.

- Trista... – recuou ao vê-la em prantos.

- Solte-a imediatamente. – Kanon estava possesso.

- Não vou solta-la. –a abraçou mais forte, causando certas conclusões.

- Vocês dois... –murmurou Aldebaran.

- Já estou cansado de esconder isso. Eu gosto dela.

- Como?? – indagaram todos.

- E ninguém vai tirá-la de mim. Esperei por dezoito anos...

- Dezoito o que....?

Fizeram as contas, ela tinha essa idade, era sinal que ele gostava...

- Seu monstro... – disse Afrodite. – como pode... ela ainda era um bebê.

- Miro... – Kamus estava atordoado, não imaginava que o amigo fosse capaz de seduzi-la.

- Não é nada disso. – ela falou. – vocês não entendem....

- Não adianta defende-lo Trista. – Saga apareceu no salão. – pensei que tivesse honra cavaleiro, mas estou vendo que é baixo.

Miro olhou para os demais que, com exceção de Atena e Kamus, o fitavam como se fosse um criminoso ou ate pior.

- Pensam que sou um canalha.

- E não é? – Kanon devolveu a pergunta.

- Já chega!

Uma voz se fez presente. Ana entrava com o rosto sério.

- Não o julguem.

- Só Zeus sabe o que ele fez a sua filha e ainda o defende? – Shion estava incrédulo.

- Não sabem de nada. – voltou o olhar para o casal. – Kratos não foi?

Miro e Trista arregalaram os olhos.

- Mãe... você....

- Isso é obra da Hecata, ele nos fez esquecer...

- Mãe, por favor....

- Do que estão falando? – Saga intrometeu.

Ana olhou para Atena, em seguida para Shaka, Kamus e Shion. Seu cosmo ascendeu.

Os quatro que não entendiam nada arregalaram os olhos. Suas lembranças daqueles dias tinham voltado. Shion olhava estático para a aquariana.

- Trista... então....você conseguiu.

- Do que estão falando? – Saga insistiu.

- Trista... – Atena aproximou com lagrimas nos olhos. – seja bem vinda.

As duas abraçaram.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – indagou Kanon.

- Eu sei o que está acontecendo. – disse Saga. – afaste-se da minha filha!

- Deveria se expressar melhor Miro. – Shaka intrometeu. – dizer que a ama há dezoito anos leva a interpretações equivocadas.

- Shaka tem razão. – interveio Shion. – não precisa dizer que uma paixão de meses é de tantos anos.

Ana, Trista e Miro olharam entre si. A deusa da vitória entendera na hora o que eles queriam dizer.

- Explique-se melhor Miro. – Deba sorriu. – depois não quer que pensemos bobagens.

- Até de monstro eu te chamei. – disse Afrodite.

- Me equivoquei.... – murmurou o escorpião.

- Não interressa que se equivocou...

- A Saga... – Niké o abraçou. – tem a minha bênção.

- O que?

Os dois sorriram.

- Que sejam muito felizes. – disse Niké. – muito mesmo.

- Mas Ana... eles... o Miro é mais....

- Nós não tivemos esse problema... – cochichou no ouvido dele. – me beijou embaixo da estatua e era mais nova que você.

O geminiano corou imediatamente.

- Está bem... mas vão namorar dentro de casa!

- Obrigada papai!

Trista saiu dos braços do escorpião pulando no pescoço do pai.

- Prometo que farei sua filha feliz. – disse Miro.

- E quem disse que vão se casar. – cruzou os braços.

Começaram a rir. Atena chamou todos para o jantar. Trista sorria e ria, ver todos bem e ainda por cima tendo Miro ao seu lado era felicidade que jamais sonhou ter.

Ana a observava sorrindo.

- É tão bom vê-la assim. Obrigada por ajudá-la. – olhou para Shaka e Shion.

- Não era justo ela sofrer depois de tudo que passou. – disse Shion.

- E Miro vai fazê-la feliz, parece que ele tomou rumo.

- Ele ficou responsável por ela. – Kamus olhava os dois.

- Que eles sejam felizes.

Depois do jantar espalharam-se formando círculos de conversa, aproveitando que Saga estava distraído o casal foi para a varanda.

Sentaram num banco de mármore de frente um para outro. Miro fitava um ponto qualquer. Trista o olhava. Ele não mudara muito, apenas tinha algumas linhas de expressão na testa e na área dos olhos. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos e com algumas mechas grisalhas que o deixava ainda mais charmoso.

- Está contando quantas rugas eu tenho? – a olhou sorrindo.

- Não... – ela sorriu, acariciando-lhe.

- O tempo passou depressa... já não tenho a mesma força, já passei dos quarenta e você está jovem, no auge da juventude.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Você seria mais feliz com alguém da sua idade e não comigo.

- Eu não me importo com a idade e você sabe disso.

- Mas eu importo. Na época que nos conhecemos eu tinha vinte e três. Um garoto.

- Você continua igualzinho... escuta. – fixou o olhar nele. – eu não ligo para idade, o que importa é que você me ama e eu te amo.

Ele sorriu, colando sua testa na dela.

- É muito bom ouvir isso.

- O que importa é que nos teremos para sempre. Para sempre.

Trista aproximou tomando-lhe os lábios iniciando um terno beijo.

- Eu te amo... – Miro sussurrou.

Não muito longe dali duas pessoas acompanhavam a cena.

- É tão bom vê-los juntos depois de tudo. Eles merecem – Atena sorriu. – é o final perfeito. – suspirou.

- Não. – Ana os fitava. – é o começo perfeito.

**------FIM-------**

_Mais uma fic chegou ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado, desculpe a demora em postar, os erros de português ou o esquecimento de alguns detalhes do texto. _

_A historia da Trista não chega ao fim completamente, como devem ter notado a fic poderia ter qualquer um daqueles finais, dependeria de qual linha do tempo seria apresentada e é sobre isso que a fic "Duas vidas" de autoria da Danda e minha vai tratar. Será a continuação de Jornada e de "Uma noite para reencontrar o passado" (fic da Danda), alem da Trista outra personagem importante vai aparecer. Recomendo ler "Uma noite para reencontrar o passado" e "Reaprendendo a amar" para não ficarem perdidas._

_Bom é isso. Muito obrigada por terem acompanhado em especial __**Tenshi chan, Danda, Flor de Gelo, Mila Kotsu, Nikke e Simon de Escorpião. **__Arigato!_

_Krika Haruno_

_03/02/09_


End file.
